Qu'est ce que je fous là ?
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunarusasu. Naruto tombe dans le coma et peut voir ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. dans la même veine que la néjinarunéji pour ceux qui l'ont lu.
1. Chapter 1 : l'avénement de la fin

_Sasunarusasu. ce n'est pas une deathfic. ça va être long lol. Je voulais vraiment mettre un chap plus petit. mais j'y arrivais pas. bonne lecture._

_Dites merci à Haganemaru qui m'a demandé des news pour que je la mette loool, et puis à disturbed angel aussi tiens. et puis bon au passage merci aux reviewers, ça fait tjrs plaisirs._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Qu'est ce que je fous là ?**_

**_chap 1 : l'avenement de la fin._**

La lumière se tamisait, l'ombre devant lui se brouillait de plus en plus, elle s'épurait rendant tout difforme, insaisissable. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres choses à en tirer. Il mourait. L'homme en face de lui se pencha, s'agenouilla, un étrange sourire sur la face. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait vu telle expression, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir car il était la cause de sa haine.

-Tu meurs comme tu as vécu …sans un bruit ni une émotion.

-…..

-Une dernière volonté peut être ? le cadet des Uchiha avait un rictus mauvais.

-Sasuke ? Sasuke….la voix d'Itachi était toujours la même, mais son regard s'illumina, comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve.

-….je t'écoute Aniki. Le sourcil de Sasuke se souleva, sceptique, car la manière de prononcer son prénom était celle d'autrefois et non celle froide qu'Itachi utilisait depuis sa trahison.

-Sa…suke fait…très attention à toi. Tu es fort….Ma…Madara l'est encore….plus… La main d'Itachi serrait par à-coup les lambeaux de son haut souillé de sang que Sasuke écarta.

-Madara ? nous n'étions pas uniquement deux ? Et tandis qu'il parlait, Sasuke découvrit un sceau qui s'effaçait, gravé sur sa poitrine.

-Moi-même….je n'ais rien pu…si….si tu….

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? ITACHI !!! QUE…mais la voix faible de son aîné le fit se taire et s'approcher de ses lèvres tremblantes dont la commissure laissa perler un filet carmin.

-Si tu le croises….Fuis.

Ces paroles le surprirent au plus haut point. Ainsi son frère aîné pouvait ressentir une once de peur, car s'était bien ce qu'il voyait comme expression dans son regard. Et cela non pas à cause de la mort qui se propageait en lui comme un virus mais bien à cause d'une tierce personne. Son souffle se fit irrégulier et un peu plus bruyant, presque caverneux, dans un dernier soupir après avoir chercher à inspirer, ses yeux devinrent ternes, alors Sasuke le secoua en hurlant qu'il exigeait connaître le fin fond de l'histoire, mais l'autre ne répondait plus, gesticulant comme un pantin désarticulé, les paupières pas totalement fermées et laissant entrevoir deux billes pales et fixes.

Sasuke stoppa au bout d'un moment, essoufflé par son élan de rage, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et passa sa main sur le visage de son frère, fermant ses paupières, cherchant ce que voulait dire les dernières paroles de celui-ci. Ce demandant ce que Madara pouvait bien avoir à faire dans toute cette histoire et qu'était ce sceau sur sa poitrine qu'il avait vu disparaître. La colère qui était en lui ne s'en allait pas comme il l'aurait cru, un nouveau mystère était apparu, et ce qui l'énervait le plus, était qu'il doutait maintenant de la volonté de son frère à causer cette tuerie. Tout cela l'étourdissait, la confusion lui donnait envie de vomir.

Car mieux que quiconque à présent il savait ce dont un Uchiha est capable, et le fait que son frère aurait pu agir sous un genjutsu n'était pas inimaginable. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé juste avant de s'éteindre, le conseil qu'il venait de lui donner, tout comme s'il revenait enfin à lui après des années d'absence, faisaient qu'il doutait. Dans un grognement il se releva, tournant en rond un moment, hésitant entre partir et rester auprès de son plus proche parent. Dans un juron il fit quelques signes et apposa ses mains sur lui, le faisant prendre feu, le regardant fondre alors que s'élevait une odeur âcre, dégoûtante, mais il ne détourna pas le regard, se couvrant à peine le nez pour pouvoir respirer. Il alla s'asseoir, supportant l'odeur nauséabonde longtemps, quand les flammes se calmèrent, il usa d'un autre jutsu, la terre près du cadavre recouvert de sang s'ouvrit et le corps, du moins ce qu'il en restait, s'enfonça sous terre, aspiré dans une sorte de sable mouvant.

Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir une quelconque émotion en le voyant ainsi disparaître, ce n'était pas de la pitié mais une rage encore plus immense qui le prenait aux tripes. Il avait mal. S'en était pratiquement insupportable, mais sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, il reprit sa route, le collier d'Itachi encore recouvert du sang de son ancien propriétaire, brillant au reflet du soleil à son poignet. Il devait devenir fort. Encore. Son équipe il l'avait dissoute pour le moment, se réservant le droit de les rappeler plus tard, gardant auprès de lui Juugo à qui il avait promis d'être le fourreau. Après des jours de marche, ce qu'il voulait était en vue. De sa manche glissa jusqu'au sol un serpent blanc aux yeux vermeil qui rampa dans le décor agilement, se glissant dans un pan de mur, cherchant son destinataire.

Il le trouva après un moment, passa pas une fenêtre entrouverte, continuant sa route en longeant cette fois des meubles poussiéreux et il se mit à siffler de plus en plus furieusement. Deux yeux bleus apparurent de sous un drap, émergea alors les cheveux dorés de Naruto lorsqu'il l'enleva. Ce dernier fixa le reptile, son cœur battait la chamade alors que le serpent vomissait sur son parquet un parchemin pour enfin s'évaporer. Naruto tendit la main vers l'amas gluant, le déroulant en s'en mettant le long des doigts et des mains. D'en dehors du village Sasuke l'entendit hurler sa joie et Juugo remarqua un petit rictus sadique et satisfait qui ne dura pas longtemps. Naruto déboula peut de temps après, sentant son cœur prêt à exploser de part la course qu'il avait faite mais aussi à cause de l'émotion qui s'y répandait comme le plus délicieux des poisons. Sasuke Uchiha était de retour à Konoha et deux anciens camarades se faisaient face.

Le brun avança jusqu'à lui, un sourire sournois accroché fermement à la face, Juugo suivit en silence l'échange alors que le blond dansait d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant ce qu'il allait se passer. Sasuke lui remit son sabre et ses armes, il coopérait, montrant sa bonne volonté de revenir par ce simple geste. Il lança un regard à Juugo qui lança sa sacoche, n'ayant pas d'autres armes sur lui que dans celle-ci. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croise la route de Madara, il lui fallait devenir plus fort, Sasuke le savait. Et cette force était sans doute auprès de lui en cet instant, lui souriant et retenant ses larmes, n'arrivant même plus à aligner deux mots. Il faudrait juste feindre et porter un sempiternel masque quel que soit la situation. Ce n'était rien, à la longue il s'y était habitué.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il avait beau hurler, pleurer, frapper, il ne se passait rien. Il était seul. Seul dans sa cage noire, il s'adossa à un mur, le sentant humide et spongieux, attendant qu'un événement survienne, faisant fi des bruits des rampants auprès de lui. Il patienta des heures, mais toujours rien. L'angoisse montante lui donnait mal au crâne, il voulait savoir où il était mais rien ne l'indiquait, et il ne se souvenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Regardant autour de lui, il se mit à chercher la présence de son démon, mais il n'était pas là.

-Kyubi ?

-….

-Uuughhh. Chaque mot semblait se répercuter dans un coin de sa tête de plus en plus fort comme si un marteau s'amusait à la marteler.

Naruto leva la main pour toucher l'endroit qui lui faisait mal à la tête et cela lui rappela qu'elles étaient attachées l'une à l'autre. Bouger ainsi lui fit répercuter la douleur dans tout son corps, il s'écroula, sans force, serrant les dents en attendant qu'elle s'apaise. Dans une demi torpeur il comprit qu'il était prisonnier et qu'il n'était pas dans son propre esprit aux cotés du démon comme ça aurait pu être le cas. Tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, sa première pensée fut pour la blessure. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas guérie ?

-Kyubi ?

-…..

N'ayant aucune réponse, Naruto tenta de rejoindre le renard mais échoua. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran, cela lui donna la force de se relever, et malgré le mal qui le dévorait jusqu'aux extrémités de ses orteils il rampa jusqu'à toucher ce qui lui sembla être une porte et se redressa tant bien que mal contre elle. Cet effort l'avait fatigué, mais sa hargne le poussa à continuer, tentant d'abord de concentrer son énergie, il ne fit qu'échouer, ce qui fit monter sa rage au point qu'il frappa la cloison encore et encore. Au bout d'un long moment de sons répétitifs, il sentit son poing le gratter, le chauffer puis s'humidifier, cela ne stoppa pas sa détermination, il continua inlassablement, mais de moins en moins fort face à la douleur qui s'amusait de lui.

Naruto entendait et comprit que ses coups ne faisaient rien, lentement il s'écroula le long du mur, y laissant des marques de sang, le sentant couler entre ses doigts, poisseux et désagréable. Il s'endormit il ne sut combien de temps, toute notion de celui-ci lui était inconnue. Quelque chose était contre lui, Naruto tenta d'ouvrir un œil et hurla faiblement lorsqu'il le mordit à la main. L'animal, sûrement un rat de par son couinement, avait léché son sang et tenté de le grignoter car il n'avait bougé assez vite. Il s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol, il avait tellement mal et tous ses bruits ne le rassuraient pas le moins du monde. Sa soif l'aidait à lutter contre le sommeil qui voulait le reprendre en son sein, et avec tout autant de douleur dans les membres, il avança comme un vers sur un sol qui lui semblait sale et de plus en plus puant. Ses sens semblaient s'être développés, il mettait cela sur le retour de Kyubi et pensait qu'au moins le renard le guérirait bientôt.

Un bruit l'avait interpellé, des gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient dans un rythme lent et sans fin. C'est là qu'il alla, gravant chaque centimètre du sol froid de son corps bouillant et suintant. Il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi, malade, voilà ce que ça devait être. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais rien expérimenté de tel, s'était une excuse qu'il n'avait jamais pu utilisé à l'académie. Le renard l'avait toujours guéris de tout. Il se rappelait encore du lendemain de la mort de Haku lorsque Sasuke arborait des plaies sur tout le corps et où lui n'avait déjà plus rien, décidant de mentir en se couvrant de bandages pour faire croire qu'il était encore blessé. Cela lui arracha un sanglot, beaucoup de temps semblait avoir passé et pourtant il n'y avait toujours aucun indice de guérison, même il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Le bruit des gouttes tombantes le rendait fou, mais il avait tellement soif que cela le fit avancé toujours plus loin. Arrivant là d'où provenait le bruit, il tâta le terrain, cherchant le point d'eau mais n'en trouva pas. L'eau s'éparpillait simplement sur une pierre. Son poing agrippa le sol et un son étranglé désespéré sortit d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait sur lui pour se pencher sur celle-ci et la léchait avec révulsion. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de tomber lorsqu'il sentit la roche rêche par endroit, lui laissant des grains de poussières sur la langue, puis de plus en plus glissante et puante lorsqu'il se rapprocha du point de chute du liquide. Il ne pouvait empêcher son imagination de lui montrer les pires images qu'elle pouvait créer sur l'état de la pierre.

Sa gorge était toujours sèche, mais il ne pouvait faire plus que ça, la pierre étant dans le même état. Son corps devenait de plus en plus chaud comme brûlant de l'intérieur, il avait envi de vomir. N'arrivant même plus à se redresser il resta ainsi au sol, ne bougeant que pour chasser ces choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer et qui étaient attirées par lui, s'aventurant parfois sur son torse découvert, parfois dans les lambeaux de ce qu'il restait de son pantalon. Quand il ne dormait pas, ce qui était rare, il chantonnait ou essayait de parler au puissant démon. Cela lui faisait à peine oublier sa douleur et cette chaleur insupportable qui semblait croître. Plus d'une fois pendant ces courts instants de conscience, il se mit à vomir au point de s'en faire mal, n'ayant plus rien dans le ventre au bout d'un moment, cela toujours suivit d'une quinte de toux qui le laissait haletant et tremblotant.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche et qu'il se mit à en cracher en toussant qu'il paniqua. Se redressant il ne fit qu'aggraver le tout, toussant et crachant à en pleurer de douleur. Il s'écroula d'une masse, appelant ses amis à l'aide, recommençant à parler au renard, à essayer de modeler son chakra. Mais rien ni personne n'était là pour lui. Alors il s'entendit rire, il comprenait, il devenait fou, tout cela le rendait fou. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, n'arrivant même plus à s'écarter de ce qu'il rendait sur le sol, sentant contre lui des ombres qui n'attendaient que sa mort pour le dévorer.

Une voix s'éleva, elle le sortit de sa torpeur, le laissant dans un demi sommeil. Avançant les mains il glissa vers elle, mais il pleura de rage en comprenant qu'elle bougeait à chaque fois qu'il était proche d'elle. Quand il fut un peu plus alerte, il comprit que son imagination uniquement travaillait, pourtant il lui semblait la connaître. Son rire s'éleva encore à l'en faire mal. Il entendait sa voix devenir plus rauque, sa gorge le faisait souffrir comme jamais auparavant, rugueuse alors que sa salive avait elle aussi un goût âpre. Sa faim s'ajouta à cela, lui donnant des crampes d'estomac. Un immense grognement se fit entendre, son estomac se tordait pour lui demander de quoi manger, lentement il avança ses poignets jusqu'à ses lèvres gercées et lécha le sang sécher, se les humidifiant par celui liquide qui venait de sortir de ses plaies à vifs.

La voix s'éleva à nouveau, et il lui offrit un sourire. Attendre, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme de nouveau, la seule question qui résonna en lui fut celle lui demandant depuis combien de temps il attendait ainsi. Plus tard en se réveillant, il entendit de nouveau cette voix. Il ne l'écouta pas mais appela le nom de ses camarades, essayant de voir si eux aussi n'étaient pas dans le même cas que lui, là quelque part dans un cachot proche. Mais mis à part cette voix, aucune autre ne lui répondait. Sa toux le reprit, le goût métallique du sang s'étala à nouveau de sa gorge à sa bouche.

-Kyubi…

-….

-Kyubiiii !

-….

Naruto se roula en boule, grelottant, claquant des dents mais n'ayant pourtant pas froid. Même le renard l'abandonnait. Il agonisait, seul, comme il l'avait toujours été. Cela le fit rire, depuis un moment s'était là la seule chose qui s'élevait du plus profond de sa gorge tarie lorsqu'il n'appelait pas son démon ou ses camarades. Roulant sur le dos, il s'écouta respirer, écouta tous les bruits qui l'entouraient, de ce qui allait des grincements aux couinements. Dans la pénombre il distingua des silhouettes, il savait cela impossible puisqu'il n'y avait ici aucune lumière qui aurait pu l'aider à les distinguer, tendant les mains il se mit à murmurer.

-Aujourd'hui encore je ne te suis d'aucune utilité.

-…..tu n'as jamais été d'aucune utilité à qui que ce soit Usuratonkachi.

-Ahaha, vraiment ? Keeeuuufff…keeuf… Sa…Sakura chan ? tu pleureras pour moi ? keuuf.

-Qui pleurerait pour un abruti ?

-Ahahaha. Keeeuufff keeuf kuff. Vous n'êtes pas sympa comme vision.

-Qui t'as dit que nous en étions.

-…..je suis en train de mourir. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que mes peurs les plus profondes.

Il ferma les yeux toussant comme un malade, ayant l'impression de s'arracher la trachée. Naruto priait pour que ce soit vrai, pour qu'ils ne soient ainsi que sous l'effet de sa peur. Rien ne changea mis à part qu'il ne voyait plus les ombres de ses coéquipiers se tenir devant lui sans lui tendre la main une fois la tête relevée. Son rire résonna encore en écho suivit d'une quinte de toux qui fit une horrible cacophonie dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, du sang s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, mélangé à un filet de bave. Il aurait voulu rire encore, mais il savait que suivrait la douleur de sa toux, alors il préféra s'endormir, pensant que cela l'aiderait à calmer sa peur primaire, celle qu'a chaque animal prit au piège et sentant la mort venir.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, sa respiration était saccadée, il avait l'impression que ses tripes allaient lui sortir par la bouche. Cela faisait tellement mal qu'une seule idée lui envahit l'esprit. Il voulait mourir, ainsi il ne sentirait plus rien. Fermant les yeux il pensa retrouver le noir total auquel il s'était habitué mais ce fut tout autre, il sut que la fin venait vraiment le prendre. D'abord des couleurs dansèrent devant lui pour se préciser alors qu'il entendait de nouveaux des bruits et des voix.

_**Flash back :**_

L'endroit où il se trouvait, était coloré, presque trop flashy par rapport à ce qui avait été. Il était dans ses souvenirs, il se rappelait s'être retrouver seul, avançant parmi les feuilles de l'arbre où il se tenait en longeant verticalement le tronc comme l'aurait fait un lézard, réajustant son masque d'anbu qui glissait à cause de la fine pluie qui tombait depuis le début de matinée. Il chercha les membres de la nouvelle équipe dont il était le second pour cette mission, avançant en collant les troncs et en se fondant au paysage à mesure qu'il avançait. Ce fut la vue d'un corps à terre qui l'interpella et le fit descendre sans précipitation pour le rejoindre.

Du bout du doigt il toucha la sandale de celui qui était déjà un cadavre, sentant déjà grâce au flair de Kyubi qu'il avait développé l'odeur qui caractérisait cet état autour de lui. Ses sens le prévinrent d'un danger, et il sauta à temps pour éviter une attaque, rebondissant sur un tronc proche pour disparaître dans un talus. Plusieurs hommes se montrèrent à lui, porteurs du symbole qui les en faisait son ennemi. L'Akatsuki réduit de plusieurs membres l'attaquèrent tous en même temps, ne lui laissant pratiquement aucune chance se mettant à sa poursuite alors qu'il avait décidé de se replier en abandonnant les cadavres de ses coéquipiers qu'il avait commencer à apprécier.

Naruto se rappela les coups, la douleur, il se rappela avoir laissé le renard prendre son corps alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Plus aucun souvenir ne lui revint. Du moins le crut-il car tout était blanc puis la douleur s'insinua en lui, titillant chacun de ses nerfs, mais cela finit par ne plus durer. Il se souvenait avoir marcher dans cette lande blanche et miroitante, seul, sans un bruit, sans rien, commençant à ne plus se souvenir qui il avait été, il s'oubliait. Il avait eu l'impression d'une grande paix intérieure qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Et ça s'était arrêté, la douleur avait été insupportable, il s'était senti incomplet, ses entrailles l'avaient brûlées, des bribes de conversations lui avaient écorchées les tympans se transformant par moment en long sifflement, l'urgence s'était faite sentir parmi ceux autour de lui. Traîné sans pouvoir bouger tellement son corps semblait être haché, pensant qu'être désossé vivant ne pourrait faire plus mal, il avait été jeté dans sa geôle, tête la première contre le sol.

_**Fin du flash.**_

Le sommeil le gagnait et il aimait ça, ainsi il oubliait toute douleur. Il revit une dernière fois la face des gens qu'il aimait le plus, si rapidement, tellement brièvement, s'en était un peu décevant. Le noir, si tentant maintenant, il l'embrassa avec plaisir mais des points blancs se mirent à danser de nouveau derrière ses paupières alors que tout était devenu noir, entrouvrant les yeux une lumière blanche l'aveugla. Il eut un sourire, sa tête roula de coté, enfin il était mort. Et le noir fut total à nouveau.

Des ombres se détachèrent de la lumière, un cri de femme se répercuta sur tous les murs présents. Aucunes voix ne trouvaient la voie de son cerveau, aucuns gestes ne le sortaient de son réveil de plomb. Plusieurs anbus se mirent une main devant la bouche en soulevant leur masque, tentant de s'empêcher de vomir et sortirent de sa cage. D'autres plus résistants le tirèrent hors de la pièce, mettant à la lumière l'état qu'était devenu le siens. Si Sakura n'avait était la seule pouvant le sauver, sûrement se serait-elle évanouie sur l'instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto s'était sentit si bien, alors il se demanda pourquoi la douleur avait réinvestit ses membres, pourquoi il se sentait si lourd. Cela dura un moment qu'il crut sans fin. Ouvrant les yeux il mit un instant à se situer. Ses amis le regardaient, lui-même se voyait, flottant comme un fantôme auprès de son corps si ardemment touché. Naruto se dégoûtait lui-même, son aspect physique était horrible, son teint n'était même pas pale mais jaunâtre et par endroit violacé presque rouge. Ecoutant les messes basses, il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé là bas, même s'il en avait déjà été sur de part son dernier souvenir.

-Ils ont réussi à l'extraire ? Tsunade venait d'entrer dans la pièce et une bonne partie de ceux qui étaient là s'écartèrent de son passage. Elle-même eut une grimace de répulsion à sa vue.

-Pas parfaitement Tsunade Sama, il resterait quelque chose de Kyubi en lui. Un murmure se fit entendre autour d'eux.

-….merde, je les avais oublié ceux là. Bon, vous avez tous entendu, je pense que vous avez compris. Naruto est l'enfant qui a sauvé ce village à sa naissance, acceptant en son sein le plus grand des démons. Ce dont nous parlerons ici ne devra pas en sortir. Si cela devait être le cas, que le coupable n'espère aucune clémence de ma part.

-……tous opinèrent de la tête puis laissèrent les deux femmes sur l'ordre de la chef.

-Ils ont du être dérangé et on du pensé revenir plus tard, Naruto était dans une cellule et je l'ai ranimé deux fois.

-Alors il devrait être mort….

-Quand nous sommes arrivés, il…il…s'était horrible Tsunade sama !!! son état là était bien pire alors !!!

Sakura pleurait comme une enfant, les mains essuyant ses yeux aux rythmes de ses larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir, Tsunade s'approcha du lit, réitérant l'examen générale de son élève puis revint à sa gorge où elle apposa ses mains pour le guérir alors que Sakura changea sa perfusion après s'être un peu reprise. C'est alors que Naruto distingua dans l'ombre une tierce personne. Assis sur une chaise, Sasuke regardait la scène d'un œil morne. Ce dernier y était accoudé, une main devant la bouche, tentant de cacher, le blond le vit bien, un rictus.

-Et là encore il souffre, son corps se meurt, il manque une partie de lui. Sans Kyubi…sans Kyubi…

-L'hôte meurt, le réceptacle meurt et vice versa. Tsunade avait fini la phrase à mi voix, réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

-Je vais trouver un remède !!! Je te le jure Naruto !!! uuuhhh uuh, je…je…

La rosée pleurait sans fin, tenant dans sa main la sienne, dont elle dénoua les pansements, la mettant à jour, violacée et squelettique, recouverte de griffures et de plaies. Sa manche glissa, révélant un poignet rongé et violacé lui aussi, abîmé par le frottement constant du fer sur eux. Rien n'avait guéri, Kyubi ne l'aiderait pas et ne le pourrait plus. Cela le désolé, il n'avait pas envie de mourir, il avait encore un rêve à réalisé. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si faible, mis à part peut être lorsque le brun s'en était allé. Tournant la tête vers ce dernier il vit ses yeux si noirs emplis de colère, il ne souriait plus, se mordant un peu la main au niveau du pouce. Mais Naruto ne s'attarda pas à le regarder plus longuement, Tsunade s'était mise à parler à son corps.

-Hey Naruto, je croyais que tu voulais ma place ?

-…..

-Alors tiens imbécile, on va essayer de te sauver. SHIZUUUUUNE !!! et la blonde s'en alla de la pièce, rejointe par la brunette qui jeta un regard à Sakura.

-Na…uuh..ruuu…uuuhuu…tooo….bakaaaa…uuhuu.

-Pfff uhuhuhu.

Sakura se retourna horrifiée vers Sasuke, il riait, s'approchant à pas lent du lit métallique où reposait son ami. Il le regarda, toujours l'air amusé puis dégoûté en voyant l'état de ses mains écorché. Croisant ses bras sur son torse, il regarda de haut le blond d'un air froid, l'air de s'amuser pourtant énormément.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-…..elle l'interrogeait du regard, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il semblait si euphorique et c'est alors que son regard changea du tout au tout. Sasuke avait l'air plus effrayant que jamais.

-Vu son état, le mieux serait de lui abréger ses souffrances non ? qu'est ce que t'en penses Sakura ? kukuku. Mais le rire stoppa lorsqu'elle lui mit la gifle qu'il n'avait jamais reçue.

-Redis ça une seule fois Sasuke…..

-Quoi ? qu'il faudrait le tuer ?

Un mur explosa laissant dans ses débris l'Uchiha, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Il se releva l'air sur le point de se la faire, mais il s'arrêta. Il voyait le blond branché aux machines, la rosée à ses cotés qui pleurait. Le regard emplit de colère sembla devenir lointain, au point que l'on aurait pu croire que celui qui était sur le point de mourir n'était autre que Sasuke. Toute la détresse du monde se reflétait dans son regard. La porte s'ouvrit sur Shizune qui regarda le trou béant, le brun puis la jeune fille au bord des larmes. Les yeux noirs de jais bougèrent enfin pour fixer le malade, il le mira ainsi en silence caché derrière ses mèches en batailles, puis se leva et tourna les talons en s'en allant simplement car elle s'était mise à trembler les yeux emplis de colère mal contenue.

Naruto n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'affaire, toujours près de son corps et vit parfaitement la rosée tremblante de rage. Shizune était revenue et l'aida à le changer de chambre, celle-ci trop aérée maintenant, la regardant s'essuyer les larmes qu'elle avait. Naruto resta dans la pièce, rien ne se passait, son corps survivait sans lui alors qu'il s'en éloignait. Comprenant qu'être à son chevet ne servirait à rien, il partit rejoindre Sasuke qui descendait les étages, ne prêtant aucun intérêt aux regards qui se perdaient sur lui. Tant de mauvais regard qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour portait sur un Uchiha, mais cela ne gênait pas le principal intéressé qui les ignorait et les laissait faire à leurs aises, cela convenait à tout le monde.

Sasuke marchait d'un pas peu vif, toujours à la même allure, n'étant pas presser car rien ni personne ne l'attendait. Devant la sortie de Konoha, il stoppa, regardant au loin. Naruto tenta de voir ce qui l'attirer ainsi, peut être l'oiseau qui picorait le sol, ou bien les feuilles d'un arbre qui s'en détachaient pour voltiger ver le sol ou encore l'horizon. Il n'arrivait pas à voir, et Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet, reprenant sa route jusqu'à la petite rivière ou tant de fois il l'avait vu enfant, désespérément seul comme lui. Un moment il fixa le pont, cela sembla à Naruto une éternité, et puis il y descendit et s'y accroupit, regardant les planches usées.

S'adossant à un petit poteau, il retira l'une de ses bottes, continuant à regarder le pont sous lui, puis il posa son menton sur l'un de ses genoux, mettant son autre jambe à l'eau. Sa main balaya une planche, Naruto le rejoignit et le regarda passer un doigt sur ce qui était pour lui une simple éraflure. Il vit le dos de son ami tressauter, il crut qu'il était en train de se retenir de pleurer. Ce fut un rire qui sortit de son camarade ce qui surprit Naruto qui croyait se tromper, mais non, s'était bien un rire. Rire qui prit fin en même temps qu'il donnait un coup de poing dans le bois qui lui égratigna le dos de sa main. Sasuke regarda ses jointures, le sang qui s'en écoulait, et puis il se laissa tomber mollement, toujours les pieds dans l'eau et mains sous la tête. Il continua de pouffer un instant avant de reprendre son air habituel. Naruto le regardait sans comprendre et décida de voir plus près les éraflures. Il distingua sous celles-ci une fine écriture qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

-Hey Usuratonkachi.

-Hein ? Naruto sursauta et se tourna vers le brun avec un énorme sourire, s'attendant à être vu. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas bougé.

-Si tu crèves, je te saignerai.

-…..les yeux du blond étaient ronds à leur maximum. Quoi ?

-Ouais, je te crèverai moi-même, au moins j'aurais mes yeux, kukuku.

Le rire de son meilleur ami lui glaça le sang, ainsi Sasuke n'avait aucune considération pour lui. Et il continuait de sourire en regardant le ciel, heureux comme s'il venait d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle. Des tremblements de colère et d'indignation le prirent, alors il lui donna un coup qui n'eut pour effet que de le traverser. Sa rage augmenta encore, il essaya encore et encore mais n'y arrivant pas il partit, énervé comme un beau diable, frappant pour rien tous ce qu'il y avait sur sa route. Il se rappelait de ces derniers mois, il avait tout fait pour réintégrer le brun, partageant son appartement, ses entraînements, sa vie avec lui. Et il avait senti plus d'une fois cet étrange battement dans sa poitrine, alors il s'était éloigné pour ne pas se faire piéger. Ça n'avait pas marché, maintenant il le comprenait.

Il gravitait dans le village, ne voyant pas trop où il allait, trop énervé pour cela. Ce fut un pleur qui l'attira alors qu'il se trouvait dans une ruelle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Se laissant guider, il tomba sur Hinata qui pleurait sans fin, l'épaule appuyée à une porte, les deux mains sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler son mal, laissant juste de petites plaintes sortir. Kiba à dos d'Akamaru tomba près d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras, tentant de la calmer, laissant la porte s'ouvrir sur Shino. Il regarda ses coéquipiers, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune fille était dans cet état et Kiba pas mieux, les yeux rouge et larmoyant. Kiba lui expliqua et il comprit enfin leur état et pourquoi le jeune homme le suppliait du regard, comme si lui-même était sur le point de craquer.

Shino n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il écarta simplement les bras, prenant dans ceux-ci ses compagnons, tentant de les réconforter, embrassant le front de son amie, tapotant l'épaule de son acolyte. Naruto n'aurait jamais cru que ce dernier puisse être aussi gentil. Un instant ils restèrent devant la maison, Shino continuant de les bercer, Hinata s'écroula dans leurs bras, endormie face au stress et à la peine qu'elle avait. L'Aburame avec l'aide de son coéquipier la mit sur son dos et ensemble, ils la raccompagnèrent chez elle, discutant à voix basse. Naruto les suivit, apprenant ainsi que l'état de la Hyuga était dû à sa découverte et qu'elle n'avait pas supporté de le voir ainsi.

Ils entrèrent dans le quartier Hyuga, accédant à la résidence principale où ils furent accueillis et menés jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Avec tous les soins du monde, Shino la déposa dans son lit, aidé de Kiba qui la recouvrit lorsque ce fut fait. Ils se regardèrent gravement, sachant que son état durerait le temps que le blond ne serait pas bien, il la connaissait assez pour cela. Le blond se trouvait à la porte de la chambre et vit passer au travers de lui Néji qui s'arrêta en trombe devant le trio, essoufflé et sur le point de hurler. Shino lui mit sa main devant la bouche et Kiba lui fit signe de se taire.

-Ssshhhttt, elle dort.

-C'est vrai ? Néji se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Shino, voyant sa cousine dormir à poing fermé.

-Oui, on ne l'a vue qu'un instant, elle s'est évanouie tout de suite après et quand elle s'est réveillé, elle a filé chez Shino.

-Je n'ai pas encore vu Naruto, je rentre juste de mission. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il a l'air d'un cadavre, il fait peur à voir…

-On ne nous a pas vraiment dit ce qu'il avait eu, mais si c'est de la torture, ils ne l'ont pas loupé.

-Venez, laissant la dormir. On va discuter à coté.

-Si elle se réveille…

-On sera juste à coté, ne vous en faites pas.

Néji tenta de sourire et alla jusqu'à une cloison qu'il fit coulissé, découvrant un petit salon. Ils y allèrent, et il fit signe à une jeune femme de leur porter de quoi boire. Naruto les suivit, et ils prirent place autour d'une jolie table finement gravée, Néji enleva son bandeau et autre, se mettant un peu plus à l'aise.

-Naruto est dans le coma. Kiba n'avait pas parlé très fort, il en semblait incapable.

-Le coma…est ce qu'ils savent…

-Non. Son réveil est impossible à prévoir, du moins c'est ce que Sakura nous a dit. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un seul jour de ma vie cet idiot dans cet état. Il revient toujours blessé, mais guérit très vite, alors comment ça se fait qu'il soit dans cet état.

-…..

-Et cet enculé de Sasuke qui le menace !! MERDE !!! un jour je me le ferais cet imbécile !!! quand je pense que Naruto a été le premier à le réhabiliter !!! et voilà comment ce connard le lui rend !!! JE…

-KIBA !!! calme toi.

-….tcchhh.

-Est ce qu'on a le droit de le voir ?

-Oui.

-Qui est au courant ?

-Peu de monde, la nouvelle n'a pas fait le tour encore. Comment tu l'as su toi ?

-J'ai croisé Ino en venant vers ici, elle allait soutenir Sakura et m'a dit que Hinata avait besoin de moi et qu'elle m'expliquerait tout. Elle m'a quand même dit de faire vite, que ça concernait Naruto.

-…..ahahah, c'est bien lui ça, il lui arrive un truc et tout le monde s'en fait. C'est bien digne d'un futur Hokage non ?...merde Naruto assure, nous lâche pas. Pas toi….Shino regarda son coéquipier et lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter alors qu'il s'était prit le front dans une main.

-Vous veillez sur ma cousine ?

-Bien sur.

-Merci les gars.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la servante qui leur déposa de quoi boire. Il la prévint de la présence des deux autres pour un moment et leur affirma qu'ils pourraient lui demander ce qu'ils leur manqueraient puis partit vers sa chambre. Sa douche fut extrêmement rapide au contraire de son habitude puis il ressortit, filant aussi vite que possible. Sur sa route il croisa Tenten qui le voyant courir ainsi comprit qu'il y avait un problème, elle le suivit donc, l'interpellant, mais aucune réponse ne fut émise. Il stoppa finalement sur un petit toit donnant sur une fenêtre où il toqua, pensant qu'après tout, tous méritaient de savoir.

-Gnégni ? Lee venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour des hanches, et passa sa tête par l'ouverture, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

-……Néji évita de mirer son acolyte, une main sur le crâne, l'autre s'agrippant fermement pour ne pas tomber du toit. Lee, y'a Naruto à l'hosto, tu viens ?

-KEEUuufff Keuufff, Lee venait de s'étouffer avec son dentifrice et essayer de le recracher. HEIN ? qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-….

-Néji ?

-Il…Naruto est dans le coma.

-QUOI !!!

-Ou…

-IL FAUT LUI PRENDRE DES FLEURS ! ET PUIS DES CHOCOLATS ! ET…

-LEE !!!

-Hein ? ce dernier qui avait commencé à faire des allers retours entre la fenêtre et sa porte stoppa en regardant Tenten.

-Calme toi. Et tout cela ne te servira à rien, il est dans le coma. A la limite prends lui des fleurs. Et dépêchons, les heures de visites vont passées.

-Ok !

Rapidement il fut prêt, et ils y allèrent, stoppant à l'accueil. Il n'y avait personne et Néji se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas tout foutre s'en dessus dessous de manière à trouver où Naruto était. Ce dernier les regardait faire d'ailleurs avec intérêt, n'ayant jamais pensé être assez proche d'eux pour susciter une telle réaction. Une femme apparue enfin et se fit pratiquement agressée par le groupe, mais elle fut claire, les heures de visites étaient finies. Les regards du trio auraient pu tuer sur place quiconque mis à part cette femme qui baissa pourtant les yeux lorsqu'une main se posa sur l'épaule de Tenten.

-Suivez moi.

-Hokage sama ? comment va-t-il ?

-Rien n'a changé. Mais vous verrez bien. Vous ne pourrez entré que par deux cependant.

Ils montèrent un étage, suivant le chef du village qui partie parler aux gardes qui se trouvaient à la porte après leur avoir dit de patienter. Le groupe regardait cette cloison si froide et impersonnelle qui les séparait du blond. Sans un regard en arrière elle disparue dans la pièce, n'en ressortant qu'un petit laps de temps plus tard, l'air soucieuse, oubliant leurs présences elle partie tout simplement en grommelant. Ils se regardèrent, décidant silencieusement ainsi que Lee et Tenten seraient les premiers à y entrer. Lee ouvrit la porte et entra lorsqu'un anbu barra la route à la jeune femme, lui signalant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur. Revenant sur ses pas, elle se posta auprès de Néji et attendit.

La pièce était tamisée, ne s'y répercutait que les bips des machines et autres ustensiles médicaux. Le regard déjà rond de Lee ne fit que s'agrandir à mesure qu'il avançait vers le lit. Il était près du blond et le regardait, horrifié de son teint et de sa maigreur, les couleurs chatoyantes de celui qu'il connaissait avaient fait place à des teintes ternes presque délavées. Sa main serra la barre métallique à en blanchir et ce fut celle d'une femme qui se posa sur celle-ci.

-Ino ? la jeune fille avait l'air grave et était au bord des larmes.

-On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à entrer dans cet état en le voyant.

-….elle leva les mains, essuyant ses yeux larmoyants.

-Sakura est en train de chercher divers remèdes, il a plusieurs carences et maladie à ce que j'ai compris. Mais…

-Mais ? il n'y a plus d'espoir ?

-Hahaha, son rire n'était pas moqueur et il le trouva rassurant malgré le fait que la situation n'était pas à la franche rigolade. Tant qu'il respirera Sakura aura de l'espoir. Tant qu'il sera en vie elle n'abandonnera pas. Naruto est comme un frère pour elle. Elle l'aime beaucoup.

-Alors c'est quoi ce mais ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, il y a quelque chose qu'on n'a pas le droit de savoir sur lui. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais sans cette chose, son état ne pourra que s'aggraver.

-……il faut qu'on trouve ce truc. Il faut que je voie Sakura et…

-Pour le moment ne la dérange pas, elle fait son possible pour lui.

-…..

Lee n'ouvrit plus la bouche, réfléchissant où il pourrait trouver des informations sur ce qu'il fallait au blond, et il ne voyait qu'une personne. Naruto en travers du mur voyait l'attitude du couple auprès de lui et de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore. Les filles faisaient leur possible pour calmer les jeunes hommes alors qu'habituellement elles étaient plus du genre à foncer qu'eux. Ino lâcha Lee et se rendit au chevet de l'Uzumaki, passant sa main sur son front rêche, son poing se serra fortement alors qu'elle ferma les yeux un instant.

-Tu dois vivre. Toi tu n'as pas le droit de mourir comme ça !!!

-Lee ? ce dernier avait la tête baissée et pleurait en serrant les dents.

Sinon ça veut dire que je ne pourrais jamais réussir mon rêve ! Naruto tu m'entends !!!! il allait se jeter sur le corps de son ami, mais la blonde lui barra la route, le retenant par les bras.

-LEE !!! Calme toi !!! voilà…voilà…..

-…..il pleurait dans ses bras, continuant de regarder le corps amorphe.

-On ne sait même pas s'il nous entend, alors…

-SI ! Je le sais !!! je sais qu'il m'entend !!!

-…..

-JE SAIS !!!

-Lee…si on allait voir Sakura hein ? ce doit être terrible pour elle…

-….

-Lee ?

-….d'accord.

Après un dernier regard les deux comparses sortirent, voyant l'état du duo, Néji entra avec appréhension, regardant une dernière fois en arrière avant d'entrer derrière sa coéquipière. Un petit cri le fit arriver plus vite, et elle s'agrippa à son haut en regardant le corps étendu. Lui-même avait du mal à le voir ainsi. Naruto les vit rester ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler, juste à observer. Et ce fut Tenten qui mit sa main dans celle de Néji pour le mener à la sortie, il se laissa faire.

Naruto prit place sur une chaise qu'il traversa, cela le fit jurer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il pouvait tout traverser sauf le sol, mais cela ne lui resta pas longtemps dans la tête, il se concentra sur ce qui lui faisait face, son corps, toujours assis en milieu du siège. Il était heureux que son état inquiète ainsi, il voyait pour qui il comptait, mais les voir dans cet état, il n'aimait pas ça. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau faisant place à Sakura qui tomba à genoux près de lui et qui se mit à pleurer, répétant inlassablement qu'elle était inutile.

Néji revint à sa suite, la prenant par les épaules, tentant de la consoler, cela la calma juste un peu. Debout elle baissa les yeux sur lui, et puis d'un geste vif elle fourra sa main dans sa sacoche et attrapa une trousse qu'elle déplia, mettant à l'air libre des scalpels et autres objets de la sorte. Elle l'examina, prenant des échantillons et l'air plus déterminée que jamais, elle repartie en remerciant le Hyuga. Ce dernier la regarda partir puis la suivit.

-Ne meurs pas Naruto. On a encore besoin de toi ici.

-….

Naruto s'était relevé, fonçant vers le lit et tenta de rentrer dans son corps, s'allongeant sur lui, essayant de se lier de n'importe quelle manière, se laissant tomber dessus, passant et repassant, hurlant, mais rien. Rien ne marchait. Il prit place dans un coin, et attendit. Personne ne serait là avant le lendemain, les visites étaient maintenant totalement interdites, il s'ennuyait, trouvant la nuit trop longue, voyant chaque minute passer, n'ayant pas besoin de dormir. Alors pour finir il se promena dans les locaux, traînant un peu partout, cherchant de quoi se mettre sous la dent en attendant le lendemain. Une voix qu'il connaissait se fit entendre, descendant l'escalier menant à l'accueil il se fit traverser par Konohamaru qui se fit attraper par Iruka.

-Mais ! Mais ? NArutO Ni-CHAnnnn !!!

-Ko…

-JE VEUX VOIR NARUTO NI-CHAN !!! JE VEUX…

-KONOHAMARU !!! tu te calmes, on est dans un hôpital !

-Mais…hic…Naruto ni-chan…il…hiiic….il…

-Konohamaru kun…Moegi le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

-….T'as raison Moegi !!! l'attitude de l'adolescent changea, ses yeux n'étaient que détermination et il essuya les larmes qui s'en était écoulées à peine deux secondes auparavant. Naruto Ni-chan est le futur Hokage !! il ne peut pas mourir maintenant. Disant cela, il serra les poings avec force.

-Konohamaru ? Iruka le lâcha et faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque l'ado le poussa de son passage, pointant d'un doigt virulent la femme à l'accueil.

-Je reviendrai demain !!! et vous ne m'empêcherez pas de le voir cette fois ci !!! Venez, on va s'entraîner !!!

-Quoi ? mais…

-Si Naruto Ni-chan a été battu ainsi, moi qui n'arrive même pas à lui porter un coup, je ne vaux rien. Alors à son réveil, je devrais être plus fort, sinon je ne serais pas digne de lui succéder !!!

-Hein ?

-Ouais sinon je ne serais jamais le Chitchidaime !!!

-Ouais !! allons y Konohamaru kun !!!

Courant dans les couloirs et se faisant engueuler à bout de bras, ils sortirent de l'hôpital alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Iruka savait qu'il faudrait qu'il les retrouve ensuite pour les faire rentrer chez eux. Cela le fit sourire, il lui rappelait Naruto, mais en même temps cela l'angoissé.

-Sacré gamin qu'il est devenu celui là et tout ça grâce à Naruto.

-Tsunade sama ?

-J'attendais que tu arrives Iruka, je dois te parler de ce qu'il a.

-….je peux le voir avant.

-Oui.

Ils montèrent à la chambre du blond et ce dernier les suivit. Iruka entra le premier, et Tsunade faisait attention à tous ses gestes, elle eut raison car ses jambes ne le portèrent plus lorsqu'il vit son enfant. La main tremblante, une boule dans la gorge l'empêchant de parler, le teint livide, il s'approcha du lit et caressa son visage, répartissant sa chevelure. Il voulait tellement se retenir de pleurer qu'il mordit trop fort sa lèvre inférieure, une tâche de sang tomba sur la joue de Naruto, glissant le long de celle-ci et ses larmes suivirent finalement.

-Qu'est ce…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? qu'est ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état ? pourquoi…

-Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il porte en lui non ?

-Kyubi ? Kyubi lui a fait ça !!!

-Non…enfin pas exactement.

-Alors quoi !!!

-J'avais donné à Naruto une mission au sein d'une équipe anbu, aucun n'a survécu. Il n'aurait du y avoir aucun problème. Pourtant il apparaît que l'Akatsuki serait toujours à l'ordre du jour. Du moins quelques membres, je ne sais pas encore lesquels.

-Alors comment avez-vous su où le trouver ?

-La mission aurait du être finie rapidement, son retard incluait un problème et nous avons retrouvé des morceaux de corps de l'équipe, sauf de lui. Nous avons assez vite trouvé où il l'avait mené puisque nous y avions déjà retrouvé Gaara. Et nous les avons dérangés.

-Mais si cela a été si vite fait, pourquoi !!! Iruka pointa d'un doigt virulent Naruto.

-Pendant la bataille menée, ils ont réussi à l'emmener, il a fallut trouver où. Cela a mit du temps. Beaucoup trop. Cependant les membres actifs ont encore diminués.

-……mais il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de lui ? pourquoi cet état, pourquoi…

-Iruka, le but de l'Akatsuki n'était pas de le garder vivant, et à cause de notre attaque ils ont été mis à mal. Ce que ce groupe essaie de faire est de s'accaparer les jinchuurikis pour les défaire de leurs bijuus.

-……

-Maintenant tu comprends son état non ?

-Alors il va mourir ? il va mourir ! les tremblements de son tuteur reprirent violemment.

-Non. Enfin je ne veux pas te mentir, sûrement que ce sera le cas.

-Quoi !

Ils avaient commencé la cérémonie d'extraction, nous les avons dérangés pendant et ayant du se défendre, ils ont du stopper le processus. Donc Naruto possède encore quelque chose de Kyubi, enfin nous le croyons, nous n'en sommes pas sur, moi-même je n'arrive pas à déterminer à quel point cela a été touché. Sakura tente son possible pour retarder l'inévitable, et je cherche une solution moi aussi de mon coté.

-……je ne veux pas croire qu'il mourra. Je ne veux pas.

-Moi non plus Iruka je n'en ai pas envi.

-Dites Hokage sama, est ce que je peux rester ici avec lui ? s'il vous plaît…je peux ?

-….Tsunade lui offrit un sourire pour toute réponse.

-Merci.

Essuyant ses larmes, il prit place sur une chaise auprès de lui tandis que la cinquième s'en alla de nouveau. Iruka ne bougea pas, restant un bon moment à juste le regarder puis finalement glissa sa main dans la sienne et resta ainsi. Naruto ne supportait plus de le voir, de se voir, il partit. Se trouvant aux portes de l'hôpital, il ne fut pas lent à en sortir. Il marchait depuis un moment, rencontrant des gens sans importance pour lui, des personnes qui n'en aurait rien à foutre de le voir mourir dans les secondes suivantes.

Un groupe attira son attention, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire il laissait ses oreilles traînaient un peu partout, écoutant les conversations, voyant les gens comme ils étaient vraiment. Il croisa Shikamaru qui semblait pressé, il maugréait et Choji l'accompagnait, regardant à droite et à gauche. Pour changer un peu il les suivit et comprit bien vite qu'ils cherchaient Konohamaru et son groupe. Quand ils les trouvèrent, le trio s'entraînait, couvert d'égratignures et de poussière, continuant sans relâche même en les voyant venir.

-Konohamaru.

-Ne ? hey Shikamaru ! le brun lui fit quelque signe et se prit un coup de pied de sa coéquipière.

-Galère, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Kurenaï s'inquiète, tu devais aller la voir non ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Hahahaha.

-….c'est rare que tu oublis ta parole, tu essais toujours de tenir tes promesses.

-J'ai juste oublié.

-….tu as appris c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-J'aurais cru te voir là bas, t'y es tellement attaché que…

-Si je suis ici c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu que je rentre le voir !!! j'irais demain ! d'ici là je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, il faut que je devienne plus fort.

-Plus fort pour quoi faire ?

-Ni-chan a été battu. Donc j'ai encore des progrès monstre à faire. Un large sourire s'esquissa sur la face de Shikamaru, jusque là accroupit près de lui.

-….. Ce n'est pas en une nuit que tu arriveras jusqu'à lui à mon avis.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !!!

-….j'aimerais lui dire ça, mais elle deviendrait trop effrayante. Et si je t'aidais demain à t'entraîner hein….c'est quoi cette tête ?

-Mais t'es nul toi.

-…..tu vas voir si je suis nul saleté de gamin !!!!

-Ahahahaha. Mais avant de ne pouvoir l'attraper, Konohamaru avait déjà fuit bien loin et agitait la main vers ses amis.

-Pfff, quelle galère les gamins. J'espère ne jamais en avoir.

-Pourtant tu t'en sors très bien.

-Galère qu'est ce que tu racontes Choji ?

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, sortant de sa sacoche un paquet de chips qu'il entama. Naruto les laissa là, souhaitant voir d'autres de ses connaissances, il en ressentait le besoin, il voulait savoir si tout allait bien car il ne savait même pas qui était venu l'aider là bas. Il croisa sur sa route Kiba qui raccompagnait Shino, l'air pensif et absent et ces derniers stoppèrent devant une petite échoppe alors qu'une fine bruine commençait à tomber.

-Hey, c'est pas Ino et Sakura ?

-Hn. Les deux garçons allèrent jusqu'aux filles qui étaient dans un coin un peu à l'écart des autres clients.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Sasuke lui a dit des choses horribles tout à l'heure quand elle est allée le voir. Elle lui a demandé de trouver qui avait fait ça à Naruto et il a encore ri.

-Encore ?

-Ouais, quand Naruto est entré en chambre, il est venu, et il a dit qu'il devrait crever.

-Quoi ! p'tain ce mec mérite vraiment de crever.

-…..ils se regardèrent alors que la rosée continuait de pleurer et puis Shino posa sa main sur la sienne, lui faisant relever la tête de l'épaule de la blonde.

-Sakura, Naruto a besoin de toi pour le moment, ne t'occupes pas de Sasuke ok. Et puis dès demain on ira voir l'Hokage pour essayer de voir ce que l'on peut faire. Ça te va ?

-…..

Remuant la tête de bas en haut, elle pleura encore un peu puis se leva comme une furie, partant en s'essuyant les yeux. Les trois autres restèrent à discuter, commandant pour ne pas faire cloche.

-Elle a vraiment pas de chance avec ses partenaires.

-…..

-Malgré tous j'ai l'impression qu'ils se comprennent les uns les autres mieux que quiconque ne pourra jamais le faire. Ino prit une gorgée de sa boisson, regardant vers la sortie. Moi à sa place je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais bien pu faire.

-Mouais, n'empêche que dans le tas, l'Uchiha il merde. Kiba fit cul sec de sa boisson, levant déjà la main pour une seconde tournée.

-Hm.

-Si on changeait de sujet ? faut que je pense un peu à autre chose là….

Ino et Shino le regardèrent, Kiba ne semblait pas en mener bien large, alors la blonde trouva quoi dire, et la conversation évolua sur des sujets plus banaux. Naruto les laissa, retrouvant l'air humide d'au dehors, la fine pluie continuant de tomber. Sakura marchait dessous, lentement, et il l'entendait pleurer et savait ne rien pouvoir faire. Il la suivit un peu, la voyant pleurer comme elle le faisait à l'époque pour Sasuke et cela lui fendit le cœur.

-Sakura…mais ça voix ne servait à rien, elle ne l'entendait pas.

-Sakura, ça va ?

-Néji ? oh Néjiii uuuh uuuhuuu.

-Sakura ?

-Sasuke a était horrible, horribleuuu uuuuh uuuhhhuu…..

-Ça va allé, il…il devait être sous le choc et…

-Naaaaooon il ne l'était pas !!! ce n'est plus le Sasuke que j'aimais, je n'arrive plus à le comprendre, uuuhuu uuuhhuuuu.

-….viens, je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

-Non…non il faut que je retourne au labo.

-Je t'y amène, puisqu'il pleut mon parapluie te servira.

-Uuhuu..merci..uuh…Néji.

-……il plaça sa main autour de ses épaules, un air doux sur le visage. Naruto était sur de ne pas se tromper, Néji avait un faible pour elle.

-Sakura ? une ombre apparue devant eux toute mouillée.

-SAI !!! te voilà !!! elle se sépara du Hyuga, prenant place dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

-J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé en allant remettre mon rapport, mais c'est la pagaille là bas, je rentre juste de mission. J'ai cru comprendre que…

-Je vais te raconter sur la route ok ? Sakura tenait fermement son col et semblait enfin soulagé depuis qu'il l'avait vu à son réveil.

-…..les yeux noirs du jeune homme se levèrent sur ceux violet.

-Prends bien soin d'elle. Tiens.

-Néji je….Sakura se rendait enfin compte de la situation.

-Huhuhu, Hinata va bientôt se réveiller, il faut que j'y aille, je dois lui ramener un truc. Faites attention à vous.

-Né….

Mais le Hyuga avait déjà disparu, et la rosée emboîta le pas du brun qui tenait le parapluie. Pourtant ils s'arrêtèrent à peine plus loin et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassant. Naruto n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais rien vu entre eux deux. Il aurait cru que voir une scène de se genre lui aurait fait mal à mourir, et pourtant il ressentait juste de la joie pour elle. Cela le fit sourire lorsqu'il pensa qu'il n'avait peut être pas mal parce qu'il n'avait pas de corps. Elle reprit alors sa marche et commença alors à déverser tous ce qu'elle avait en elle.

Naruto resta planté au même endroit un moment, il n'avait rien à faire, il ne savait pas qui voir, alors il reprit juste sa marche, découvrant des endroits qu'il n'avait jamais vu, des places incongrues. Il continua ainsi un long moment et tomba finalement sur une partie de village qui lui était totalement inconnue. Il comprit assez vite où il se trouvait pourtant, les nombreuses marques sur les murs et établissement ne pouvait que le laissait présager, le quartier Uchiha s'ouvrit à lui.

* * *

à suivre.


	2. Chap 2 : la déchéance d'un clan

_**Merci pour les reviews. Voici donc la suite de cette sasunarusasu.**_

_**Résumé du chap 1**__ : Naruto en mission se fait capturer, torturer et passe non loin de la mort. Il revient à Konoha dans le coma, mais malgré son état, son esprit (ou se que vous voulez mdr) peut voir et se promener parmi ceux qui remplissent sa vie. Sasuke le déçoit, les autres non, mais finalement, en marchant inconsciemment il arrive dans les quartiers Uchiha._

**

* * *

**

**Qu'est ce que je fous là ?**

**Chap 2**** : la déchéance d'un clan.**

D'abord un peu surpris de se trouver là, il avança, ayant de moins en moins d'appréhension. Il se rappelait parfaitement de l'arrivée de l'Uchiha, du fait qu'il avait du emménager chez le blond et s'y établir pour être sous surveillance, n'obtenant finalement qu'un peu plus de liberté dernièrement. Naruto continua son avancée, traversa une place, entra finalement dans une maison qu'il traversa en long. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé, tout sembler en état comme si les propriétaires avaient juste oubliés de faire le ménage et qu'ils reviendraient bientôt d'un long voyage. Dans un plat il vit des poches fermées de chocolats pourris, sur une table un plat où trônait un os qui avait du supporter à l'époque une bonne dose de chair. Plus loin il trouva une pièce emplie de jouets, des livres un peu partout, l'un encore ouvert sur un lit défait. Les occupants semblaient juste être parti en vitesse. Rien n'avait bougé, même les tâches de sang étaient encore là, tout comme les contours de corps tracés au sol.

Naruto en était horrifié, comprenant ce que cela avait du être de revenir un matin et ne plus rien avoir, l'espace d'un instant tout ce que l'on avait n'était plus. Il imaginait la peine que cela avait du être et pourquoi tant de haine avait pu naître en lui. Naruto repensait à ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami dans la vallée de la fin, il se rappelait de son visage mêlant peine et douleur mais aussi colère devant l'injustice qu'il avait connu. Il ne stoppa pas de marcher, il avait tout son temps pour cela, et son ascension ne faisait que lui montrer la présence d'autres crimes. Un bruit métallique lui fit tourner la tête.

Sous la pluie un peu plus drue avançait Sasuke. Il stoppa devant une porte en bois et regarda le mur sur sa gauche. Planté droit comme un i, il resta ainsi longtemps, fixant le trou qui était dans le symbole de son clan sur ce mur et après tant d'années. Naruto alla jusqu'à lui, tentant de lui dire de bouger, mais rien n'y faisait, alors il resta près de son meilleur ami, regardant avec lui, tentant de partager, même si ce dernier ne le voyait pas, sa douleur avec lui. Il se demandait ce que le brun pouvait bien faire là, il ne comprenait pas, Sasuke n'était jamais revenu ici depuis le temps qu'il était revenu.

Sa main se posa sur la porte et il la fit coulisser puis entra. Dans l'entrée des chaussures étaient encore là, prêtes à accueillir leurs propriétaires, Sasuke se déchaussa, laissant la marque de ses pieds dans la poussière ainsi que d'innombrables gouttes d'eau. Le brun alla jusqu'à la cuisine, trouvant sur la table un pot à biscuit à son nom et une tasse à thé. Sa main serra le battant trop fort et il le brisa, Naruto avait de la peine pour lui, il comprenait à présent ce que lui avait dit le brun aux chutes devaient être vrai, il ne pouvait vraiment comprendre sa douleur. Sortant sur la terrasse, il chemina à pas lent vers une salle qu'il mit un moment à ouvrir, fixant la porte avec appréhension. Il le fit cependant et Naruto crut déceler un léger vacillement dans son premier pas.

Sur le sol était la trace de deux corps, et le brun fit bien attention de ne pas marcher sur la longue traînée de sang. Il resta une éternité à fixer les traces au sol et Naruto fut choqué. Sasuke pleurait sans pouvoir stopper, il n'essayait même pas de se cacher, en même temps il ne l'aurait fait qu'en se sentant observer. Quand il fut calmé, il releva la tête, montrant un regard absent et froid avant de sortir, l'Uchiha habituel était de retour. Le vent s'était un peu levé, la pluie tombait toujours et le brun dégaina son katana, le faisant miroitait à la lueur de la lune, l'examinant comme s'il réfléchissait à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Il suivit le long couloir de bois, longeant et contournant la maison pour finalement aller sur ce qui était un pont. Trois pas plus loin il lacéra le vide d'un geste automatique, s'entraînant, faisant fi du climat. L'air s'était refroidi, de la buée s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres et Naruto se donnait des baffes mentales de le trouver aussi beau.

Naruto prit place à ses cotés et le regarda faire, n'ayant jamais vu finalement cette douleur chez son camarade, car c'est cela qu'exprimait sa face. Et plus le temps passait et plus cela devenait une sorte de rage, même ses sharingans étaient sortis, alors d'un mouvement rapide, il créa un jutsu et se jeta sur l'eau pour s'y adhérer, apposant sa main à la surface. Des volutes de fumée s'élevèrent en même temps que de l'eau. Naruto s'y vit. Plusieurs clones aqueux de son apparence se trouvaient devant l'Uchiha et le regardait gravement.

-Tu es faible Usuratonkachi.

-….

-Tu ne sers à rien, même au bord de la mort tu ne me satisfais pas.

-….

-Tchhh.

Il fonça sur le blond lui donnant coup sur coup, explosant, électrocutant, pourfendant, essayant de diminuer sa rage et ses envies de meurtres, riant lorsqu'il se fit blesser car les clones attaquaient eux aussi. Cela mettait en colère Naruto qui savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui faire, le frustrant encore plus, le faisant bouder dans son coin jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses doubles parviennent jusqu'au brun, lui donnant un coup que Sasuke n'évita pas. Il en avait eu tout le temps pourtant. Il tomba à la renverse, le temps semblait arrêter, le clone le regardait et lui le mirait aussi, son regard était redevenu pensif et presque triste, Naruto ne comprenait plus rien sur les ambitions de son ami envers lui. De la haine ? de la pitié ? rien ne semblait prédominé mis à part de la tristesse qui cachait plus, ça il en était sur.

Sasuke restait dans l'eau et regarda le clone venir à lui, l'air froid, sortant un kunai pour le finir. Naruto se leva d'un bond en voyant le clone se préparer à sauter sur un Sasuke toujours contemplatif, au dernier moment le brun leva juste la main, faisant s'élever l'eau à son image derrière l'autre pour le décapiter sans sourciller. Le clone tomba et le regard du brun était si triste, au point que le blond n'avait même pas envie de lui en vouloir pour pouvoir le trucider ainsi sans une anse de pitié. Il souhaitait seulement comprendre ses pensées, cette tristesse.

L'Uchiha resta un moment ainsi, laissant la pluie lui inonder le visage, laissant le blond se demandait s'il n'y avait pas là aussi des larmes, mais il ria en pensant que jamais le brun ne pourrait pleurer pour lui. Sasuke se leva, rangeant son sabre pour revenir au pont qu'il regarda un moment l'air lointain. Naruto en était sur, le brun revivait des souvenirs de son enfance, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu revenir avec lui sur le dos lorsqu'il était surveillé bien qu'il lui ait mainte fois demandé s'il le voulait. Remontant sur le pont, Sasuke s'y coucha, levant la main vers le ciel, regardant le collier qu'il y portait comme bracelet, le faisant miroiter dans les faibles lueurs nocturnes. Son bras tomba, percutant avec violence le ponton, et il mira le ciel étoilé. Son regard changea encore et Naruto vint s'asseoir en tailleur juste à coté de lui, levant la tête lui aussi au ciel pour y voir tous ces petits points brillant. L'autre soupira.

-Hey Dobe….tu m'avais pas dit que tu m'aiderais ?

-Si.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce lit à crever comme une merde ?

-…..d'après toi ? je fais ça juste pour te faire chier Teme.

-Usuratonkachi…à quoi ça a servit que je te laisse vivre ?

-…..

-C'est un test ? tu veux savoir si je suis capable de résister à l'envie de te tuer ?

-…..

Sasuke semblait un peu perdu, cela surprenait un peu le blond qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui dire que tout irait bien, en temps normal il aurait pu en rire, mais là le cœur n'y était pas. Restant ainsi avec lui, Naruto comprit que cela faisait un moment que ça n'avait pas été le cas, qu'il avait toujours été occupé ces derniers temps par une mission ou un entraînement. Son compagnon se leva, et s'avança sur le bord du ponton, fit de rapide signe et cracha un énorme katon. La taille de celui-ci était impressionnant.

-Est-ce suffisant père ?

-…..

-Ais je suivi la bonne voie ?

-….

Seul le vent lui répondit dans une rafale, faisant tourbillonner sa chevelure, la mettant un peu en désordre, rafraîchissant son visage. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et laissa sa tête se pencher de coté les bras le long du corps. Il semblait si las. Retournant sur ses pas précédents, repassant près de la cuisine, il monta à l'étage et le blond le suivit. Sasuke entra dans une pièce et ouvrit un placard, sortant des linges d'un petit enfant, semblant ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Les sourcils froncés, il repartit et mit sa main sur une cloison de fin papier qu'il fit coulisser.

Naruto sursauta, la pièce était mise à sac. Tout avait été renverser et mis s'en dessus dessous, l'Uzumaki était sur de ne pas se tromper, il y avait là des lacérations faites d'une rage sans nom. Sasuke entra et ne fut pas étonné, il alla jusqu'à un placard et chercha à l'intérieur. Naruto à ses cotés venait de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'Itachi, lisant sur les murs des messages de haines écris d'une main d'enfant. Il essayait de voir ce que Sasuke avait du utiliser pour écrire mais il n'en avait aucune idée. Du moins il ne voulait pas croire au fait que ça pouvait être du sang, et cela malgré l'odeur et la couleur. Il se rappelait un jour avoir vu revenir le brun à l'académie avec des bandages sur les mains, il en avait ri en le traitant d'idiot. Et Sasuke n'avait voulut dire à personne ce qui lui était arrivé. Ces textes de rages, s'ils étaient de sang pouvaient en être la cause.

Un bruit détourna son attention, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son acolyte torse nu, qui continuait d'enlever son pantalon tranquillement. Bouche bée il regarda le corps de son camarade, presque diaphane, le contemplant comme s'il n'avait jamais vu d'homme dans cette tenue. Mais il n'y avait pas que son corps qui l'attirait, mais aussi le tatouage qui l'en recouvrait. Immense, serpentant de face comme de dos, s'en était impressionnant.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu entièrement, l'Uchiha faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas le montrer. Pas par pudeur, cela semblait juste l'énerver, lui rappelant sans doute qu'il était de nouveau sous la coupe du village et plus libre de ses mouvements. Quand il s'était réveillé avec, il avait hurlé et s'en était pris à l'Hokage, s'était Naruto qui l'avait maîtrisé en lui disant de se calmer. Il se rappelait de la force de son partenaire sous lui qu'il avait du maintenir au sol, de son souffle, de sa colère. Naruto avait tout fait pour amoindrir la chose, pour diminuer les soupçons sur lui, de le réintégrer, mais rien n'avait fait, Sasuke restait toujours aussi froid et virulent, ce qui n'attirait pas la sympathie des autres.

Après ça, Sasuke était resté en cellule et son compagnon fut analysé par la cinquième et y fut placé lui aussi non loin de la sienne. Sasuke avait montré sa rage face à cela, mais elle avait maintenu que s'était pour le moment sa place. Depuis ils ne l'avaient pas revu, et Sasuke n'en avait plus parlé. Naruto avait eu des missions, il ne pouvait s'en occuper tout le temps, petit à petit il n'avait plus prêté attention à son ami, et maintenant il regrettait. Enfin, il se disait que cela était la raison, car il ne voulait pas y voir autre chose. Son partenaire souffla, ce qui le ramena à la réalité, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

Sasuke enfila un pantalon puis repartit, allant cette fois ci dans une troisième chambre. Il resta sur le point de la porte, semblant hésité à entrer mais le fit tout de même. Allant jusqu'à une porte en bois qu'il ouvrit en grand, il ouvrit un tiroir de ce qui semblait être une commode incorporé et en sortit une boîte qu'il posa sur une petite table de chevet. Enlevant le couvercle, attrapant à l'intérieur un vêtement totalement noir qu'il déplia avec soin, Sasuke l'examina un moment. Le vêtement ressemblait à un kimono, échancré au niveau des jambes par deux longues coupures sur les cotés permettant des mouvements plus larges, et portait l'emblème de sa famille.

Il l'enfila, finissant par une ceinture d'un rouge sang saisissant où il cala son sabre. Un instant plus tard il marchait dehors à l'abri d'un parapluie traditionnel qu'il avait prit dans l'entrée. Il reprit la route d'un pas traînant, presque lent et nonchalant. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de son visage, sa chevelure aplatie contre son crâne n'ayant pas encore séchée, l'air était presque froid, et pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience. Pourtant Naruto savait que le brun détestait se mouiller s'il n'y avait une bonne raison, alors il comprit que l'autre était préoccupé fortement.

La route qu'ils prenaient, Naruto la reconnaissait, s'était celle de l'hôpital et il stoppa à l'ombre des lumières de l'entrée, la porte en étant toujours ouverte. Il fixait le bâtiment et passa sur le coté de celui-ci, le longeant. Il monta le long d'un mur, atteignant le toit où il passa entre des draps qui n'avaient pas été ramassé, redescendant ensuite par l'escalier y menant, cheminant tranquillement et en silence sans se faire repérer. Obligé d'entrer par la porte puisqu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, Naruto qui venait d'arrivé par la l'entrée principale vit son acolyte activer ses sharingans. Quelques signes de mains plus tard, il se retrouva dans la chambre du malade.

Naruto pénétra à sa suite, la poignée tourna et Sasuke tourna à peine la tête avant de s'adhérer au plafond et de s'y coller le plus possible. Un des anbus entra, regardant à droite et à gauche, cherchant d'où était venu le petit bruit qu'il avait entendu, mais rien ne s'offrit à lui. En ressortant il s'étira, levant la tête, tombant yeux dans les yeux avec Sasuke. Les sharingans de ce dernier s'activèrent, et l'homme sortit, répondant par la négative aux questions de son camarade, complètement hypnotisé.

Sasuke redescendit de son perchoir et s'approcha du corps amorphe, restant à le dévisager un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne dévient vers les machines, si proche, dont il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton pour tout arrêter. Sasuke semblait réfléchir alors qu'il les caressait du bout des doigts, l'air grave et pensif, fixant à présent la prise. Naruto attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire, une sueur froide l'ayant prit, voulant voir jusqu'où irait son ami, même si sa seule envie était de lui sauter dessus et de l'en empêcher. Tout deux n'avaient pas remarqué le nouvel arrivant qui regardait le jeune homme.

-Qu'attends tu Sasuke ?

-….Naruto s'était retourné en frôlant la crise cardiaque alors que Sasuke s'était juste raidit un instant.

-Tu as déjà trahi tes camarades une fois, non ? ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu puisses recommencer.

-Kukuku, même vous vous ne croyez plus en moi Kakashi ? kukuku, vous avez peut être raison. Il ne doit rester que cet idiot de mon coté.

-Et pourtant tu t'apprêtes à le tuer. Aurais tu oublier ce que je vous ai enseigné ? ce que je disais ?

-…..

-Hm, je vois à ton regard que non, tout est encore en toi. Dis moi, comptes tu le décevoir à nouveau ? comptes tu être un déchet ?

-…..

Sasuke le fixa longuement, son sensei n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années, toujours le même style, toujours la même voix, toujours le même regard qui ne le prenait pas à la légère. La bouche du brun s'étira, son sourire devenait de plus en plus large alors que son doigt continuait de caresser le bouton le plus dangereux. Kakashi fit un rapide pas en avant lorsque le brun donna un coup brusque sur lui, son rire s'éleva, alors que le regard de leur ancien sensei s'était agrandit. Sasuke avait juste enlevé une poussière, disparaissant à présent dans un brouillard, ricanant toujours, se tenant le crâne d'une main. L'argenté vint à son tour vérifier qu'il avait bien vu, ne sachant pas comment interprété ce geste. Une fois rassuré, sa main plongea dans la chevelure dorée.

-Je vais être un peu plus vigilant Naruto, ce Sasuke est trop sournois pour être laissé aussi libre que tu l'avais demandé.

-…

-Guéris vite.

Se passant une main derrière le crâne et souriant derrière son masque Kakashi alla jusqu'à la porte, et Naruto l'entendit gronder contre cette garde qui n'avait même pas su stopper l'Uchiha. Cris qui redoublèrent lorsque Iruka fit irruption dans le groupe, revenant des toilettes, et se mit lui aussi à douter de leur dévouement lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il en retournait. Le blond le laissa régler cette affaire, l'état de son coéquipier le préoccuper bien plus. Car plus d'une fois il aurait pu le tuer, mais en dépit de ce qu'il disait, il hésitait et ça le blond l'avait remarqué. L'envie de revenir et de pouvoir discuter avec lui était la seule idée qu'il avait en tête, alors il sortit, voyant que Kakashi remplaçait l'un des gardes, attendant sûrement la venu de la cinquième pour lui expliquer sa présence à se poste. Il savait où Sakura était, elle lui avait déjà montré une fois avec fierté son labo.

Il y fut rapidement et entra dans une pièce noire, éclairée d'une petite lampe de bureau. Il ne la trouva pas tout de suite, elle dormait en boule dans son siège, face à diverses fioles de couleurs différentes et dont la texture n'était pas toujours liquide. Il les regardait de près, tentant de lire les annotations qu'elle avait sur son état, lorsqu'il vit sa main le traverser pour s'écraser sur le réveil qu'il avait devant les yeux juste avant qu'il ne sonne. Des poches sous les yeux, elle bailla à s'en déboîter la mâchoire et partie se faire un rapide brin de toilette revenant aussi vite se jeter à corps perdu dans ses mélanges et opérations.

Naruto la regardait avec intérêt, non pas qu'il ne savait pas comment elle se comportait dans ce genre de situation, mais simplement il la trouvait formidable. Elle jura plusieurs fois en n'arrivant pas à allier deux produits colorés et mira dans son microscope au moment où Shizune entra. La rosée lui prêta à peine attention, lui balançant un vague bonjour rapide avant de continuer ce qu'elle faisait, attrapant d'une main distraite l'un des minis sandwichs que venait de lui apporter la première élève de la cinquième.

-Tu devrais te reposer plus.

-Je ne perdrais pas Naruto !!! Il m'a toujours aidé à ses dépends, ce que j'endure n'est rien !!! Prends ce livre s'il te plaît, j'aurais besoin des ingrédients sur les pages marquées.

-Hmm, ok.

-Pourrais tu dire à Tsunade sama de venir, je pense avoir trouvé un antidote aux tâches sur son corps et à ce qui élimine ses globules. Enfin ce n'est pas sur, j'aimerais son avis et…

-Mais…

-Mieux on le soignera, plus vite il se réveillera.

-….bien.

Shizune s'en alla, emportant avec elle un énorme grimoire d'où pendaient plusieurs post-it et autres marques pages. Sakura reprit son travail, zigzaguant d'une table à l'autre, faisant avoir à son coéquipier l'un des plus large sourire qu'il n'avait eu depuis sa mission. Elle se démenait comme une folle, tapant du pied lorsqu'elle se trompait. Naruto distingua bien avant elle l'ombre qui se décolla du mur silencieusement comme un serpent, allant dans son dos, attendant qu'elle se retourne. Mais elle ne le voyait pas. Sasuke se pencha alors à son oreille alors qu'elle écrivait sur une feuille, gribouillant et reliant par des flèches diverses annotations.

-Sakura. la voix grave de l'Uchiha lui avait été soufflée dans l'oreille.

-AAAaah !!! uuuufff…uuufff…Merde Sasuke !!! ne me fais pas des frayeurs comme ça !

-….

-Sasuke ? quelque chose ne va pas ? elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder droit dans les yeux, et Naruto y vit lui aussi la lueur inhabituelle de gentillesse et d'inquiétude.

-As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

-Hein ?

-….

-Euh, oui euh, attends, il y a…il y a….euh non en fait…Shizune vient d'emporter ce qu'il me fallait. Naruto remarqua le léger froncement de sourcils noir.

-…..il la regardait chercher sur la table et dans ses innombrables notes.

-Fait chier !!! il est où ce bordel de…AAAH le voilààà !!!! ça, c'est ce qu'il va me manqué, tu vois ces deux fleurs sur le dessin, j'en ai besoin. Ah oui mais non, Ino va s'en charger, elle sait où aller pour. Il y en a une qui pousse dans le désert, près de Suna, l'autre est en montagne et est un peu plus répandue d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit et héééé….Ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous elle et son vis-à-vis l'avait rattrapé.

-Prends du repos Sakura. Ce n'est pas un zombie qui l'aidera.

-….Sasuke…la rosée se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et mit ses mains dans son dos et sa nuque, l'attirant contre elle, semblant dorloter un enfant deux fois trop grand pour elle.

-Qu'est ce tu fais ? lâche moi.

-Ça va aller, il va s'en sortir, je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais…

-Mais je m'en fous.

-Non, je sais que non. Elle s'était décollée de lui, le regardant droit dans ses yeux qui s'emplissaient de colère.

-Tu rêves tout haut.

-Alors pourquoi est tu là si ce n'est pour m'aider ?

-….

Dans un sursaut qui la surprit, il la repoussa et s'en alla. Naruto s'était précipité vers elle mais ne put lui éviter de tomber au sol. La jeune fille regarda son camarade partir et grommela, retournant à ses formules et préparations, un petit sourire aux lèvres tout de même en se sentant un peu rassuré. Il décida de rentrer chez lui. Sur le chemin il rattrapa Sasuke qui semblait toujours soucieux. Ensemble ils atteignirent l'appartement qu'ils partageaient à présent. Sasuke ouvrit avec le double que le blond lui avait confié avec un sourire un matin pendant un petit déjeuner. Le brun n'avait rien dit, Naruto ne savait même pas s'il l'avait vraiment prise avec lui se jour là, car il le laissait toujours ouvrir la porte.

Sasuke regardait la clé dans la serrure, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, restant ainsi un moment. Quand il entra enfin se fut pour s'affaler dans le canapé après une douche, il s'endormit alors que le soleil apparaissait dans le ciel parmi une teinte rose orangée dégradant partiellement le bleu sombre de la nuit. Le jour ne semblait pas le déranger, pourtant le blond remarqua qu'il n'était pas bien, cauchemardant sans doute. Il grognait, tenant par moment son bras gauche, bougeant contrairement à son habitude où il dormait sage comme une image.

Naruto prit place dans un coin et le regarda comme il l'avait fait de si nombreuse fois à son retour et où parfois il s'était sentit angoissé en le croyant mort plutôt qu'endormi. Il ria lorsque le brun finit sa course les quatre fers en l'air après avoir gigoter de droite à gauche. Sasuke jura et rigola en même temps un petit moment, regardant le ciel d'au dehors. Et ce rire intrigua Naruto. N'arrivant pas à se rendormir, Sasuke alla jusqu'au frigo et attrapa une des bières qu'il ne buvait habituellement jamais, même lorsque Naruto invitait d'autres à venir. Il le regardait toujours de haut, lui ayant une seule fois avouer qu'il trouvait que ça avait le goût de merde et que ce n'était pas ça de l'alcool. Pourtant là il s'installa de nouveau au sol en s'accoudant au canapé, et il se mit à boire en regardant toujours dehors.

-Je comprends plus…Je me comprends plus….

-De quoi tu parles Teme ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça….qu'est ce que ça fait là….ça devrait être mort….

-Hein ?

-……Qu'est ce que je fous là ?

Il resta là, il ne bougea pas, ne mangea même pas, gardant de temps en temps une main au niveau de son coeur. Naruto resta près de lui, deux jours passèrent ainsi. Le brun ne parlait pas, il mirait juste le paysage, mangeait à peine, personne ne venait le chercher et il répétait de temps en temps les mêmes paroles. Et il avait toujours autant de mal à dormir, il semblait être insomniaque. Le deuxième soir il s'observa dans le miroir de la salle de bain, passant l'un de ses doigts sur son tatouage, de plus en plus fort, se coupant finalement avec son ongle.

-Je suis inutile….il serait peut être temps que je bouge non ?

-….

-Quel chemin dois je suivre ? Sasuke se regardait droit dans les yeux, aucune réponse ne venait et il écrasa son poing dans le miroir, se coupant au passage, laissant du sang dans les brisures.

-Ecoute ton cœur Teme.

Le voir ainsi se détruire dégoûtait Naruto, il avait envi de l'aider, de le rassurer comme il l'avait tant d'année auparavant envers sa coéquipière. Ça lui briser le cœur et depuis ces quelques jours, il savait pourquoi. Il avait pu l'observer nuit et jour, l'entendre dans son sommeil et le voir se détruire. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Peut être un peu trop. Il décida de bouger de nouveau pour ne plus le voir se détruire ainsi, pour ne plus avoir à penser ainsi qu'il avait envi de le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer pour lui faire oublier et l'aider.

Il retourna auprès de son corps, tentant encore et encore d'y pénétrait, voyant ses amis lui rendre visite, écoutant Iruka sensei lui parler. Il n'y arrivait toujours pas, pourtant il vit que quelque chose avait changé sur son corps. Sakura entra dans le sillage de Tsunade, examinant, parlant des remèdes qui avaient plus ou moins fonctionnés. Elles échangeaient leurs savoirs, continuant de voir comment évoluer la situation, et la blonde demanda à ce que personne ne puisse entrer pour le moment. Il décida de les suivre, se changeant les idées en tentant de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient et faisaient.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Sasuke ? Naruto se retourna surprit de l'entendre parler à son oreille, mais le brun n'était pas là.

-Tu ne sers à rien.

-Hein ? AÏE !!! sa poitrine le brûlait, il mit sa main au niveau de son cœur, le sentant à nouveau alors que ce n'était pas le cas depuis un long moment.

-Il n'y a que moi qui ai droit de vie ou de mort sur toi.

-Aïe, p'tain c'est quoi ce bordel.

Il se sentit attiré en arrière à grande vitesse alors que son estomac se retournait comme s'il était sur le point de vomir. Et la douleur se répandait. Avec mal il bougea un doigt, et le regard de son coéquipier s'horrifia et il lâcha la lame.

-Que ? Usuratonkachi ?

-….. mais Naruto n'arrivait plus à bouger, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son âme semblait se délier de nouveau.

-Pourquoi j'y arrive pas Dobe ? pourquoi depuis tout ce temps je n'y arrive pas ? Naruto respirait avec mal, il se redressa au dessus de son corps et comprit qu'il y avait été lié un instant auparavant.

Sa..suke….mais aucun son ne sortit de son corps.

Sasuke ne l'entendit pas, car il n'était déjà plus soudé à son enveloppe, retournant dans son état de fantôme. La douleur était toujours là pourtant, et il voyait le brun retirer sa lame de son ventre et le soigner, le regard agrandit et souligné de noir. Ce qui le choqua le plus fut ses larmes couvrant ce qui semblait être de l'impuissance et de la colère. La plaie était totalement fermée, il fixait à présent le sang, l'air perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire, sa main se mit à trembler.

-Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? pourquoi à chaque fois que j'essaie je ne peux pas ?

-…..

-Pourquoi ça me fait autant mal ! Usuratonkachi ! réponds ! réponds !

-Sasuke…

-Ça a été une erreur…jamais je n'aurais du revenir ici.

Le blond malgré sa douleur essaya d'avancer vers son compagnon pour le prendre contre lui, oubliant que cela ne servirait à rien. Sa poitrine en feu ne lui permit pas d'avancer, il tomba à genoux en se la tenant, ayant l'air d'haleter. Sasuke reculait, une main remontant ses mèches corbeau de son front, frissonnant en voyant un filet de sang s'échapper d'entre les lèvres du blond.

-J'avais un but en venant ici….je n'y arrive pas….pourquoi ?

-Sa…suke. Naruto regardait toujours vers son camarade, essayant de ramper.

-Je ne sers plus à rien…et tant que j'aurais ça, je ne servirais à rien !!!

Naruto essaya de lui hurler d'arrêter, mais le brun se lacérer un bras, tentant de faire disparaître son tatouage mais n'arrivant à rien. Il n'aimait pas la lueur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, comme s'il avait pris une décision, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à faire. La porte claquait alors que d'autres essayait de l'ouvrir, Sasuke lança un dernier regard au corps sans vie de son ami puis regarda sa main couverte de sang.

-De toute manière je les ai vengé hein ?

-….

-Alors je ne sers plus à rien.

-Sa…

-…..le brun s'éclipsa.

-TEMEEEEE !!!!!

La porte explosa, laissant le passage à Sakura, des anbus entrèrent à sa suite, mais il n'y avait plus personne ici. Elle examina le corps et décela la blessure récente, repassant derrière pour la guérir complètement, arrêtant ainsi l'écoulement de sang d'entre ses lèvres. Naruto avait moins mal, il pouvait se lever, même si la douleur dans son torse ne s'était pas totalement effacée. Ne pensant pas à lui, il passa le mur, chutant jusqu'au sol, courant de mieux en mieux au fil du paysage défilant. Il cherchait son ami. Il devait le voir.

Il arriva chez lui mais ne trouva pas celui qu'il cherchait, alors il redescendit, courant de gauche à droite, mais il ne savait pas où aller. Il eut un nouveau coup au cœur, il stoppa, cherchant comme à respirer alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin sous cette forme. Il en aurait ri mais ne s'y attarda pas, quelque chose en lui lui disait que le brun allait avoir besoin de lui sous peu. Reprenant sa route, il fila, coupant à travers les maisons qui lui faisaient face pour aller plus vite, ayant une idée sur l'endroit où l'Uchiha se trouvait.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas le bon endroit. La résidence était vide, rien n'avait changé depuis sa venue précédente. Il fouilla, alla dans d'autres maisons, parcoura quelques rues, mais rien. La pluie recommença à tomber, il ne bougea plus, cherchant à voir si une ombre se déplacerait, mais personne ne le fit. Reprenant sa marche, il alla au gré de ses envies et tomba sur un cimetière. L'endroit était lugubre, trop silencieux, trop sombre. Il décida de rebrousser chemin, et tomba non loin de là sur un vieil escalier abîmé menant à un bâtiment qui devait avoir le même âge.

Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un bâtiment si ancien, il y grimpa, ce disant que de là haut il verrait peut être plus loin. Cela ne l'aida pas vraiment, il faisait bien trop noir en contrebas pour voir quoi que ce soit. Grommelant tout seul, il prit place sur le sol en soupirant, cherchant où l'Uchiha avait bien pu aller. Un couinement se fit entendre, tournant la tête il vit un rat s'enfuir de la porte entrouverte du bâtiment. Cela intrigua le blond qui y alla à quatre pattes, regardant à l'intérieur. Il y avait là des tatamis, des cadres aux murs, mais ce n'est pas le décor qu'il voyait. Dans les ténèbres de la pièce, une lueur se reflétait, venant du sol. N'hésitant plus du tout, il s'en approcha et y vit dans une ouverture, il s'y laissa glisser et tomba dans une pièce en sous sol.

Face à lui se tenait un autel qui commençait à prendre feu à cause d'un chandelier renversé qui avait déversé ses bougies et ses flammes qui commençaient à lécher des statuettes. Un bruit mat derrière lui le fit se tourner, Sasuke se tenait devant d'innombrables photos, chacun représentant un membre du clan qui avait du avoir son importance, le plus souvent des hommes. Le bruit avait été du à son sabre qu'il avait planté dans un des cadres et s'était un bruissement de vêtement glissant le long du mur qui se faisait à présent entendre. Sasuke était à terre, prostré, l'air absent et ne remarquant pas que la fumée commençait à l'entourer tout comme le feu qui se répandait.

Naruto ne réagit pas tout de suite mais bondit ensuite sur lui lorsqu'il se mit à tousser puis à s'allonger. Mais rien à faire, ses mains passaient toujours en travers de son corps, alors il se mit à hurler, de plus en plus fort voyant l'autre devenir inconscient, fermant lentement ses yeux noirs rougis par la fumée. Et sa douleur à la poitrine lui reprit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura laissait peu à peu son chakra s'amoindrir, venant de finir d'examiner le blond, elle ne s'y trompait pas, la blessure avait été faite par une lame, et l'odeur qui flottait dans les airs, elle la connaissait pour l'avoir pendant des années sentie puis recherchée. Cette odeur était celle de Sasuke et elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle se demandait quoi faire, disant à Kakashi de rester en retrait, de ne pas s'approcher, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'auréole de sang sur le haut de son camarade. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse rapidement et sursauta.

-Aaah !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura ?

-Ri..rien. Ne venait pas par ici, j'ai besoin d'espace.

Elle regardait sans y croire, la main du blond avait tressautée un instant, il suait et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait. Sakura lui mit quelques baffes légères, essayant de le faire revenir, mais rien de plus ne se produisit. Elle se pencha près de sa bouche, entendant comme un grognement s'échapper de sa gorge, son cœur battait la chamade à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui et crut distinguer le prénom de l'Uchiha. Elle se redressa d'un coup, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait exactement. Il fallait qu'elle voie Sasuke tout de suite.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Tsunade sama ? euh, rien…je…

-N'essaies pas de me mentir Sakura et explique moi.

-….je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, il faut trouvé Sasuke !

La rosée sortie de l'hôpital, courant vers l'appartement que ses deux coéquipiers partageait. Tsunade sur ses talons fit signe à des shinobis qui se mirent à la suivre. Leur expliquant qu'elle voulait trouver rapidement l'Uchiha, l'un d'eux déploya d'innombrables corbeaux qui survolèrent le village, couvrant le ciel de leurs ailes noires laissant derrière eux quelques plumes. En arrivant chez Naruto, personne ne répondit, alors ils forcèrent l'entrée et entrèrent. L'appartement puait la bière et ils trouvèrent au sol plusieurs canettes, puis une tâche de sang qui les mena à la salle de bain où elles virent le miroir brisé.

-Poouaaah ça pue ici.

-Hein ? la rosée se tourna et fit face à Pakkun qui se tenait à l'entrée. Pakkun ?

-Kakashi m'a dit que tu aurais peut être besoin de nous. Plusieurs chiens sortirent de l'ombre et se postèrent autour de lui. Il est resté là bas, une chambre sans porte, ça peut être dangereux.

-Je cherche Sasuke.

-Aaarrrfff, toujours se Sasuke.

-C'est urgent, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais Naruto à réagit un instant et m'a soufflé son nom. Pourtant il est toujours dans le coma, et …et…s'il vous plaît.

-…c'est parti les gars.

Le groupe se dispersa, Tsunade demanda des explications à son élève qui les lui donna sans détours après s'être rapprochée de la porte. Un long hurlement s'éleva, ça n'avait pas été long. Elles laissèrent derrière elles un ninja pour garder l'appartement sans porte et suivirent Pakkun qui lui-même se guidait grâce aux aboiement qu'il entendait au loin. Les rues du village se désemplissaient de monde, il y avait de moins en moins d'éclairage, tout devenait plus silencieux. Chacune d'elle avait compris leur destination plus où moins.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke voyait de moins en moins bien, tous se brouiller, il crut distinguer une ombre non loin de lui, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, ses poumons étaient en feu. Une lumière l'éblouit un instant, perçant le nuage de fumée qu'il voyait, découpant une silhouette à quatre pattes, une main levée vers lui. Elle semblait vouloir l'attraper sans le pouvoir, cela le fit sourire, alors qu'il sentait de moins en moins son corps. Il allait fermer les yeux complètement et laisser se bien être le prendre totalement, l'apaisement qu'il ressentait à présent était tellement jouissif qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête. Dans le décor qui s'offrait à lui de plus en plus gris, il distingua pourtant de mieux en mieux celui qui lui faisait face.

-Naruto ?

-…. Ce dernier hurlait, mais sa voix ne parvenait toujours pas à ses oreilles.

-Tu es venu…me chercher ?...keeuuuff…keuufff…Na…

-…..

-Je t'en…keuuufff…tends….pas…Dobe….

-FUIS !!!! Sasuke avait lu sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui s'était rapproché, la face déformée par la colère mais où une larme glissait le long de sa joue.

Naruto avait l'air si vrai, Sasuke adorait son esprit en cet instant, riant sur la faiblesse de l'esprit face à la mort qui inventait toute sorte de stratagème pour rester en vie. Le blond comprit qu'il ne bougerait pas, alors il lui mit plusieurs claques qui ne firent que le transpercer sans jamais le toucher. Naruto tremblait de rage, il continuait de hurler, se redressant pour voir si personne ne viendrait le sauver. Mais ils étaient désespérément seul. Alors Naruto ne put retenir sa frustration, il se plia en avant, le suppliant de sortir de là, de ne pas mourir, de penser à lui. De temps à autre il levait la tête, et Sasuke voyait ses larmes, le désespoir de ne pouvoir l'aider, cet air si doux que le blond prenait lorsqu'il était au bord du découragement le plus total. Sasuke avança la main vers l'autre, voulant la mettre dans sa chevelure or qui ne captait pourtant pas la lumière dorée du feu qui les entourait. Naruto releva la tête, le regarda et articula chaque syllabe de sa dernière supplique, le laissant le loisir de les lire sur ses lèvres.

-S'il te plaît.

-….

Le brun pensa que si tout était faux, si tout cela n'était qu'invention de son esprit sur le point de mourir, et que si tout disparaissait une fois sorti d'ici, alors qu'il n'aurait qu'à se planter son sabre dans le torse une fois dehors. Il dégaina un kunai, le leva jusqu'à ses yeux, le regardant un long moment. Naruto ne pouvait détourné le regard, il voulait voir si le brun avait vraiment décidé de s'en sortir où non. Il ne put que sourire en le voyant planté son arme dans sa cuisse, la douleur ravivant son corps et le fit pousser un hurlement bref. Dans un regain de vitalité, et malgré la tête qui lui tournée, Sasuke se releva, claudiquant jusqu'à la sortie en s'aidant de son sabre qu'il avait récupéré. Il voyait près de lui le blond le suivre, toujours souriant, cela lui fit avoir un rictus.

Il n'alla pas très loin, étant acculé à un mur. Naruto se tenait devant lui, comme s'il pourrait stopper les flammes de part sa propre volonté. L'Uchiha rengaina son sabre et s'adhéra au mur, commençant à le gravir, mais le nuage de fumée épais le fit cracher ses poumons et il tomba durement sur le sol. Naruto vint s'accroupir auprès de lui alors qu'il s'était mis à rire, Sasuke le distinguait de moins en moins. Cela le mit en colère, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de ne plus le voir l'énervait de plus en plus.

Il savait que la douleur allait être grande, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il mourait là. Alors prenant sur lui, son sceau se répandit en un clin d'œil, recouvrant sa peau et activant le tatouage que lui avait fait Tsunade et qui s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée. Il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur, sa peau le brûlait. D'un large mouvement d'aile il créa un courant d'air qui repoussa les flammes un instant et s'envola, passant par un trou calciné du plafond.

A quatre pattes dehors il toussa comme un malade, étant redevenu lui même, crachant et bavant, avant de s'écrouler dans l'herbe mouillée environnante. Il en respirait l'odeur entendant derrière lui le bâtiment craqueler sous les flammes de plus en plus importantes, ses yeux le piquaient, il sentait son cœur battre alors qu'il en avait oublié la sensation depuis tellement longtemps. Tout son être était affolé. Deux pieds se plantèrent devant lui, et levant les yeux il vit son acolyte s'accroupir, les mains sur les genoux pour soutenir sa tête qui lui offrait un magnifique sourire. Naruto était heureux qu'il se soit ainsi battu pour vivre, le brun lut encore sur ses lèvres un remerciement alors que l'autre disparaissait de son champ de vision, remplacé par deux ombres qui venaient à lui. Alors il se mit à rire, ne pouvant arrêter, de plus en plus fort, comme un fou.

-SASUKEEE !!!

-Hahahahahaha.

-Sasuke ? ça va ?

-Hahahahaha.

-Sa…Naruto m'a dit de venir il…il…

-Naruto ? le rire du brun avait stoppé aussi sec, il se retourna sur le dos et regarda Sakura.

-Oui, il a bougé à l'hôpital lorsque je l'ai soigné. Il a prononcé ton nom. J'ai compris que tu devais avoir un problème. Tu es sur que ça va ? Sakura s'inquiétait de le voir se rouler ainsi dans l'herbe en riant alors qu'il ne l'aurait jamais normalement fait.

-Tu l'as soigné ?

-J'ai terminé la plaie, tu l'as mal soigné…s'était toi hein qui lui a fait ça ?

-….tu as utilisé ton chakra…alors j'avais bien vu.

-Quoi ? hein ? Sasuke ?

-C'est donc ça, tu as besoin de chakra pour te réveiller…hahahahahaha. KEEuuuuff keuuuff.

-Sasuke ? mais…je comprends rien ! de quoi tu parles ? ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner ça. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Elle l'immobilisa au sol alors que l'Uchiha semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Naruto se trimballe de droite à gauche comme un fantôme, c'est lui qui m'a poussé à sortir de là.

-Hein ? la jeune fille regarda le bâtiment en flamme. Tu voulais quand même pas y rester ?

-Laisse moi.

-Sasuke, reste ici !

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas et se leva pour se rendre à l'hôpital sous le regard du blond qui n'avait rien comprit aussi. Son retour fut laborieux, mais plus le temps passait mieux il se reprenait. En vue de la chambre, Kakashi voulut s'interposer, mais la cinquième lui fit signe de s'écarter et Sasuke entra dans la pièce. Il se mit devant Naruto et n'hésita pas. Il l'embrassa. Les deux femmes furent surprises, encore plus lorsque le corps du blond se mit à luire, du moins leur semblait-il. Et le principal concerné qui voyait tous avait la mâchoire au sol, pourtant cela ne dura qu'un temps, la sensation d'aspiration reprenait.

Sasuke dut le lâcher au bout d'un moment à bout de souffle, le blond reprenait déjà une teinte quasi normale. Il souffrait, sentant son cœur s'accélérer, des chatouillements jusqu'au bout de ses membres, il ne savait pas que respirer pouvait faire aussi mal et son cerveau avait l'air d'être sur le point d'explosé. Naruto retournait dans son corps. Sasuke à bout de souffle le regardait, le blond lui avait déjà mangé une bonne dose d'énergie, sa tête lui tournait.

-Sasuke ?

-…tout à l'heure il a bougé la main lorsque j'ai fermé la plaie. Il a parlé lorsque tu as continué d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Il absorbe notre énergie et comble ce qui lui manque…ou quelque chose du genre non ?

-…..

Le brun fixait son ami, il mit sa main autour de sa tête, perdant ses doigts dans les mèches jaunes ternes, pour prendre appui en cas de chute, présageant déjà la douleur qui allait suivre. Son sceau le recouvrit et celui que Tsunade lui avait apposé se mit à briller, Sakura fit un pas en arrière, s'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Sasuke se transformer ainsi. Il semblait de nouveau gorgé d'énergie et de puissance, son regard rouge découpé sur le noir profond de ses orbes la firent frémirent, de nouveau il apposa ses lèvres peintes sur les siennes. Sasuke sentait l'énergie sortir de son corps, s'était désagréable, il commença à se relever, rompant le baiser. D'un coup il ouvrit les yeux, la main du blond venait de se poser sur l'arrière de son crâne, l'empêchant de se reculer, le poussant à continuer son baiser. Sa forme démoniaque se résorba car il manquait de plus en plus d'énergie, Sakura hurla et Naruto ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et lâcha le brun.

-Dobe ? la voix grave de son ami lui faisait mal au crâne, et la lumière lui blessait les yeux.

-Hnnn…le blond entrouvrit les yeux sur son ami et le sourire que Sasuke lui offrit, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ce dernier tomba inconscient sur lui.

-Naruto ?

-Salut Sakura ch…sa voix était brisée.

-Chut, pas un mot de plus. Il faut que je t'examine et…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir, il suivit le brun dans l'inconscience. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, et Kakashi entra pour les aider à transporter Sasuke sur un autre lit pour pouvoir accéder au malade en toute liberté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un bip régulier lui faisait mal à la tête. Entrouvrant les yeux il regarda les machines près de lui, rien que ça lui fit un mal de chien. Il aurait bien voulu arracher tous ces tubes qui étaient relié à son corps, mais il n'était pas sur d'y survivre, chacun de ses membres étaient faible, il le sentait. Cette sensation il la détestait, il savait ce qu'être faible pouvait être, mais jamais il ne l'avait autant ressenti. Un frôlement lui fit tourner la tête, Sakura se tenait près de lui, grimaçant pour s'empêcher de pleurer, elle ne put vraiment se retenir. Dans son dos apparut l'ombre de leur compagnon commun, Naruto le fixait, essayant de sourire.

-T'es vraiment horrible.

-Sasuke ! Sakura s'était retournée comme une furie mais le brun avait un petit sourire moqueur mais gentil.

-….. Naruto n'arriva pas à sourire, mais son regard parlait pour lui.

-Tchhh. Pousse toi.

-Hein ? que ? Sasuke kuuun !!!

Mais l'Uchiha n'écouta pas, cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait donné son énergie, lui-même ne s'était réveillé que le jour antécédent, sentant chacun de ses membres lourds. Naruto avait retrouvé une teinte normale, il ne restait que sa maigreur, son rétablissement était exemplaire autrement, ne laissant que de fines cicatrices par ci par là. Sasuke se pencha vers lui après avoir mis sa main sur ses yeux pour qu'il ne le regarde pas, l'embrassant en le fixant, fermant petit à petit les yeux, lui donnant encore un peu d'énergie. Il ne put lui donner beaucoup cependant, Sakura avait posé ses mains dans son dos pour lui demander de stopper car il était encore fatigué d'avoir transgressé le sceau de la cinquième. Naruto sentait contre ses lèvres le souffle de son camarade, et s'il n'avait était ainsi aveugle, sûrement qu'il aurait chercher ses lèvres. Cette constatation le fit devenir rouge tomate, pire quand le brun enleva sa main et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Ca va mieux Baka ?

-Hnnn…j'ai…mal…partout.

-….tu te souviens ? Sakura s'était penchée vers lui le regard humide.

-Oui. Je…n'arrive plus…à …à parler à…Kyu…bi. Je sais que…je…meurs…

-Imbécile !! qui as dit ça !!! Sakura éjecta à moitié Sasuke sur le coté et se mit à l'examiner encore et encore.

-Je…j'ai…vu….les conclusions…de tes re..recherches….

-Uughhh…la jeune fille se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, ne trouvant même pas cela improbable qu'il ait pu les voir.

-Mais pourtant tu viens de te réveiller Usuratonkachi, tu n'es pas en train de mourir.

-Ah..ahah…p'tain ça…même rire…ça …ça fait mal….tu as…Trouvé le…moyen de me…Ra…Ramener…Teme…mais…person..ne…n'aura…jamais….assez…d'énergie….pour me maintenir ….en vie……et si c'est….si c'est pour…vivre ainsi….

-NON !!! On trouvera une solution Naruto !!! on ne te laissera jamais mourir !!!! jamais !! COMPRIS ! ce n'était même plus une question mais un ordre que lui donnait Sakura et cela le fit sourire avec difficulté.

-…..ok.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, il était tellement fatigué. Il se rendormit d'une masse en essayant de sourire mais ses lèvres blessées s'affaissèrent. La jeune fille les regarda, continuant d'examiner le blond qui malgré son rétablissement semblait encore bien faible. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il fallait remplir le vide qu'occasionnait la perte du démon en lui. Elle se triturait les ménages, cherchant à savoir quoi faire, mirant le brun qui avait l'air apaisé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il alla jusqu'au siège face au lit et y prit place, la même position que des jours auparavant, seulement son regard n'était plus le même. Il se détendit, ses yeux s'affaissèrent et bientôt il dormit. Elle le laissa, changeant certains pansements du blond, essayant de guérir certaines plaies. Des heures plus tard Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, elle le regarda, le trouvant tellement beau. Pourtant elle avait comprit, pour personne d'autre il n'aurait fait ça ainsi, et elle se demandait si Naruto l'avait aussi comprit. Sasuke ne la regarda même pas, ses yeux cherchèrent directement Naruto et se posèrent sur lui avec calme.

-Salut Sasuke, bien dormi ?

-Hn.

-J'ai réfléchi depuis que vous vous êtes endormis.

-Huhu, vraiment ?

-Arrête de sourire comme ça imbécile, ça me fout sur les nerfs. Bref, quand nous sommes allés sauver Gaara, il y avait cette énorme statue.

-Et ?

-Elle absorbe les bijuus. La main de Naruto bougea à peine mais n'échappa pas au brun.

-….Dobe, t'as entendu ?

-Hnnn…tais..toi…j'ai mal…au crâne…j'ai…soif…

-Mouais. Le brun attrapa un verre d'eau et en prit quelques gorgées sous le regard peu avenant d'un blond en colère de voir l'objet de ses désirs se faire vider ainsi.

-Que ? mais Sakura n'ajouta rien de plus alors que son acolyte faisait un bouche à bouche pour déverser l'eau dans la gorge de son camarade.

-Keeuff…keuuufff…'rci….les yeux azurs évitaient les leurs.

-As-tu vu la statue Naruto ?

-…hnnn…peut être…que…la détruire….

-Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous les avons dérangés en pleine cérémonie. L'un d'eux a eu du mal à s'en aller, il semblait attendre que tu te fasses totalement aspiré. Il n'est parti qu'en voyant que ça prenait trop de temps et qu'ils perdaient du terrain.

-….

-A quoi ressemble cette statue ?

-Un immense machin à neuf yeux avec une bouche immonde et des vilaines mains, paumes vers le ciel.

-…ahahahahaha.

-Mais tu te moques de moi !!! elle n'en revenait pas, Sasuke riait, et Naruto l'aurait sans doute fait si cela ne lui faisait autant mal.

-Si tu voyais ta description, hahahaha. Il toussota pour se reprendre et gardant un sourire reprit. Enfin….ce truc…il faudrait que je le voie.

-…. Elle le regardait, cherchant à lire en lui.

-Il y a une légende dans notre clan. Il est dit que l'on pourrait être l'égal des dieux si nous parvenons à utiliser les neufs chimères mythique. J'ai une idée sur celui qui essaie de s'approprier les démons. Et tu m'as dit que Naruto était le dernier.

-Il…faut…y aller. Que j'y…aille.

-Tu es sur Dobe ?

-Hnn…

-Si nous y allons on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer, peut être que tu mourras absorber totalement et…Sakura s'était penchée sur lui pour lui parler, mais les deux billes bleues lui montraient clairement qu'elle ne le stopperait pas.

-Sasuke…le blond tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

-……Sakura voyait les deux garçons se regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je dois…y aller.

-……

-Il y a…un temps…où il …faut arrêter de…de fuir…Et prendre…l'opportunité qui…vient. C'est…bien…ce que tu…as fait…hein ?

-…. Le regard de Sasuke s'était étréci alors que celui de Sakura s'était agrandi.

-Hein ? et…arrête de me…Faire répéter…j'ai…mal…teme.

-….ok. Mais viens pas te plaindre ensuite Usuratonkachi.

-Non mais d'abord on demande l'avis au médecin et…

-Il ne sera jamais favorable vu qu'il meurt par petit bout et qu'un médecin ne le laisserait pas sortir du lit alors qu'il est si faible. Sasuke la regardait comme si elle était la fille la plus bête de la terre.

-…..hem oui, mais…alors je viens avec vous !

-Hn. Il faut préparer cette mission et savoir qui il reste de disponible pour venir avec nous. Si l'Akatsuki est de la partie il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

-Je vais voir l'Hokage. Je reviens. Et Sasuke, évite de trop lui donner d'énergie, il faut que tu t'économises.

-Hn.

Naruto essayait de se redresser et Sasuke le regarda un long moment se démener, un sourire en coin. Mais suite à un regard bleuté tueur, un rictus moins moqueur apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'il se mit à l'aider pour le relever. Une infirmière entra et lui déposa de quoi manger, une pauvre et misérable soupe, qu'il avait un mal de chien à acheminer jusqu'à sa bouche sans en faire tombé la moitié de la cuillère sur lui ou le plateau. Fatigué de le voir renverser la majorité de ce qu'il voulait gober, le brun prit place sur le matelas et attrapa l'ustensile sous le regard éberlué du blond qui en comprenant ouvrit la bouche. Sasuke soufflait sur chaque cuillerée avant de la lui enfourner sous le regard toujours rond de son comparse qui le savait assez gentil sous ses airs imbus, mais quand même pas au point de faire ça. Surtout que Sasuke n'avait aucun respect pour ceux qu'il considérait pour plus faible que lui habituellement.

-Tu as…encore de la…suie…teme.

-Hn j'ai pas eu le temps de me laver, je devais….attends ! au fait…alors j'avais pas rêvé ? Sasuke s'essuya là où Naruto regardait.

-Ne ?

-S'était bien toi qui m'a supplié de sortir de là.

-Héhé…peut…être.

-….

Naruto n'arrivait plus à le regarder, ses yeux se fermaient de nouveau lentement, ça l'énerva, il fronça les sourcils mais n'arriva pas à tenir, s'endormant en ronchonnant une dernière fois. Sasuke prit place face à lui, silencieux, réfléchissant. Bien plus loin, Tsunade regardait Sakura avec intensité, elle ne connaissait plus que deux membres de l'Akatsuki encore vivants, aussi introuvable l'un que l'autre, et se rendre là bas ne serait que pure folie, se serait leur donner leur proie sur un plateau d'argent. Et vu l'état de Naruto, s'était plus que risqué. Sakura voyait que ce qu'elle avait dit avait du mal à être digéré, elle n'ajouta rien de plus cependant, celle lui faisant face avait de toute manière vue la détermination dans son regard, elle avait déjà deviné que même à trois ils iraient avec ou sans son avis.

-On va mettre ça en place, laissez moi un peu de temps. N'allez pas vous jeter dans la gueule du loup à chaque fois que l'un de vous trois à un problème.

-Huhu, je vais les retenir le plus longtemps possible Hokage sama. Ah oui, Naruto à besoin d'énergie constamment, Sasuke lui en a encore donné, il faudrait trouvé une solution pour….

-J'ai une idée sur quoi faire Sakura, va me chercher Kakashi je te prie.

-Ok.

Ce fut près d'une heure plus tard que Sasuke les vit venir. Tsunade et Sakura précédaient Kakashi qui avait retiré son bandeau et qui accompagné Juugo de près. Il n'avait pas revu le jeune homme depuis des mois et il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir changé, mis à part les écorchures qui recouvraient son corps.

-Sasuke ? Sasuke ! je leur ai dit de ne pas me sortir de ma cellule !! je veux y retourner, je…

-….Sasuke interrogea du regard la cinquième qui comme toujours ne lui souriait pas.

-Tu ne dois pas perdre plus de chakra. Alors j'ai eu une idée. Juugo, voilà la personne dont je t'ai parlé.

-Mais…mais...

-Ça permettra de réguler ton chakra, et sans chakra tu ne peux pas t'exciter non ?

-….

Juugo regardait Naruto horrifié qui dormait comme une masse, inconscient de ce qui allait se passer. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'alité et le regardait peu sûr de lui, lançant finalement un regard suppliant à l'assemblée. Sasuke ne comprit quand le voyant faire, sursautant au moment où il le vit faire. Tsunade eut un rictus en voyant sa tête en coin, Kakashi lisait son livre sans grand intérêt pour ce qu'il se passait. Sakura évita habilement son regard en trouvant le plafond très intéressant. Juugo embrassait tout simplement Naruto et ce dernier absorbait son énergie comme il l'avait fait avec Sasuke par deux fois. Sa main se leva pour se poser sur la nuque du jeune homme, et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, ils faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

-GYYYyyyaaaa keeuuuufff crreeeuuu keuuuff !!!

-Calme toi Naruto c'est…

-Baa-chan ? mais…mais….le blond regardait le quatuor et fixa Sasuke en rougissant fortement.

-Il te donnera son excédent de chakra à chaque fois qu'il le faudra.

-…..hein ? Naruto regarda la cinquième comme s'il lui manquait une case.

-T'as bien compris. Bon maintenant, passant à la suite. Ton état ne s'améliore pas, et même si ce n'est visible, il se dégrade. Sakura m'a expliqué ta demande, vous irez là bas. Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, vous partirez à quatre.

-Ce n'est pas assez.

-Si tu me laissais finir Sasuke, peut être que ton petit cerveau réussirait à capter plus loin que le bout de ton nez.

-…..les yeux de l'Uchiha aurait pu la tuer sur place, mais il ne le fit pas, tournant la tête, mécontent.

-Bien, alors vous irez à cheval pour aller le plus vite possible. J'ai envoyé une équipe balayer le secteur tout à l'heure, ils devront voir toute menace et vous prévenir si jamais ils ne peuvent s'en tirer. Deux autres équipes vont partir peu avant vous et seront charger de la même tâche. Pour fermer la marche, Kakashi, Saï et Yamato vous suivront. Sasuke, Sakura et Juugo partiront avec toi.

-Baa…Chan…

-Hm ? la jeune femme s'approcha de lui car sa voix était très basse.

-S'il…le faut…pour Juugo je…suis d'accord.

-Mais ? car il y en a un n'est ce pas ?

-Sasuke…tirez lui son…sceau…il souffre…à chaque fois qu'il l'u..tili..se…keeuuufff

-Dobe je…

-Faites le keuuuf…il aura besoin…de toute…Sa force…keeuuuf…keeff.

-…..alors le départ devra être retardé d'une journée.

-Je…tiendrai….promis. Il souriait même si ça lui demandait un énorme effort.

-Tcchh, Sasuke tu me suis, Sakura tu feras les examens à ma place, Kakashi tu as la garde de Juugo et toi, donne lui de ton chakra de temps en temps.

Sans leur laissé le temps de répondre, elle partie, Sasuke dans son sillage. Elle lui lançait des regards courroucés et le mena en silence jusqu'à une pièce immense qui ressemblait à une cave. Là elle lui fit signe de se déshabiller, dessinant sur le sol divers signes. Il s'y plaça et quelques instants plus tard il hurla jusqu' à ne plus avoir de voix, tombant évanouit au bout d'un moment qu'elle avait trouvé long à venir. Quand elle eut fini, plusieurs heures étaient passées et le brun était affalé de tout son long, le corps rougi et saignant par endroit.

Elle-même vacilla alors que Shizune entra pour prendre soin d'eux. Elle laissa l'Uchiha à même le sol sur les ordres de la Godaime et l'aida à rejoindre son bureau. Les visites à Naruto furent interdites pour le moment, même si Sakura fit circuler le fait qu'il était réveillé pour rassurer ceux qui s'inquiétaient. Ce dernier dormait la plupart du temps, ne s'éveillant que pour manger et boire un peu, Juugo profitant de son sommeil pour lui donner son énergie par petite dose. Dans la soirée Sasuke revint dans la pièce au moment même où il embrassait l'endormi, il sentit un pic au niveau de son cœur, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il prit place sur l'autre lit de la chambre et s'y coucha, prenant les pilules que lui avaient donné la Godaime en venant le réveiller pour l'aider à récupérer plus vite.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux mettant un instant à se situer, son corps semblait sur le point de se rompre, mais il ne se plaignit pas, tournant simplement sa face vers le lit de son acolyte. Juugo était penché de nouveau sur son coéquipier, scellant leurs lèvres, son cœur se serra. Il jura silencieusement, ce disant que s'était impossible, pourtant il avait beau analysé la situation, s'était la seule réponse logique qui lui venait. Entre son envie de revenir à Konoha pour voir Naruto, puis de ne jamais réussir à le tuer, à penser à lui, à s'inquiéter, à vouloir le sauver, au soulagement de le voir ouvrir les yeux et maintenant ces douleurs à la poitrine, comme de la jalousie. Il en était pratiquement sur, il l'aimait. Et il voyait déjà le sourire abruti de l'Uzumaki s'il lui disait.

Alors Sasuke fit profil bas et rentra chez lui pour se préparer au futur combat, ne s'approchant pas du blond endormi car Juugo et Kakashi étaient encore dans la pièce. Il était dans leur chambre, et il se souvenait très bien de la chaleur du corps de Naruto lorsqu'il venait le lever chaque matin le voyant un peu grogner pour le sport, rire quand il hurlait de ne pas traîner, sourire lorsqu'il le dévisageait avec fureur. Il était le seul à ne pas le craindre, le seul à lui faire entièrement confiance et à toujours le fixer dans les yeux. Sauf que cela avait un peu changé par la suite, cela l'interpella, le laissant perplexes et interrogatif. Il avait remarqué que le blond avait multiplié les missions dernièrement, rentrant moins souvent. Sur le point de repartir, il alla vers le placard de son ami, préparant un sac de vêtements et d'armes au cas où. Il sursauta lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir humer l'odeur de son camarade qui se dégageait des étagères où s'étalait le linge, il se dépêcha par petits gestes rapides et sortit.

En entrant, il fusilla Juugo du regard, ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et se mit à l'écart alors qu'il se pencha sur Naruto fraîchement débarrassé de ses appareils médicaux et tout sourire. Il semblait presque angélique dans la lumière qui était enfin totale dans la pièce, car ses yeux pouvaient enfin la supporter. Sasuke ne parla pas, il préféra agir, alors il leva le bras droit du blond, passa sa tête jusqu'au milieu de son dos, attrapa son bras gauche et le leva comme un vulgaire sac pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Il répondit par un rire quand l'autre grogna de le laisser marcher, mais il le fit descendre illico pour le porter comme une jeune mariée lorsque Naruto émit une plainte de douleur.

Le blond s'était sentit tombé, et il avait agrippé fortement le haut de son camarade en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ceux de son ami ne le fixèrent qu'un bref instant et puis il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Sasuke le déposa sur le lavabo, ne le lâchant qu'une fois sûr de sa prise et déposa ensuite le sac qu'il portait avant d'aller dans la cabine de douche. Naruto sentait une sueur froide lui coulait le long de l'échine alors que son cœur ne s'était jamais fait aussi présent qu'en l'instant, il se rappelait exactement ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers temps et il comprenait enfin son soulagement lors de leurs séparation lorsqu'il allait en mission le plus loin possible de lui. Pourtant il ne voulait se l'avouer, il avait bien trop peur de faire du mal à Sakura et en même temps cela lui faisait peur. Alors quand il vit les mains pales attraper son haut pour le lui enlever, il n'arriva plus à respirer. Et plus le brun avançait et plus il devenait tomate.

-Sasuke !!!

-Hn ? le brun sentait son cœur battre à la folie, s'il ne savait cela impossible, il aurait eu peur que le blond ne l'entende.

-Je…je peux…faire ça tout seul.

-Non.

-Hein ???

-Si tu crois que c'est le moment de t'éclater la face en allant te doucher, alors je vais t'aider.

-Hein ?

-Ouais. A poil.

Et dans un rictus sadique qu'il avait bien du mal à garder, il termina de le déshabiller. Naruto se cachait comme il pouvait, priant pour ne pas voir son soldat se mettre au garde à vous. Le brun ne semblait pas remarquer sa gêne et le prit contre lui, l'emmenant sous l'eau, qui était chaude pour le détendre et qui coulait déjà, en le traînant alors qu'il cachait son sexe à deux mains. Sasuke le mit sur un siège et s'arma d'un gant de toilette puis se mit à le frotter, doucement pour ne pas rouvrir une quelconque plaie, retraçant parfois un marquage violet, grimaçant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque avec plaisir le rouge aux joues de son acolyte. Il le laissa tout de même s'occuper de ses zones les plus intimes en ayant l'obligeance de se tourner pour mieux revenir et le shampouiner.

Naruto sentait les doigts de son ami sur lui, cela n'était pas désagréable, il ferma les yeux et sentit le brun lui malaxer le crâne. Sasuke frictionnait énergétiquement, profitant de chaque sensation, prétextant lui retirer de la mousse pour passer un doigt sur son dos ou son épaule. Concentration et self control des deux jeunes hommes furent importants pour ne pas se laisser aller.

Se sentant enveloppé dans une serviette puis emporté, Naruto ouvrit enfin les yeux, son ami venait de le placer sur un nouveau siège face au miroir. Il y découvrit une face jamais décelée sur l'Uchiha, mêlant douceur et sourire fin alors qu'il lui malaxait les cheveux. Naruto était subjugué et ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux, quand Sasuke le remarqua, il eut un instant de gros yeux et puis un doux air moqueur, presque complice, il le frictionna un peu plus fort. Lâchant la serviette, il le laissa se sécher le reste du corps, allant jusqu'au sac d'où il sortit de quoi l'habiller.

Il l'aida d'abord à enfiler un boxer, mettant un genou à terre pour lui faire enfiler ses pieds, surprenant le blond qui ne l'aurait jamais voir dans cette position face à lui, et même pour une tâche telle que celle-ci, ayant plutôt penser le voir lui balancer un tas en boule en lui disant de se démerder. Naruto espérait que ses rougeurs ne se verraient pas, mais peine perdu. L'Uchiha était plutôt satisfait de lui, et il se demandait ce que cela signifiait vraiment, si s'était le même sentiment que le sien ou juste de la gêne envers ce qu'il faisait. Mais ces questions ne l'importunèrent pas longtemps alors qu'il l'aida à se relever pour enfiler le boxer plus haut, ayant la gentillesse de détourner le regard, faisant suivre un pantalon noir. Quand ce fut fait, il lui mit dans la main un haut noir lui aussi et le laissa l'enfiler.

-C'est…mon linge…ça ?

-Ouais. Faut des trucs qui n'attirent pas l'attention.

-Ah. Il semblait plutôt déçus et cela lui arracha un sourire.

-On y va ?

-Ouais. Naruto tenta de se lever mais tituba, rattrapé in extremis par Sasuke le front à deux centimètres du coin du lavabo.

-Fait gaffe Dobe.

-Euh…merci.

-Hn.

Naruto termina et retourna sa face vers le miroir, il venait de voir sous ses larges cernes noirs qu'il n'avait plus ses moustaches habituelles. Il passa ses mains sur ses joues, cherchant si elles avaient vraiment disparue, se faisant il sentit son crâne tellement sa joue était fine. Il voyait mieux à présent à quoi il ressemblait depuis qu'il avait réintégré son corps, et même lui se faisait pitié. Il se reçut une cape sur la tête et lorsqu'il l'enleva il vit le regard du brun, un regard chargé d'émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire. Sasuke s'approcha et l'aida à l'enfiler puis l'amena dans la chambre où il lui passa un bras autour des hanches, qu'il trouva étonnement fines, et l'aida à se déplacer lentement mais sûrement, descendant les escaliers menant à la sortie de l'hôpital. Sa patience faisait garder son calme à Naruto qui avait envie de s'y jeter la tête la première pour aller plus vite. Surtout que chaque mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien, il avait l'impression de sentir ses muscles roulés contre ses os. Il espérait ne jamais se retrouver à nouveau avec une telle condition physique et continua de maugréer jusqu'à ce que le soleil daigne enfin s'abattre sur lui. Il stoppa, obligeant Sasuke à faire de même, il avait envie de sentir sur lui les rayons pourtant pâles, ayant l'impression de sortir de prison après des décennies. La main du brun lui pressa un peu le flanc, cela lui fit un peu mal mais il n'en dit rien et reprit alors sa marche, sentant sa poigne tout contre lui, une poigne qui n'était pas prête de le lâcher.

-Hey. Le duo se retourna et tomba sur Tsunade, poings sur les hanches. J'ai envoyé un groupe d'anbus sur le site, ils sont en communications avec l'équipe 8. Vous serez précéder d'une autre équipe. Et vous serez suivi comme convenu.

-Merci… Baa-chan.

-Hn. Reviens vivant c'est tout.

-Ahaha, je ferrais…de mon…mieux, mais…si ce n'est…moi, ce…sera eux.

-Prouve moi que de t'avoir donné ce foutu collier n'était pas une erreur.

-ça marche.

Elle lui fit un signe doublé d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit son bras s'élever pour laisser apparaître son pouce en mode nice guy. Sasuke le fit poursuivre sa route jusqu'à un étalon totalement noir, ils s'arrêtèrent, Sakura vint alors maintenir Naruto pour laisser l'autre grimper tout en souplesse sur l'animal. Trouvant une position confortable, il se tourna vers Juugo, lui intimant l'ordre d'avancer puis se pencha vers le blond pour le prendre par les hanches et le hisser sur lui. Il sentait contre son torse ses os saillant et se demandait s'il survivrait juste à la longue route qui s'offrait à eux, mais Naruto se cala contre lui du poids qu'il lui restait, alors ils partirent, accolés à Sakura qui jetait de temps en temps un œil sur son coéquipier malade.

Ils allaient assez vite et ne stoppaient que pour examiner rapidement Naruto qui semblait tenir le coup et qui s'endormait par moment pour se réveiller à cause de la rugosité de la route. La journée passait, il pleuvait un peu et cela leur demandait d'être attentif plus que de raison, les odeurs et les bruits n'étant pas les même, leur vue étant diminuée. La soirée commençait à tomber lorsque Naruto posa sa main sur la sienne, alors il se pencha à son niveau pour l'entendre.

-Hn ?

-On prends…un pause.

-Non, à cette allure on peut continuer une bonne partie de la nuit et…

-Sasuke…on le fait…les équipes…n'ont pas…de montures…il leur…faut un…un peu de repos.

-….ok. Hey ! on stoppe une petite heure.

-Hein ? il y a un problème ? la rosée arriva en catastrophe auprès d'eux.

-Non, mais il a raison, les autres équipes sont à pieds.

-…oh. Ok.

Elle avait trouvé qu'il avait vite capitulé mais n'en dit rien, descendant de sa monture alors qu'il appuyé sur le micro qu'il portait autour du cou pour les prévenir de leur halte pour ne pas être rattraper. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Naruto se faisant porter dès qu'il voulait bouger car il ne sentait plus son arrière train. Quand ils repartirent, Sasuke sentit le blond s'affaisser sur lui, s'endormant profondément et se détendant totalement depuis le début de la matinée. Ils ne stoppèrent que deux fois pendant la nuit, sachant que le temps pressait. Sakura lia son cheval à celui de Juugo d'une corde et dormit ainsi en se laissant traîner, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois. A l'approche du lieu l'Uzumaki n'avait pas reprit conscience, alors Sasuke posa sa main sur son torse pour le remuer un peu, mais cela ne servit à rien. Il passa sa main sous la capuche, touchant sa face, se permettant une caresse, essayant de voir s'il allait bien de par ce simple geste. Il sentit son souffle changer, enfin son coéquipier se réveillait. Il stoppa son étalon et les deux autres firent de même en regardant l'Uchiha qui semblait soucieux.

-Juugo. Viens là. Il en a besoin. Sasuke sentit Naruto se raidir, mais tout deux savaient qu'il en avait besoin.

-….Juugo regardait Sasuke pas très sur d'en avoir le droit en voyant ses yeux jetaient des éclairs.

-Grouille.

-J'arrive.

Menant sa monture à leur coté, il se pencha vers le blond, trouvant dans le noir de la capuche deux perles bleutées qui le fixaient, brillantes de fièvre. Cela se voyait qu'il était malade. Elles se fermèrent au monde, lui permettant de continuer son chemin, pour se diriger il mit sa main sur son visage et l'embrassa. Naruto essayait de vider son esprit, de ne pas pensait à ce qu'il recevait, se focalisant sur la chaleur qui émanait dans son dos. Sasuke regardait cela d'un œil noir, il n'avait qu'une envie, dégainer son arme et la planter encore et encore dans cet homme qui ne faisait que suivre son ordre.

Ils reprirent leur route et arrivèrent devant le point d'eau où s'était dresser l'immense caverne. Naruto descendit, sentant un malaise l'envahir, mais il continua sans se plaindre. Plusieurs pas faillirent le mettre à genoux, il sentit alors la poigne de l'Uchiha sur son bras qui l'aida à tenir debout. Ils avançaient lentement, suivis de Sakura alors que Juugo se tenait auprès des chevaux. Montant les gravats laissés la par l'ancien combat de Sakura, ils continuèrent sans elle, le blond avançant sans pouvoir se stopper, regardant un point précis de la roche où aurait du se tenir l'immense statue.

L'atmosphère était lourde, Sasuke stoppa, mais l'autre s'arracha à sa poigne pour continuer son chemin, transpirant et tremblant, sentant son cœur battre vivement. Il tomba et Sasuke voulut aller l'aider, mais il sentit une aura qui l'alerta, le faisant se tourner de coté, il n'y avait rien. Un autre bruit lui fit tourner la tête, seulement des gravas qui étaient tombés dans l'eau. Mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, ses yeux devinrent en un instant deux rubis brillant, cherchant sa proie. Ce fut les hennissements des chevaux qui les firent se retourner d'un bloc commun.

* * *

A suivre : mais qu'arrive-t-il aux chevaux ???? 


	3. Chap 3 : un combat, une paix précaire

Merci pour les reviews XD

**Résumé**: Une équipe se forme pour amener Naruto à la statue de l'Akatsuki. Mince les chevaux sont attaqués ! Mais qui donc est là ?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Qu'est ce que je fous là.**_

_**Chap 3**_ **: un combat de titan pour une paix précaire.**

Juugo pendait à la main de Zetsu dont la main tremblait sous le poids qu'elle devait soulever. Son sceau se propageait, mais il était affaibli par son don de chakra au blond. Les simples herbes au sol grandirent au point de l'envelopper, Sasuke voulait aller vers lui, mais il se retint, sachant qu'il ne devait s'éloigner de son ami et se tourna vers ce dernier qui regardait ça d'un œil indifférent, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Derrière lui le mur sembla se déformer, laissant apparaître une forme vague et énorme qui s'arrêta juste à quelques pas de lui. Naruto sentait le sang de là où il était, il voyait chaque détail, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre, même, cela l'excitait un peu, convulsivement il serra ce qui se trouvait sous ses mains. Il mit un genou à terre, se tenant le ventre, l'envie de vomir lui étant venue d'un seul coup. Il bavait et leva la tête vers Sasuke, mais l'attention de ce dernier avait de nouveau changé une fraction de seconde avant. Une femme était apparue, se reformant à partir d'innombrables origamis près de Sakura qui avait fait un bond en arrière et sortit une arme à mi chemin entre le kunai traditionnel et un petit katana.

-Les anbus que vous avez envoyés n'avaient pas un goût très digeste. Ils étaient même plutôt mauvais.

-Digeste ? Sakura se tenait prête à tout, attentive au moindre mouvement ses yeux quittant un instant la femme pour se diriger vers Zetsu qui lâcha Juugo dans un amas de petites plantes carnivores, léchant le sang qui recouvrait son poing avec délectation.

-Oui, je mange mes proies. Dis moi Konan, tes cibles étaient-elles meilleurs que les miennes ?

-….

-Oh je dis ça parce que tu as perdu ta jolie petite fleur ma grande, et ton manteau à l'air bien abîmé. Elle tiqua tournant lentement les yeux vers lui.

-Je les ai laissé mourir plus loin pour ne pas qu'ils nous gênent.

-Tu aurais pu me les ramener, j'aurais aimé les goûter.

-……Elle leva une main, créant une mini tornade de feuilles qui laissa apparaître des corps.

-Oh, alors tu as quand même penser à moi.

Zetsu alla vers le trio, Tenten bougeait encore et essaya de se mettre devant ses deux compagnons ensanglantés. Sakura n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle venait de voir l'état de Néji et son cœur n'avait fait qu'un bond, ainsi leur équipe avait fait partie du voyage. Sasuke s'était tourné vers Naruto qui les avait vu, son regard était exorbité, sa bouche était grande ouverte, il grognait et semblait sur le point de se transformer mais ne pouvait y arrivé. A nouveau les gravats, Sasuke leva la tête, voyant en un dixième de seconde un homme, assis sur l'un des innombrables doigts. Il courut vers Naruto, ce dernier le vit venir mais le repoussa lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, le faisant retomber alors qu'une barrière se monta entre eux. L'immense statue regardait Sasuke de ses nombreux yeux, elle protégeait sa nourriture qui commençait à s'élever dans les airs.

-Mais tu vas mourir baka !!! Pourquoi tu m'as poussé !!

-….Naruto n'eut pas la force de parler, il remua juste la tête et hurla en se sentant envahir. Son corps se contracta puis se détendit d'un coup.

-Laisse donc finir ma jolie statue petit frère.

-QUI ES TU POUR M'APPELER AINSI !!!

Et tandis que Sasuke accourait vers cet homme, tentant de passer la barrière qui les protégeait, Sakura attaqua Konan alors que l'équipe huit faisait son apparition, Shino la rejoignant et laissant ces deux coéquipiers s'occuper de Zetsu et aider Juugo à sortir de son piège végétal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entendait son cœur faire un raffut insupportable mais il n'avait plus mal, il ne sentait plus rien. Cela lui faisait peur car ça lui rappelait des sensations qu'il avait connu il y a peu. Il n'entendait pas la bataille extérieure à sa bulle, ils s'étaient dispersés à l'arrivée du groupe fermant la marche. Seul restait Sasuke qui tentait de briser la barrière, cela commençait à lui prendre la tête, l'autre le regardant toujours de la même place, n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil depuis le début de la bataille.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir haïr de nouveau autant. Il enleva son haut, laissant son sceau se répandre sur son corps, surprenant, il le voyait bien, son adversaire qui eut l'air de s'intéresser enfin à lui. Se levant, il sortit du champ de protection qui s'effaça aussitôt. Sasuke avait remarqué, s'il avait pu sourire il l'aurait fait, mais ce n'en était pas le moment. L'homme lui faisant face avait légèrement relevé la tête, laissant entrevoir par le trou de son masque un œil qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Uchiha Madara je présume.

-C'est exact petit frère.

-Cesse de m'appeler ainsi.

-Pourquoi ? je trouve cela charmant, après tout nous sommes du même clan.

-Mon clan n'est plus.

Sasuke s'élança, se rappelant les dernières paroles de son frère. Mais aujourd'hui il voulait plus qu'une vengeance, il voulait sauver une personne importante pour lui, quelqu'un qui avait déjà bien trop souffert et qu'il avait déjà bien trop fait souffrir lui aussi depuis des années. Ses coups redoublaient sous sa rage de le vaincre, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer comme il le voulait, voyant toujours Naruto souffrir derrière son ennemi, son corps se tordre dans cette lumière nacrée. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Ça le troublait, Madara le remarqua vite et il s'en servit dans ses attaques.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entendit un cri, plusieurs fois il se répéta comme un écho dans son espace blanc qui se brouillait de plus en plus, à nouveau il avait mal, la douce torpeur dans laquelle il avait plongé avait disparue. S'était insupportable. Il hurla, il ne pouvait stopper, il avait l'impression d'être mangé de l'intérieur. Il se savait à nouveau dans son corps, il eut mal lorsqu'il prit le sol en tombant, il n'était toujours pas mort. Ouvrant les yeux, il entendit un bruit sourd, comme venant de loin.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la tête de la statue, transpercée d'éclairs bleus, elle semblait hurler, pourtant il ne l'entendait pas. En fait il n'entendait plus rien mis à part un brouhaha confus. Tout semblait bouger au ralentit, et la lueur qui l'attachait à la statue n'était pas agréable, elle l'aveuglait. Lentement il se tourna sur le coté, suivant la lueur bleue jusqu'au poing de Sasuke. Ce dernier le regardait, souriant d'une manière si douce, la face baignée de sang. Naruto avait envie de hurler, il essaya de se relever, mais son corps le faisait souffrir atrocement.

-Ce n'est donc pas moi que tu visais Sasuke ?

-Kukuku, j'avais plus urgent.

-Au point de mourir pour lui ? que tu es bête. Te rends tu comptes de la puissance…

-Il va t'envoyer en enfer à ma place. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-….

-SASUKEEEEEE !!!

Sasuke faisait face à l'autre Uchiha qui l'avait planté avec son propre sabre pour le finir et qui avait à peine quelques écorchures. Le brun avait plusieurs blessures sérieuses qui lui firent cracher du sang, laissant un mince filet s'écoulait le long de son menton, puis tomba à genoux près de son aile arrachée et brisée, continuant de sourire vers lui comme s'il n'avait pas mal. Il n'avait pas évité la dernière attaque de Madara pour le sauver en propageant son pouvoir pour briser une part de la statue. Son épée de foudre s'effaça alors que sa main retombait le long de son corps.

-Aussi décevant que ton frère.

-Désolé…Na..ruto….

-SASUKEEEE !!!

-….ne pleure pas Jinchuuriki, je vais te le faire rejoindre bientôt.

Lentement il fit glisser la lame qui pourfendait Sasuke, faisant ruisseler le long d'elle le sang vermeil qui en tombant dans l'eau la colora de rose. Naruto voyait chaque goutte tombée dans l'eau, un rond parfait et rouge qui s'étalait en petite flaque en percutant le liquide transparent dans lequel ils baignaient. Le bruit de la lame s'arrachant à la chair faisait un bruit d'enfer, du moins pour lui, tout ses sens semblaient développés au maximum, il entendait même les gouttes de sang qui ruisselaient et le souffle exalté de leur ennemi. A nouveau il eut mal au ventre, mais cette douleur n'était rien par rapport à celle de son cœur se déchirant.

Sasuke semblait tituber d'avant en arrière, il reprenait son apparence humaine, plusieurs fois il cligna des yeux les laissant redevenir noir et puis son sourire commença à s'effacer. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, comme des années auparavant lorsqu'il l'avait protégé sur le pont qui portait maintenant son nom. Sasuke ne parla pas cette fois, formant juste des mots qu'il lut sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime.

Ses poils se hérissèrent sur tout son corps, ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue, à chaque pas de Madara vers lui il voyait le corps de Sasuke tomber en avant. Chaque mèche de cheveux qui s'élevèrent dans la chute, chaque goutte de sang qui s'envola pour mieux s'écraser plus bas, chaque éclaboussure d'eau, chaque détail. Naruto voyait tout. Le corps de son meilleur ami sembla s'enfoncer puis ressortir plusieurs fois dans l'eau, il flottait et ne bougeait plus. La lame de Sasuke dans la main de son adversaire brillait au dessus de lui à présent, et le sang de son camarade qui s'y accrochait encore tomba sur sa face. L'une d'elle coula comme une larme le long de sa joue.

La lame s'abattit avec vitesse, pourtant Naruto la regardait descendre vers lui centimètre par centimètre. Une envie de meurtre s'était répandue dans ses veines jusqu'au bout de chacun de ses membres. Un hurlement inhumain se fit entendre, les deux sharingans qui miraient le blond n'eurent que le temps de comprendre qu'il se fit expulser plus loin juste par une explosion de chakra, il se redressa mais l'ombre sur sa droite était déjà le jinchuuriki en pleine crise de rage. L'homme donna un coup de sabre et Naruto le regarda abattre son arme d'un geste tellement lent qu'il en aurait ri. D'un coup de poing il l'envoya valser au loin, faisant explosé une partie de la roche environnante et s'élever un nuage épais de fumée. Il tenta alors de se rendre auprès de Sasuke, mais la lueur qui le reliait à la statue l'empêchait d'aller aussi loin, elle essayait de l'absorber de nouveau de part sa propre volonté, quasiment complète et éveillée. Ses bras bougèrent, cherchant à venir à lui pour l'attraper.

Les yeux azurs bougèrent rapidement, précédent à peine le mouvement qu'il fit d'un millième de seconde, avec hargne et rage il prit place sur l'immense statue. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de haine en lui, il leva les poings et les abattit sur le sommet du crâne de la chose, continuant encore et encore, les morceaux qui l'en composaient explosèrent, laissant apparaître un trou béant d'où s'échapper une étrange lumière qui l'entoura. Il hurla, son cri n'avait même plus l'air humain, il sentait chaque cellule de son corps, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans sa tête résonna plusieurs voix, il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Ses coups redoublèrent et le chakra qui l'enveloppait à présent formèrent d'immenses poings qui l'aidèrent dans sa tâche, détruisant avec lui ce qu'il restait du golem.

Madara tentait de se situer, il n'avait presque rien vu venir, ses yeux pourtant auraient du l'aider. Il ne restait plus rien de la statue mis à part un amas de pierre et quelques chaînes, et se tenait sur les gravats laissés le blond qui hurlait. Cela devait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde alors qu'il voyait plusieurs Chakras se superposer autour de son corps. Les démons tentaient de se manger les uns les autres pour être le dernier à vivre, laissant ainsi des formes fantomatique se dresser au dessus du corps de l'Uzumaki et se battre.

-Non…ça ne devait pas être ainsi…

-RRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Naruto donnait des coups de plus en plus violent, grimaçant de haine et de colère.

-Kyubi devait les manger pour moi….

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

-…Et j'aurais du l'absorber ensuite…fusionner…

-AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Le râle prit fin, ne restait au dessus de Naruto qu'un chakra rouge surpuissant, son corps ne le supportait pas et commençait à se briser alors que l'aura qui l'enveloppée faisait s'envoler les pierres environnantes et que de petits éclairs de lumières s'égrenait dans la masse d'énergie. Un tourbillon se créait. Dans sa tête raisonna une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, depuis son adolescence il l'entendait, jour après jour, lui rappelant qui il était, ce qu'il était, combien il était faible, combien il était haï et détesté. S'était son démon qui avait réussi sa tâche, confiée des décennies auparavant par l'Uchiha fondateur. Et il essayait de l'absorber, oui Kyubi tentait de le faire, s'immisçant dans son corps d'un rire mauvais et torve, s'emparant de son esprit après l'avoir fait avec les autres.

Naruto geignait, il avait tellement mal, crachant tripes et boyaux, il finit par relever la tête, alors que son corps ressemblait de plus en plus à celui d'une bête. D'immenses queues d'énergie sortirent derrière lui, battant l'air dans un bruit assourdissant, il se sentait perdre pieds, ses longs ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le sol alors qu'une plainte s'élevait du plus profond de sa gorge. Naruto se sentait dominé, et lentement il se laissa prendre, la douleur commençait déjà à s'en aller. Un bruit lui fit lever la tête, au loin son ennemi était descendu de son perchoir tenant toujours la lame de Sasuke qu'il l'aida à se relever alors que ses jambes flageolaient.

-Sasuke…Naruto tourna la tête vers le brun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, sa main se serait par à-coups. Cette impuissance il la détestait.

-Il l'a tué Naruto, laisse moi la place et je l'éliminerai pour toi. Laisse moi ton corps. Aussi douce qu'une sucrerie la voix caverneuse de Kyubi supplantée de résonance due aux autres démons se fit mielleuse pour le convaincre.

-….je suis faible…

-Tu ne sens pas toute cette énergie qui circule en toi…je la réveillerai entièrement pour toi…Naruto.

Mais le blond n'écoutait plus, ses larmes avaient reprit lorsque la bête lui avait dit que son meilleur ami était mort. Il voulut aller jusqu'au brun mais le démon le retenait, le lui interdisant. Jamais il n'avait compris sa limite physique jusque là, il aurait tant voulu que son esprit se détache encore de son enveloppe et le laisse aller jusqu'à Sasuke. Mais ce dernier était mort pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser ainsi faire. Il regarda autour de lui, il reconnaissait les abîmes de son âme, l'endroit proscrit où se tenait le démon. La cellule avait reprit sa place et il se tenait devant elle, regardant la grille ouverte. Il ramassa par terre le sceau verrou pratiquement effacé qui de toute évidence ne servait plus à rien et celui si se fit absorber par sa main, il sentit un regain d'énergie se répandre en lui.

Un clapotis se fit entendre derrière lui et il s'approcha de l'ouverture menant aux autres, il y vit Kyubi assis, plus petit qu'à son habitude alors que d'autres lumières entraient et sortaient des autres orifices qui les entouraient. Le renard fonça sur lui, mais Naruto ne s'écarta pas, il l'acceptait. Cette chose était aussi lui. Leurs chakras se mêlèrent, changeant constamment de couleur, la pression était forte, mais il la supportait. Un rire se fit entendre, celui d'une femme. Pourtant il ne pouvait y avoir personne d'autre et il avait beau regardé, il ne voyait rien. Une étrange chaleur se répandit sur son corps, son sceau se résorbait en un amas sur son nombril avant d'éclater et de se propager sur toute la surface de sa peau, cela le fit hurler et trembler. Kyubi grogna, Naruto le vit, le chakra du renard se faisait absorber par le sien de plus en plus rayonnant et dans sa tête résonna des voix.

-Que vas-tu lui faire ? La voix de la femme était tellement basse et à bout de souffle, montrant son inquiétude.

-Je suis désolé…il sera le réceptacle. La voix de l'homme n'était pas meilleure, elle semblait juste beaucoup plus triste mais tellement déterminé.

-….pas notre enfant…s'il te plaît.

-Il n'y a que lui et tu le sais.

-Non on ne le sait pas, on ne sait même pas s'il aura les qualités requises et…

-Si ce n'est lui, alors ce ne sera personne. Kyubi est sur le village, dans la journée il n'y aura plus rien. Si ce n'est aujourd'hui, alors ça ne sera jamais

-….

-Avec ton don il absorbera mieux et supportera sa présence. Je ferrais en sorte d'alléger sa peine.

-….mais s'il ne l'a pas ! comment fera-t-il ? Minato réponds moiii !!!

Une nouvelle douleur se répandit en lui, mais il décida qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ainsi, on l'attendait au dehors. Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra, cherchant à ne pas perdre face au démon. Derrière ses paupières il y eut une lueur qui laissa se dessiner dans un brouillard épais, presque flou, une forme humaine. Une rouquine qui se pencha sur lui et qui le prit dans ses bras, elle semblait pleuré et il vit au sol un corps. Il s'accrochait à elle. Il ne put le faire longtemps. Et ce vide lui faisait mal. Il avait perdu ses parents face au renard, et aujourd'hui il risquait de perdre ses amis, jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner.

-Si ce n'est aujourd'hui, alors ça ne sera jamais. L'énergie du blond redoubla alors que se dessinait sur le dos de ses mains des symboles qu'il joignit par des signes de mains, comme s'il les avait toujours su.

-…….qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Un présent de ma mère.

-Quoi ?

Mais Naruto ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il émanait de lui une quantité phénoménale d'énergie qui dévorait l'autre. La dualité entre les deux âmes reprit, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, l'air devenait électrique. La bête essaya de le mordre alors qu'elle se faisait avaler par lui, devenant une partie de son âme tout comme les autres lui avaient donnés leur puissance en se faisant avaler.

Et à présent il se sentait étonnement bien. Ses yeux en fentes s'ouvrirent au monde, sa main s'agrippa à une pierre, l'aidant à s'élancer en avant. Il crut n'avoir fait qu'un pas qu'il se retrouva déjà près de son adversaire, sa main lui effleura le ventre et l'autre décolla en arrière ne comprenant même pas ce qui l'avait touché. Ses sharingans n'avaient pu l'aider. Il se rattrapa sur une roche, joignant ses mains pour effectuer des signes, mais Naruto était déjà à ses cotés et il posa ses mains griffues sur les siennes, les serrant à peine. Madara hurla les articulations brisées. Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas dans ses mouvement, mais Naruto n'en plus.

Sakura avait rejoint Tenten un instant auparavant, couverte de blessure elle claudiquait un peu. Cette dernière soignait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses compagnons mais n'avait pas autant de savoir que la rosée qui fut plus efficace en moins de temps. Elle l'aida du mieux qu'elle put et demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, essayant d'analyser plus loin ce qu'il se passait. Alors la jeune fille lui expliqua que Sasuke s'était fait battre après une bataille monstrueuse. Au loin Sakura vit Naruto se déchaîner, elle laissa le groupe et se fit petite, passant d'un gravats à un autre pour accéder finalement à Sasuke qu'elle avait vu flotter entre deux eaux. Il ne respirait plus. Alors elle le soigna le plus vite possible, déviant une pierre qui venait sur eux d'un coup de poings avant de lui faire un bouche à bouche pour qu'il recrache l'eau qu'il avait en lui et que son souffle redémarre. Elle priait pour qu'il reprenne connaissance, entendant un bourdonnement qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un grognement. Et tandis qu'elle s'acharnait, elle sentit un souffle chaud. Levant la tête elle aperçu des flammes totalement noires qui filaient vers eux deux. Elle se pencha sur Sasuke voulant parer de son corps pour le protéger, mais une ombre s'interposa, Naruto venait d'apparaître et un hurlement strident sortait du plus profond de lui. La puissance qu'il y mit dévia les flammes qui continuèrent de brûler en cercle autour d'eux sur l'eau.

-Kyubi est à moi ! tu entends !

-……

-Il m'appartient !!!

Au fond de lui Naruto ressentait haine et envie de destruction, sans pitié il se jeta sur Madara et se mit à le frapper, évitant avec aisance chacun de ses coups alors que lui, malgré ses sharingans, n'y arrivait quasiment pas. Sakura ne perdit pas de temps, elle se remit en œuvre sur son coéquipier à terre, ne pensant même pas à pleurer tellement elle était focalisée sur sa tâche si ardue. Naruto fit pourtant une erreur. Il regarda un Uchiha dans les yeux. Et cet Uchiha n'était pas n'importe lequel. Sa douleur le reprit, Naruto voyait des souvenirs de toutes sortes, les siens, les leurs, des mensonges, des trahisons, des peurs, des flashs de vies d'autres jinchuurikis qui n'auraient pas du tant l'affecté. Il vacilla et se prit un coup surpuissant qui le fit tomber et l'autre en profita, levant son sabre qu'il planta. Mais ce fut Sasuke qui se prit le coup, apposant sa paume en même temps sur la joue du blond pour le réveiller du genjutsu grâce à son chakra. Naruto venait d'ouvrir les yeux, se réveillant de son cauchemar.

Sasuke haletait, venant à peine de reprendre conscience, et une nouvelle plaie le faisait saigné abondamment. Il déglutit tant bien que mal sous le regard de l'homme qui avait crée autrefois son clan, mais pour ce dernier Sasuke n'avait aucun regard, un poil plus haut que Naruto il le regardait droit dans les yeux, mais pas de cet air orgueilleux qu'il prenait souvent. Il y avait là une étrange douceur, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses traits, plus doux qu'il n'avait jamais été alors que s'écouler un fin filet de sang. Madara jura et le dégagea de la lame d'un coup de pied dans son autre plaie pas encore bien refermée, la rouvrant au passage. Naruto vit la lame se dressait de nouveau pour s'abattre sur lui, Sakura frappa le sol en hurlant sa rage, le brisant en millier de morceaux, le laissant aspirer un bon niveau de l'eau. Elle attrapa Sasuke pour le soigner à nouveau lorsque le kusanagi brilla entre les bouts de sol encore en l'air. Il s'abattait de nouveau. Naruto voyait la lame, il vit le couple. Il leva juste la main en pensant qu'il fallait le tuer.

Une main en chakra balaya l'espace et le découpa, si semblable à la main de sable de Gaara. Mais l'autre avait esquivé juste à temps, se tournant vers lui. Se n'était plus les sharingans dans leur forme simple qui était face à lui, Naruto sentit l'espace se tordre, il voyait son corps s'épaissir, s'étirer, le mangekyou était apparu. Il se recula mais pas assez rapidement, perdant dans le trou noir créé son bras gauche qui fut sectionner au niveau de l'épaule. Sakura hurla, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, lui-même le fit, se tenant le membre manquant en grimaçant, ses démons arrêtant déjà l'écoulement abondant de sang. Son ennemi en profita pour l'attaquer, se fut ses queues qui répondirent à ses attaques, l'énergie se faisant absorber en masse dans une autre dimension.

Il se sentait bouillir, il y avait en lui une pression qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Quelque chose avait envie de sortir. Il stoppa tout mouvement, allongeant le cou alors qu'un hurlement en jaillissait. Des explosions se firent autour d'eux, le sol s'ouvrit en soulevant des pics hors du sol vers sa cible alors que l'eau qui les entourait lui fonçait dessus. Il balaya l'air de ses griffes, créant de nettes coupures jusqu'à Madara qui se fit toucher. L'odeur du sang. Naruto s'en régalait, il en voulait plus. Son instinct animal était multiplié par tout ceux qui était en lui et le sourire qu'il voyait chez son ennemi l'inquiétait car ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait du montrer en cet instant.

Il décida qu'il était temps d'en finir, il fonça sur sa proie qui ne la vit pas venir, il avait encore accélérer et l'immobilisa en la mordant a la jugulaire, s'aidant de sa seule main pour le maintenir par un bras, alors que d'autres de chakra se chargèrent de le mettre hors de nuire en l'embrochant. Ses deux coéquipiers regardaient la scène, écoutant le gargouillis étranglé qui s'élevait de la gorge de l'Uchiha alors qu'il se faisait arracher la tête. Enfin il le lâcha, la gueule peinturlurée de sang, haletant, excité par tout ce sang. Quand il les regarda, aucun d'eux ne bougea, Sakura pleurait juste et Sasuke restait sur ses gardes. Naruto s'éloigna d'eux et partit se rincer la face, histoire de s'enlever cette odeur qui lui tournait les sens et qui l'incitait à vouloir recommencer. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui fit du bien, et depuis qu'il lui manquait un bras, il se sentait mieux au lieu du contraire.

Ils le regardèrent un instant sans réagir, le carnage avait été rapide et sanglant, et celui devant eux respirait une bestialité non feinte. Sakura laissa Sasuke et le rejoignit, regardant l'état de son bras qui était déjà guéri. Toutes ses plaies étaient guéries d'ailleurs. Les démons avaient fait leurs devoirs. Naruto émit un rire bref pour ne pas inquiéter sa compagne qui se mit à pleurer en réalisant que ce cauchemar prenait fin. Il l'a prit dans son bras tant bien que mal, la berçant pour lui faire comprendre que tout était réel. Et ses yeux bleus ne lâchaient pas les sharingans de son compagnon à qui il fit signe de venir. Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il vint, pour une fois il n'avait pas envie d'être froid et distant. Sasuke les serra dans ses bras aussi fort que possible, étouffant un sanglot alors qu'il embrassait le front de Sakura et osa même le faire sur celui de Naruto.

-Où sont les autres Sakura ? Naruto avait murmuré à son oreille et elle en frissonna.

-Je les ai laissé par là bas. Juugo est venu nous aider alors qu'il n'était pas trop en état, je suis donc venu voir si vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, Hinata m'a hurlé de venir.

-Hinata ?

-Oui, c'est la première fois que je la voyais hurler un ordre. C'est…flippant.

-Hahaha. Bon sinon, tu n'as rien Sakura ?

-Ça va aller. Et toi Sasuke ?

-Je fais aller. Naruto lui offrit un sourire et se leva.

-Alors allons les trouver, ok ?

Ses deux coéquipiers affirmèrent d'un mouvement de tête vif, et ils partirent aider les autres. Au passage, Naruto se clona, aidant Tenten à la cheville foulée à monter à cheval qui ne pouvait cacher sa peur en le voyant, prenant contre elle Lee encore inconscient alors que Néji n'osait plus bouger sous la douleur que lui provoquait ses deux bras brisés. Le paysage défilé avec vitesse, le bruit des coups se faisait entendre, et ils arrivèrent en pleine bataille. Kakashi se faisait transpercé par des flèches de papier, protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait Saï à terre. Naruto leva sa paume, faisant tourbillonner de l'air en masse et regarda Sasuke qui comprit. L'alizé qui s'éleva devint enflammée par un Katon du brun qui emporta les feuilles en les décimant une à une. Konan prévoyait déjà une attaque vers eux, n'ayant pas vu le clone de Naruto apparu dans son dos et qui lui donna un coup de griffe surpuissant dans le dos. Distraite, elle ne vit pas Kakashi approcher, préparant sa pupille puisqu'il en avait le temps.

Un énorme trou noir s'ouvrit et l'engloba, elle essaya de se disperser mais trop tard, il se refermait déjà sur lui-même, emportant dans une autre dimension les milliers de petits origamis. Kakashi qui se tenait sur un animal ailé dessiné par Saï tomba à la renverse et fut rattrapé par sa monture juste avant de percuter le sol. Sakura avait déjà couru à lui pour vérifier son état mais s'arrêta en route pour s'occuper de Saï qui gisait à terre éventré et se tenant le ventre pour s'empêcher de s'y répandre alors que Kiba essayait déjà de le guérir. Naruto regardait au loin Juugo maintenir Zetsu qui se faisait prendre son chakra par des centaines d'insectes alors que Hinata s'essayait au Hakke. Crachant du sang, ils entendirent ses cotes se brisées lorsque Juugo resserra sa prise alors qu'un Akamaru faisant deux fois sa taille habituelle se démenait pour lui arracher la tête, remplaçant Hinata qui s'écroula las jambes en sang. L'homme plante tomba, répandant un liquide verdâtre sur le sol dans un gargouillis répugnant.

Un bruit les fit se tourner, les chevaux venaient en portant l'autre équipe. Ils se rassemblèrent petit à petit autour de Saï dont les soins prenaient beaucoup de temps, Sakura laissant finalement Hinata et Kiba prendre soin de Kakashi qui s'était endormi de fatigue après l'utilisation trop intense de son sharingan. Plusieurs heures furent nécessaires pour les remettre quelque peu en état et faire le point sur la situation. Naruto insista pour donner son surplus de chakra et aida la rosée dans ses soins. Quand elle eut fini avec Saï, elle se mit à aider Néji qui ne pouvait faire un pas sans avoir mal à cause de ses deux membres brisés. Mettant sur les chevaux les plus mal en point, ils cherchèrent un endroit où passer une nuit calme et sans inquiétude, le trouvant un peu plus loin à l'abri de nombreux arbre et un peu en hauteur, permettant un bon point de vue.

Naruto les regardait prendre soin les uns des autres, restant dans son coin, surveillant l'entrée de la petite grotte où ils se trouvaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient endormis, et Sakura avant de le faire se força à aller jusqu'à lui, commençant à voir trouble à cause de son manque d'énergie. Il l'accueillit d'un sourire, et elle vérifia ce que ses démons lui avaient déjà guéri. De ce qu'il avait eu en se faisant à moitié arracher Kyubi, il ne restait que sa maigreur. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui retenait son attention à présent, s'était son bras manquant.

-Je ne pourrais rien faire contre ça Naruto. Si ton bras avait été récupéré, j'aurais pu tenté quelque chose mais…

-Ce n'est pas grave Sakura. Tout le monde est encore en vie, c'est le plus important. Si pour ça il fallait juste que je donne un bras…

-…baka.

-Ne ?

-Si tu penses comme ça il te restera bientôt plus grand-chose.

-Hahaha. Tant pis. Hahaha.

-Tu me décourages.

-Hahaha. Au fait Sakura. D'un coup il avait arrêté de rire, et avait prit une attitude qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux.

-Hm ?

-Merci d'être devenu un tel médecin. Sans toi nous en aurions perdu quelque uns aujourd'hui.

-Avec des coéquipiers comme vous deux, il fallait au moins ça. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et à cette phrase elle vit dans les siens un réel bonheur.

-Va te reposer Sakura. Moi j'ai assez dormi dernièrement. Je vais veiller.

-…ne te surmène pas, au pire réveille moi.

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule en souriant, faisant un dernier tour dans les autres groupes avant de prendre place dans le seul endroit où il lui restait une place, entre Saï et Néji. Sasuke jusque là ne s'était pas montré, restant dans un coin sombre. Il ne cessait de regarder ce bras manquant, il ne cessait de se rappeler tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ de Konoha des années auparavant. Et à présent le voir dans le clair de lune devant lui semblait tellement irréel surtout à cause du reflet fantomatique qu'il prenait. Tant de fois il avait voulu le tuer, tant de fois il était passé à l'acte et tant de fois il s'était arrêté d'une manière ou d'une autre. Naruto tourna la tête, regardant d'une manière douce tout ceux qui dormait en paix et plus il les voyait et plus il souriait, ne stoppant qu'en remarquant l'absence de l'Uchiha. Alors quand il le vit dans son coin, son sourire fit manqué un battement de cœur au brun tellement il fut resplendissant. Là il se rappela, il lui avait dit l'aimer et pourtant le blond agissait normalement. Sasuke se demanda alors s'il l'avait entendu et continua de le regarder.

Naruto semblait vraiment heureux, il retourna mirer l'horizon tout sourire, attentif à tous ce qui aurait pu être dangereux pour ses collègues. Sasuke essayait de trouver des raisons de ne pas le rejoindre, il en avait pourtant envie, de plus en plus comme un besoin mais il ne voulait pas y céder. Il se cala contre le mur, continuant de le fixer à travers ses paupières entrouvertes et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit. Son coéquipier le croyant endormi se concentra, suant bientôt à grosses gouttes, se mordant la lèvre inférieur devant l'effort qu'il semblait faire et petit à petit se forma un bras translucide aux doigts griffus.

Naruto le regarda, tentant de le maintenir en état, essayant de remuer ses griffes une à une, vérifiant l'état de se membre de chakra. Il se pencha, tentant à présent de ramasser une pierre au sol, fronçant les sourcils en voyant sa poigne la traverser. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant, continuant avec la même détermination qu'il avait pour pratiquement tous ce qui l'entourait. Sasuke continuait de le voir faire, alors qu'il semblait avoir de plus en plus mal au point de se mordre le poing pour ne pas émettre de plainte. Mais ses yeux s'arrondirent, et il se précipita dehors. Sasuke l'entendit tousser sans fin, alors il y alla, le trouvant recroqueviller dans un coin, sa main devant sa bouche, cherchant à étouffer le son.

Le blond sentit la main du brun dans son dos alors qu'il s'était accroupi près de lui et tourna la tête les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant tousser. Il cacha sa main, mais Sasuke avait vu le sang. Il pouvait en tirer de nombreuses conclusions mais il voyait qu'il ne saurait ce que s'était même s'il triturait ses ménages. Tendant la main il lui offrit une gourde que l'autre s'empressa de boire après s'être rincer la bouche. Il ne posa pas de question et Naruto n'apporta aucune réponse, précédant le brun pour retourner prendre place à la sortie de la caverne. Assis l'un face à l'autre, Sasuke fixa Naruto qui reprit sa tâche inlassablement malgré ce que ça venait de lui faire.

Ce dernier sentit le regard de Sasuke qui ne détourna pas les yeux, le regardant toujours aussi calmement que possible. En cet instant Sasuke se rappelait encore tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire hésitant entre son envie de le tuer et celle de le sauvegarder. Tant d'année qu'il doutait, et aujourd'hui il savait qu'il regretterait toute sa vie d'avoir eu envie de porter sa main sur lui, même s'il pouvait être insupportable, il était celui qui l'avait le mieux comprit. Naruto le regardait bizarrement, les yeux translucides à cause jeu de la lune dans ses perles bleues, puis il se pencha en avant, levant sa main jusqu'à sa face et la posa sur sa joue, essuyant avec son pouce ce que le brun comprit être une larme.

Naruto ne disait rien, il souriait mais pas pour se moquer et cela apaisa même Sasuke de le voir ainsi. Il eut envie de lui rendre ce sourire, alors pour la première fois il lui fit un sourire ni moqueur ni sournois, juste représentatif de ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Un sourire qu'il n'avait plus offert à personne depuis la mort de son clan, et cela, le blond le devina de suite. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, et puis un bruit attira leur attention. Aux aguets, Naruto se leva vers lui et se pencha à son oreille, Sasuke sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou et cela le fit frissonner.

-Veille sur eux, tu veux.

-Où vas tu ?

-On aura un régiment à nourrir demain avant de partir. Hahaha.

Le rire qu'il eut fit que Sasuke avait voulu l'attraper et l'empêcher de s'en aller, mais il se retint de le faire et le regarda descendre agilement, allant vers là d'où était venu le son. Naruto disparaissait enfin derrière les feuilles. Un bon moment passa, et lorsqu'il reparut enfin, il ramenait dans son sillage de la viande fraîchement dépecée. Sasuke le rejoignit en contrebas et souffla un katon, surveillant finalement avec lui la cuisson. Il ne cessait de se demander depuis quand le blond lui paraissait indispensable. Cette sensation était des plus étrange. Un craquement lui fit ouvrir les yeux bien plus tard, il s'était endormi dans un coin en regardant le blond s'occuper de la viande et était couvert de la cape de ce dernier. Ils avaient été rejoint par quelques autres et le blond leur donnait de quoi manger, se découpant de bout de viande dans les lueurs de l'aube qui coloraient à peine l'endroit. En le voyant s'éveiller, Naruto partit s'asseoir à coté de lui et lui donna de quoi se nourrir, regardant les autres et en particulier Sakura qui donnait la becquetée à Néji qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

-Hey Teme.

-Hn ? Vaseux il regardait lui aussi la scène, pas très alerte.

-Tu sens le sang.

-Ah ouais ?

-Depuis qu'on est là ouais.

-….

-Tu me laisses voir.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Tu sais Sasuke, moi j'ai jamais eu personne, alors lorsque j'ai un lien avec quelqu'un je le préserve en le protégeant envers et contre tout. Même contre son grès hahaha, mais toi…toi tu fuis.

-Tais toi.

-Tu as tellement peur d'avoir mal que tu fuis encore et encore, tu préfères être seul que de perdre à nouveau et souffrir. Pourtant que ce soit toi ou moi, quand on perd quelqu'un, on ressent la même peine crois moi. J'aimerai t'aider.

-…..Sasuke fixait devant lui un peu absent, réfléchissant aux paroles qui venaient d'être dites. Il se pencha un peu en avant et enleva son haut qu'il avait remit à la fin du combat.

-Merci.

En l'enlevant, il raviva les blessures qu'il avait dans son dos car son haut avait collé les plaies où prenaient place normalement ses ailes lorsqu'il se transformait. Deux larges blessures suintantes, auréolées de mauve. Naruto observa chacune d'elles et passa un doigt près de celle qui semblait la plus vive, et le brun frémit.

-Il t'a arraché les deux ailes.

-Hn.

-Ça doit faire mal.

-Y'a pire.

-…je sais. Sakura est à bout. Je vais faire mon possible.

-Hn.

-Tu devrais variés tes réponses de temps en temps. Même si ça te demande un effort surhumain.

-Hn.

-Hahaha. Baka.

La main sur son dos il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait. La douleur se soulageait à lui. Ça lui faisait même du bien. Naruto voyait les plaies se refermer graduellement, mais il avait de plus en plus mal, suant même en essayant de contrôler au mieux son chakra qui ne circulait plus de la même manière. Sakura le vit serrer les dents, elle avait remarqué leur manège un peu plus loin, mais lorsqu'elle voulut aller à leur rescousse, la voix calme de Néji lui demanda de ne pas le faire. Elle regarda, se disant qu'elle-même n'avait pas vu l'état de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé alors que l'autre si, et elle avait vu sa face avant qu'il ne se décide à se dévêtir. Sasuke ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait pour elle. Mais elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire. Elle vit Naruto dont le haut du corps tituba alors qu'il était à genoux derrière le brun, se rattrapant à la pierre près d'eux. Sasuke se retourna pour le regarder, et l'autre lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire, un peu gâché par la fatigue. Fourrant sa main dans sa sacoche Naruto en retira des bandages qu'il lui appliqua en lui demandant de l'aider, n'ayant pu le guérir complètement. Cote à cote ils s'adossèrent à la roche.

Sasuke grignotait son bout de viande, et sentit glisser sur lui son acolyte au bout d'un moment, de plus en plus persistant, qui s'était en fait endormi. Il lui laissa son épaule, malgré le regard des autres qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir aussi gentil. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment et puis le blond remua doucement, ayant l'air de faire un rêve peu agréable, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, redevenu rouge. Il reprenait son souffle, tentant de calmer son cœur, même Sasuke le sentait battre. Ses yeux reprirent leurs teintes normales, mais ses pupilles restèrent un fin trait inquiétant ressemblant à ceux d'un chat. Il se redressa en baillant bruyamment et puis retourna au milieu des autres groupes en braillant comme à son habitude. Cela fit sourire l'Uchiha qui attrapa le collier de son frère dans sa sacoche et se le mit autour du cou, se rappelant de son combat avec Madara et ce que celui-ci lui avait avouer avoir fait faire à son aîné.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ? le brun ouvrit les yeux sur le blond en contre jour qui lui souriait pleinement alors qu'il s'était assoupi depuis peu.

-On y va.

-…tu n'as pas de monture ?

-Je ne suis pas le plus blessé. Un sourire.

-….Sasuke regardait les autres sur les chevaux, voyant Sakura fixer Néji entre les bras de Tenten qui n'avait qu'une cheville foulée mais qu'elle n'avait pu guérir par manque de chakra.

-Quoi ? et toujours ce même sourire alors qu'il le voyait regarder les autres avec attention.

-Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas encore invoqué un de tes crapauds ?

-…

-Usuratonkachi.

-Pfff, bon je te le dis mais ne leur dis pas ok. J'ai du mal à contrôler mon chakra pour le moment, tout à l'heure j'ai failli perdre le contrôle que j'ai. C'est plutôt difficile de le faire, il y a des poussées d'énergie parfois et je ne suis pas toujours sur mes gardes.

-…tu vas gérer ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère.

-Hey les amoureux on y va !

-Kakashi sensei !!!! et puis quoi encore !!!! Sakura faisait semblant de le frapper l'air mauvaise et leva vers eux un regard inquiet.

-On arrive Sensei !!!

Naruto lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite, prenant la tête du cortège, se retournant parfois pour lui sourire. Il n'avait pas envi de la lui retirer, et il se sentit abandonné quand Naruto le lâcha. Ils prirent route vers Konoha avec une lenteur presque épuisante, veillant au bien être de chacun, suivant chaque injonction de Sakura pour ses malades. Les blessés ne se plaignaient pas trop, faisant avec les petites douleurs qu'ils devaient supporter. Lee se réveilla en milieu de journée, rassurant ses amis qui commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour lui, alors l'urgence d'arriver à Konoha fut moins présente pour eux. Ils firent plusieurs haltes sur les ordres de la rosée qui vérifiait l'état de la troupe assez souvent.

Sasuke vérifiait du coin de l'œil l'état de son compagnon à tout moment, il l'avait vu ralentir la cadence et accueillir dans un souffle soulagé les pauses de plus en plus souvent. La pause de midi arriva bien vite par rapport au peu de kilomètres qu'ils avaient fait. Trouvant un endroit où rester pour se reposer un peu plus longtemps, Sasuke vérifia les alentours alors que le blond partit se reposer un peu plus loin, s'allongeant à moitié contre une pierre, profitant du soleil qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il souriait encore, se dorant dans la lumière de midi avec un certain plaisir, et cela l'envoûta. Sasuke n'arriva pas à détourner son regard, et avant d'avoir comprit, il l'avait rejoint.

Les deux yeux bleus d'été le mirèrent entre les paupières à peine ouvertes, brillantes et vives comme il les avait souvent. Sasuke prit place à ses côtés, grimpant au sommet de la roche et regarda les autres s'affairer. Naruto le quitta de temps en temps pour parler à l'un ou à l'autre mais évitant de s'approcher trop près des montures qui tremblaient en le voyant. Ce fut après à peine une heure d'arrêt qu'ils repartirent, le duo toujours en tête. En milieu d'après midi, Naruto s'était plus d'une fois prit un pied dans l'autre, manquant de s'étaler, mais il ne se plaignait pas, comme à son habitude. Pourtant le bleu de ses yeux s'était assombri, signe qu'il commençait à fatiguer sérieusement.

-Pfff.

-Hm ? y'a quoi Teme ? les yeux tous ronds, il mira le brun, cherchant un indice sur ce qui l'embêtait.

-Tu es toujours aussi borné. Sasuke était calme comme à son habitude, ne montrant aucune émotion et soutenait son regard.

-Ne ? hey mais…mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le brun s'était déjà blessé au doigt, remontant du sang sur le tatouage qu'il portait à son avant bras.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Apparut alors un serpent de taille modeste par rapport au Manda qu'il avait cramé et qui se jeta sur Naruto mais se prit un énorme coup de pied dans la gueule qui l'ébranla. La bête se retourna vers Sasuke qui lui jeta l'un de ses regards d'indifférence dont il avait le secret. Le serpent regardait son poignet qu'il venait de découvrir, révélant le tatouage pour l'invocation et le dévisagea avec une certaine haine.

-Monte. On ira plus vite comme ça.

-…y'a plus blessé que moi pour…

-Usuratonkachi.

-…oookkk ne t'excite pas comme ça avec ta grosse voix de grizzly mal embouché.

-Hmpf.

-Oui c'est ça, hmpf, exactement. Je n'aurais pu dire mieux. Hahahaha olala Sakuraaaaa !!! zieute moi çaaaa !!!!

-Quoi ?! la rosée non loin de là trotta jusqu'à eux.

-Regarde il est trop trognon quand il boudeuuu hahahahaha.

-Oooh mais t'as raison !

-Bande de baka.

-Hahahaha bon allez, ceux qui sont pas à cheval, rappliquez, on a un nouveau moyen de transport due à la gentillesse de mon cher coéquipier que voilà. Et le blond l'attrapa par les épaules, riant et lui tapant fortement sur l'épaule.

-Tu me fais mal baka !

-Ooohhhh t'es douillé en plus !! Sakuggglglqm. Une main pale en travers des lèvres et un regard tueur au niveau de ses yeux, ce fut un rire étouffé qui s'éleva du blond.

-Monte.

-Qui est borné au juste ?

-Hmpf.

-Hahahaha.

Ceux à terre avaient prit place et le reptile serpenta, entouré des chevaux, s'arrêtant très peu. Le silence avait repris, et le chemin se faisait plus vite. L'air se rafraîchissait, et Naruto, assis juste en face de Sasuke avait un teint qui tirait au vert et l'air pas très frais. Il ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus, une main devant la bouche et l'autre sur le ventre. Le brun se demandait ce qu'il se passait et lui donna un petit coup de pied sur la jambe et le questionna d'un regard.

-Ça bouge trooop Sasukeee, j'ai envie de geeeerbeeeerrr.

-Pffff.

-Gguééé maintenant ça tangue…ça va remonter je le sens….bééé.

-Naruto baka, tais toi !

-Mais Sakuraaa je GNNnniiéééé !!! tu fous quoi Teme !

-D'après toi ? je porte un sac à patate non en fait, un bol de ramen sur patte.

-Baka. Et le brun sauta sur l'énorme gueule du serpent et s'assit sur celle-ci, gardant dans ses bras l'Uzumaki. Et on fait quoi là ?

-Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer hein ? ça bouge moins ici Dobe.

-…..Naruto regardait Sasuke qui s'était à peine écarté de lui.

-Et nous alors !!! c'est quoi ce favoritisme de merde !!!

-Hmpf.

-Hé ! mais le brun les ignora, reportant son attention sur l'horizon où le soleil commençait à se coucher.

-Repose toi un peu Usuratonkachi.

-Ça ira.

-….dors, ça te fera du bien.

-…

-Quoi.

-Rien. Je me disais juste que derrière ta tête d'iceberg, t'as un cœur en or.

-….

-Hahaha, je dis plus rien ok.

Naruto s'allongea main sous la tête, regardant les premières étoiles apparaître. Même si la tête du serpent bougeait moins, elle avait un petit mouvement de balancier qui le berça au lieu de le rendre malade, tout semblait plus simple, il se sentait alléger d'un poids énorme. Il s'endormit. Sasuke le regardait en coin, sachant que le blond avait à peine dormit dernièrement. Et il remuait un peu, plus frémissement que tremblement, sa main remonta à sa poitrine, agrippant son cœur. Sasuke connaissait cela, ça lui permettait d'entendre son cœur, comme si s'était celui d'un autre, et ça le rassurait. Lui avait l'habitude de se tasser sur lui-même, ce que fit finalement Naruto, se collant un peu à son compagnon qui regardait les mèches de blés courir sur le dos de sa main. Laconiquement il se mit à jouer avec, enroulant ses doigts autour d'elles.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ?

-….

Personne ne lui répondit, alors il s'allongea près de son acolyte, regardant la lune haute dans le ciel et il somnola longtemps, s'endormant finalement sans le voir. Ce fut un toussotement étouffé qui le réveilla, face à lui se tenait Naruto assis en tailleur, tentant encore d'utiliser le plus naturellement possible son faux bras. Derrière lui le soleil commençait à poindre, accrochant dans sa chevelure quelques couleurs magnifiques.

-On arrive Sasuke, j'allais justement te réveiller. Y'a un p'tit comité là bas qui se forme, je crois que ton serpent fais un peu peur.

-Hn.

-Tu t'arrêteras juste devant le portail hein.

-….

-Hey Sakura, on arrive.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle vérifia un dernier coup ses patients, écoutant son coéquipier qui hurlait et remuait la main dans tous les sens à l'encontre de ceux qui s'étaient regroupés à l'entrée du village. Sasuke se releva à ses cotés, regardant d'un air presque dédaigneux ceux qui se tenaient près à répondre à une quelconque attaque. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver aux abords du portail, et Naruto sauta à terre pour parler aux gardiens de l'entrée alors que Sasuke aida Sakura à descendre les plus mal en point, faisant disparaître son invocation.

Ils se supportaient les uns les autres, entrant dans le village en direction de l'hôpital. Des personnes extérieures se greffèrent au groupe, soutenant les personnes qu'ils y connaissaient. Naruto se retrouva vite écarté du reste de la bande, tout comme Sasuke et ce dernier avait envi de lui dire que même entouré, finalement il serait toujours seul. Mais face au sourire soulagé de son ami, il ne put se résoudre à ouvrir la bouche. Alors il resta à ses cotés au cas ou il aurait eu besoin de son aide. Les médecins s'activèrent sur le groupe, et Tsunade sépara le duo, embarquant dans son sillage Naruto pour en savoir plus sur son état. Sasuke ne parla pas de ses blessures, Sakura le remarqua et elle alla auprès de lui, prenant place sur le même banc, restant silencieuse juste un faible instant.

-Tu ne vas pas te faire guérir ?

-Non.

-…je t'avais déjà perdu depuis longtemps hein.

-Quoi ?

-….j'ai compris que tu ne m'aimerais jamais Sasuke. Du moins pas comme j'ai pu t'aimé. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant.

-Heureux pour toi.

-J'aimerai être heureuse pour toi aussi.

-….

-Je t'ai toujours observé minutieusement, je n'ai pas toujours tous compris. Pas comme lui. J'en suis désolé.

-Tu sous entend quoi ?

-Simplement que tout les deux vous serez toujours aussi important l'un et l'autre pour moi, quel que soit vos choix.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Bienheureux qui est aveugle hein Sasuke ?

-….

Elle fila rejoindre le reste de la bande qui se faisait encore observer. Ils partaient les uns après les autres ou se firent mettre en observation pour certains d'entre eux. Il fut bien vite seul, ne voyant qu'une infirmière passer de temps à autre. Naruto arriva bien longtemps après et le rejoignit en le voyant. Ensemble ils rentrèrent. Reprendre un rythme de vie normal était plus qu'invraisemblable. Tout était si calme, si reposant et énervant en même temps. Naruto savait qu'il aimait prendre sa douche tout de suite en rentrant, alors il lui laissa la place, préparant plusieurs ramens qu'il entama rapidement. Quand il vit Sasuke sortir, il le rejoignit sur son lit pour lui bander son dos, lui mettant dans les mains un bol de nouilles instantanées déjà préparé.

Sasuke se laissait faire tranquillement, se concentrant pour ne pas frissonner quand le souffle de son compagnon touchait les gouttelettes qu'il avait mal essuyées sur sa nuque et qui parfois s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. Naruto lui tapa sur l'épaule pour lui dire qu'il avait fini et se coucha d'une masse sur le lit, s'appropriant l'oreiller du brun, fermant les yeux, respirant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Sasuke termina son bol et baissa les yeux sur son acolyte qui ne bougeait plus.

-T'as ton lit Dobe, laisse moi le mien.

-Hnnnn.

-Bouge de là.

-Non…suis bien.

-….

-Usuratonkachi.

-Hnnnn.

Naruto chassa sa main qui l'avait touché au niveau de la tempe, le faisant caresser ses mèches dorées. Sasuke rêvassa laissant sa main effleurer sa chevelure d'or, Naruto souffla. L'Uchiha remarqua son geste bien trop intime, se leva et s'en alla. Dans la cuisine il jeta son bol, son autre main brisant les baguettes qui le rejoignit. Il savait et il n'avait pas envie de reculer. Restait à savoir ce que le principal concerné en penserait.

La douce caresse avait cessée et il avait entrouvert les yeux avec difficulté, il n'avait qu'une envie dormir et sentir encore ce doux frisson le parcourir. Le lit craqua sous le poids de Sasuke qui venait de revenir et qui avait prit place au même endroit qu'auparavant. Il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, attendant sans doute que Naruto s'en aille, mais ce dernier n'en avait pas le moins du monde envie. Sa main toucha son bras et le remua assez énergiquement, mollissant en voyant qu'il ne disait ni ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher.

-Tu ne vas pas bouger Dobe ?

-Naaaon.

-Espèce de boulet.

-Hn.

-Je te préviens, c'est mon lit et c'est ici que je dors.

-Hn.

-Alors décale toi un peu baka

-….

Naruto se poussa un peu et Sasuke perdant un peu patience l'aida carrément. Le lit était tout juste pour eux deux, et Naruto sentit contre son dos le torse de son camarade s'y accoler et un de ses bras se mettre autour de ses hanches. Il s'attendait à se que Sasuke se retourne et enlève sa main, ce qu'il ne fit pas, alors ce fut lui qui le fit et tomba yeux dans les yeux avec lui. Il eut l'air surpris, et la faible rougeur sous ses yeux d'ébène ne lui échappa pas.

-Qu'est ce tu fais ?

-C'est un lit étroit. Il n'est fait que pour un je te signale.

-Hahaha, vraiment ?

-Tchhh et Sasuke se redressa d'un coup pour se lever.

-Hey tu vas où ?

-Puisque ça te dérange je…

-Quand est ce que j'ai dit ça ?

-Hein ?

-Hahaha, t'es mignon quand t'es gêné Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Hahaha. Allez, t'énerves pas. J'ai pas la force de te tenir tête en ce moment. Je suis bien trop fatigué.

-C'est rare que tu l'avoues.

-Hn.

Déjà il avait refermé ses yeux emplis de fièvre, déjà sa respiration se régularisait. Et maintenant il semblait dormir profondément, sans défenses face à un ancien traître qui avait failli le tuer plus d'une fois. Il avait l'air d'un enfant encore plus espiègle que lorsqu'il était éveillé. Dans un murmure il l'appela et la réaction du blond le surprit. Il avait sourit. Alors Sasuke caressa sa joue, suivant les traces qui s'y trouvaient, obnubilé par le sourire qui s'étalait sur la face aimée. Il se recoucha près de lui et l'embrassa sur le front, Naruto n'eut aucune réaction. Repassant son bras autour de sa hanche, il se cala contre son compagnon, nichant sa face dans sa chevelure et s'endormit bientôt ainsi, qu'importer le réveil qu'il aurait, il avait envi d'en profiter.

Naruto ne rêvait pas pourtant il se savait endormi et où il se tenait. Il n'y avait rien sauf que du noir oppressant qui l'angoissait un peu, surtout qu'au loin il entendait un clapotis d'eau, comme lors de sa détention. Il frissonna et dans l'ombre l'entourant, il entendit une respiration qui se mêlait à un grognement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il commença à reculer et fit dos à ce qui lui sembla être un mur, déglutissant tant bien que mal, restant attentif au moindre bruit et se concentrant pour ne pas paniquer face à l'affolement qui se répartissait en lui comme un virus mortel. Sasuke ne sut combien de temps était passé, mais il sentit un frémissement contre lui. Il avait chaud, s'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il avait si chaud et qu'une telle sensation de bien être s'était répandu en lui. Il remonta un peu son bras, agrippant le flanc qu'il entourait et redescendit sa paume dans une caresse dans le dos de Naruto, un frisson le parcouru mais ce fut un gémissement qui le décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Naruto était face à lui et dormait toujours. Le teint un peu livide, il suait, d'ailleurs ses mèches étaient collées à son front, et ses sourcils se fronçaient un peu par moment. Sous ses paupières ses yeux allaient de gauche à droite avec rapidité, il frissonna encore, geignant. Sasuke sentait son souffle rapide et chaud contre sa face, et sa main tentait de s'agripper au niveau de son torse contre son bandage, se serrant par à-coups secs.

-Naruto.

-Gnnn.

-Hey Naruto…sa main effleura sa joue et ses paupières frémirent, laissant place à deux globes bien trop brillant.

-Sasuke ? Naruto avait chaud et pourtant il tremblait faiblement.

-Un cauchemar ?

-No..non…je…j'ai…

-…C'est à cause des démons ?

-Je…je sais pas. Il faisait noir…tout noir…et l'eau tombait sans fin en écho. Sasuke vit le regard si bleu devenir extrêmement lointain. Et j'entends des bruits, j'ai soif, j'ai faim…j'ai mal…il n'y a personne…jamais personne…

-Calme toi. Il lui tapota la joue, le ramenant un peu à la réalité. En paniquant tu dois tous mélangés.

-S'était presque pareil que là bas Sasuke...je ne sais pas où j'étais.

-…veux tu que je vienne voir en toi ?

-n..non.

Naruto savait que quelque chose n'allait pas en lui, et s'il ne pouvait s'aider lui-même, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger son meilleur ami qu'il n'était sur de pouvoir protéger. Et le voir si apaisé était si rare, Naruto ferma les yeux, cachant cette peur au fond de lui pour ne pas voir le regard obsidien s'assombrir d'avantage. Sasuke le regarda, il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ne le forcerait pas à le lui dire, il savait qu'il viendrait le voir en temps voulu. Ce ne fut qu'un petit moment plus tard qu'il entendit le souffle régulier de Sasuke, rouvrant les yeux pour ne pas retourner dans cette pièce, il détailla minutieusement la frimousse qui lui faisait face, restant près de lui calmement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Il se mit sur le dos et la main du brun se resserra sur sa hanche alors qu'il passa l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Ça le choqua de voir le brun ainsi, complètement abandonné, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, surtout à son entrejambe qui se réveillait. Ça lui rappela pourquoi il avait accepté des missions sans lui de plus en plus souvent, parce que même vache il aimait plus Sasuke que quiconque. Au début ça lui avait fait peur, il s'était raccroché à Sakura, et puis finalement il s'y était habitué au point de fuir pour ne pas flancher et se jeter sur lui. Il y réfléchissait jouant avec sa main d'énergie la rendant fluide puis solides quelques instants. Il n'y arrivait pas totalement encore et expira un peu excédé. Il sursauta lorsque la main pale du brun s'y posa, mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

-Sasuke ? il tourna la tête vers le brun qui avait un air alangui, cela lui donna un petit coup d'adrénaline qu'il cacha du mieux qu'il put. Sasuke regardait le membre translucide et un peu rouge.

-….et si on allait manger un ramen Usuratonkachi ?

-…

Sasuke s'extirpa de la couche l'air toujours aussi sombre et sur de lui et partit se préparer. Observant dans les reflets de certains objets de la pièce la face fatigué de son compagnon. Il était d'humeur joyeuse sous son masque, Naruto n'avait pas fuit quand il avait mêler ses doigts aux siens. Ce dernier se redressa et le regarda faire un instant, retournant finalement à sa main, continuant d'essayer de la bouger. Au bout d'un certain nombre d'effort, il arriva à soulever sa couverture et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre dont il releva le store. Il faisait nuit, et la pleine lune éclairée d'une douce béatitude l'horizon qui s'offrait a lui, comme si aucun danger ne pouvait venir perturber cette paix.

-Sasuke…si je deviens un danger, tues moi s'il te plaît. N'hésite pas cette fois.

-…..

Le brun avait stoppé tout mouvement, il avait entendu chaque parole. Et il se demandait à nouveau si ce qu'il avait vu sur le point de mourir n'était finalement pas un mirage comme il l'aurait cru. Il se retourna pour voir Naruto qui lui-même le regardait. Il semblait perdu. Alors Sasuke n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il ne voulait pas répondre à ça et sortit de la pièce. Naruto le suivit bientôt, le retrouvant assis dans l'entrée en train de l'attendre. Il regarda son compagnon, habillé simplement tout comme lui, oubliant pour une fois leurs tenues de ninjas pour des vêtements plus communs et passe partout. Il enfila une paire de claquettes (ou tongs c'est vous qui voyez) et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

La nuit n'était pas très fraîche malgré la lune ronde qui éclairait leurs pas. Naruto se dirigea vers l'Ichiraku, mais Sasuke agrippa son haut du coté où il n'avait plus de membre et le tira à lui pour lui indiquer un autre chemin. Il le suivit, s'interrogeant sur la route qu'il prenait, mais à la tête que l'autre avait, il savait qu'il n'en tirerait aucun mot s'il l'interrogeait. Il serpentait dans Konoha, prenant des artères qu'il ne connaissait pas, profitant de l'atmosphère calme qui s'en dégageait, voyant des couples et des enfants, parfois des rires s'élevaient d'établissement. Vraiment, il aimait ce village, malgré la haine que certains pouvaient lui porter, il ne voyait pas comment s'en passer. Le paysage devenait moins amical et la foule disparaissait peu à peu, alors il reconnu cette partie du village. Le quartier Uchiha commençait à se dresser fièrement devant eux, malgré le drame qui y avait eu lieu.

Etre ici la nuit n'améliorait pas l'ambiance lugubre qui pouvait y régner. Pas un bruit, seulement celui du vent et de leurs pas dans le gravier des chemins abandonnés. Il se rapprocha de Sasuke dont la face était fermée. Ils prirent un chemin un peu à l'écart, Naruto le reconnaissait pour y être passé. Le cimetière était là, inquiétant avec la brume qui le recouvrait et où la lune se reflétait, faisant apparaître forme fantomatique et zone d'ombre à glacer le sang. Depuis tout petit il détestait ces ambiances, et malgré tous ce qu'il avait pu vivre, cela ne s'était pas arrangé. Une chouette hulula au loin, le faisant bondir. Il commençait à faire l'amalgame entre ce qu'il avait vécu, son rêve et la situation présente. La main de Sasuke se glissa dans la sienne et le fit le suivre sans possibilité de fuite. Seulement il ne voulait plus s'en aller en courant, ce simple geste l'absorba complètement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une large pierre.

Naruto la décrypta tant bien que mal à la lumière de la lune. Il vit tout d'abord le symbole Uchiha, cerclé de ce qui semblait être deux anges emmitouflés dans des vêtements ressemblant à des draps, et qui semblaient veillés sur l'éventail. De fines gravures s'étalaient ensuite, mimant ce qui ressemblait fort à un rosier qui s'étalait autour du nom Uchiha. Il y avait là deux portraits, des prénoms, des dates. Sasuke caressa la pierre, s'était sans nul doute la pierre la plus chère du cimetière qu'ils avaient devant eux, les autres paraissaient palottes face à elle. Il y avait dans son geste beaucoup de respect et d'amour, cela se voyait. Il sortit de sa sacoche de l'encens et une offrande qu'il déposa au pied du monument.

Naruto venait de voir une autre inscription, faite sauvagement un peu plus bas. Il y avait là le nom de son ami, gravé avec rage, sûrement à l'aide d'un kunai. La main du brun se posa sur la sienne qui s'était mise à érafler les écorchures et il le vit sortir un kunai et se mettre à graver un autre prénom, celui de son frère. Quand il eut fini, il déposa en dessous de celui-ci, sur une petite statuette, le collier qu'il lui avait prit. Puis il se recula après avoir allumé l'encens, et silencieusement il se mit à prier pour le repos de leurs âmes. Naruto le regarda faire, ayant vu le bijou, mais ne fit aucun commentaires, chacun avait ses rituels pour pouvoir suivre le cours de leurs vie, et s'il avait déposé le collier de son frère uniquement maintenant, s'était qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose. Il se rappelait encore lorsqu'il l'avait questionné la première fois, quelques semaines à peine après son arrivée, jamais il n'aurait cru le voir à nouveau si en colère. Naruto le rejoignit finalement dans sa prière même s'il n'en montra aucun signes extérieur, leur demandant de prendre soin autant que possible de son coéquipier.

Dans le silence ils s'éloignèrent. Il savait pertinemment que la face que portait Sasuke n'était qu'une façade. Mais intérieurement il le remercia d'être ainsi, celui qu'il avait pu voir dans son état second l'inquiétait et l'angoissait. Naruto suivait Sasuke et il voyait que ce denier évitait les grandes artères, n'aimant pas la foule comme à son habitude, il tourna dans une ruelle sombre, peu accueillante mais il l'y suivit. Naruto avait décidé de le suivre où qu'il irait, même s'il ne le permettrait pas, il le forcerait à l'accepter. Au bout du chemin il entendit des grillons, ainsi que le bruit de l'eau glissant avec fainéantise, il reconnut l'endroit, l'Ichiraku n'était pas loin et pourtant il n'était jamais passé par là.

L'odeur qu'il sentit fit s'élever la voix de son estomac, Sasuke l'ignora alors que des passants les regardèrent, cela fit rire Naruto et il lui attrapa la main pour le tirer à sa suite en courant. Il s'était à peine assis que le vieil homme qui l'avait entendu venir lui tendit un ramen fumant et odorant qu'il engouffra alors que Sasuke commandait à peine le sien. Ce dernier écoutait la conversation qui s'était établie entre le restaurateur et son plus fidèle client, notamment au sujet de son bras manquant.

L'ambiance était bonne, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis toutes ces années, comme s'il avait encore douze ans et que seul leur relation s'était améliorée. Quand ils partirent ce ne fut pas pour rentrer de suite, Naruto s'extasiait d'un tout et d'un rien et il courut aux abords du cours d'eau, faisant s'envoler des lucioles et taire les grillons, riant encore et encore. Sasuke trouvait cela bizarre d'apprécier un tel instant qu'il pensait être inutile, être une perte de temps, mais cependant, il était surtout surpris d'avoir envie d'en vivre d'autre et uniquement avec lui. Il s'était arrêté en haut du chemin, et l'autre lui fit signe de venir, se laissant tomber dans l'herbe ce que fit Sasuke lui aussi en le rejoignant.

Sasuke sentit la poussée de chakra chez son compagnon, il tentait encore d'user de sa main factice. Naruto avait décidé de le faire dès que possible, où qu'il soit du moment que cela se passe à l'abri des regards. Mis à part celui qui l'avait vu depuis la première fois et qui n'avait pas jugé, seulement accepté en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, et cette sensation de paix après tant d'années de haine lui faisait peur. Et il avait tellement envie de se renverser sur le coté et de se jeter sur lui, cela aussi l'inquiétait, depuis peu il n'acceptait plus de pouvoir le perdre. Et ce qui lui passait par la tête n'était pas du tout lui, il ne se reconnaissait pas. En coin il regarda son compagnon qui ne le remarqua pas. Si Naruto ne faisait aucune remarque alors qu'il avait du l'entendre le lui dire juste avant qu'il ne tombe face à Madara, alors s'était qu'il ne l'aimait pas, du moins pas comme ça. S'était simple.

Naruto forçait encore et encore, se fatiguant vite. Il avait la sensation que sa main était toujours là mais il n'y avait plus rien mis à part ce membre qui n'était pas vraiment sien. Une main s'invita dans son champ de vision. Sasuke se tenait face à lui, il souriait tellement tristement comme s'il avait tout abandonné, cela fit bizarre à Naruto. Il le trouvait de plus en plus étrange. Il l'attrapa de son nouveau membre et réussit à s'élever, avoir réussi le fit sourire puis rire, il passa son bras autour des épaules du brun, l'abaissant pour ébouriffer sa chevelure d'encre et ainsi lui changer les idées qu'il avait apparemment noires. Sasuke grommela et reprit la tête du duo, le guidant de nouveau au travers des ruelles étroites et sombres jusqu'à leur appartement. Naruto apprécia la promenade, il n'y avait là quasiment personne, s'était reposant mais aussi un peu inquiétant. Pourtant avec l'Uchiha à ses cotés, cela ne lui faisait pas aussi peur que ça.

L'azur de ses yeux était brillant, preuve qu'il avait sommeil, et pourtant Naruto faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il évitait même de passer dans leur chambre, se plantant devant la télé, cherchant des activités, faisant enrager le brun qui finit par ne plus le supporter. L'aura meurtrière qui le recouvrit calma le blond qui prit place près de lui en essayant de se faire oublier. Il recommençait à former son bras, se tenant enfin sage comme une image. Il stoppa d'un coup et se leva pour changer de pièce, n'empêche que Sasuke l'entendit parfaitement. Il toussait. Naruto regardait sa main, du sang s'y étalait, poisseux, odorant, cela lui donnait mal à la tête, elle tournait. Maintenant il avait envie de vomir. Nettoyant sa main, il se rinça le visage et se reprit un instant avant de revenir comme une fleur auprès du brun qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Il commença à se ronger un ongle puis un autre, ses yeux se fermaient trop à son avis, tombant de sommeil.

-Dobe, dégage dans ton lit, j'ai pas envi de t'y amener ensuite.

-Je suis pas fatigué.

-Quelle bonne blague.

-Oh c'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'on rigole, hahaha.

-Pfff baka. Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y retourne. J'ai encore besoin de dormir.

-….

Sasuke s'était emmitouflé dans sa couette. Quand le blond n'était pas là, le climat était sensiblement différent, presque désespérant car sans vie. Son cœur fit un bond, la porte venait de s'ouvrir laissant entrer Naruto qui alla jusqu'à son lit. De part la disposition du sien, il pouvait le voir s'asseoir sur son matelas, regardant par la fenêtre et continuant un long moment de regarder la lune. Il se demandait quoi faire, dormir ne le rassurait pas, mais ne pas le faire n'était pas une solution. Il souffla, passant une main dans ses cheveux, se disant qu'il faudrait aller en toucher un mot à la cinquième.

Un gémissement réveilla Sasuke, il ne l'entendit plus et referma les yeux, pas longtemps car ça recommença. Un son mat résonna dans la pièce, le mur venait de se faire frapper assez violemment par le blond qui se retournait dans son lit, geignant. Il n'avait pas envi de se lever, alors il attrapa le premier objet qu'il trouva au sol et le balança sur le blond, mais ça ne fit rien, il jura, se redressant sur son lit. Et Naruto l'appela, paniquant presque apeuré, remuant mais dormant toujours. Sasuke le regarda et puis alla jusqu'à lui.

Naruto courait, il ne trouvait aucune sortit dans ses ténèbres, aucune lumière, rien à quoi se raccrocher et les bruits s'amplifiaient, il essaya de jutsus qui ne donnèrent rien. Il trébucha mais ne savait même pas sur quoi, il tremblait carrément, il ne voulait pas revivre ça encore une fois. Contre lui il sentit un amas monter le long de sa jambe, ça le dégoûtait. Dans un sanglot il appela le premier prénom qui lui vint, celui de son meilleur ami.

Sasuke passa sa main sur son front, aucune réaction, même quand il l'appelait. Et sa panique croissait, au point que serrant les dents trop fort Naruto se fit saigner les gencives, un fin filet coulant le long de sa mâchoire. L'Uchiha le secoua, mais rien ne changea sauf que Naruto se mit à pleurer en silence, calmement, répétant à nouveau son nom. Sasuke avait les yeux ronds, cette manière d'être lui rappeler de trop mauvais souvenir qu'il regrettait presque, alors il leva la main et lui mit une baffe qui rougit sa joue et qui allait laissé une marque pour un temps. Mais il avait réussi, Naruto avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait un peu hagard.

_

* * *

__A suivre. eh oui…quelque chose se trame en Naruto…mais quoi ?_


	4. Chap 4 : patience et desespoir

_Tu vois Hagane, j'ai pas oublié hu? lol. profites bien je sens que tu vas me demander la suite juste après mdr. Merci pour les reviews les très peu de reviewers (mais fidèle je l'avoue XD )_

_**Résumé **_: _Naruto revient à Konoha, pas de pertes dans la team, juste des blessures. Mais en lui se passe quelque chose, et ce sang qu'il crache…_

**

* * *

**

**Qu'est ce que je fous là ?**

_**Chap 4 : patience et desespoir.**_

Sasuke passa sa main sur son front, aucune réaction, même quand il l'appelait. Et sa panique croissait, au point que serrant les dents trop fort Naruto se fit saigner les gencives, un fin filet coulant le long de sa mâchoire. L'Uchiha le secoua, mais rien ne changea sauf que Naruto se mit à pleurer en silence, calmement, répétant à nouveau son nom. Sasuke avait les yeux ronds, cette manière d'être lui rappeler de trop mauvais souvenir qu'il regrettait presque, alors il leva la main et lui mit une baffe qui rougit sa joue et qui allait laissé une marque pour un temps. Mais il avait réussi, Naruto avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait un peu hagard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ch'ais pas.

-Naruto !

-CH'AIS PAS ! je sais pas…je…je…

-….

-Je…Sasuke…le blond le regarda de manière presque implorante et en panique, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui le fit frémir pourtant il garda son masque.

-Pfff. Demain on ira voir l'Hokage, dors maintenant.

-Non.

-Je vais rester avec toi. Essais de dormir un peu. Au moindre problème je te réveille ok ?

-….

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Dobe ? il savait qu'avec cette phrase il ferait mouche, Naruto releva des yeux décidés montrant que sur ça il ne doutait pas.

-…'rci. 'nuit.

En boudant il se retourna vers le mur et Sasuke se coucha près de lui mais l'autre ne resta pas longtemps le dos bombé contre son flanc. Naruto s'agrippa à lui sans lui avoir demandé son avis après s'être retourné et fourra sa tête dans ses vêtements, cela le rassurait tellement d'avoir enfin une présence près de lui dans ces moments d'angoisse. Restant stoïque un faible instant car ne s'étant pas attendu à cela, Sasuke passa un bras sur lui, le posant sur son dos, écoutant les battements de son cœur affolé reprendre un rythme normal. Naruto était froid et claquait un peu des dents, pourtant il était recouvert de sueur. Ils faisaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que l'autre n'entende pas l'écho effréné de leur cœur respectif. Cela ne dérangeait pas Naruto, même, ça le calmait. Le jour n'était pas levé depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

-Un peu plus de six heures, quel luxe.

-Nnn ?

Naruto s'était tourné vers le brun, assis les jambes sous la couette, qui lisait l'un des rares livres qu'il avait. Il le mit de coté pour baisser la tête vers lui et Naruto vit bien qu'il était fatigué, de légères cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Sasuke n'avait sûrement pas dormi de la nuit alors qu'il avait dit être fatigué. Cela le toucha et il resta un instant béat devant son air calme et posé malgré le fait qu'il l'avait dérangé.

-'jour Sas'ke.

-Tu ne dors pas plus ? le brun lui toucha le front. J'ai l'impression que tu as de la fièvre.

-Nah. Veux pas.

-Gamin.

-Héhé.

Naruto avait déjà un énorme sourire sur la face, oubliant l'expression alanguie qu'il avait eut en le regardant et qui avait fait que le brun avait eu envie de le toucher. Sa main passa de son front à sa joue en ramenant une mèche derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Ses yeux bleus avaient suivit le mouvement de son bras, et il se redressa après que Sasuke eut retiré sa main de son corps. Naruto l'enjamba mais n'alla pas plus loin, pesant de tout son poids sur les jambes emprisonnées de son vis-à-vis et les quelques rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues de Sasuke lui firent extrêmement plaisir. Jubilant il se pencha vers l'autre en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un large sourire narquois qui appartenait habituellement à celui qui lui faisait face.

-J't'ai dis bonjour. La tentation du brun de lui répondre comme à son habitude était très forte. Pourtant il décida de ne pas le faire.

-Bonjour Usuratonkachi.

-Héhé. Tu vois que tu peux être mignon teme ! le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux et prit la fuite en riant quand il vit sa main se lever pour lui en mettre une.

-Tsss.

Naruto fila jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se prendre une douche, n'ayant pas vu le rictus du brun. Il était sous l'eau se faisant un shampoing, lorsqu'il entendit un grincement qui lui fit ouvrir tout de suite les yeux et il hurla de douleur. Le rire de Sasuke s'éleva et Naruto jura dans tous les sens, ne se calmant qu'en entendant son compagnon le menacer d'entrer dans la cabine s'il continuait à beugler. Ayant obtenu son silence radio, l'Uchiha repartit en riant toujours et Naruto décida de ne plus jamais laisser ouvert le loquet qui lui permettrait d'entrer.

Il s'habillait lorsque dans le miroir il fut attiré par un détail. A la place de son tatouage était apparu une énorme tâche. Il se souvenait avoir pensé avoir un bleu mais vu la taille qu'il avait ce ne pouvait en être un. Il termina d'enfiler son vêtement, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de son ventre et sursauta en entendant des coups à la porte. Il sortit, faisant face à Sasuke qui était planté devant celle-ci, la main sur le point de la frapper à nouveau.

-Faut que j'y aille.

-Hu ?

Naruto passa en le frôlant, n'y prêtant guère attention et se chaussait déjà. Il était dehors que Sasuke était toujours planté au même endroit. La porte battait car il ne l'avait même pas fermée, et Sasuke grommela et le suivit, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. En plus de ça il n'avait pu se doucher et donc encore moins le temps de se changer, et le petit déjeuner n'aura été qu'un rêve. Dehors il chercha de quel coté il avait bien pu partir lorsqu'il le vit sautiller de toit en toit, en quelques bonds il fut non loin de lui et accéléra pour le rattraper. Il stoppa enfin et sauta devant une fenêtre qu'il frappa avec insistance.

-QUOI ! Naruto ? Sasuke ? que ? le rideau s'était ouvert d'un coup sur la face hirsute de la rosée.

-Sakura j'ai besoin de toi s'il te plaît…je…je sais pas ce que j'ai…je…

-…entrez.

Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre en voyant sa panique, chose rare qu'il préférait habituellement caché, et leur laissa la place d'entrer. Sasuke prit place sur le rebord de celle-ci alors qu'elle enfilait un peignoir sur sa nuisette. Naruto était resté planté au milieu de la chambre, serrant de plus en plus son haut. Sakura avait disparue de la chambre un instant et revint un peu rafraîchie et peignée. Elle s'appuya contre son bureau et les regarda, l'un à la face fermée et l'autre semblant angoissé progressivement.

-Alors ?

-Je…j'ai un problème. Depuis que j'ai plus ma main, j'essaie de m'en faire une comme ça.

-Woow. Elle s'approcha pour voir de plus près le membre qu'il effaça bien vite.

-Mais quand je le fais trop longtemps, je tousse et puis…je…

-…tu ?

-Vas y Dobe, puisque t'y es. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, et baissa finalement la tête.

-Je crache du sang.

-….les yeux arrondis de sa compagne n'échappa pas au brun. Et alors qu'elle était sur le point de se reprendre, Naruto souleva son haut.

-Et j'ai ça depuis hier je crois. Ça n'a cette taille que depuis ce matin.

-Qu'est ce que…

Elle posa sa main sur la tâche, la promenant, cherchant l'origine du mal. Pourtant ce n'était pas une hémorragie interne et ça n'était pas non plus un caillot de sang. Elle lui posa des questions de routine auxquelles il répondit.

-Et en plus il ne dort pratiquement pas.

-Sasuke !

-Quoi ?

-…Naruto avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais ne dit rien pourtant, se murant dans le silence, se caressant le ventre.

-Sincèrement, je ne pourrais te donner un pronostic sérieux ici. Et à mon avis en avoir plusieurs ne serait pas un luxe. Allons voir la cinquième ok Naruto ?

-….

Il opinait de la tête alors qu'elle disparaissait à nouveau pour s'habiller rapidement. Une fois paré, ils l'entendirent parler avec ses parents puis elle revint dans la chambre, s'élançant avec eux par la fenêtre. Naruto les devança assez vite, se tenant toujours le ventre. Et il continuait d'accélérer même lorsqu'elle lui hurla de ralentir. Les deux garçons la distançaient de plus en plus et elle jura, c'est alors qu'elle vit Sasuke stopper. Il avait l'air ennuyé à l'extrême, et quand elle s'arrêta à son niveau pour le remercier de l'avoir attendue, elle poussa un cri strident dû à sa surprise. Il l'avait mise en travers de son épaule comme un sac à patate et reprit sa course.

-Saasuuukkeeeeee bakaaaaa !!!

-Quoi ?

-Je veux descendre.

-T'es trop lente. Et tais toi, t'es lourde.

Boudant, elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas gêner sa course, jurant en voyant des gens les regarder. Cependant avec eux d'eux elle avait fini par en avoir l'habitude, leur équipe ne passait jamais inaperçue surtout depuis que Sasuke était revenu et était fuis comme la peste par un certain nombre de personne. Sasuke l'attrapa de manière à la passer devant son torse, elle vit Naruto s'arrêter dans un dérapage contrôlé qui le fit glisser jusqu'à la porte qu'il passa un peu trop vite au goût de certain, qui déjà se dressaient devant lui. Il se redressa lentement, reprenant son souffle, inquiétant dans l'effet de lumière dans lequel il se reflétait et Sasuke se laissa tomber d'un mouvement leste devant la porte, faisant jouer les ombres sur l'atmosphère oppressante qui était déjà apparue. Il le rejoignit après avoir déposer leur coéquipière, les mains dans les poches, les dévisageant pour qu'ils baissent les yeux, les menaçants de ses sharingans. Ils finirent par s'écarter.

Bien vite ils entrèrent dans la salle des requêtes où l'Hokage se trouvait chaque matin pour prendre note des missions et ainsi les répartir au mieux. En pleine discussion, Tsunade remarqua tout de même le trio dont Naruto qui la fixait avec insistance. Sasuke lorgnait l'assistance de ses yeux rubis et jouait déjà avec ses nerfs alors que Sakura se mit à tourner autour du blond, recommençant ses questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas. Sasuke le traîna jusqu'à une chaise sans avoir ne serait ce qu'un peu de résistance de sa part et l'y plaça, s'asseyant à ses cotés un peu trop nonchalamment. Elle fit signe à Shizune qui se détacha de son ombre pour aller s'enquérir d'eux.

-Bonjour vous. Je suppose que vous voulez voir Tsunade sama ?

-Salut Shizune en...

-C'est urgent. Très urgent. S'il te plaît. Naruto avait coupé son amie et semblait se retenir de ne pas partir déloger la cinquième de sa place.

-….médical ?

-Oui. Sakura avait répondu à sa place et essayé de le rassurer, une main sur la sienne.

-Je vais la prévenir.

Elle savait que si lui avait un tel problème, alors s'était sûrement en rapport avec son démon et nullement anodin. Et il n'avait pas encore eu de rapport valable de leurs parts. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de son maître et le regard de cette dernière changea. Elle signa quelques feuilles, envoya balader son interlocuteur et prit ses dispositions, laissant sa place à un suppléant auquel elle faisait confiance puis sortie par une porte dérobée en jetant un regard à Sakura. Cette dernière glissa sa main dans celle de Naruto et lui fit signe de la suivre, passant plusieurs portes, montant des étages et devant une large porte en bois peinte d'un rouge écaillé par endroit, elle frappa.

L'intérieur de la pièce reflétait le caractère studieux qui y régnait, des livres ouverts un peu partout, des notes, des fioles et d'autres bocaux à l'étrange contenu, se répartissaient l'espace un peu partout, envahissant aussi bien les tables que le sol. Tsunade se tenait en son centre et parlait avec Shizune lorsqu'elle les vit entrer, alors croisant les bras, elle attendit qu'il arrive à son niveau. Naruto sentait son stress augmenter à mesure qu'il avançait vers elles, mais Sakura le tirait toujours vers l'avant et Sasuke le suivait de près.

-Alors, pourquoi vous venez me déranger ? j'espère que c'est vraiment urgent.

-Je…Naruto enleva son haut. J'ai ça qui est apparu, au départ ce n'était qu'une toute petite tâche. Et…

-Accélère Usuratonkachi.

-Oh ça va toi. Bon j'essaie depuis que je l'ai plus de me faire une main de chakra, comme ça.

-Que ?? Mais les deux femmes n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'il toussa un peu et la résorba.

-Mais à chaque fois que je l'utilise trop longtemps je crache du sang en toussant. Voilà.

-Et il ne…

-Ouais ouais, et j'arrive plus à dormir aussi. Satisfait ?

-Peuh.

-Hmpffff.

-Bon vous arrêtez vous deux ? Sasuke tu vas dans un coin et tu ne nous dérange pas. Toi tu nous suis on va t'examiner de plus près et dis moi pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

-Je sais pas vraiment. Une angoisse. En moi…c'est bizarre…

-Bon tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu sens en toi, viens par là tu veux.

Sasuke voyait les trois jeunes femmes l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, de manières différentes et pas toujours indolore. Pourtant il résistait à tous, ne se plaignant pratiquement pas et n'en ressorti que plus absorbé dans ses pensées lorsqu'elles n'avaient su quoi dire. Tsunade évoqua alors Kyubi et Naruto lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé en lui et que ses coéquipiers ne savaient pas eux même. Pourtant tous avaient vu qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité. Finalement, ne pouvant rien faire pour le moment de plus, elles restèrent ensemble pour trouver une solution, se plongeant dans diverses notes qui n'avaient normalement droit d'être consulté que par l'Hokage.

Naruto revint vers Sasuke qui le voyait dans son état second, il semblait se laisser abattre. Il n'avait obtenue d'elles que de vagues suppositions la plus sérieuse étant qu'il ne pouvait supporter autant de masse énergétique en lui malgré le sceau qu'il leur avait dit posséder en lui. Sasuke lui lança son tee-shirt ramassé plus tôt qui s'étala pitoyablement sur sa face, glissant sur le sol. Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé, ailleurs. Sasuke le regarda un instant puis se pencha pour ramasser le haut et l'interpella un peu plus fortement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

-Naruto.

-…

-Usuratonkachi !

-Ne ?

-Lèves le bras baka. Le brun avait retroussé son tee-shirt et le lui présenta, l'aidant à l'enfiler. Quand ce fut fait, il se retourna pour sortir, mais Naruto attrapa sa main.

-SASUKE attends !! si…si je deviens un danger, tues moi. Les trois femmes se retournèrent alors que le brun s'était raidit.

-….se retournant lentement, il mira le blond d'un regard emplit de colère, ne supportant pas de le voir se résigner ainsi. Tout autre aurait pu le faire, mais pas Naruto. Lui il ne lui permettrait pas.

-Promet moi de me tuer ! si jamais je m'en prends au village…non…non !! je préfère crever t'entends !!! Sasuke…s'il te plaît. Cela semblait tellement important pour lui, mais même pour lui faire plaisir il ne lui aurait pas dit oui.

-Personne ne mourra baka. Et Sasuke ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas promis teme.

-…

Elles les regardèrent s'en aller, Naruto continuant de trotter un pas derrière Sasuke, continuant de lui demander inlassablement la même chose. La porte se refermant doucement sur leurs ombres. Un claquement sortit Tsunade et Shizune de leurs pensées, Sakura venait d'ouvrir un vieux grimoire dont la couverture venait de se manger la table durement, et lisait déjà les pages noircies à la main.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, Naruto n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il ne cherchait plus à lui faire promettre, de toute façon il ne lui aurait pas répondu. Il ne pouvait même plus l'envisager. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment éloignés, la cinquième leur avait demandé de rester à proximité et leur avait attribué non loin de là un endroit où s'entraîner. Mais ce n'était pas dans l'humeur du blond qui prit juste place sous un arbre et qui se mit à regarder les petits détails qui les entouraient, du moins s'était ce qu'en avait déduit le brun. Lui n'avait pas envie de rester inactif, ça l'énervait, alors il se débarrassa de quelques affaires et s'éloigna pour faire quelques mouvements de taijutsu.

Naruto resta dans ses pensées, se demandant s'il devait parler de ces drôles de rêves qu'il faisait. Au bout d'un moment il entendit un son régulier qui l'énerva et qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, alors il leva la tête pour crier à son coéquipier d'arrêter mais il ne put le faire, le souffle coupé. Sasuke était torse nu et ruisselant de sueur et s'acharnait à fendre l'air de son katana qui était la source du bruit répétitif. Il sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre en lui, sa vue se brouilla, alors il baissa la tête, la posant contre ses jambes. Il resta ainsi, ne bougeant pas, même lorsqu'il n'entendit plus le bruit qui fut remplacer par le son de pas dans l'herbe près de lui. Sasuke s'était assis à ses cotés et ne disait rien. Naruto sentait son odeur, un peu âcre, un peu trop forte, il eut un frisson tellement elle lui plaisait, ayant l'impression que ses sens se développaient à nouveau.

-Tu vas rester encore longtemps comme ça ?

-….

-Usuratonkachi…Sasuke posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Quoi ?

-Tu recules au lieu d'avancer. Naruto releva juste assez sa frimousse pour plonger dans ses yeux si noirs, si calme.

-…on va s'entraîner ? je dois encore devenir Hokage.

-Huhu.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas regardé tout du long de l'échange et se releva, Naruto respira un bon coup, devenir Hokage était pour le moment le cadet de ses soucis. Il se positionna bientôt face à son rival après un rapide échauffement, il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout. Pas encore dans le combat il réussit tout de même à éviter le premier coup de son adversaire qui en enchaîna d'autres. Naruto semblait dans un état second, l'excitation montait en lui, son malaise aussi. Il eut un choc qui l'empêcha de bouger, il voyait tout, entendait tout, comme lors de son combat précédent. Chaque mouvement de Sasuke lui était montré, il évita les premiers par instinct, laissant son corps réagir, et quand il vit les sharingans devant lui, il stoppa. Même ainsi Sasuke n'arrivait pas à le toucher, il vit le poing venir à lui, il ne se décida pas assez vite, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. L'impact le fit voler un peu plus loin. Sasuke fut surpris, d'abord en le voyant éviter tous ses coups pour enfin ne plus réagir. Il courut jusqu'au blond, sonné.

-Ça va Dobe ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive…c'est quoi ce bordel…p'tain !

-…

-Sasuke ! il faut vraiment que tu me promettes s'il te plaît !! dis le !!! dis que tu me tueras si je deviens un danger !!! Sa…

Naruto l'avait renversé au sol après qu'il se soit accroupi et le chevauchait presque en le tenant par le col. Sasuke n'en entendit pas plus, il sentait en lui une colère tellement forte que s'en était presque comparable à la haine qu'il avait eue en lui toutes ces années. Il détestait voir le blond ainsi encore plus que lorsqu'il était suffisant et qu'il le dépassait. Et il le voyait continuer à le supplier d'un air apeuré, cela le mit en boule. Il ne comprenait pas que Naruto ne voyait rien lui-même. Il ne put s'en empêcher, son poing s'éclata dans sa mâchoire, mais l'ayant tenu il le plaqua au sol ne lui laissant pas le loisir de rouler plus loin. Sasuke lui mit encore deux baffes et se reprit, n'entendant plus aucune supplique, seulement un sanglot étouffé. Naruto sous lui le regardait avec effroi, il se souvenait d'un regard similaire.

Quand il était petit Naruto avait eu ce regard, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Des enfants plus âgés le frappaient et il répondait aux coups. De loin il avait vu mais pas entendu, de loin il avait assisté à un acte lâche et stupide lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé par les aisselles pour le mettre à niveau et le frapper. Il n'avait pas agit, il n'avait aucune obligeance pour lui à cette époque. Il n'était rien comme lui-même n'avait plus rien été pour personne. Leur regard lui avait fait mal alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été pour lui mais dirigés vers le blond qu'ils étouffaient à moitié en le suspendant ainsi dans le vide. Un homme était arrivé et les avait chassé. Iruka s'était dressé, et Naruto s'était relevé pour s'enfuir, se yeux identiques à ceux qu'il avait à présent devant lui. Et ce regard n'avait changé que lorsque Iruka l'avait rattrapé, s'était mis à son niveau et s'était occupé de lui. Mais Iruka n'était pas là aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que lui qui plus est était le coupable.

Frissonnant il écarta le bras de Naruto qui tentait de protéger sa face dans l'attente d'éventuel coups. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses larmes coulaient. Il avait tellement peur de lui-même qu'il préférait mourir, et lui au lieu de l'aider il le frappait. Sasuke se haïssait. Se penchant vers son camarade, il encastra sa tête dans son cou, sentant son cœur battre à s'en rompre, éprouvant sa respiration saccadée par la peur et les pleurs. Lorsqu'il parla il ne reconnut même pas sa voix.

-Ne me demande plus ça Dobe.

-…

-Ne me le demande plus. Je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je ne peux pas.

-Sa…

-S'il te plaît.

Naruto essayait de comprendre en quoi cela pouvait autant faire de peine à Sasuke alors qu'il avait tant de fois voulut le tuer. Certes, il croyait avoir compris que le brun l'aimait dernièrement, du moins assez pour oser l'embrasser pour le sauver. Et il y avait aussi ce qu'il avait cru lire sur ses lèvres. Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser et puis ça résonna en lui comme une évidence. Ici, mis à part lui il ne lui resterait que Sakura. Naruto tourna un peu la tête, fourrant son nez dans la chevelure anthracite qui le chatouilla là où le brun lui avait fait si mal. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, il n'avait pu se mettre en colère que pour ça.

-Ok Sasuke. Je le dirais plus.

-…

-Je te laisserais pas seul.

-Hu ? N'importe quoi ! Sasuke s'était redressé d'un coup et la petite couleur rosée fit extrêmement plaisir à Naruto alors qu'il détournait les yeux puis la tête.

-Hahaha. Désolé. J'avais pas pensé à ça. Dis, si on allait marcher un peu ? Hein Sasuke ? au fait, t'es assez lourd là.

D'un bloc Sasuke se leva, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et lui tendit spontanément la main pour l'aider à se relever. Souriant Naruto l'attrapa et se frotta énergiquement les joues en riant en voyant son air gêné. S'était tellement rare de pouvoir lire ainsi en l'Uchiha que s'en était que plus délectable. Ils reprirent la route, s'écartant de la zone donnée, mais aucun d'eux n'y pensa. Pour une fois Naruto appréciait les ruelles que l'Uchiha lui faisait prendre, il stoppa devant un distributeur, achetant de quoi boire, lançant sa canette à Sasuke qui la réceptionna sans mal. Deux rires s'élevèrent, deux enfants sortirent en courant de sous un purikura qui trônait dans un coin, regardant les petites photographies. Naruto avait envie de voir ça de plus près, il y alla, passant la tête sous la petite devanture et regarda l'écran aux couleurs chatoyantes, cela le fit rire, la photo des gamins était encore là et disparut juste au moment où Sasuke passa la tête sous le drap.

-Hyyéééé !! qu'est ce tu fous Teme !! le brun l'avait poussé un peu pour avoir accès à l'écran.

-Quoi ? on va te trouvé un décor t'en fais pas. Voyons, y'aurais pas le corps d'un singe où tu pourrais greffer ta p'tite tête.

-Ha ha la blague. Attends on va voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant.

Naruto le poussa d'un coup d'épaule et se mit à chercher avec passion les décors, enfin il riait. Il fit défiler d'immondes choses, s'esclaffant par moment et s'arrêta sur un décor fait de bol de ramen. Naruto glissa une pièce dans la machine, sélectionnant une écriture qui plaça le mot délicieux en haut de la photo.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

-Hahaha. Il mit en place son visage, bien sur la droite et appuya sur le bouton, un décompte se fit. Au dernier moment il attrapa l'Uchiha par son col et le tira à lui.

-Hééé !!! mais le blond valida plus rapidement qu'il n'annula.

Naruto riait à plein poumon alors que Sasuke faisait semblant de l'étrangler. Il attrapa la photo à peine furent-elles sorties et les regarda, puis se sauva pour que le brun ne les lui arrache pas des mains, continuant de pouffer en les regardant. Il y tenait Sasuke par une joue et léchait l'autre d'un air coquin. Il ria encore et encore et stoppa d'un coup. La sensation le reprenait dans le bas ventre, semblant se propager dans tous ses pores. Une aura meurtrière le fit se retourner vivement, à temps pour éviter une Sakura en furie qui se tenait juste dans son dos.

-Ça va faire une heure que je vous cherche bande d'idiot fini ! quand on vous dit de ne pas bouger on ne bouge pas quoi ! et c'est quoi ça ?

-Ri..rien hahaha. Pas trop sur de lui, il cacha les photos dans son dos et ce fut Sasuke qui les lui enleva après s'être approché avant qu'elle ne puisse les voir.

-Hmmm…enfin, y'a Tsunade sama qui voudrait essayé quelque chose.

-Je te suis.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Et ça c'est quoi ?Elle lui toucha une joue mais il s'écarta en souriant.

-C'est rien, j'ai du m'exciter un peu trop c'est tout. Et on s'est entraîné aussi.

Il lui attrapa la main et la tira à sa suite, lui demandant des nouvelles sur les autres malades qu'elle avait du aller voir. Elle se mit alors à parler des cas les plus graves qui se remettaient le mieux et passa un long moment sur Néji. Naruto remarqua alors que la sensation qu'il avait commencé à ressentir avait disparue, Sakura lui tapota sur la tête et il se mit à rire, l'écoutant à nouveau, oubliant pour un temps ses soucis.

Dans le bureau les trois femmes s'essayèrent à plusieurs choses à nouveau, sans succès, pourtant plusieurs livres étaient ouverts sur une table. Elles retournèrent alors à leurs expériences et les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez eux sous la demande de Tsunade. Naruto alla bien vite au lit, il tombait de fatigue, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non y céder. Sasuke n'était pas dupe, Naruto faisait semblant de dormir. Dès qu'il était entré dans la chambre il l'avait vu, car il ne dormait pas comme il le faisait habituellement. Pourtant il ne fit aucune remarque et partit dans son lit. Dans la nuit il se réveilla une fois, Naruto était accoudé à sa fenêtre, regardant la lune les yeux grand ouvert, sa main sur son ventre. Il se le caressait doucement.

-Dobe.

-…Sasuke ? je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non. Viens voir.

Le blond le regarda un instant, cherchant à voir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer puis décida de bouger. Il alla jusqu'au lit de Sasuke qui lui tendit la main et Naruto le regarda un instant avant de tendre la sienne se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. L'Uchiha l'attrapa sans crier garde et avec violence le fit chuter à ses cotés.

-Hééé !!

-Tcch tais toi. Et dors maintenant.

Les yeux azurs s'étaient agrandis, il regardait Sasuke qui le serrait dans ses bras et qui avait déjà fermé les siens. Il se rendormit vite, mais lui n'y arriva pas. Il ne pouvait pas, s'était comme si son corps n'en avait plus besoin alors que son esprit le suppliait de le faire. Au matin Sasuke ne fut pas surpris de le voir déjà tout sourire, ni de voir ses yeux si brillant et rougis de sommeil. Naruto se leva pour le laisser profiter de sa couche et passa un bon moment aux fourneaux, pourtant il ne mangea pratiquement rien. Il avait vu la marque ce matin, elle n'avait cessé de grandir dans la nuit. Et le malaise qu'il ressentait parfois lui revenait, souvent mais ne durant pas trop longtemps. Sasuke avait remarqué et sans rien lui demander l'attrapa par la taille et souleva le haut. Il vit la tâche mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant.

Ils allèrent retrouver le trio féminin qui n'était pas plus avancé que ça. La journée était calme mis à part ces sensations qui l'envahissait. Il ne voulait pas s'entraîner, car après il savait que ça aurait été pire et ce fut en début d'après midi, alors qu'il avait à peine cédé à Sasuke pour faire quelques mouvements, qu'il sentit que quelque chose se passait en lui. Il entendait les battements de son cœur, et tout sembla ralentir. Mais autre chose l'envahissait, alors il décida de ne plus bouger. Sasuke avait remarqué, il rangea son arme et alla jusqu'à lui, attrapant son poignet pour l'amener à un coin d'ombre. Il s'assit là et Naruto fit de même, sa tête tournait, il avait envie de vomir, la main du brun se posa sur son front et Naruto se sentit glisser vers lui. Sasuke déposa sa nuque sur sa cuisse et lui caressait les cheveux, les yeux fermés. La caresse régulière mêlait au petit vent tiède l'endormit.

Naruto avait de la fièvre, Sasuke était sur de ne pas se tromper et son teint était si pale, presque le même que lorsqu'il était revenu de la cache où il avait été détenu alors que dernièrement il avait repris une couleur un poil plus sombre. Il resta vigilant pour lui, paré à la moindre éventualité. Perdu dans les dédales noirs de son esprit, Naruto tentait désespérément de ne pas flipper, la respiration qu'il entendait devenait chaque jour plus forte, pourtant il ne voyait toujours personne. Il essaya de parler, mais personne ne lui répondait et contre toute attente, un son se fit entendre, se rapprochant. Ça ramper, et il ne voyait rien, pouvant juste sentir d'où cela venait. Il se tint près à se battre, et lorsque la chose lui toucha la jambe, il frappa et hurla.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, Sasuke venait de le gifler. Il se redressa et sa main sur le cœur, essaya de se relever mais trébucha. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, sa main tremblait, et il avait tellement chaud. S'écartant vivement de Sasuke, il rendit une bonne partie des ramens qu'il avait mangé de bon appétit ce midi là contrairement aux autres. Naruto gémit en sentant son estomac se nouer douloureusement, se tordre pour lui faire recracher la moindre miette qu'il aurait pu garder en lui. Sasuke ne le questionna même pas sur sa situation, de toute manière il voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Naruto le sentit venir s'accroupir près de lui et lui mettre une main dans le dos alors que l'autre lui attrapa l'avant bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir tomber dans les pommes à chaque instant, et l'envie de vomir encore ne se départait pas de lui. Ils marchaient sans se presser, le brun se mettant au rythme du blond qui était de plus en plus nébuleux. Après ce qui lui sembla être des kilomètres, Naruto vit la porte de la salle où étaient les trois femmes. Sasuke continuant de supporter son poids l'ouvrit et le traîna à l'intérieur, le déposant à moitié allongé sur un large fauteuil sous le regard des trois femmes qui allèrent à lui.

Tout lui semblait lointain, les sons étaient étouffés, le décor semblait dansé devant lui, il bouillait de l'intérieur. Les trois femmes se penchèrent sur lui, et au loin derrière elle, il vit Sasuke partir parler avec un autre trio. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il voyait, mais quand la jeune fille s'approcha de lui, il en fut certain, l'équipe dix était là. Leurs paroles bourdonnaient à ses oreilles, les deux autres garçons s'approchèrent et Sasuke parlait toujours à Shikamaru qui semblait réfléchir. Tsunade se mêla à leur conversation et hocha plusieurs fois de la tête. Alors l'autre équipe s'en alla finalement, Sakura tentait d'éponger son front où aurait pu cuire des œufs sur le plat tellement il était chaud, il ricana mais cela sembla passer pour une plainte de douleur.

Shizune lui enleva sa veste et sursauta, alors Tsunade se pencha sur lui, découvrant ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu leur montrer le matin même, la tâche avait doublée et recouvrait presque totalement son tronc. Sakura lui posait une question, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, tout s'embrouiller, la face de Sasuke se planta devant lui, il mit deux secondes à faire le lien, quand ce fut le cas, il lui offrit un faible sourire. Lui aussi il parla, ce fut en vain, il cligna des yeux une fois puis deux, ne réussissant pas à les rouvrir, retournant dans cet espace totalement noir.

Il courait, il faisait son possible pour fuir. Quand il n'entendit plus rien, il se laissa aller contre ce qui était à première vue un mur, lentement il glissa contre lui, touchant l'eau glacée. Il essayait de se calmer. Tâtant autour de lui, il chercha à se situer. Un chant détourna son attention, le noir semblait s'éclaircir et finalement il se concentra sur la voix, cherchant la sortie de cet endroit. Le chant se précisait, il écoutait les paroles apaisantes, n'en comprenant pas les paroles, ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce très petite, une sorte de petit salon privé et était allongé sur un canapé, la tête sur les genoux de l'Uchiha qui chantonnait les yeux fermés. Cela semblait être un rêve.

-Sasuke ? le chant stoppa, alors s'était bien de lui qu'il provenait.

-Hn ? tu te réveilles enfin Usuratonkachi.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé comme la dernière fois.

-J'ai pas réussi. En même temps ça ne fait que deux heures.

-….je t'ai vu parlé à Shikamaru.

-Hn. Sasuke jouait avec ses mèches, continuant de le regarder d'un air un peu mystérieux qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

-Tu lui as demandé quoi ?

-Qui te dit que je lui ai demandé quoi que ce soit ?

-Alors tu lui as parlé de quoi ?

-….huhuhu, de toi.

-De moi ?

-Ouais. Je lui ai expliqué ce que je jugeais de la situation.

-Et alors ?

-C'est en rapport avec tes démons hein ?

-…tu lui as parlé de ça.

-Il s'en doutait. Alors j'ai raison ?

-Plus ou moins.

-La crainte de l'Hokage est que tu ne contrôles plus les démons en toi. Alors elle a demandé à Shikamaru ce qui serait le plus prudent à faire d'après lui, même si elle avait elle-même une petite idée. Il y a réfléchit et j'ai discuté de ça avec lui. On en est arrivé à la même conclusion, il faudrait autour de toi une horde de ninjas qui pourraient te stopper de la manière la moins douloureuse possible.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait me tuer Sasu…

-Et donc il est convenu que plusieurs Aburame et Nara resteraient en faction autour de toi pour t'immobiliser et te prendre le plus de chakra possible si il y a une quelconque transformation. Ces familles sont au courant pour toi, à l'époque ils s'étaient battus contre Kyubi. Ah et Yamato pourrait aussi être de la partie. Jusque là tu n'as plus le droit de sortir, il faut que tu restes ici.

-Et ici c'est où ?

-C'est un boudoir attenant au bureau de recherche de la cinquième.

Naruto regarda un peu mieux autour de lui, il avait envie de se lever mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et sa position ne semblait pas déranger Sasuke qui recommença à entortiller ses doigts dans sa chevelure, reprenant la petite mélodie sans y mettre les paroles cette fois. Naruto prit appuis pour se redresser, mais ne fit que retomber à la même place, sous le regard un peu amusé de son ami qui ne se permit pas de rire pour autant. Se focalisant sur le chant pour ne pas s'endormir, ils restèrent ainsi dans la pièce, l'autre fermant à nouveau les yeux et lui se caressant le ventre. Il ne sut combien de temps passa ainsi, n'entrouvrant les yeux qu'en n'entendant plus le chant du brun. Ce dernier avait posé sa main sur la sienne et se penchait vers lui, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant de s'affoler. Les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur son front dans un baiser doux et humide, qu'il aurait pu qualifié de timide. Sasuke n'avait pas fermé les yeux, il le fixait alors que ses lèvres allaient sceller les siennes. Naruto en avait envie, il n'attendait que ça, et pourtant son regard s'ouvrit en grand, l'excitation.

Sasuke avait ouvert la bouche laissant son prénom s'en échapper, mais Naruto n'entendait pas, il le repoussa et tomba sur le coté, vomissant. Cela choqua Sasuke qui croyait y voir une réaction face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant il comprit vite que s'était tout autre. Ils l'avaient laissé torse nu pour refroidir son corps, et il vit que la marque venait encore de se propager, de la fumée commençait à s'échapper de son corps, Naruto grognait, sa vue se brouillait de nouveau et il se mit à ramper pour s'en aller le plus loin possible. Sasuke venait de comprendre, à chaque entraînement il s'était sentit mal, et maintenant ça. L'excitation qu'elle quelle fut lui était fatale, Naruto se ramassa sur lui-même pour empêcher son compagnon de s'approcher de lui et se recula du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à un mur.

-Naruto…l'Uchiha s'était arrêté à quelque pas de lui, voyant un chakra qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui l'entourer.

-Tue moi….Sasuke….à quatre pattes le blond leva sa main vers lui d'un geste implorant alors qu'un filet de bave s'échapper de ses lèvres et que ses yeux montraient sa peur et sa douleur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tsunade sama…

-Hm ?

Sakura pointait un écran vidéo qui filmait la pièce, Naruto venait de tomber du canapé et s'éloigner du brun, la bave aux lèvres après avoir vomit ses tripes. Shizune tourna le montant du volume alors que Sasuke s'était arrêté non loin de son coéquipier qui releva la tête lentement, ses yeux déjà en fente, découvrant ses crocs.

-Naruto…l'Uchiha s'était arrêté à quelque pas de lui, voyant un chakra qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui l'entourer.

-Tue moi….Sasuke….

L'Uchiha secoua négativement la tête, reculant, mais Naruto s'avança jusqu'à lui, à nouveau il voyait tout en ralentit. Il accéléra, s'était si facile, il voyait les yeux du brun se fixait sur lui alors qu'il venait tout juste de réaliser sa présence tout contre lui. Naruto s'était cloné, plusieurs d'entre eux tenaient la porte fermée, un autre avait attrapé son sabre, le lui avait mit dans la main, et l'avait levée en avant. Naruto s'était entre temps avancé, glissant contre la lame jusqu'à sa garde et posa finalement une main sur son épaule, grimaçant un peu. Son sang glissa le long de la lame, humidifiant la main de sa compagnon qui cherchait à lâcher son katana.

-Naruto…

-Hahaha, je crois…bien que…que c'est…la première fois…que t'as cette tê..tête là. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard si ouvert de la part de son partenaire.

-Na…NARUTO !!!

Le brun le rattrapa alors que ses jambes ne le soutenait plus et faisait s'agrandir la plaie au niveau de son coeur. Ses yeux se fermaient, le silence régnait, il n'entendait même plus sa voix. Sasuke voulut le guérir, alors son clone se chargea de le retenir alors qu'il reculait pour tomber à genoux. Il s'écroula d'une masse sur le coté, heureux, Sasuke pleurait pour lui. Ses clones disparurent, le silence se fit, pourtant Sasuke hurlait, les femmes l'entendaient.

-Naruto réveille toi !!! le clone n'étant plus là, Sasuke se jeta sur le corps mou et inerte. Il le tourna vers lui, la main tremblante et la posa sur son visage y laissant une marque cramoisie, l'effleurant à peine comme s'il avait peur de le blesser plus.

-…

-Mais réveille toi bordel !!!

-….

-Naruto !!! Sasuke hurlait, la porte se fit arracher de ses gonds laissant place aux trois femmes.

-Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait annulé la malédiction de se foutu collier. Merde !! Merde !!!

-Sasuke, enlève lui ton katana, dépêche toi !!

Sakura s'était jetée à coté d'eux et avait mit la main sur lui pour examiner l'étendue de la blessure. Sasuke enleva la lame, la posant sans soin près d'eux alors que Sakura essayait de fermer la plaie alors qu'il vérifiait son pouls. Ce qui était inutile il le savait, sa vue s'était brouillée un instant, ses sharingans s'étaient activés sans qu'il ne le veuille, et deux minces filets de sang glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il tremblait carrément, la bouche entrouverte il essayait de sortir le prénom de son ami n'arrivant qu'à répéter la première syllabe dans une sorte de bégaiement. Il prévoyait déjà les mouvements de Sakura, il voyait déjà Tsunade faire un pas vers eux. Horrifié il se jeta en arrière, collant le mur et ne pouvant empêcher son corps de trembler de plus belles.

La rosée avait réussi à fermer la plaie, mais le cœur ne redémarrait pas. Elle essaya un massage cardiaque, lui insuffla de l'air, ça ne marchait pas. Elle arrêta, s'était fini. Sasuke voyait ses larmes tombées, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait alors que ses doigts agrippaient avec violence Naruto. Elle leva une main vers lui pour l'attirer à elle, dans une étreinte qu'elle voulait réconfortante, et le brun se laissa faire mais stoppa avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras totalement, regardant son acolyte. Il ne rêvait pas, il en était sur, il voyait sa main se lever pour les frapper alors qu'il se redressait, gueule ouverte, pourtant il ne l'avait pas encore fait. La scène était encore plus précise que lorsqu'il avait complété son sharingan à la Vallée de la Fin.

Sasuke repoussa Sakura tellement fort qu'elle roula jusqu'au pied de la cinquième, il se recula lui-même, pas assez vite, la mâchoire du blond se referma sur son avant bras alors que ses yeux en fentes amusés se tournaient vers lui à un rythme qui se devait rapide pour les autres puisque pour lui le mouvement semblait normal. Un grognement de satisfaction s'éleva, couvrant sa plainte de douleur. Sasuke vit venir le pied de Tsunade que l'autre évita, son corps changeait encore de forme, plusieurs queues étaient sorties et l'une d'elles en balayant l'air fit effondrer un pan de mur. Ce qui était autour de lui devenait solide, son avant bras et ses jambes n'étaient déjà plus visibles, remplacées par cette étrange deuxième peau orangée presque rouge qui le recouvrait lorsqu'il perdait carrément le contrôle.

-Naruto…

-Grrrr.

-…tu es vivant…

Mais l'être devant lui n'avait plus rien du blond, Sasuke le vit sauter en avant, son bras armant ses griffes dans le but de l'attaquer. Il l'évita, ce fut le mur derrière lui qui s'ébranla dans un nuage de fumée, Naruto courait pour sortir du bâtiment et Sakura s'interposa. En la voyant, il grogna, laissant ses queues partir en avant pour l'écarter de sa route, elle en évita deux, bloquant la troisième et la tirant à elle pour ne pas se prendre la quatrième. Sasuke vit que le bout de la queue qu'elle tenait allait changer de forme pour l'embrocher, il l'attrapa par le col pour la repousser, subissant l'impact à sa place. La queue continuait de l'écraser dans le mur sur la gauche qui se fissura puis explosa sous ses plaintes de douleurs. Il tomba à terre dans les décombres, crachant un peu de sang, et se sentir renverser sur le dos. Il n'aurait pu décompter chaque mouvement de l'animal, s'était bien trop rapide, tout semblait fluide, comme s'il n'avait que des yeux normaux pour voir. Naruto le regardait, bavant, grognant, de ses genoux il lui bloquait les bras et Sasuke vit se former dans sa paume grâce à ses queues de libres une mini boule toute rouge et fumante qui tournoyait d'une vitesse incroyable et qui descendait inexorablement vers sa face.

-Naruto. Sasuke le regardait, il savait que ce n'était plus lui, il fallait le tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas ou plutôt ne le souhaitait pas. Alors il restait une solution, usé du pouvoir de son clan, quitte à le faire extrêmement souffrir.

-NARUTO !!! Sakura avait hurlé mais n'arriva même pas à déconcentrer le blond.

Sasuke essayait de déloger l'une de ses mains pour l'interrompre, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, prêts à activer un dojutsu. De surprise il s'arrêta, les yeux devant lui n'était plus ceux de la bête, il était d'un bleu pur mais tellement lointain. C'est à cet instant que tombèrent autour d'eux plusieurs ombres. Sasuke vit ce qui allait se passer, et Naruto ne bougea plus, se laissant faire. Des ombres se propagèrent jusqu'à eux, les immobilisant. Plusieurs Nara se firent entourés par des Aburame dont les bourdonnements d'insectes se firent assourdissant, volant jusqu'à leur cible qu'ils recouvrirent pour en absorber le chakra. Sasuke vit les yeux du blond frémir de douleur avant de commencer à redevenir orangé. Il n'hésita pas. Il s'invita en lui.

Tout était noir et des cris horribles se faisaient entendre. Sasuke ne voyait pas où il allait, il se guider aux bruits, aux hurlements et entra en trombe dans une pièce dans l'éclairage oscillait entre le noir et le rouge. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Naruto enveloppait dans une masse et qui essayait de s'en sortir alors qu'il était absorbé. Il était l'origine des hurlements, activant parfois les drôles de signes brillant qu'il avait sur le dos de sa main mais qu'il ne semblait cependant pas maîtrisé. Sasuke courut à lui et lui attrapa une main, le tirant de la masse grouillante qui grogna d'insatisfaction d'être ainsi repoussée. Sasuke frappait et tirait puis se mit à hurler son prénom. En le voyant, Naruto se sentit apaisé, rassuré, plus fort. Il se concentra une dernière fois, faisant briller vivement le signe qui aspira la chose en partie, l'autre s'enfuyant. Ils haletaient en chœur et Naruto se laissa glisser au sol, fatigué, harassé par les efforts qu'il avait fait pour reprendre le contrôle.

-Dé...uufff…désolé Sasuke. Il respira un bon coup pour se calmer et reprit. Quand ça a essayé de m'avaler j'ai résisté comme j'ai pu. Mais c'est difficile, je...Sasuke ?

-BAKA !!! la gifle résonna dans l'espace qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à définir. C'est quoi cette idée débile de crever !! t'en as d'autres comme ça !!! hein ? baka !!! abruti !!! stupide !!!

-Sa…désolé Sasuke. Le blond se jeta à son cou et le serra du mieux qu'il put pour le réconforter, pour le faire arrêter de pleurer alors que Sasuke essayait encore de le frapper. Je…je voulais pas vous faire du mal, et je savais que reprendre le contrôle serait trop dur. Je manque trop de sommeil, j'arrive plus à être sur mes gardes. Je voyais que ça, je suis désolé…Sasuke.

-Tsss Usuratonkachi. Le brun passa ses deux bras dans son dos, le resserrant contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-…. Jamais Naruto ne s'était sentit aussi bien.

-Et ça s'était quoi ?

-Un amas de démon. Pas entier hein.

-Quoi ? Sasuke se sépara de lui pour mieux le voir, mais ça ne l'avança à rien, ne discernant rien dans l'obscurité.

-J'ai absorbé les démons qui se bouffaient entre eux. Ça à donner ça. Kyubi a eu le dessus et je l'ai moi-même absorbé, grâce à ce signe sur ma main. Mais…peut être qu'il y a eu un problème quand j'ai perdu mon autre bras. C'est là qu'ils sont ressortis…enfin je pense. Et j'arrive de moins en moins à avoir le dessus. Seul ce n'est pas très efficace j'ai l'impression.

-….Sasuke vit le symbole s'illuminer de nouveau, sa main se leva jusqu'à sa face et il la sentit sur sa joue.

-Ça les absorbe j'ai l'impression.

-Et où est que ça va ?

-…

-Dobe ?

-En moi…je crois.

-…..

-Sasuke ?

-On y retourne allez. Et fais gaffe.

-….

Avant de partir Sasuke passa sa main sur sa face jusqu'à sa chevelure qu'elle tapota affectueusement. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours à cheval sur Sasuke. Et Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux de ses billes redevenues si noires. Il y avait un brouhaha autour de lui et il entendit une voix puis une autre, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait. On se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

-Sakura je…

-NARUTO !!! oh Naruto tu…

-Tu peux dire à Shikamaru de me faire me redresser s'il te plaît ? j'écrase Sasuke.

-Eh ? oui, oui ok. Vous pouvez vous relâcher maintenant. Et rappelez vos insectes, vous allez le tuer.

-Hokage sama ? leurs voix n'avaient fait qu'une.

-C'est bon. Faites comme elle dit.

Ils relâchèrent donc leurs prises, et Naruto se redressa s'asseyant sur le brun pour prendre appuis sur lui et l'aida à se relever, voyant un trouble dans son regard. Il ne s'y attarda pas et se tourna vers le groupe féminin de la pièce, se pencha en avant et s'excusa. Sakura n'écouta même pas, elle était allée jusqu'à lui et passa un bras de manière à le soutenir alors que ses jambes tremblaient et qu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler pathétiquement. Son regard s'était agrandit, son ventre lui faisait mal. Sasuke le remarqua tout de suite, il palissait à vu d'œil et prenait encore un air absent, alors il fit signe à Sakura de s'écarter, ce qu'elle fit avec résignation, remplacée par Sasuke.

-Ça recommence ?

-Non…je…ça va. J'ai juste…un peu mal.

-Qu'est ce qui recommence ? Sakura et Tsunade s'était tournée vers lui, le mirant d'un même regard perçant.

-J'ai…le blond tourna la tête vers le reste de la troupe, hésitant un instant. Les clans savaient pour Kyubi, pas pour le reste.

-Sortez. Et toi parles.

-Les démons fusionnés sont en moi comme je vous l'ai expliqué. En fait, je les ai absorbé avec une sorte de symbole qui apparaît sur le dos de ma main

-Un symbole.

-Mouais. Un cadeau de ma mère où quelque chose du genre. Enfin j'ai pas tout compris, ce que j'ai entendu n'était pas très claire. Mais comme j'ai perdu un bras, une partie du truc n'a pas du bien se faire. Je n'ai pas tout absorbé, et c'est difficile de le faire maintenant.

-….qu'est ce que sais que ça…jamais entendu parler. Mais ce n'est pas le problème le plus urgent. Tu peux devenir un danger à tout moment, et plus tu te fatigueras, plus ça s'empirera. Comment faire…

-Hokage sama ?

-Hn ? la blonde sortie de ses pensées et tomba sur Sasuke qui semblait la dévisagée avec un certain dédain alors que Sakura le soignait.

-Quand il n'était qu'un bébé, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Hein ?

-Un enfant aurait pu contrôler Kyubi ? il n'y avait aucune crainte sur le fonctionnement du sceau ?

-…hmm…oui…il y avait ça….oui…peut être que…suivez moi.

Tsunade prit la tête du cortège et emmena dans son sillage les membres du clan qui se devaient d'agir au moindre signe de faiblesse du blond. Ils déambulèrent dans plusieurs couloirs, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le sol, découvrant des sous sols qui ne donnaient pas l'impression d'avoir été utilisé depuis des années. Le cortège était silencieux mis à part la blonde qui parlait parfois dans sa barbe. Après d'innombrables escaliers, elle fit signe aux Aburame et Nara de stopper près d'une grille puis descendit un dernier escalier et s'arrêta devant une porte cerclée d'innombrables sceaux de papier, tout comme les murs fait à même dans la roche à première vue. Naruto trembla à la vue de cela et se serra instinctivement un peu plus contre Sasuke qui l'avait supporté pour descendre.

-C'est ici.

-Quel est cet endroit Tsunade sama ? Shizune s'avança vers la cinquième qui fixait la porte.

-C'est ici que Naruto a été enfermé les premières années de sa vie avant de retrouver la liberté. Je ne suis venu que très peu de fois. Une seule fois je suis venue seule pour rencontrer une jeune femme qui se mourait, tenant près de son sein comme le plus précieux des trésors son unique enfant, son fils.

-Ma mère ?

-Oui. Je ne l'ai pas connu, je ne l'ai toujours vue que de loin. Et ce jour là je n'ai pas eu le loisir de lui parler longuement. Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais plus un danger, qu'elle s'était occupée de toi et qu'il fallait te sortir d'ici. Elle était tellement affaiblie, je n'ai pas compris qu'ils aient pu la laisser ici et surtout dans cet état. Pfff, enfin. Quand elle a fermé les yeux pour toujours, elle t'a embrassé sur le front avec tellement de douceur alors qu'habituellement elle était plus qu'énergique. Tsunade semblait revivre la scène et s'avança vers la porte où elle posa la main.

-Elle pouvait absorber grâce à ce symbole qu'elle m'a laissé ce que j'avais en moi non ?

J-e ne sais pas. Comme je te l'ai dis que je ne la connaissais pas, je ne sais même pas ce dont elle était capable. Mais peut être, je n'étais pas au courant des détails à l'époque. Puisqu'ils ne m'écoutaient pas et pour diverses autres raisons, je suis d'ailleurs partie du village. Après tout, mes compagnons n'y étaient plus eux aussi. Je t'ai pris avec moi et je suis sorti ce jour là. J'ai crée une mini panique pour ceux qui savaient qui tu étais. Tu étais trop jeune, ils n'ont pas voulu que tu sortes de cette pièce de peur que tu ne perdes le contrôle, ils t'ont arraché de mes bras et remit à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi ?

-….à l'intérieur il y a de très nombreux sceaux qui servaient à restreindre le pouvoir du démon s'il sortait. Quand tu étais enfant son chakra s'exaltait de toi en quasi permanence, peux de gens pouvaient entrer ici. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais s'en était écoeurant, elle devait vraiment t'aimer pour vivre cela à chaque instant du temps qu'il lui restait à vivre. Pourtant je dois dire que ce jour là, il n'y avait pas ça, après je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus eu droit de revenir. Ces sceaux te permettront donc de garder le contrôle, mais il y aura toujours une aura lourde dans cette pièce. S'était oppressant et…

-Alors trouvez rapidement une manière d'y remédier Baa chan. Naruto avait mis sa main sur la sienne et ouvert la porte, l'atmosphère le prit à la gorge, pourtant il se força à entrer. Je resterais ici le temps qu'il faudra.

-….Merci d'être ainsi Naruto. Merci.

Tsunade s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais la tête lui tourna vite, elle recula à contrecoeur et il le vit bien. Il lui sourit comme à son habitude, essayant de ne pas montrer son malaise à tenir simplement debout en ce lieu. Rapidement, il fit un tour de la pièce, voyant là le strict minimum pour vivre alors que les murs portaient la trace de sceaux, ainsi que de nombreux autres papiers sur certains éléments. Sakura essaya d'entrer, mais elle due ressortir bien vite, vomissant un peu plus loin.

-Veillez l'un sur l'autre vous deux, je ne serais pas là avant…un moment. Naruto avait faillit rajouter le mot long, mais il se voulait optimiste.

-Narutooo uuuhuu uuuh. Shizune attrapa Sakura et lui fit remonter l'escalier, faisant au jeune homme un simple signe de tête qui se voulait encourageant. La cinquième leva la main et toucha le collier.

-Désolé Baa-chan, je l'ai et je le garde.

-…hm. Je vais plancher sur ton cas nuit et jour Naruto.

-Hey, n'oubliez pas que vous devez aussi gérer tout un village.

-Hm. Mais je dois aussi m'occuper de mon baka de successeur.

-Hahaha. Elle s'en alla, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sasuke qui ne la suivait pas.

-Hey Dobe.

-Ouais ?

Naruto se tenait au chambranle de la porte tentant de cacher le flageolement de ses jambes de plus en plus impressionnant, il avait tellement eu peur d'avoir affaire à une cellule morbide comme celle où il avait été retenu. Alors ce qu'il voyait le rassurer un peu, même s'il savait qu'ici il ne verrait pas beaucoup de monde. Sasuke essaya d'entrer, mais ne put retenir un hoquet de révulsion et un pas en arrière.

-Tchh.

-Oï, Sasuke ! Naruto le maintint contre lui, un peu à l'extérieur de la pièce pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule.

-J'arriverai à entrer dans cette pièce Usuratonkachi. A entrer et à y rester !

-Sa…

-Et je trouverais un moyen si elles n'en trouvent pas.

-…je n'en doute pas.

-Alors ne pleure pas baka. Sasuke passa sa manche sur sa joue avec soin. On y arrivera. Et si jamais tu tentes encore de te suicider, je te préviens je te suis.

-Quoi ?

-Kukuku. Si ma vie est entre tes mains, tu hésiteras, je le sais. Et n'oublis pas, je le ferais sans hésiter. Sasuke le regardait avec sérieux et décidé.

--Pourquoi ? Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux, et Sasuke le poussa à l'intérieur, à l'abri des regards extérieur, passa sa tête et s'empara de ses lèvres.

-Parce qu'ici bas, il ne me reste que toi.

-…Naruto le regarda partir, encore surpris et agréablement touché de voir un peu de couleur sur ses joues si blême en temps normal. Reprenant ses esprits il sortit la tête de la pièce, regardant vers le jeune homme déjà en train d'entamer l'escalier. Et Sakura ?! Teme !

-Kukuku. Non, ça je peux m'en passer Baka.

La grille grinça quand il les passa, car l'entrée était fermée par des barreaux d'acier extrêmement épais, après un dernier regard que Naruto lui trouva doux, ce qui l'intrigua vraiment, Sasuke disparut. Plusieurs sceaux prenaient place sur les barreaux, s'assurant qu'il ne pourrait pas y toucher, il vit des ombres restaient là, non pas celles de ses compagnons mais de ceux des deux clans. Shikamaru apparut dans le contre jour faible qui en découpa sa silhouette, poing sur les hanches il regardait vers le blond. Ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui, sachant à présent ce qu'il hébergait dans son corps.

-Hey Naruto. la voix du Nara était celle de d'habitude, comme si tout était normal.

-Ouais ?

-Des membres de mon clan et de celui de Shino resteront ici pour garder les portes. Je passerais de temps à autres.

-Merci Shika.

-Ouais. Sors vite de la mon vieux.

Un rapide geste d'au revoir et Shikamaru s'éclipsa de la grille laissant deux ombres qu'il ne connaissait pas en faction devant elle. Retournant dans la pièce poussiéreuse qui sentait le renfermé, Naruto vit sur la table des bougies, en alluma une après avoir trouvé une boîte d'allumette et referma là porte. L'atmosphère était désagréable, presque effrayante la pression était abominable, se traînant jusqu'à un lit, il y tomba d'une masse, se roula en boule et s'endormit, enfin il n'était pas dans cette pièce obscure et cela lui allait. Il dormait paisiblement, le démon ne pouvait l'atteindre sans son accord.

Un tintement se fit entendre, il ouvrit un œil, tellement fatigué, il voulait encore dormir. Sakura était dans la pièce et s'excusait apparemment, une main devant la bouche et le teint plus que pale, ramassant quelque chose au sol qu'elle remit sur la table. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment, retournant à son repos salvateur alors qu'elle sortait et que sa bougie s'éteignait. Ce fut le bruit que faisait son ventre qui le réveilla plus tard, il se leva donc en ronchonnant et se traîna jusqu'à la table en y butant puis en se prenant une chaise. Il alluma une nouvelle bougie et trouva sur la table des fruits et divers ramens instantanés. Mangeant les fruits, il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, en fait il s'ennuyait. Une bonne heure plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître Tsunade et quelques hommes.

-Baa chan ?

-Bon Naruto, je sais que t'ais pas doué, mais on va devoir faire avec.

-Hein ?

-Ici à la base s'était une cellule. La plus éloigné de la surface. Il n'y a, tu l'as sans doute vue, aucune commodité. Ni électricité, ni eau courante.

-Ouais.

-Vu que personne ne peut entrer ici sans se sentir mal, tu vas devoir t'amuser.

-Ne ?

-Tu vas tous installer toi-même, sous leurs directives. Cette porte peut rester ouverte, tant que tu ne sors pas il n'y aura aucun problème. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu dors, et ayant mis plusieurs hommes sur l'affaire, ça a vite avancé huhuhu. Donc, voilà de quoi lire, eux vont continués à amener tous ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses être le plus à l'aise possible, c'est-à-dire tuyauterie et fils électriques vu que l'on ne sait pas encore combien de temps tu resteras là. Et ensuite, tu t'y mettras. Familiarise toi avec les termes et tout ok.

-Pfff…Fantastique. Et tout ça avec un bras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(bon j'avais envi de faire voir ce qu'il va se passer pendant que Naruto est dans son trou, sinon faire comprendre comment tout se passe aurait été trop banalisé à mon avis et pis j'aurais écrit la fin trop rapidement. On va donc reprendre du point de vue de notre Sasu-chan international et on va alterner de temps à autre) _

La grille se referma derrière lui, Sasuke suivit sa coéquipière qui se faisait consoler par Shizune. Il passa un bras derrière elle et posa sa main sur son crâne, la remuant un peu pour lui montrer qu'il était avec elle. Un tel geste d'affection de sa part était tellement rare voire unique que tous le regardèrent faire, Sasuke ne s'y attarda pas, il n'en avait pas le temps. Sa face était aussi déterminée qu'à l'époque où il avait quitté le village, cela fit que Sakura arrêta de pleurer. Sans un regard il prit route vers la sortie, accélérant, alors qu'était mis au point des rondes de la part des deux clans. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, ayant l'air de fuir la zone. Sakura le suivit, mais il ne la vit pas, il ne voyait personne. Et lorsqu'il fut dehors, il respira enfin à plein poumon, continuant sa route, laissant derrière lui tout ce qui s'était passé.

Sasuke venait de promettre une chose qu'il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir tenir, lui n'était pas médecin, il n'y connaissait que la base et ne serait d'aucune utilité. Il n'arrivait pas à canaliser ses émotions, frustré, enragé, il arriva enfin où il voulait venir, levant le poing, il l'abattit encore et encore sur tout ce qui l'entourait, détruisant le décor, détruisant ses poings. Cela lui faisait du bien.

Enfin calmé, il tomba à genoux, n'ayant plus de force, plus le courage de se tenir sur ses jambes. Ses bras tremblaient, ses poings en sang laissaient présager des bleus, des plaies, de la douleur, et pourtant il s'en fichait. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, fermant les yeux, priant pour il ne savait qui car Dieu ne pouvait exister pour eux. Des mains douces se posèrent sur ses épaules glissant jusqu'à ses poings, il aurait tellement voulu voir le blond devant lui, mais les saphirs étaient émeraudes et les cheveux couleurs blés étaient rosés. Sakura le dévisageait, répondant à sa douleur et à son impuissance par les mêmes sentiments, il s'en fichait, il aurait préféré rester seul. De nouveau il regardait le ciel, et il sentit qu'elle guérissait ses poings avec soins. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Sakura leva les mains jusqu'à ses yeux, retraçant la ligne de ses larmes de sang pour les essuyer le long de ses joues pales, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de plus grave que ce qu'il paraissait. Mais il n'avait rien. Rien d'autre que les mangekyou comme son frère les avait eu. Sasuke se leva, elle n'aimait pas son expression, si semblable à celle qu'il avait eu avant de les quitter. Il recula, remuant la tête négativement, la baissant de plus en plus et d'un bond il s'éloigna d'elle en s'enfonçant sous le feuillage protecteur des arbres environnant.

Pour le moment Sasuke savait ne pas être en état, il retourna chez eux, s'écroula dans un siège et mira l'horizon visible par la fenêtre, se demandant inlassablement ce qu'il pourrait faire pour son ami. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, avec un mal de tête carabiné et sans solution qu'il partit dans leur chambre, mais il ne prit pas son lit préférant celui de son compagnon dont l'odeur l'enveloppa. Il revoyait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin, la fatigue l'emporta sur tout le reste. Sa peau le brûlait, il ouvrit les yeux. Un rayon de soleil persistait à le brûler, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu dormir ici dès le départ quand il avait réaménagé la chambre, cela lui revenait. Après un mince repas il sortit, un nouveau type de pouvoir à apprivoiser. Il n'avait plus les prisonniers que lui avait donné Orochimaru pour ça, il devait donc faire autrement.

Il quitta le village d'une petite distance, cherchant une cible animale. Et il continua ainsi toute la journée, perfectionnant ces yeux qui lui demandaient moins d'effort pour un bien meilleur résultat que les sharingans simples lorsqu'il souhaitait faire connaître son pire cauchemar à celui qui avait le malheur de lui faire face. En fin de journée il rentra chez lui, croisant plusieurs personnes qui lui demandèrent des nouvelles du blond car ils ne l'avaient pas réellement vu depuis leur retour. Il les ignora s'attirant leurs foudres, retournant chez lui, tournant en rond et ne trouvant de paix que sur le lit de celui qu'il aimait. Il resta là, fixant la lune, cherchant, farfouillant sa mémoire, recherchant ce qui pourrait l'aider, ce qu'il aurait pu oublier. Un détail ne lui revenait pas et il ne savait pas lequel s'était.

Le lendemain, il décida de repartir s'entraîner ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'au bâtiment où était son compagnon. L'envie de le voir était forte, la peur de le décevoir à nouveau aussi. Il leva la main vers la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit avec violence sur lui, le bousculant. Plusieurs personnes parlant d'autres langues sortirent de là dans une cacophonie qui lui tapa directement sur les nerfs, mais il resta calme. Son bras retourna le long de son corps, il ne pouvait pas le voir sans l'aider, un pas après l'autre il s'éloigna, sentant le poids sur ses épaules devenir de plus en plus lourd. Il retrouva le lieu d'entraînement, s'exerçant de la même manière que le jour précédent.

Dans l'après midi alors qu'il se reposait un instant sur une haute branche, des rires se firent entendre. Un groupe d'enfant courait à travers les bois, insouciant et heureux. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réserverait s'il prenait la même voie que lui, que tout ninja. La tentation de leur faire goûter sa peine était forte, une gourmandise qui l'alléchait, sa main s'agrippa fermement au tronc, l'autre lui mit une baffe qui claqua fortement et fit se retourner les enfants en contrebas. Ils ne le trouvèrent pas, Sasuke était déjà loin, la joue rougie et l'esprit préoccupé par ce qu'il avait pensé faire. Quand il trouva une nouvelle cible non humaine, il l'attrapa et reprit son entraînement, jurant en voyant que cela ne le mener pratiquement à rien. Quand il ne put plus rien voir autour de lui car la nuit était tombée il rentra à Konoha, se faisant interpeller par Iruka qui souhaitait avoir des nouvelles. Sasuke l'observa un instant se demandant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, ne sachant quoi faire il prit la fuite, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu ni vu et bifurqua dans une obscure intersection.

Peu de temps après il arriva chez lui mais n'alluma pas la lumière. Il ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un venir le déranger parce que la lumière les aurait attirés. Souvent dans sa jeunesse il l'avait fait pour voir si quelqu'un aurait eu l'audace de venir le réconforter, mais personne n'était venu, jamais. Pourtant aujourd'hui quelqu'un toqua à la porte avec insistance alors qu'il n'y avait aucune lueur, aucun signe de vie, et Sasuke la regarda le temps que ça s'arrête. Par la fenêtre il vit Iruka inquiet, cherchant où il pourrait avoir des informations sur le blond. Dans leur cuisine il se rendit, vidant les bières restantes et retourna sur le lit de son ami, déjà ce dernier perdait son odeur. Sasuke comprit que si Naruto n'était plus près de lui, alors réellement comme il lui avait dit, il n'aurait plus aucun but sur terre.

L'aube se levait à peine qu'il soupirait déjà, attendant les premières lueurs depuis des heures pour partir s'entraîner de nouveau. Les heures tournaient lentement, mais si Orochimaru avait su lui enseigner quelque chose, s'était la patience. La porte claqua dans son dos, mais au lieu de se rendre directement sur le terrain, il bifurqua vers un coin plus calme du village passant sans un regard devant la prison de son blond. Il avait devant lui l'hôpital de Konoha, ne s'attardant pas pour le regarder, Sasuke se rendit à l'accueil et demanda celui qu'il cherchait à une jeune femme devenue tomate lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle aurait aimé lui refuser l'accès car l'heure des visites n'avait pas encore débuté, pourtant elle se tut, les yeux de Sasuke auraient pu la tuer sur place.

Elle pointa une direction, lui donna un numéro et ne bougea plus quand il prit le couloir pour s'y rendre d'un pas bien trop léger. Devant la porte qu'il voulait, il frappa deux petits coups sec et entra alors que personne ne lui avait répondu. Il y trouva son ancien maître en sueur, Kakashi le regarda un instant et puis rejeta ses draps et recommença ce qu'il n'avait sûrement pas le droit de faire, des pompes.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de si bon matin ?

* * *

_A suivre. Mais oui, quel honneur ! Sasuke viens voir son ancien sensei loool. Pourquoi hein hein ? ben parce que biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppp mince on a été couper…_


	5. Chap 5 : entrainement et solutions

_On ose se plaindre que je fais souffrir Naru-chan ??? quoi ! hem j'avoue il a prit à cause d'une coupure internet, au départ il devait pas souffrir autant mdr. Désolééééeeeeuuu Na-chaaaaan. (bientôt le tour de Sasuke ? pi etre vu que les exams c'est pour bientôt mdr)_

_**Résumé :**__ Naruto est dans sa cage au sous sol, fait comme un rat le feu prend…non je mens il poiraute en attendant que son Sasu-teme se bouge les fesses pour l'en sortir._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Qu'est ce que je fous là ?**_

**Chap 5**** : entraînement intensif et recherche de solutions.**

Elle pointa une direction, lui donna un numéro et ne bougea plus quand il prit le couloir pour s'y rendre d'un pas bien trop léger. Devant la porte qu'il voulait, il frappa deux petits coups sec et entra alors que personne ne lui avait répondu. Il y trouva son ancien maître en sueur, Kakashi le regarda un instant et puis rejeta ses draps et recommença ce qu'il n'avait sûrement pas le droit de faire, des pompes.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de si bon matin ?

-J'ai besoin de vous.

-Ah oui ? je suis tout ouïe, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois me demander quelque chose. Ça en vaudra peut être le détour.

-Je vous ai vu utiliser d'une autre manière l'espace temps de mon clan.

-…si tu parles du trou noir que j'ai créé, il faut le mangekyou pour cela.

-Je l'ai.

-….où est Naruto ? la voix de l'argenter n'était pas aussi aimable qu'à son habitude et son unique œil le transperçait jusqu'à l'âme alors qu'il se rasseyait en tailleur. Sasuke se demanda d'où son maître connaissait le détail pour l'obtention du mangekyou.

-Sain et sauf. J'ai abandonné l'idée de le tuer depuis peu et je ne reviendrais pas là dessus Kakashi.

-Alors comment là tu eu ? Car ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai vu et habituellement il vient toujours me voir lorsqu'il sait que je suis à l'hôpital.

-Pfff, bon je vous raconte mais après, vous m'aidez.

-On verra.

Quelques instants plus tard l'infirmière à l'accueil vint à la porte mais ne trouva plus personne dans la pièce. Kakashi marchait assez lentement, il avait encore mal aux jambes, et les plaies dues à Konan n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries, il le guida sur le terrain d'entraînement qu'il utilisait habituellement, personne ne les y dérangerait. Là, Kakashi expliqua au brun ce qu'il fallait faire, et ce dernier s'y mit de suite avec zèle. Rapidement il perdit la notion du temps, s'était Kakashi qui l'arrêtait pour qu'il mange ou s'hydrate, quelque soit le climat il ne stoppait pas, s'échappant du terrain que pour de rare instant chez eux qu'il passait souvent dans le lit du blond. L'argenté reconnaissait bien là sa hargne qu'il avait déjà montré des années auparavant, il s'entraînait jusqu'à l'épuisement, peu importait la douleur, il n'avait qu'un but. Sasuke ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi il voulait connaître cette technique, il aurait aimé l'interroger car cela lui paraissait tellement important, mais le Hatake en était sur, jamais il ne lui aurait répondu.

Naruto avait fini de tous installer, combien de temps cela lui avait prit, il n'aurait su le dire. Depuis qu'il était là, il faisait son possible pour s'occuper l'esprit, Sakura venait tous les jours, tentant d'entrer quelques instants dans la pièce mais ressortant toujours assez vite alors que le brun n'y avait plus mis un orteil. Elle lui amenait toujours quelque chose et aujourd'hui elle s'invita, réussissant à tenir environ dix minutes et lui déposa dans les mains un calendrier. Il se souvenait avoir hurler qu'il en voulait un, et il l'avait fait exprès devant la caméra qu'il avait du installer pour qu'ils puissent le surveiller en tout temps. Sakura retourna à l'embrasure de la porte, regardant les travaux qu'il avait effectués, alors il ouvrit le calendrier et vit quelques dates cochées. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il était là, et Sasuke n'était toujours pas venu le voir.

-Sakura ?

-Hm ? la jeune femme avait retenté une entrée jusqu'à la table et s'y tenait appuyée, blanche à faire peur.

-Où est Sasuke ?

-Il n'est toujours pas venu ?

-Non.

-……

-C'est pas grave, il doit chercher un moyen de m'aider comme il me l'a promit. De nouveau il avait ce sourire triste et un peu défait qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il commençait à perdre sa détermination. Elle détestait cela.

-Je vais te le trouver Naruto.

-Hahaha, mais non laisse.

-A ce soir.

-Sa…

Mais elle n'écouta pas, dans ses yeux dansaient une flamme et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Naruto avait besoin de lui, elle le savait et il se devait de le savoir. La rosée s'en alla en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait ces deux dernières semaines, venant matin et soir, vivant le reste du temps dans son labo, ne sortant que de temps en temps pour se rendre dans sa famille où rejoindre ses amis pour une pause. Mais alors elle culpabilisait, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait l'aider, elle en était persuadée. Pendant plusieurs jours elle chercha, mettant en alerte ses amis pour qu'ils l'aident s'ils croisaient l'Uchiha, mais Sasuke semblait avoir de nouveau déserté. Et chaque jour Naruto semblait de plus en plus impatient de la voir venir avec un sourire pour lui annoncer sa venue. Une semaine plus tard, elle croisa Néji à l'hôpital qui venait pour une visite de routine pour ses bras, et elle lui raconta tous, après tout, il était au courant pour le blond, et elle allait de temps en temps le voir pour décompresser. Le Hyuga activa son byakugan pour chercher le coéquipier de la jeune fille et l'infirmière qui avait vu l'Uchiha lui adressa la parole, lui racontant ce qu'elle avait vu. Sakura la remercia, heureuse au fond que le brun n'ait pas abandonné le symbole Uchiha sur ses vêtements et qui permettait de le pister. Maintenant au moins elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fui. Néji sursauta, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur laiteuse.

-Néji ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais où ils sont, tu me suis ?

-Oui.

Sur un dernier signe à l'infirmière, Sakura suivit Néji et gravitèrent dans le village mais le quittèrent bien vite. Elle n'était jamais venu par ici, mais oublia bien vite le paysage, de drôles de bruit se faisaient entendre, la terre frémissait, la nature était silencieuse, cela n'avait rien de naturel. Une petite clairière se dessina, Kakashi était à terre, accroupit, et se faisait sagement de quoi manger alors que le brun, debout, torse nu dans le dos était barré de deux larges cicatrices encore fraîche et rosées, se concentrait en regardant vers une roche. Elle se brouilla, Sakura reconnu le coup pour l'avoir vu plus d'une fois exécutée par son sensei. Un petit bout de pierre se volatilisa, et puis tout stoppa, Sasuke se retourna vers le couple, yeux couleurs anthracite.

-Sensei, vous devriez être à l'hôpital ! et toi, qu'est ce que tu fous ? t'es tellement préoccupé par toi que tu n'as même pas le temps d'aller le voir ?

-….t'es lourde Sakura. et le brun se retourna pour lui faire dos. Elle détestait ça.

-Raaah tu m'énerves !!!

La jeune fille alla jusqu'à lui et le frappa de plein fouet sur la joue, le mettant à terre. Il n'avait opposé aucune résistance, il n'avait plus aucune force. Il semblait épuisé. Alors elle vit son état, blessé, écorché, affaibli. Elle était si surprise qu'il eut envi d'en rire, mais il ne le fit pas. Les yeux qui lui faisaient face étaient si en colère mais en même temps tellement inquiet.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Sasuke ? ça fait trois semaines que tu as disparu.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi.

-Hein ? elle s'agenouilla près de lui, car il murmurait.

-Je ne sers à rien. Je ne peux même pas l'aider.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes tu…

-Alors je m'entraîne, je veux oublier qu'encore une fois je ne peux rien faire. S'il te plaît Sakura, laisse moi.

-….

-S'il te plaît.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la seule chose que je ne peux faire Sasuke.

-…..il la regardait presque en l'implorant, ça lui donna la chair de poule.

-Viens avec moi, il s'inquiète pour toi, il a besoin de te voir. Ensuite…tu te reposeras un peu et si tu veux, tu reprendras ton entraînement ok ? et puis tu peux toujours lui faire garder le moral en restant avec lui en bas.

-Cette pièce me rend malade.

-Moi aussi, mais je fais tout mon possible pour m'y habituer, c'est possible tu sais. allez debout, lui n'a jamais abandonné pour toi. Et puis je t'ai entendu lui promettre…me dis pas que tu reviens sur ta parole quand même ?

-…..

-Allez viens.

Il lui semblait toujours autant fragile psychologiquement dès que cela touchait ses proches, Sakura avait tellement envie de le protéger. Elle lui attrapa la main et vit qu'il se laissa faire, le traînant derrière elle comme un enfant un peu ronchon, Kakashi et Néji dans leur sillage, le groupe partit à l'encontre du blond. Plus ils allaient vers le village, plus elle devait resserrer sa poigne. Il baissait la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait vers leur coéquipier et ne la leva plus. Il cachait tous ce qu'il pensait comme d'habitude, l'envie de fuir était forte, la poigne de Sakura tout autant. La grille grinça, le quatuor descendit les dernières marches, et elle ouvrit la porte après un simple coup qu'elle y donna. La télé beuglait, et Naruto était couché en travers d'un fauteuil, il renversa la tête à l'envers pour regarder vers l'entrée. En les voyant, il se retourna d'un coup et y fut d'un bond, attrapant Sasuke de son seul bras, mais assez puissamment pour lui en couper le souffle une seconde. Kakashi et Néji ne furent pas en reste, il parlait, riait, tellement heureux d'avoir de la visite autre que celle habituelle.

Les garçons entrèrent, Kakashi le supporta bien moins que les deux autres, il semblait respirer avec difficulté alors que Néji grimaçait une main dans les cheveux pour se tenir le crâne. Sasuke faisait un effort monstre, mais il fit marche arrière comme les autres au bout d'un moment, restant à l'entrée, Naruto accoudé au chambranle les regardait avec un énorme sourire, il n'avait plus de mal lui à rester dans cet espace oppressant, surtout après toute les installations qu'il avait du y faire. Seul Sasuke resta, il s'était assis près de la porte et ne disait rien, ne regardait personne, perdue dans ses pensées alors que les trois autres le saluèrent, les deux hommes poussés par Sakura qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. La grille était à peine refermer que Naruto s'adossa au chambranle, et pencha la tête de coté pour voir le brun, il lui donna un petit coup de pied dans le bras et enfin, il le regarda.

-Pourquoi t'es plus venu ? j'ai fait quoi ?

-…

-Sasuke. Y'a pas beaucoup de monde qui passe par là, toute la journée ou presque je suis seul. Alors cause moi un peu s't'plaît.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai, mais je sais pas quoi faire.

-Hein ?

-J'y connais presque rien en médecine Dobe ! j'ai rien pour toi. Alors j'essayais de développer le mangekyou en attendant que ce foutu truc me revienne

-Ne ? quel truc ?

-C'est rien laisse.

-Baka. Même si tu sers à rien, pour moi t'es toujours utile puisque t'es là. Stupide Sasuke.

-Huhuhu. Pfff, j'ai l'impression que je fais toujours tout de travers. Sasuke renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux

-Je te le fais pas dire.

-Tchh Usuratonkachi. Un œil s'était ouvert sur lui, irrité qu'il adhère à ce qu'il disait sans essayer de le convaincre qu'il avait tort.

-Hahaha. T'inquiètes Teme, ça te reviendra, c'est toujours quand on s'y attend le moins que ça fait tilt.

-Tu parles par expérience peut être ?

-Arrête de sourire comme ça idiot. Naruto se tourna avec sur la mine son mode boudage.

-Huhuhu. Bon allez, on va combattre le mal par le mal.

-Hein ?

-Pousse toi.

Sasuke s'étira, et Naruto vit bien que son état n'était au beau fixe, trouvant qu'il ne s'écartait pas assez vite, le brun le poussa à l'intérieur et pénétra à nouveau dans la cellule. La sensation le reprit, mais jurant intérieurement il s'avança jusqu'au canapé et prit place devant l'écran de télévision. Il resta là en tailleur, regardant sans comprendre, un mal de tête le prenait, Naruto parlait, tous s'embrouillaient.

-Tais toi Usuratonkachi ! j'ai besoin de silence.

-Ne ?

-Y'a du avoir pire chez Orochimaru, enfin je pense, je suis pas devenu fort comme ça en un jour. Faut juste que je m'habitue, c'est tout. Mais j'ai mal au crâne là, alors la ferme.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il courut dehors alors que le blond faisait un signe à la caméra, vomissant dans un coin avant de se relever en jurant à tort et à travers des choses qui en auraient fait rougir plus d'un. Il accentua cela en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un bout de roche qui lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Naruto avait repris sa place à la porte et cela le fit rire, ce qui enragea Sasuke. Ce dernier s'essuyait la bouche d'un revers de main et décrocha sa gourde qu'il portait pratiquement toujours, pour se rincer la bouche. Toujours l'air extrêmement en colère il revint vers Naruto qui le regarda faire mais ne lui permit pas d'entrer, pas cette fois.

-Tout ne se fait pas en un jour Sasuke. C'est bien ce que tu as dit non ? alors patience.

-Seulement il n'avait plus envie d'être patient. Il poussa un peu Naruto qui l'agrippa fermement et colla ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-Ne te rends pas malade pour moi. Chaque jour un peu plus longtemps, et finalement tu pourras le faire comme moi ok.

-…. Naruto avait bien insisté sur le début de la phrase et cela n'avait pas échappé à Sasuke.

-Ok ?

-Hn. Je vais retourner m'entraîner alors.

-Bien.

Il aurait aimé lui dire d'aller se reposer mais trouva cela trop marshmallow, il eut une autre idée. Et alors qu'il riait, Sasuke sentit la bouche du blond se perdre dans son cou, il sentit la petite succion et ne bougea plus, ses yeux se tournant lentement vers le blond dont il ne voyait que la chevelure. Quand il le lâcha, Naruto remit en place son col et pouffa. Sasuke voulut lui parler, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit sur du vide lorsqu'il entendit la grille grincer plus haut.

-Naruto, Naruto !! tout va bien ? pourquoi tu nous as fait signe sur le moniteur ? un problème ? tu as mal ? ça recommence ? ça…

-SAKURA !!! Sasuke réajusta à son tour sa tunique et ne put la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Hé ? la rosée, complètement HS après sa course, regarda le brun qui remettait en place son col, ne sachant s'il cachait vraiment la marque.

-Hahaha, t'énerves pas Teme. Non, aucun problème de ce genre là Sakura. J'ai juste eu une idée pour Juugo. Vous l'avez renfermé hein ?

-Pour le moment oui.

-En fait j'ai pensé au fait que vous pourriez mettre au point un sceau qui ne s'active que lorsque le sien l'est aussi de manière à ce qu'il interagisse. Tu penses que ça peut marcher ?

-Approfondis.

-Lorsque son sceau s'ouvre il dégage de l'énergie, beaucoup trop. C'est ce qui lui fait perdre la tête. Alors si se sceau s'ouvre, l'autre suivra automatiquement s'il est connecté et lui mangerait son surplus d'énergie. Tu vois ? ça lui permettrait de garder le contrôle, mais je pense qu'il ne pourra plus utiliser cette force particulière qu'il a ensuite, peut être qu'il n'aimera pas l'idée après tout ?

-C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu, Juugo déteste perdre le contrôle. Il est plutôt calme et réservé lorsqu'il peut le garder inactif. Si c'est faisable, il ne sera pas contre. Sasuke regardait toujours ailleurs mais avait parlé distinctement.

-C'est intéressant. Il faut que je creuse l'idée. Ça pourrait marcher sur toi aussi non ?

-Moi c'est constant. Et si je n'ai pas d'échange avec Kyubi, je meurs. Tu le sais. Enfin je pense, essais de voir, mais à mon avis ça serait beaucoup plus compliqué.

-Hmm. Je vais plancher là dessus. J'y retourne tout de suite et…

-Sakura.

-Oui ? la jeune femme se retourna vers lui, gravissant déjà l'escalier menant à la sortie.

-Juugo n'est pas un cobaye…

-Hééé pour qui tu me prends ?

-….et si son problème peut se résoudre avant le mien, alors fait le. Je peux rester là encore un peu. Lui à passer une trop longue partie de sa vie en cellule.

-….je vais faire mon possible.

-Héhé, je compte sur toi.

-Hm. Sakura loucha sur Sasuke qui se tenait le cou d'une main et s'était à demi retourné vers le blond. Au fait Sasuke !

-Hn ?

-Jolie suçon.

-Keuuoiii !!

-Hahahaha.

Plus rouge qu'une tomate, il s'était retourné d'un coup vers la rosée avant de se tourner vers Naruto pour lui frapper l'arrière du crâne alors qu'il gloussait. Elle passa la grille en courant, et le Nara de garde lança un regard vers le bas de la pièce, distingua pratiquement rien dans la pénombre. Sasuke en profita, déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres comme un voleur avant de s'en aller sur les vociférations du blond à qui Sasuke offrit un clin d'œil qui le calma net. Mains dans les poches il remontait vers la surface, là il promena un regard sur ce qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas assez. Il gravit le bâtiment pour aller jusqu'au toit et contempla la place, il voyait le village comme il ne l'avait fait depuis des années et put en quelque sorte comprendre l'envie du blond. Protéger ceux que l'on aime lorsqu'on n'a rien ni personne, c'est une manière de se protéger soi même. A pas lent et nonchalant il reprit route pour s'entraîner. Naruto repartit s'enfermer, se remettre devant la tv. Il s'ennuyait déjà.

La nuit était là depuis longtemps, Sasuke était extenué. Il fit quelque pas mais ne se sentit pas l'audace de continuer plus loin, se couchant au pied d'un arbre, il s'endormit. Il devait rêver, ne sachant vraiment si ça n'aurait été mieux si tout avait été vrai. Il étreignait le blond, ses mains le caressaient et il l'entendait soupirer tout contre sa peau, chacun de ses souffles l'enhardissaient, et le summum était quand il murmurait son prénom. Sasuke avait envie de plus de sauvagerie, il le plaqua à terre, s'excitant encore plus en le voyant sourire puis passer sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. Il se baissa pour les capturer, avec douceur et se laissa inviter par la langue de son amant, se repaissant de leur chaleur qui se communiquait à lui. Mais la poigne de Naruto se fit plus dure, se sentant renversé en arrière et chevauché assez sauvagement il ouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui il y avait l'apparence que Naruto prenait quand il devenait Kyubi, des crocs, des yeux rond, alertes et inexpressifs, d'un rouge mauvais et quémandant douleur et sang. Naruto le souleva de terre et ses queues l'enserrèrent comme dans un étau, respirer était de plus en plus dur, le décor changeait, tout était noir et une ombre se découpa dans les ténèbres, immonde avec ses yeux jaunâtres. Il sentait son haleine contre son visage alors qu'il lui parlait, il se souvenait de cette nuit là, l'entraînement avait duré bien plus longtemps. Orochimaru était insatisfait, sa future enveloppe charnelle ne progressait pas assez vite. Et ses paroles murmurées lui revinrent en pleine tête. Maintenant il se rappelait, il se débattit comme à l'époque et lui mit le même coup en pleine face qu'il lui fit regretter par la suite.

En sursaut il se réveilla en se cognant la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il dormait. L'air hébété qu'il eut un instant disparu au profit d'un sourire, sans attendre il se leva et courut. Peut être qu'il y trouverait sa solution. Enfin chez eux, il ouvrit le placard que le blond lui avait trouvé des mois auparavant, attrapa une boite où prenait place des parchemins et une cape ébène. En attrapant plusieurs, il en tira les sceaux que lui seul pouvait ouvrir, plusieurs objets apparurent alors. Sans hésitation sa main attrapa un livre épais recouvert de sang, un livre qu'il avait trouvé et prit peu après avoir tué son maître. Du sang s'étalait sur toute la surface du volume qu'il caressait. Prenant place sur le lit de l'Uzumaki, il se mit à lire encore et encore.

Un large sourire magnifia ses traits, qu'importait l'heure, il fallait qu'il le voie. Fourrant le livre dans sa tunique et le calant pour ne pas le perdre, il s'élança dehors sous la seule lumière de la lune et de quelques lampadaires. Courant comme un dérater, il arriva devant le bâtiment qu'il pénétra, prêts à sharingariser le premier qui serait mis en travers de sa route. Personne ne le fit cependant, Nara et Aburame lui barrèrent un instant l'accès à la cellule, mais en voyant qui était face à eux et sachant qu'il avait le droit de venir ici autant qu'il le souhaitait, ils lui ouvrirent. Et Sasuke descendit avec impatience les marches, cognant ensuite comme un fou la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le blond qui n'eut pas le temps de râler.

-Je sais !

-Ne ? le brun était surexcité à en faire peur.

-JE SAIS !

-Oui j'ai entendu, je ne suis pas encore sourd. Et tu sais quoi ?

-Ce que je cherchais ! Sasuke le poussa et entra dans la pièce, supportant sans même y penser la pression et l'attrapa par le col. Ce que j'avais oublié tu sais, je l'ai retrouvé, je savais.

-Tu sais que tu es effrayant dans cet état ?

-Hu ? oh. Le brun s'écarta de lui, un peu moins joyeux tout à coup, mais bien plus qu'à son habitude pourtant. Je me suis rappelé, s'était quand j'étais chez Orochimaru, il notait des tas de trucs dans un carnet.

-Et ?

-Je le lui avait pris en partant, il y mettait mes avancées mais aussi ce qu'il pensait pouvoir développer par la suite. Je vais travailler sur ça.

-Ça pourrait m'aider ? Sasuke vit l'espoir du blond de sortir enfin d'ici.

-Il y a une technique qui m'a parut intéressante. Il faut juste que je développe un peu. Cependant…

-Hm ?

-Ça me prendra beaucoup de temps.

-…essaie, de toute manière je n'ai rien à perdre. Naruto lui offrit un magnifique sourire qui fit fourmiller son bas ventre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour maîtriser ce à quoi il prétendait, il devait déjà réussir à former un trou noir parfait et le maintenir sur commande. Alors commença un rituel, il s'entraînait d'arrache pied du matin jusqu'au soir, ne se prenant qu'une pause à midi pour emmener au blond un ramen, parfois autre chose. Naruto gardait la forme, Sakura s'invitait de temps en temps, parfois il croisait d'autres de ses connaissances. Mais rien ne l'empêcher de s'entraîner. Lorsque le temps n'était pas de la partie, alors il retournait dans ce qui avait fait la splendeur de son clan, le quartier Uchiha. De là il remontait jusqu'au dojo familial, près de l'endroit où ses parents étaient tombés, et là, il s'entraînait avec rage, continuant de forcer sa pupille, jour après jour sans répit.

Naruto dépérissait dans son trou mais il évitait de le montrer même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal. Il souriait, il mangeait prenant un peu de poids pour faire plaisir à Sakura qui l'invectivait de le voir rester si maigre à cause de sa précédente détention. Juugo venait le remercier souvent pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui car Sakura avait mis au point le sceau dont il avait eut l'idée. Il lui expliquait ce qu'il faisait de sa liberté, travaillant à présent pour de menus travaux pour le village. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Ino s'intéressait de près à lui, oubliant pour un temps Saï en mission.

Quand Naruto voyait Sasuke, il se sentait au meilleur de sa forme, faisant des gestes doux à la dérober, car ne voulant pas alerter le monde entier. Naruto le supportait de moins en moins. Se cacher il ne le voulait pas, mais se faire voir il ne le voulait pas plus. Alors ils s'embrassaient à la porte, disparaissaient un instant derrière un meuble ou attendant l'angle mort de la caméra. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Naruto se demandait combien de temps passerait avant qu'il ne puisse ressortir marcher dans les rues de ce village qu'il aimait tant.

Sakura continuait de l'observer d'un œil sur le moniteur, lisant et s'acharnant de toutes les manières possibles à trouver une solution à son problème. Tsunade l'aidait de moins en moins, devant vaquer à ses obligations pour le village. Cependant elle essayait de venir dès que possible ou suppléait Shizune à sa place. Sasuke lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu en Naruto et il lui avait demandé de faire une recherche précise sans en parler aux deux autres femmes qui l'aidaient. Sakura ne l'avait pas dit à Naruto, elle n'avait plus aucune documentation susceptible de l'aidait, depuis un moment elle relisait les même livres, cherchant des solutions inexistantes. Elle ne trouvait aucune base sur laquelle continuer ses expérimentations. Alors elle avait fait ce que lui avait demandé Sasuke sans rechigner, et chaque jour elle continuait.

Lorsque les livres et parchemins venaient à manquer, elle demandait à la cinquième d'envoyer des équipes en trouver dans les régions alentours, tous ceux ayant portés en leurs seins un démon devait avoir des connaissances sur le sujet. Alors elle envoyait des équipes à leurs recherches, intégrant parfois les groupes et disparaissant des semaines entières. Gaara fut le premier à lui fournir tout ce qu'il put sur le sujet, mais ses obligations ne lui permettaient pas de venir pour le moment. Il prit bien un mois et des poussières avant de se montrer, faisant un énorme plaisir au blond qui sauta sur lui comme il le faisait sur ses ramens. Le Kazekage avait mit un petit moment à s'habituer à l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce, mais il l'avait fait.

Quelques mois étaient passés, la fin de l'année n'était plus très loin. Ça lui donnait le cafard de voir le temps avancé avec tant de vitesse mais elle pensait que ça devait être pire pour le blond. Dernièrement il ne lui demandait même plus si elle avançait dans ses recherches, il semblait un peu blasé. Elle ferma un vieux manuscrit, depuis peu elle avait une idée mais elle ne serait jamais approuvée par la cinquième, cela serait bien trop dangereux. Elle le posa dans un coin, là non plus elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose, levant la tête vers le moniteur elle vit Naruto en plein entraînement. Il avait installé de quoi garder la forme, l'atmosphère de la pièce ne le gênait plus le moins du monde, à présent il y pratiquait le taijutsu comme s'il se trouvait à l'extérieur sous un magnifique ciel. Elle soupira, décidant de se changer les idées et atteignit la porte qui s'ouvrit devant elle. Le Kazekage la regarda toujours de cette manière calme et posée qu'il avait de prendre les choses.

-Gaa…Kazekage sama ? euh…bonjour.

-Bonjour Sakura. Je suis venue t'apporter de la documentation, comment va-t-il depuis la dernière fois ?

-J'aimerais vous dire mieux. Mais la situation ne change pas. Je cherche toujours une manière de faire et j'étudie une autre voie depuis peu.

-Mais rien.

-….elle remua négativement la tête l'air triste.

-Prends un peu de repos, sinon Néji ne voudra plus de toi.

-Hey !

-Huhuhu. Repose toi, je fais descendre les malles de livres que je t'amène, elles devraient être ici d'ici hmmm deux heures, peut être plus.

-Merci Kazekage sama.

-Je fais ça pour lui. Après tout, je lui dois tout. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire emplis de tendresse se souvenant de la détresse et tristesse de son coéquipier lorsqu'il l'avait vu mort. Je peux aller le voir Sakura ?

-Bien sur. ça lui fera énormément plaisir, ça lui changera un peu d'air.

-…je te laisse alors.

Continuant de sourire elle le vit partir. Il descendait elle le savait et continua de regarder l'écran. Un moment plus tard, le blond partit ouvrir la porte et sauta de joie à la vue du Kazekage. Il l'invita à entrer, et Gaara le fit, il n'aimait pas cette sensation lui aussi, mais il faisait avec, comme tous ceux mis au courant et qui venaient le voir dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle allait partir quand une malle arriva, elle l'ouvrit, regardant déjà les premiers volumes, mais tous elle les avait déjà lu et relu, les autres semblaient avoir eux aussi déjà passé ses mains. Alors elle sortie, partant voir ses amies, allant sur le terrain d'entraînement de Néji qui l'accueillit d'un baiser. Sakura n'était pas très présente, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, lui-même aurait fait de même pour ses compagnons même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix.

Ils discutaient, souvent le sujet débordait sur le combat qu'ils avaient livré. Aujourd'hui encore s'était le cas et puis un détail lui revint en mémoire alors qu'elle parlait de la manière dont Naruto avait perdu son bras. L'œil de cet homme qui les avait attaqué, cet œil rubis surmonté de noir, un sharingan. Elle sursauta, surprenant Néji qui la regardait reprendre des couleurs alors qu'un immense sourire s'esquissait sur sa face. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda où était l'Uchiha et qu'il lui répondit, elle ria et l'embrassa une fois puis deux, sur les lèvres puis sur les joues et prit place sur ses cuisses, le faisant devenir plus que rouge alors qu'elle lui enlevait son bandeau pour l'embrasser sur le signe qu'il portait, le serrant dans ses bras pour le remuer ensuite de gauche à droite. Elle répéta plus d'une fois qu'elle l'aimait et lui promit au creux de l'oreille bien plus que des baisers lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Puis dans un éclat de rire elle s'en alla alors que Tenten se mettait à le charrier, un peu jalouse et que Lee boudait un peu dans son coin mais faisait son possible pour s'en remettre, pas mieux que sa coéquipière au niveau de ses sentiments.

Elle volait plus qu'elle ne courait tellement son passage était rapide, très vite elle fut auprès de l'Uchiha qui dormait dans la poussière du dojo où il s'entraînait depuis un moment car le temps était maussade. Elle le trouva infiniment beau malgré l'état dans lequel il était, elle fit un pas dans la pièce et il ne se réveilla même pas, il semblait mort. Sakura alla jusqu'à lui mais hésita à le toucher, sachant qu'il pouvait dans ces cas là réagir assez violement alors elle l'appela doucement. Il bougonna un moment dans sa barbe et ouvrit un œil tueur sur le monde, vraiment, il n'aimait pas être déranger en plein sommeil.

-Hn ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir un truc Sasuke. C'est à propos du combat qu'on a fait.

-Le combat ? il tentait de remettre ses cheveux en place et de bailler avec classe.

-T'as oublié déjà ?

-Hnnn, tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Le mec contre qui on était.

-Ouais.

-S'était un Uchiha hein ?

-….

-Hein Sasuke hein ?

-Hn.

-Il a parlé de drôle de truc ce mec. Il n'a pas dit que Kyubi était sien ? Tu sais de quoi il parlait ?

-….

-Sasuke !

-….non je ne sais pas. Je n'ai appris qu'il n'était vivant que lorsque je suis revenu après avoir tué mon frère.

-Merde. Elle écrasa son poing sur le sol ou elle s'était assise, contrariée comme souvent dernièrement.

-Mais…

-Mais ? mais quoi !!! Sasuke !!

-Pfff calme toi. Il se leva et s'étira un instant et fit trois pas avant de se tourner à demi vers elle. Tu viens pas ?

-Hein ? si euuh où ?

-…..

-Sasukeeeee !!!!

Mais le brun n'ouvrit pas plus la bouche, il marchait calmement l'air dédaigneux et un peu trop fier comme à son habitude. Il marchait à travers les couloirs et pièces, atteignant ce qui semblait être un bureau à l'aspect dépouillé mais strict. Au regard qu'il lui donna en coin, elle sut qu'elle ne devait aller plus loin, il entra, ouvrant l'armoire, cherchant un instant dans la pile mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il continua un instant, passant au bureau, gardant toujours son calme.

-Tu sais Sakura…tous les malheurs de ce village vienne de ma famille.

-…..elle le regardait, mais il ne leva pas la tête vers elle, se penchant juste au dernier tiroir pour en tirer un grimoire.

-Il était notre ancêtre. Il a utilisé mon frère. Et si on a bien comprit, il a amené Kyubi ici. Finalement il n'aurait jamais du exister….qu'est ce que tu fais ? la rosée était entrée et avait passé ses bras autour de lui.

-Si Naruto t'entendait il t'aurait sûrement frappé.

-….

-Je ne suis pas douée pour le mot, je ne les trouve pas comme lui.

-Hn.

Elle le lâcha, levant les yeux pour voir les siens. Il souriait et jamais elle n'aurait pu le trouver encore plus beau qu'en cet instant, même s'il y avait là un petit voile de tristesse. Elle savait que l'on ne pouvait choisir sa famille et que le rôle qu'il avait eu aurait pu être celui d'un autre, mais elle ne lui dit rien sur cela. Sakura avait trop peur de la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir par la suite. Sasuke tournait toujours d'une main distraire les pages du livre et son regard fut attiré par ce qu'il y lut. Elle le regarda aussi, mais les pattes fines étaient pratiquement illisibles. Sentant se glisser dans sa main celle de son coéquipier, elle eut le souffle coupé, jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un jour l'Uchiha le faire. Il l'emmena dehors et la laissa ensuite le suivre. Enfin il s'arrêta devant une bâtisse à l'aspect sale, plus vieille que toutes les autres mais pourtant dont la taille n'était pas impressionnante loin de là. Modeste, passant pratiquement inaperçue.

-On considérait cette maison comme hantée quand j'étais petit.

-Ah oui ? elle le suivit dans l'allée qu'il remontait parmi les herbes folles.

-Aniki m'avait dit que je n'avais rien à craindre.

-….

-Il m'a toujours dit que ce ne sont pas les fantômes qu'il fallait craindre, mais tout le reste.

-….le sourire en coin qu'il avait été tendre, Sakura n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle aurait toujours pensé voir Sasuke parler de son frère avec haine.

-Cette maison était celle de cet homme. On trouvera sans doute des notes sur Kyubi s'il l'a invoqué.

-Tu penses ? cela fait des années quand même. Kyubi est apparu il y a…

-Je te l'ai dit Sakura, il était le fondateur du clan.

Elle comprit, ce clan n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et entra dans une ancienne maison traditionnelle. Elle n'était vraiment pas grande, comportant juste le minimum, quelques livres et parchemins, quelques armes, des ustensiles pour la vie de tous les jours, des vêtements. Sasuke mettait cela à sac, jetant, vidant. La maison de petite taille ne pouvait cacher grand-chose, alors l'Uchiha prit place dans un coin de la pièce et ne bougea plus. La rosée ne demanda pas ce qu'il faisait, il semblait regarder chaque détail avec ses yeux couleur rubis vif qui stoppèrent sur un parchemin encadré, affiché sur un mur. Quand il fut décroché, il le tourna, mais rien. Sakura le regardait, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, mais il passa sa main sur le dos du cadre, caressant les feuilles qu'il froissa de deux doigts et enleva. Caché entre le parchemin et une feuille de la même qualité blanche, il délogea un bout de papier qu'il fixa. Il fit quelques pas, tomba dans un petit cagibi et y passa, examinant la pièce. En tâtonnant il trouva un trou dans le mur et jura. Réfléchissant assez vite, il se demanda où ce qu'il cherchait aurait pu passer. Si ça exister encore, alors il ne vit qu'un endroit.

-Sasuke ?

-Suis moi.

-Ok mais…ok.

Suite à un regard, elle n'osa plus rien dire. Elle continua avec lui, serpentant dans les artères de ce quartier, gravissant finalement une place qu'elle reconnue très vite. Sakura y était déjà venu et l'avait trouvé gisant et riant dans l'herbe alors que le bâtiment était en flamme. Personne n'avait assisté à sa fin, personne n'aurait prêté attention à la mort d'un vieux dojo comme celui-ci alors que d'autres choses plus importantes avaient pris place. Le bâtiment s'était écroulé en parti sur lui-même d'un niveau, et Sasuke avait l'air plus en colère que jamais.

-Pfff, et merde.

-Qu'est ce…il y avait une salle là-dessous ?

-Hn. C'est ici que les Uchiha faisaient des réunions secrètes.

-Hein ?

Sasuke descendit sur les ruines cendrées, évitant de glisser avec prudence il s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où s'était tenu l'autel, et il commença à déblayer. La jeune femme le regarda faire puis descendit le rejoindre, attrapant à son tour les amoncellements de bois et d'objets pour les jeter un cran plus loin. Elle ne savait pas à quoi cela servait, l'autre n'ouvrait plus la bouche, il faisait juste des gestes automatiques, régulier, fatiguant et elle suivait à son rythme. Sasuke eut un regain d'énergie en voyant un meuble calciné, son travail devint encore plus acharné, et elle le laissa vite faire.

Quand l'espèce de pupitre fut mit à nu, son sourire en était devenu effrayant, d'un coup de pied brutal il l'envoya valser et il s'accroupit pour mieux plonger sa main dans un trou apparu sous le plancher. Il en retira une boite supportant de nombreuses inscriptions et un sceau de cire qu'il arracha sans sourciller, esquissant juste un sourire de vainqueur. Il en retira des parchemins et un livre qu'il feuilletât rapidement avant de se tourner vers elle et de les y replacer. Sakura le vit venir de se pas lent qu'il avait souvent, il tendit la boite d'une main, attrapant l'une des siennes qu'il y plaça.

-Ici tu as ses recherches que le clan à cacher pour ne pas s'attirer la honte.

-…

-Sers t'en. De mon coté je vais trouver ce qu'il manque.

-Ce qu'il manque ?

-Dans le registre que j'ai consulté dans le bureau de mon père, il était inscrit qu'il avait déserté puis était mort, mais cela remonte à plusieurs décennies. S'il a laissé ces notes ici, c'est qu'elles ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité. Et puis, Kyubi est apparu bien après la date mentionnée.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a stoppé ses recherches c'est ça ?

-Hn. Il doit y en avoir d'autres.

-Sasuke où tu vas ?

Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas, retournant sur ses pas, traversant le village et se dirigea jusqu'à la cage du blond. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Naruto en plein fou rire face à un Kazekage stoïque mais qui finit par laisser un sourire embellir sa face. Sakura juste derrière lui sentit une certaine froideur face à la scène, et Naruto leur fit signe de venir jusqu'à la table mais Sasuke hocha négativement la tête. Gaara mirait les deux compagnons couverts de suies, et le blond vint se planter près d'eux.

-Ben vous êtes beau vous deux. Vous vous êtes roulé dans de la cendre ? j'espère que c'est pas ce que je pense.

-Baka, je suis avec Néji.

-Hahaha, mais je te taquine Sakura. Pourtant au fond de ses yeux, elle vit bien un peu d'inquiétude.

-Je vais partir du village un moment.

-Hein ?

-Je dois trouver un bouquin pour Sakura.

-Oh ok.

-…..Sasuke s'attendait à le voir se jeter à son cou, mais le blond lui offrit juste un magnifique sourire tout confiant.

-Bon voyage.

Fronçant les sourcils comme jamais, Sasuke tourna les talons et Sakura sembla un peu surprise de le voir aller si vite pour s'en aller. Mais la main de Naruto se mit dans la sienne avant qu'il ne soit totalement sortit, de manière furtive, car il avait remarqué sa vexation. Ce ne fut l'affaire que de quelques secondes, déjà il la lui enleva, comme si cela n'avait était qu'un simple effleurement et murmura au creux de son oreille.

-Et reviens vite.

-….Sasuke serra la main, ne regardant même pas ce qui y prenait place. Je te le ramènerai Usuratonkachi. Sasuke, un rictus au coin des lèvres, sortit sans se retourner.

-Ben j'y compte bien TEEeeeme. Terminant sa note chantonnante en tirant la langue puis en souriant, il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, se faisant dépasser par Sakura.

Elle suivit l'Uchiha et lui parla de manière assez mouvementée, Naruto la regardait faire. Mais Sasuke ne semblait pas vraiment attentif à ce qu'elle disait, laissant ses yeux vagabonder vers les grilles plus haut d'un air blasé. Il se mit enfin à parler, et elle le regarda partir avant de revenir dans la petite cellule. Naruto reprit sa place face à Gaara qui n'avait fait aucun commentaire, en même temps ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, et invita Sakura à s'asseoir. Elle n'avait plus de mal depuis près d'un mois quand elle était là, attrapant juste parfois un mal de tête ou une certaine lourdeur dans le corps après quelques heures. La conversation des plus banale reprit entre les deux amis, et elle écouta d'une oreille distraite, commençant à déchiffrer la fine écriture parfois raturée d'un carnet de la boite. Elle ne put plus lâcher le volume, l'homme était un génie. Attrapant un biscuit que Naruto avait posé là, elle se mit à manger, plonger dans sa lecture.

Elle poussa une exclamation en lâchant même son biscuit. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent, et sans un regard pour eux, attrapant deux biscuits qu'elle continua de grignoter en lisant, elle sortit en courant, se prenant d'abord la porte qui était fermée et dont elle avait oublié l'existence. En jurant elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de botte et continua son chemin sous le regard éberlué des spectateurs. Gaara détourna le premier les yeux de sa silhouette et se tourna vers son ami qui avait une attitude bien trop calme, un peu triste mais frustrée aussi. Naruto se balançait d'avant en arrière en tenant sa chaise bancale sur le sol. La lueur dans les yeux de Naruto lui rappela tant de chose qu'il pensait avoir oublié. Gaara posa sa main sur celle du blond qu'il pressa pour lui montrer qu'il était avec lui, Naruto se retourna à nouveau comme à son habitude, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke venait d'atteindre le bureau qu'il convoitait. Tout du long il avait longé les murs sans fin des couloirs pourtant larges, ne se posant pas plus de questions sur ce qu'il allait dire une fois devant elle. Il frappa avec dureté et insistance jusqu'à entendre la voix peu avenante de la personne dérangée lui parvenir un peu assourdie. Entrant, il prit soin de refermer derrière lui et de venir jusqu'au bureau où Tsunade était et d'où elle le dévisageait sans honte aucune. Un Uchiha étant ce qu'il était, il ne laissa rien paraître lui rendant juste les mêmes yeux un peu impérieux, voir trop orgueilleux.

-Je viens juste vous prévenir que je m'en vais.

-Ah oui ? pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

-Je reviendrai si c'est ce que vous entendez. Je vais juste à la recherche d'un bouquin pour Sakura.

-Et tu m'annonces ça ainsi. Ce n'est même pas une demande que tu me fais.

-Non. J'irai de toute manière, que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Et qui me dit que tu reviendras vraiment ? hu ?

-Ça.

-…..il te l'a donné ?

-Non. Il s'assure juste de mon retour.

-….pfff vas y. Mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune prise sur vous deux, c'est désagréable.

-Merci.

Le brun s'en alla donc, souriant lorsqu'il se retourna pour qu'elle ne puisse le voir. Car elle avait bien entendu, et elle n'en revenait pas, yeux ronds et bouche entrouverte. Ne s'attardant pas plus, laissant miroiter dans le soleil le cristal que le blond lui avait confié, Sasuke se rendit jusqu'à l'écurie la plus proche pour se réapproprier la monture totalement noire qu'il avait monté. Il savait combien le collier était précieux pour son comparse, et ce serait un devoir que de le lui rendre, il n'y manquerait pas. Ne forçant pas son étalon à trotter plus vite qu'il ne le fallait, il fut bientôt bien loin du village, continuant sa route avec très peu de pause au final.

Il atteignit les abords d'une ville à l'aspect abandonné, il descendit de sa monture, attrapant les rennes pour le guider à travers des ruelles sablonneuses. Abandonnant son étalon dans une pièce vide dont il referma la porte pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, Sasuke se mit à gravir les bâtiments pratiquement en ruines jusqu'à une entrée à la dérobée qu'il prit, gravissant un escalier qui s'effriter menant à un couloir. Il remonta, restant sur ses gardes et se glissa jusqu'à une entrée sans porte, faisant sursauter une vieille femme.

-Sasuke ? tu n'es plus…

-Je viens au sujet de Madara. Ses sharingans se tournèrent lentement vers la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître et qui s'en alla sur un signe de la vieille femme, en même temps que les chats qui étaient apparus.

-Madara ? mais Madara est mort mon garçon. Il…

-Neko-baa, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Madara est mort dernièrement tout comme Itachi.

-Que…

-Je veux que tu me renseignes sur les endroits où il aurait été. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il a laissé des notes derrière lui.

-Des notes ?

-Sur les bijuus. Ses sharingans la fixèrent sans que ses paupières ne s'affaissent une seule fois, lui promettant la plus radicale des souffrances si elle ne répondait pas à ses attentes rapidement et franchement.

-…je…je vais faire des recherches. Je le pensais mort.

-Prévenez moi de vos avancées, si vous mêlez un peu de chakra à ce sceau, alors je saurai que vous avez du nouveau et viendrais aux nouvelles.

-Bien. Mais avant toutes choses Sasuke, j'ai ici quelques écrits de cet homme. Le clan me les avait confiée juste avant sa destruction en m'envoyant ton frère. Je vais te les chercher.

-Merci.

Une fois en main, il les feuilleta reprenant la route sur sa monture. Il fallait trouver des pistes tout comme le ferait la vieille femme. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers d'autres informateurs qu'il connaissait, ainsi tout irait plus vite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto tournait en rond, il ne supportait plus cela. Sakura venait le voir un peu moins souvent, travaillant apparemment sur ce qui l'avait tant captivé trois mois auparavant quand elle l'avait quitté en se prenant la porte. Et depuis aucune nouvelle de Sasuke. Il avait bien parfois la visite de ses amis mais ils lui racontaient leur vie qui continuait, leurs missions, et plein de chose qui faisait qu'il devenait de plus en plus amer. Lui aussi avait envi de sortir, rester là commençait à le frustrer. Sakura entra à ce moment le saluant avec vigueur, déblatérant à tout va. Il savait qu'elle ne serait là qu'un instant avant de le laisser à nouveau ici pour un long moment sans autre compagnie que la tv ou des livres. Et sous ses paroles il ne s'entendait même plus penser, il y eu un trop plein. Il explosa.

-Casse toi ! si c'est pour ne rien dire retourne donc me trouver une solution !!! Dégage !!!

-Na…

-DEGAGE !!!

-Kyaaa !!

Il lui lança tous ce qui lui passaient sous les mains, éclatant plusieurs objets contre la porte. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, en pleine crise, sanglotant et étant prit de spasmes, il se recula jusqu'à un mur proche où il se laissa glisser pour pleurer. Il ne supportait plus du tout cette situation. La tentation de sortir était tellement grande, mais il ne se le permit pas, se mordant la joue jusqu'au sang pour résister à l'envie de passer le pas. A bout de nerfs il se laissa glisser sur le sol, regardant le plafond grisâtre, pleurant en silence, goûtant son sang car sa plaie ne se refermer pas. Il savait que sa réaction n'était pas la bonne, plus que tous autres ses amis l'aidaient, mais il n'y arrivait plus.

Je veux voir le ciel.

Laconiquement il répéta cette phrase encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus prononcer cette phrase. Sakura remontait les étages le cœur battant, tentant de retenir ses larmes et ses tremblements du mieux qu'elle pouvait, cela ne servit pas à grand-chose mis à part brouiller sa vue. Elle percuta de plein fouet un torse puissant et faillit tomber en arrière, mais un bras l'entoura pour la retenir. S'excusant rapidement elle voulut partir, mais la poigne se fit plus forte et l'obligea à se retourner.

-Sakura ?

-Hé ? Sa…Sasuke ? Oh Sasukeee !!! uuuhh uuuuhuuu.

-….la rosée lui avait sauté au cou, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. La situation lui échapper complètement. Il ne pensait pas lui avoir manqué autant. S'était tout autre.

-Na..uuhuu…Naruto va…va le voir…il…n'arrivant plus à parler, elle pointa la direction d'où elle venait.

-Calme toi et parle moi. Elle mit un instant à se reprendre, tremblotant un peu et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il ne supporte plus d'être enfermé. Et je ne peux rien faire. Je…je suis toujours inutileeeuuu uuuuhhuuuu uuuuh. J'ai toujours rien sniiiif trouvééé bouhouhouuu…

-Tiens, ce sont les écrits que j'ai pu réunir jusqu'à maintenant, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en est plus. Le brun la lâcha et se dirigea vers l'antre du blond.

-Sa…

-Et ne dis pas que tu es inutile. Il n'y a que toi qui pourras piger le bordel qu'il a mis là dedans. Le brun s'était à demi retourner et avait pointé les notes d'un doigt virulent.

Sakura regarda dans ses mains où le brun avait déposé une pile de livres et autres parchemins alors qu'il poursuivait sa route d'un pas un peu plus vif qu'à son habitude. Il trotta même un peu dans les couloirs vides et sombres, faisant signe aux gardes d'ouvrir les grilles qu'il passa sans leur offrir un regard. Il ouvrit la porte, et droit devant lui il vit Naruto au sol, inerte et silencieux. Sasuke s'approcha sans un bruit et se s'accroupit au niveau de sa tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Naruto semblait bouche bée, et en un tourne main il fut à genoux, passant son bras autour de sa nuque pour le serrer à l'en étouffer. Lui-même passa ses bras dans son dos, le pressant un peu plus contre lui, reposant sa tête contre la sienne oreille contre oreille, mêlant ses mèches dans un désordre de noir et jaune.

-Ça va Dobe ?

-Sasuke…J'en peux plus S'il te plaît, Sasuke... Je veux voir le ciel, je veux sortir d'ici, je suis fatigué de ces murs. Sors moi d'ici Sasuke. S'il te plaît. Il sentait la poigne de Naruto l'agripper tellement fort mais pourtant sur le point de céder à tout moment car tremblant légèrement. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état

-…je ne peux pas te sortir d'ici. La situation n'est pas encore trouvée. Il s'était reculé pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-……Le blond les baissa l'air désemparé, il semblait réellement à bout. Ses larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il semblait hoqueter pour retenir un sanglot.

-Mais je peux t'amener le ciel.

-Ne ?

Deux perles bleues remontèrent jusqu'à Sasuke qui lui attrapa le menton, lui relevant la tête de manière à le mirer droit dans les yeux. Le sourire si gentil qu'il avait subjugua le blond, en cet instant il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, n'importe quoi pour qu'il continue ainsi. Ce simple sourire lui faisait tellement plaisir. Sasuke l'aida à se relever et l'amena jusqu'à la porte où il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Faisant de même dehors a à peine un pas de lui, ses yeux changèrent d'apparence devenant rubis, alors Naruto vu la plus belle des illusions du moins s'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Naruto se tenait dans une large prairie, assis au milieu d'herbes folles et de quelques fleurs, un vent frais lui balayant la nuque. Il se coucha dans l'herbe fraîche et regarda l'immensité bleutée au dessus de lui où brillait le plus magnifique des soleils. Quelques nuages se baignait de-ci de-là, des oiseaux faisaient un ballet des plus imprécis en s'époumonant. S'était magnifique, même s'il était seul. Il resta ainsi ne bougeant à aucun moment, laissant le temps s'égrener paisiblement. Les couleurs s'estompèrent dardant le ciel de couleurs vives qui s'accrochaient dans ce qu'il restait des nuages. Le noir tomba gracieusement dans le coulis de couleur, laissant par endroit un bleu nuit étoilé et éclatant surmontait d'une lune cristalline et brillante. Le mirage se brouilla, cela le fit soupirer alors que revenait le décor habituel. Sasuke se tenait devant lui et le regardait intensément, le tenant dans ses bras tout contre son torse, ici à peine un instant était passé.

-Merci.

-Hn. Je le referai autant de fois que tu le désireras.

-Héhé. Enfin il souriait et Sasuke lui offrit un sourire vrai et non moqueur, l'air doux. Tu es revenu quand ? Naruto s'abandonna contre son compagnon, écoutant son cœur battre à son oreille.

-Je suis arrivé il y a à peine un quart d'heure. J'ai croisé Sakura en pleurs. Et ouais Dobe, tu l'as fait pleuré.

-…

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

-Hm. Il faudra que je m'excuse quand elle reviendra. Le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis la remit sur ses genoux, l'air un peu troublé et essaya de sourire. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-Oui. Plus que je ne l'espérais. La solution n'est peut être pas loin.

-…

Naruto lui lança un regard emplit de reconnaissance et se retenait comme il pouvait pour ne pas pleurer de joie, Sasuke se releva et alla jusqu'à lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Naruto le traîna à l'intérieur et lui donna de quoi se changer car le brun n'était pas de première fraîcheur. Le laissant prendre place dans la minuscule salle de bain qu'il s'était faite, Naruto partit leur faire de quoi manger. Sasuke ne lui disait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, et cela lui allait, au moins il n'avait pas l'envie de sortir d'ici. Sasuke prit place sur le canapé, alors il lui amena le plat qu'il avait préparé et que le brun regarda un bon moment avant d'oser l'enfourner. Pourtant une fois fais, son regard devint rond un instant, s'était bon.

-Héhé, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre. J'ai fais des progrès ne ?

-Hn.

-Dis Sasuke tu pourras m'amener un ramen demain ? personne n'y pense jamais.

-Hn.

-Hahaha.

Un film commença et ils le regardèrent dans le noir complet. Naruto entendit le brun s'endormir, mais rester ici trop longtemps surtout qu'il n'y était pas venu depuis des mois n'allait sûrement pas être une bonne chose pour lui. Naruto le secoua un peu, mais il n'arriva pas à le réveiller. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, à présent il se fichait éperdument de la caméra, le brun n'ouvrit pas un œil, mais le prénom du blond s'éleva d'une voix endormie sertie d'un sourire.

-Sasuke ?

-Hnnn. Le brun bougea un peu, cherchant apparemment une meilleure position.

-Tu m'aimes ?

Le large sourire qu'il lui fit manqua de le tuer. Son pauvre cœur s'emballa dans tous les sens et sa joie était sans égale. A nouveau il scella leurs lèvres, mais le baiser fut différent, Sasuke les lui attrapa plus vorace et glissa sa main dans sa chevelure, commençant à enrouler sa langue à la sienne. Naruto s'écarta cependant même si sa seule envie n'était que de reprendre possession de celles de son camarade.

-Il faut que tu partes Sasuke.

-Hu ?

-Tu n'es pas venu ici depuis des mois et tu n'es jamais resté aussi longtemps. On ne sait pas ce queeééééhhhh qu'est ce tu fous ?

-On ne m'empêchera pas de rester là.

-Hein ?

Sasuke l'avait pris dans ses bras et le mena jusqu'à la couchette minuscule que le blond avait mise dans un coin si loin de sa fenêtre habituelle chez lui. Il se coucha tout contre le blond qui pensait mourir à chaque mouvement du brun contre son corps. Sasuke se détendit bien vite, s'endormant de nouveau, mais jamais Naruto n'avait eu quelqu'un aussi près de lui, son cœur battait à s'en rompre, il se sentait à bout de souffle alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et puis le temps passa, seul le souffle du brun contre lui et la chaleur de son corps lui rappelait sa présence, les battements de son cœur l'apaisaient, doucement il glissa dans le sommeil, posant sa main sur l'avant bras diaphane qui lui barrait le torse.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

-Hnnn t'aime aussi Dobe. Maintenant dors.

Son cœur avait fait un bond. Sasuke ne dormait pas et avait un présent un sourire en coin. Mais leurs cerveaux avaient bien enregistré ce qu'ils avaient entendu, et malgré les rougeurs qu'ils arboraient, cela leur faisait extrêmement plaisir de le savoir, surtout que leur rythme cardiaque avait fait un bond.

Une caresse lui fit ouvrir les yeux, Sasuke se tenait un peu au dessus de lui et lui remettait son collier, ses longues mèches lui frôlant le visage. Quand il vit les deux perles bleues sur lui, Sasuke descendit ses yeux au même niveau que les siens et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naruto n'en revenait pas de voir comment il pouvait être câlin alors qu'en temps normal s'était l'un des meilleurs glaçons qu'il pouvait connaître.

-Il faut que j'aille m'entraîner. Je dois maîtriser un coup pour toi et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui. Pour t'aider. J'y vais.

-Ok.

Naruto lui mit ses mains autour de ses joues et captura de nouveau ses lèvres tendrement, Sasuke un instant plus tard n'était plus dans la pièce. Le blond se tourna et retourna dans le lit pour sentir l'odeur du brun qui s'y était mise. Il n'était pas d'humeur à bouger, il n'avait pas d'envie particulière mis à part rester avec celui qui venait de sortir. La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après son départ, Tsunade se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et à son air, elle avait enfin remarqué où ils en étaient dans leur relation. Son attitude devint encore plus sombre quand il lui offrit un sourire. Elle comprit son consentement, jamais elle ne pourrait les séparer.

Sakura n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, lisant chaque ligne, chaque note, marquant les pages, vérifiant des calculs. Elle trouvait des choses vraiment étonnantes, et elle pensait pouvoir faire ce que le brun lui avait soufflé, avec ces notes là, ce n'était pas impossible. Shizune voulut l'interrompre, mais elle n'écouta même pas, soucieuse. La technique semblait risquée, mais il n'y avait sûrement que ça à faire puisque ce qu'elle avait fait sur Juugo ne pourrait jamais marcher sur son coéquipier. Un bruit attira son attention, levant la tête elle vit sur l'écran son maître parler à Naruto, et ce dernier semblait n'en avoir cure, continuant de manger tranquillement son ramen instantané. Alors elle sut que la blonde avait comprit leur relation, qu'importe, ce n'était pas le problème le plus urgent. Elle s'enferma dans son labo et passa le reste du temps à lire, ne quittant sa paperasse qu'en voyant Sasuke de retour dans la pièce avec des ramens frais et qui lui faisait signe sur le moniteur, sûr qu'elle le verrait faire. Il l'invitait.

Quand elle les rejoignit le blond fut au petit soin avec elle, il regrettait et cela se voyait. S'était déjà pardonner, Sakura l'embrassa sur la tempe pour lui faire comprendre et passa ses avant bras sur ses épaules se penchant sur le bol fumant qu'il avait devant lui avant de prendre la place de la cinquième qui quitta la pièce la mine fermée. Elle resta avec lui quand Sasuke repartit, continuant de lire ce qu'elle avait amené avec elle alors que le blond s'entraîner dans son coin. Un moment plus tard, elle n'entendit plus rien dans la pièce, et se tourna voyant le blond en pleine lecture lui aussi. Elle ne savait comment interpréter réellement sa face, plusieurs éléments si dépeignait et la colère semblait prédominée le tout. Lui arrachant le bouquin des mains, Naruto voulut protester mais elle lui coupa la parole.

-N'en veux pas à Sasuke, Naruto.

-Hein ? pourquoi je lui en voudrais ?

-C'est son clan qui a tout fait, si tu as lu tu as compris non ?

-…comme quoi tu ne comprends pas tout toi hein.

-Hé ?

-C'est pas parce qu'une personne fait quelque chose que tout le reste de sa famille est responsable.

-…tu as raison je…je suis désolé. Mais le sourire qu'il lui faisait, montrait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

-Sasuke ne me parle qu'à demi mot de ce qu'il a en tête. Comme s'il avait peur de ne pas réussir et du coup de me donner de faux espoir. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

-…il m'a parlé de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est réalisable, en théorie cependant c'est faisable.

-Explique moi.

-…

-S'il te plaît Sakura. Même si j'y comprends rien. Rester ici ça me rends fou. J'ai besoin de savoir où vous en êtes.

-…ok. Mais ne mets personne au courant. C'est uniquement entre nous.

Sakura lui fit signe d'approcher et lui parla au creux de l'oreille, expliquant au blond ce que Sasuke avait prévu et ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis des mois et dont personne m'y à part eux trois maintenant était au courant. Quand elle eut fini, Naruto qui s'était écarté d'elle la prit dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir de tels amis auprès de lui. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme à un enfant que l'on apaise, un sourire sur la face et l'embrassa sur le front. Naruto mit une main à l'emplacement du baiser et la regardait les yeux écarquillés, personne ne le touchait ainsi habituellement sauf Sasuke dernièrement, et cela lui faisait bizarre. Elle gloussa et ramassa ses affaires, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Naruto resta un moment les bras ballants puis retourna à son taijutsu, essayant de nouvelles combinaisons. Le soir venu, Sasuke revint l'air sombre. Tout le long du repas il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, regardant longuement son compagnon. Naruto ne se sentait pas à l'aise sous se regard et décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à se silence, mais ce fut Sasuke qui ouvrit la bouche avant lui, touillant sans un bruit son café.

-Je ne resterai plus aussi longtemps ici.

-…

-J'ai eu du mal avec mon chakra aujourd'hui. Je ne reviendrai donc que pour certains moments et ne pourrais m'attarder autant de temps qu'hier. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre du temps à le régulariser à chaque fois.

-Pas de problème.

-Tchhh.

Naruto lui offrait un magnifique sourire, il savait après tout les efforts que faisait l'Uchiha pour lui, alors il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras et ne pouvait que l'encourager du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Sasuke ne s'attarda pas vraiment il repartit non pas vers leur appartement mais vers leur terrain d'entraînement après un baiser qui dura étonnamment longtemps mais qui ne déplut à aucun des deux. Beaucoup trop de temps était passé, et pratiquement rien n'avait avancé. Se mettant à l'aise, il activa le mangekyou et fixa droit devant lui. Un instant plus tard disparut une partie du paysage. Quelqu'un applaudit.

-Formidable. Beaucoup moins de temps que moi. Vraiment.

-…même s'il vous a fallu du temps, vous êtes arrivé à un niveau tout à fait respectable sans avoir eu aucun lien de sang avec mon clan. Là où ma voie est facilitée, la votre fut et est semée d'embûche.

-Serait ce un compliment ? de ta part vraiment Sasuke, cela me va droit au cœur.

-Peuh.

-En trois mois tu as tout de même réussi à acquérir ce coup. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-…allez toujours plus loin. Pour rester près de lui, je dois me mettre à son niveau.

-Huhuhu, ce qui est drôle avec vous deux c'est que vous vous courrez l'un après l'autre. Tu me dis te mettre à son niveau et lui son seul but est de faire de même avec toi.

-…

-Mais passant. Qu'essais tu de maîtriser ?

-Un ninja ne dévoile pas son jeu non ?

-Hm. Mais je dois te surveiller puisque Naruto ne le peut. Ordre de la cinquième.

-Kukuku, celle là ne peut vraiment pas me voir.

-Exact.

-…si je vous explique Kakashi, j'aimerai que vous ne lui en disiez rien.

-Hm ? une raison précise ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'arrête. Ne sont au courant que moi et Sakura qui cherche à combler ce qu'il me manque pour le moment.

-…tu sais pourquoi elle m'a demandé de te surveiller ?

-Non.

-Elle vous a vu.

-Hu ? le brun leva enfin les yeux de la zone qu'il examinait, regardant son ancien maître.

-Elle m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble. Naruto le lui a confirmé il y a quelques heures.

-…

-Elle pense donc qu'il a put ne pas être aussi intègre qu'elle l'aurait souhaité lorsqu'il devait veiller à ton cas.

-…l'on n'est ensemble que depuis peu. Depuis que tout va mal. Le brun retourna à son inspection, tranquillement.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous voir un jour en couple huhuhu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne repartirai pas.

-Et qu'est ce qui me le prouve Sasuke. A cette époque je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Qui me dit que tu ne recommenceras pas ?

-…vous voulez ma raison. Simple. Très simple. Je n'ai plus rien mis à part eux deux.

Sasuke se concentra de nouveau, devant lui le monde se brouilla, il recommençait son entraînement calmement, ne refermant pas directement l'autre dimension comme l'aurait pensé voir faire Kakashi. Ce dernier le regarda faire et le trouva fou, semblant enfin comprendre ce que le brun avait derrière la tête. Il voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux, alors il s'installa et le regarda faire. Sasuke ne se plaignit pas une fois, même si cela semblait lui faire un mal de chien, comme le blond lorsqu'il s'entraînait, rien ne l'arrêter. Kakashi lui demanda de se calmer, ainsi il ne ferrait que s'abîmer les yeux et ne pourrait rien arranger à la situation. Dans les ténèbres environnantes les yeux rougeoyant le toisèrent et redevinrent noir en un clignement de paupière.

Il était encore loin du but, mais il reconnaissait que sans ses yeux il ne pourrait rien faire. Alors il prit place dans un coin avant de s'endormir contrarié. Kakashi le regarda et resta là, pensant, cherchant à voir jusqu'où pourrait aller le trio à travers l'image qu'il voyait d'eux depuis qu'il les connaissait. Les premiers gazouillis des oiseaux le réveillèrent, le prévenant du lever du jour, cherchant de son œil Sasuke, il trouva d'abord son ombre qui l'amena à lui. Sasuke était en sueur venant tout juste de finir ses échauffements, par terre traînait des restes d'un mince repas. Le soleil n'était même pas à son zénith qu'il était prêt à s'entraîner de nouveau. Kakashi ne le dérangea pas, il avait décidé de rester auprès de lui, car l'état de fatigue que le brun ressentirait bientôt ne serait qu'à son désavantage si jamais quelqu'un souhaitait s'en prendre à lui. Et le fait était qu'il en avait beaucoup d'ennemis.

Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait vu Sasuke et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il allait hurler à Sakura de le lui ramener. S'était Sasuke, dans chaque main un ramen fumant et odorant comme il les aimait. Il avait l'air ravagé avec des cernes sous les yeux et l'air d'avoir maigri. Naruto alla jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur sa joue, regardant le blanc de ses yeux si rouge comme s'il avait pleuré trop longtemps. Sasuke tourna juste assez la tête pour l'embrasser sur le poignet et rompit le contact pour aller s'asseoir. Quand il repartit un peu plus tard, le blond n'avait su quoi dire. Toutes pensées s'étaient envolées devant son état, alors quand il vit Sakura il lui demanda de rester attentive à l'Uchiha autant qu'elle le pourrait.

Sasuke ne revint que très rarement, et surtout très peu de temps à chaque fois. Pourtant à chaque fois, même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il lui montrait de divers moyen qu'il se préoccupait de lui, le prenant dans ses bras, déposant un baiser par ci ou là, lui touchant une mèche de cheveux en le regardant avec cet air si doux qui lui faisait un de ces effets. Ces gestes là non plus n'étaient pas excessif, s'était aussi pour ça que Naruto les voyait si bien venir. Et puis Naruto savait que Sasuke étant Sasuke, il ne devait pas non plus s'attendre à le voir être une véritable ventouse sur sa personne. Voyant à chaque fois son état, Naruto faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour supporter sa captivité sans rien dire, il n'osait carrément plus se plaindre. Quand il vit sur le calendrier approcher l'anniversaire de l'Uchiha, il s'essaya à la pâtisserie des jours entiers, demandant à tous visiteurs de jouer au goûteur. Plus d'un faillit mourir d'une crise de foie due au sucre et d'autres à se briser les dents sur du béton armé.

Personne cependant ne prévint Sasuke qui, quand il vit le gâteau, le regarda comme son pire cauchemar. Mais le blond avait l'air si heureux, alors il mangea sans rien dire, fixant d'abord un long moment la première cuillère. Sakura arriva pendant qu'il avalait la première bouchée et elle prit place à table, lui donnant deux paquets dont l'un était de la part de Naruto. Celui de la rosée était un lot de parchemin de première qualité et de divers autres petits objets. Quand il fut ouvert, elle prit congé avec un clin d'œil coquin pour les deux autres alors que Sasuke était au bord des larmes pour avaler sa bouchée toujours trop sucrée. Mais trop fier, il ne répondit à aucune œillade de Sakura et mangea avec une fierté toute Uchiha son calvaire, attrapant l'autre paquet dont la rosée lui avait montré l'expéditeur d'un petit mouvement de tête quand il l'avait interrogé silencieusement avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Naruto s'était levé et faisait la vaisselle avec passion, trouvant chaque détail extrêmement intéressant, se sentant en fait gêné. Sasuke ouvrit la petite boite et trouva deux pierres d'un rouge sang luisant montées en boucle d'oreilles simple. Il les mira un instant puis se leva pour rejoindre son compagnon et se glissa tout contre son dos, passant ses mains contre son flanc pour rouvrir la boite devant leurs deux regards quand il posa son menton sur son épaule. Il sentait Naruto pas sur du tout de lui, et cela l'amusait même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment, sa tête glissa contre la sienne, le blond ne bougeait plus comme en attente de sa sentence. Au niveau de son oreille il sentit le souffle de Sasuke et se raidit lorsque sa langue toucha son lobe pour l'attirer entre ses dents qu'il mordilla avant de lui parler au creux de l'oreille.

-Ça signifie quoi hein Usuratonkachi ?

-…ri..rien.

-Kukuku. Je ne le fais que si tu le fais.

-Ok.

Sur une note chantonnante, Naruto se retourna vers lui, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en lui souriant. Toute sa peur s'était envolée juste en l'entendant dire cela. Sasuke ne l'avait pas rejeté. La face amorphe du brun laissa place à un large sourire, il se laissa traîner par le blond qui prit place sur la table après lui avoir donné de quoi faire pour lui fixer la sienne. Sasuke prit place entre ses jambes et armé de tout ce qu'il fallait, il commença à lui faire un trou. Naruto sourcilla à peine, il avait connu bien pire de toute manière. Puis ils échangèrent leurs places et conclurent par un baiser des plus passionnés lorsque le brun le plaqua contre lui en l'attirant avec ses jambes qui l'emprisonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il décide enfin de lâcher ses lèvres en feu. Ensuite Sasuke l'attrapa pour le tirer jusqu'au lit où ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'Uchiha avait décidé de rester et mit un certain temps à s'endormir, pensant au temps qui était passé depuis que le blond était ici, écoutant sa respiration, puisant où il pouvait le courage de continuer.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il partit, il jeta un dernier regard à Naruto qui était à la porte. Ce dernier lui fit un geste de salut sertie de son sourire habituel, et Sasuke remarqua alors que les mèches du blond lui cachaient la présence de la pierre précieuse. Ses cheveux avaient pas mal poussés depuis qu'il était là. Il continua après un semi rictus, allant à la rencontre de Sakura pour s'enquérir de l'état de ses yeux et subit un instant quelques remarques ironiques sur le rubis à son oreille. Elle le sermonna ensuite un peu pour son état, mais il n'en eut cure, prenant à la place les nouvelles sur ses propres avancées. Comme il le redoutait tout pourrait fonctionner, mais ils n'en étaient sure que théoriquement et ça, s'était plus qu'assez pour les inquiéter suffisamment pour continuer encore à pousser leurs recherches.

_

* * *

__A suivre : le temps passe et passe et passe et presque rien n'a changé,(...ah si Naru-chan a été en colère XD ) qui aurait pu s'imaginer que le temps se serait si vite écoulé ? on fait le bilan (oook j'arrête là ma chanson)_


	6. Chap 6 : la solution : le sharingan

_**Résumé : **__Sasuke cherche que faire pour aider le blond, ce dernier apprend à ce calmer en se faisant sharingariser de temps à autre. Sakura cherche…bref tout le monde se décarcasse un minimum pour Na-chan._

**

* * *

**

**Qu'est ce que je fous là ?**

**Chap 6 :** **La solution de l'Uchiha : le sharingan. ( entendez par là : mon gros délire sur l'Uchiha mdr)**

Sasuke ne rentrait pratiquement pas chez eux, passant pratiquement chaque nuit sur le terrain d'entraînement. Kakashi restait auprès de lui coûte que coûte, le voyant jour après jour se rapprochait de son but. Un soir le brun rentra chez lui et fit entrer son ancien sensei pour le laisser aller comme il voulait dans l'appartement alors qu'il s'enferma dans leur chambre. Quand il en ressortit, l'Uchiha lui jeta juste un regard et prit route. Kakashi le suivit, sûr qu'il irait voir Naruto, ce ne fut pas directement le cas. Après une longue marche il s'arrêta dans un cimetière, celui de son clan, et se recueillit un long moment devant une tombe, allumant de l'encens et mettant quelques offrandes. Kakashi se rappela alors quel jour il était, celui de la fête des morts. Il s'éclipsa pour se rendre sur la pierre portant le nom de son meilleur ami.

Bien longtemps après il le retrouva dans la même pièce que le blond. Kakashi n'alla pas les déranger, les voyants sur le moniteur qui était toujours près de Sakura. Cette dernière avait élu domicile depuis longtemps dans le bureau et était dans un coin, l'écoutant à peine, cherchant toujours un moyen de s'assurer de la réussite pratique de sa théorie. Elle savait que l'argenté devait surveiller le brun, alors elle ne s'offusqua pas de le voir là. Sasuke resta avec Naruto toute la nuit durant. Kakashi le regarda car pendant un long moment le brun avait enroulé ses doigts dans les mèches dorées, les yeux dans la vague, pensif. Et jamais il n'aurait pensé voir l'Uchiha ainsi.

Le lendemain il avait perdu l'air un peu triste que Kakashi lui avait vu via le moniteur, le Sasuke habituel était de retour et sans perdre un instant il retourna s'entraîner. Quand il était à bout, il retournait voir Naruto et alors, il semblait retrouver la détermination qui lui faisait défaut. Parfois Kakashi voyait Sakura venir sur le lieu où ils étaient, parfois quand il allait prendre de quoi se nourrir, s'était en ville. Elle avait toujours de quoi noter sur elle, qu'elle fut entre les bras de Néji ou en pleine discussion avec Ino. Une ou deux fois Tsunade ne put faire autrement qu'envoyer Sasuke en mission, il en revenait toujours rapidement avec succès. Pendant l'une d'elle il se retrouva face à un nin-cha et fit un détour, ramenant ainsi à Sakura un petit carnet de note et un parchemin abîmé mais bourrés d'annotations. Toute excitée comme si elle découvrait son premier cadeau de noël, Sakura retourna dans son labo alors que lui reprit le chemin de son terrain d'entraînement après avoir vu son petit ami et avoir passé un petit moment avec lui.

Un matin Kakashi se réveilla seul. Il ne paniqua pas, sachant où trouver le brun. Ce dernier devait être avec Naruto. Il arriva devant le moniteur au moment où le brun pénétra dans la cellule du blond qu'il traversa d'une traite, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'avance sur lui. Kakashi le vit jouer à taquiner le blond endormi en lui appuyant sur la joue du bout du doigt, finalement après avoir balayer le vide un moment, l'autre ouvrit un œil et automatiquement suivit un sourire alors qu'il se redressa sur un coude pour tendre ses lèvres vers Sasuke. Jamais Kakashi n'aurait pu imaginer cela, à chaque fois ça lui faisait autant d'effet de le voir aussi aimant. Sasuke ramassa une boite au sol et découvrit devant le blond un énorme gâteau qui le fit encore plus sourire, alors Naruto glissa sa main sur sa joue pour l'attirer à lui dans un baiser, en voulant la passer derrière son crâne, il sembla gêné au niveau de son oreille et la dégagea pour la regarder.

Le brun avait un petit anneau argenté sur le rebord haut de son pavillon, et un étrange sourire sur la face qui fut transmit au blond qui avait comprit. Un instant plus tard il se retrouva avec l'identique bijou au même endroit. Sakura avait tout vue et ria à la vue de la tête de son sensei et l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena avec elle, rejoignant dans le hall ceux qui étaient au courant de la présence du blond au village. Car malgré le temps qui était passé, Tsunade avait préféré faire croire qu'il était reparti s'entraîner à certains. Le petit groupe se dirigea jusqu'à la cellule où tous entrèrent plus ou moins longtemps, du moins assez pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire en lui offrant chacun un petit quelque chose. Le rire du blond se fit entendre plus d'une fois ce jour là.

Le train train quotidien reprit dès le départ de la troupe, mais avant de s'en aller, Sasuke usa du mangekyou, lui remontrant ce ciel qui lui manquait tant, agrémentant assez la vision pour qu'il puisse se promener un peu dans le village même s'il ne pouvait interagir avec ceux qu'il croisait. Sa seule déception était qu'il ne pouvait s'enfiler des ramens à volontés et qu'il ne pouvait que rester devant l'établissement tout en imaginant l'odeur qui aurait du s'en élever. Après cela le brun reprit l'entraînement. Il essaya pourtant d'aller bien trop loin bien trop vite. Un après midi il tomba à genoux, mains sur les yeux, mais quand Kakashi voulut l'aider, il jura en lui donnant un coup que l'autre évita heureusement à cause de sa violence. Ses yeux à nouveau anthracite lui faisaient un mal de fou, et des larmes de sang glissaient le long de ses joues d'éphèbes. Sasuke voulut forcer, mais il ne put pas, la douleur était telle qu'il se serait roulé par terre s'il n'y avait eu de témoin. Acceptant finalement la main de Kakashi, ce dernier le guida volontairement à travers le village pour le montrer et se venger du coup qu'il avait faillit se prendre. Ainsi ils allèrent voir Sakura.

Elle lui défendit d'utiliser ses yeux tant qu'elle ne le lui permettrait pas. En rage il cassa plus d'un meuble mais ce fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Alors en attendant que ses yeux aillent mieux, il se mit à lire les notes qu'elle avait faite, comprenant comment tout allait se passer, mais cela n'arrangea rien, lui laissant un léger picotement et l'envie de pleurer. Sakura lui expliquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait après lui avoir arracher ses notes de ses mains, et parfois il lui demandait d'approfondir. Kakashi regardait les deux acolytes qui se démenaient pour le troisième, lui faisant regretter l'époque où il n'avait été assez fort pour le faire lui-même. Pour laisser ses yeux se reposer plus vite, Sasuke se les banda et resta à l'aveugle la plupart du temps.

Sur le terrain Sakura lui amena Néji, parfois Lee et ils échangeaient des coups, se battant avec lui assez normalement lorsque Kakashi prenait un peu de repos. La formation dont l'avait fait bénéficier Orochimaru n'avait pas du être des plus joyeuse car le brun savait, si se n'était se défendre, au moins éviter les coups même sans avoir besoin de les voir. Deux semaines passèrent que Sasuke partagea entre des fréquentes visites au blond et à s'entraîner autrement qu'à l'aide de ses yeux. Et lorsque la rosée lui permit de reprendre tout en restant prudent, la joie put se voir sur sa face qui jusque là aurait pu tout aussi bien annoncer la fin du monde.

Kakashi voyait bien qu'il n'était pas prudent, ou du moins pas autant qu'il l'aurait fallut. Il essaya de le raisonner, l'autre l'écouta à peine. Et ses petites disparitions reprirent sans l'inquiéter, Kakashi savait après tout où le trouver à chaque fois. L'argenté avait depuis longtemps remarqué que le brun ne disparaissait que pour les dates importantes ou lorsque le blond lui manquait bien trop même s'il ne l'aurait avoué. Le jour de l'an il le vit aller dans l'un des temples du village où Sasuke fit un vœu en jetant de l'argent dans une sorte de bassin. Il resta planté là un bon moment avant de monter sur un toit et de regarder un instant le ciel si large qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'en redescendit que pour acheter divers plats traditionnels qu'il amena au blond.

Le temps continua de passer rapidement. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Naruto patientait. Souvent quand il allait le voir, Sasuke lui donnait l'illusion d'être libre. Après ça, Naruto se sentait toujours bien mieux et arborait l'un de ses plus beau sourire qui se répercutait parfois sur le faciès blême. Mais en dehors de cette place, Sasuke ne riait pas, ne souriait pas. Il s'efforçait de se surpasser. Et un matin Kakashi sentit une aura des plus malsaines qui n'avait cessée de grandir jour après jour. Quand il se réveilla ce jour là ce fut pour tomber sur ce qui semblait être un démon qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il reconnut Sasuke qui reprenait son apparence normale et qui tomba inconscient devant lui.

Quand il se réveilla une bonne journée plus tard, Sasuke mangea rapidement ce que Kakashi lui mit dans la main et se leva pour s'y essayer encore. Kakashi vit les mangekyous apparaîtrent, mais il fut plus que surpris en constatant que la couleur rouge de ses yeux disparaissait pour laisser place à un blanc totalement inquiétant. Et lorsqu'il le vit les utiliser, il tomba de la souche où il allait s'asseoir. Sasuke avait pratiquement réussi. Mais le plus impressionnant était encore à venir. Son sceau se développa pour le transformer, les deux orbes blancs striés de noir furent encore plus angoissants à cause du noir les enveloppant. Ce qu'il était arrivé à faire un instant auparavant fut quadruplés. Mais plus inquiétant encore fut de voir Sasuke hurlait sa joie dans un long cri alors qu'il redevenait à nouveau normal. Après s'être rendormit quelques heures, Sasuke alla sans attendre vers Naruto, zigzaguant sur le chemin.

Kakashi quant à lui resta indécis sur la marche à suivre. Il décida que cela était bien trop dangereux. Alors au lieu de rejoindre Sakura comme à son habitude, il monta dans des bureaux de plus haute sphère pour faire face à celle qui dirigeait le village. Lorsqu'elle entendit son récit, son épiderme eut la chair de poule alors que ses poils se hérissaient jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Elle congédia l'argenté et partie de son bureau malgré la tonne de paperasse qui s'y accumulait toujours plus. Shizune qui voulut la retenir se prit l'un des regards les plus glacés de sa vie et fit profil bas. Elle se tenait devant le moniteur. Quand Sasuke ressortit de chez le blond, elle le suivit. Sur le terrain d'entraînement Sasuke reprit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était fatigué pourtant il essayait de ne pas le montrer, sentant quelqu'un l'observer.

-Qu'est ce que vous glander ? si vous avez du temps à perdre ici, alors allez lui trouver un remède. Sa voix sèche irrita immédiatement Tsunade qui mit ses mains à ses hanches avant de le regarder de haut.

-S'il y en avait un, je serais dessus depuis longtemps.

-Alors cherchez mieux et laissez moi m'entraîner. Un coup de pied éclata le sol sur lequel il se tenait et il évita de tomber en sautant un peu plus loin.

-J'ai appris ce que vous mijotiez toi et Sakura.

-Pardon ?

-Ne joue pas à l'imbécile, ça ne te vas pas. Montre moi. Quel est ce coup qui impressionne tellement Kakashi qu'il en parlait avec tant de respect ?

-….

-Montre ! perdant patience elle brisa de nouveau le sol, enchaînant plusieurs coup qu'il évita.

-Si vous voulez que je le fasse maintenant pour me protéger de vos assauts, alors vous mourrez.

-… la cinquième stoppa enfin et ses yeux le transperçaient. Je veux le voir.

-Non. Vous commencez à m'énerver.

-Heureuse de l'apprendre. Maintenant montre.

-Hmpf. Alors j'ai un service à vous demander.

-Un service…Qu'est ce que c'est ? Il voyait bien qu'elle était plus que suspicieuse face à sa demande.

-J'ai besoin de m'entraîner sur des gens.

-Quoi ?? jamais !!!

-Des prisonniers en fin de vie me conviendraient pour…

-ON EST PAS CHEZ OROCHIMARU ICI JE TE SIGNALE !!!

-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je vous fais part de cette demande et n'agit pas dans mon coin. Sans cela j'avancerai moins vite, mais surtout le résultat pourrait être catastrophique.

-….qu'est ce qui pourrait être si important pour être aussi cruel.

-Sa vie. Pour lui je ferrais tout mon possible, même ça. Je ne maîtrise pas encore ce coup. Et si jamais vous souhaitiez après l'avoir vu que je l'oublie, qu'importe je ne le ferais pas. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec ou sans permission, j'atteindrai mon but.

-Montre moi et je déciderai. Elle croisa les bras sous son énorme poitrine et le toisa froidement.

-Hn.

Le brun se tourna donc vers un des coins existants du décor et se mit en tâche, recouvrant l'ensemble de son corps de son sceau. Elle vit les orbes rougeoyants perdre leurs couleurs, pratiquement translucide et pourtant toujours porteuse de leur attrait spécifique. Il se concentra un instant, l'air devant lui se brouilla, elle connaissait cela, et pourtant rien ne se passait comme d'habitude. L'espace se scinda clairement en deux et ils se refermèrent au même instant. Sasuke tomba en avant, le souffle court et semblant sur le point de s'évanouir. Ses bras avaient du mal à le maintenir à quatre pattes, tremblant clairement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux des prisonniers pour t'y essayer…à l'intérieur d'eux quand même ?

-…le brun eut juste un sourire des plus inquiétants.

-A quoi cela va-t-il servir ? qu'est ce que ça changera, je…

-Allez voir Sakura. elle…vous…expliquera.

Sasuke venait de s'étaler de tout son long, de nouveau inconscient. Elle se demandait quoi faire, tout ceci n'était que folie pure. Elle entendit les pas précipités, elle vit Sakura passer près d'elle pour se jeter sur son coéquipier, laissant tomber ce qu'elle lui avait amener à manger. Son diagnostic la rassura rapidement, et sous le regard de Tsunade qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider, elle le traîna jusqu'au pied d'un arbre où se tenait un campement précaire, prenant soin de lui.

-Sakura. Explique moi.

-…la rosée lui jeta un regard en coin, comme si lui dire la fatiguée d'avance.

-Il m'a montré ce dont il était capable. Je veux connaître votre idée profonde. Explique.

-Sasuke a eu une idée. Ce qu'il vous a montré, il veut l'utiliser dans Naruto.

-J'avais compris cela. Mais à quoi ça va l'avancer ?

-Il m'a confié des écrits venant de l'invocateur même de Kyubi. Je les ai lu et lui aussi. Sasuke a pour idée de…enfin il faut que vous sachiez ce qu'il se passe en Naruto. Il avait absorbé les démons mais le processus est incomplet. Il perd donc le contrôle. On ne peut faire disparaître Kyubi, Naruto mourrait. Alors on a décidé de séparer Kyubi du reste des démons puis d'envoyer chacun dans une autre dimension pour qu'ils ne puissent en ressortir et sceller ces portes en Naruto qui n'aurait plus qu'à gérer Kyubi. Enfin texto c'est cela son idée. C'est très compliqué.

-Et tu penses pouvoir réussir à faire ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

-Ça faisait un bon moment que l'on n'avançait plus. Toutes les études que j'ai menées jusqu'à maintenant porte sur cette théorie. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir elle serait réalisable, mais en pratique c'est une autre histoire.

-……quand il se réveillera, je veux le voir dans mon bureau Sakura.

-Doit-il craindre quelque chose de votre part ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas. Je dois réfléchir…oui réfléchir.

La blonde tourna les talons. Même cette journée magnifique n'était pour elle que l'une des plus horrible de sa vie. D'un coté elle sauverait le blond si elle acceptait et encore si la technique marchait, de l'autre, les pires atrocités seraient commises. Et si Naruto le savait, il lui en voudrait sûrement de l'avoir laissé faire. Elle ne retourna pas dans son bureau mais se promena dans le village, alla sur la tombe des Grands à qui elle avait succédé. Elle se remuait le cerveau au point d'en ressentir des douleurs, alors elle rentra dans son bureau, demanda à rester seule, cherchant toujours ce qui serait le mieux. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait décidé, tout reposait sur ses épaules à moins que le conseil ne l'apprenne. Elle était fatigué, s'était dans ces moments là qu'elle détestait son poste. Et elle ria doucement en pensant que le seul rêve de cet idiot sous terre était de lui prendre sa place. Un long moment elle mira le ciel et puis elle se demanda comment Naruto réagirait à sa place, puis comment chacun des Hokages auraient certainement réagit maintenant à sa place et non à leur période respective.

Sasuke se réveilla après une très longue sieste. Sakura lui expliqua, étant restée avec lui depuis qu'il s'était affalé et l'aida à aller jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage après un petit déj' rapide qu'il avala à peine. Quand ils frappèrent elle était déjà réveillée. Enfin elle n'avait pas dormi plutôt, ses yeux étaient rougies de fatigue, sa bouche maussade et ses sourcils toujours froncés malgré son air un peu endormi. Elle leur demanda de s'asseoir et resta un moment à les fixer. Depuis qu'elle savait, rien n'avait pu l'empêcher d'y penser, tous avaient été mis de coté pour se concentrer sur eux et rien d'autre. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, reprit un cachet contre ses maux de tête et puis les fixa l'un après l'autre comme un tigre avant de dévorer sa proie.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

-Vous n'auriez jamais permit que j'approfondisse autant. Sasuke parlait à voix basse, apparemment extrêmement fatigué.

-…vous iriez jusque là pour lui…Vraiment…je…

-Et lui, jusqu'où irait-il pour nous ? Jusqu'où est-il déjà allé ? pour nous et pour ce village ? Sasuke la fixait méchamment lui faisant penser que sa question était vraiment bête.

-Au point de faire souffrir d'autres hommes de la sorte ? Naruto ne…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais les envoyer ailleurs ou les tuer. Je veux juste voir si je peux utiliser ce coup en eux.

-Mais tu ne sais pas s'ils mouront où non.

-Non.

-Et pour ce qui est de Naruto Hokage sama, je pense que Naruto pourrait aller tout aussi loin que Sasuke.

-Pardon ?

-Pendant certaines missions Naruto perdait le contrôle de Kyubi.

-Oui je le sais, j'ai lu vos rapports.

-Oui mais on ne vous avez jamais dit que dans certain cas s'était délibéré. Pour nous aider, il se laissait faire. Parfois un peu trop.

-C'est impensable. Tsunade hochait négativement de la tête ne voulant pas y croire.

-Kakashi sensei le sait, Yamato l'a déjà vu faire. Saï n'est pas en reste.

-…..et je n'ai jamais été mise au courant.

-Naruto nous avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Après il évitait autant que possible de le faire devant eux et moi s'était limite. Yamato cependant le savait puisqu'il le ramenait pratiquement à chaque fois, mais il se l'est mit dans la poche donc lui ne vous a rien dit.

La blonde se leva et alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre, de cet endroit elle voyait le village du moins une partie. Les deux coéquipiers la regardaient, voyant son dos se courbait un peu alors que sa main qui tenait le chambranle se mit à tapoter avec rythme le bois qui l'en constitué. Elle soupira plus d'une fois et puis revint finalement prendre place dans son fauteuil qui n'avait plus l'air aussi confortable quand on voyait la tête qu'elle tirait.

-Je suppose que vous ne lui avez rien dit.

-Non. Sakura n'avait pas hésité sur la réponse, mais Sasuke la compléta.

-Il ne sait pas ce que je vous ai demandé. Il sait ce qui l'attend.

-…ne lui dites pas alors. Je vais te laisser certains prisonniers.

-Merci.

-…ne vas pas trop vite. Avant que je ne le permette je te demanderai de me montrer la maîtrise de ta technique. De plus pour faire ce que tu souhaites, il faudra que tu résistes assez longtemps et donc t'évanouir te seras interdit.

-J'y arriverai très bientôt.

-Hm. C'est ce qui est le plus effrayant dans l'histoire. Va. Sakura j'aimerai que tu me montres tes notes, je veux vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucune erreur.

Sakura hocha la tête et suivit Sasuke, lui répétant de ne pas faire plus qu'il ne pouvait. Il ne s'attarda. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il rentra chez eux et tomba dans un sommeil réparateur. Sakura qui l'avait quitté plus en avant était dans son bureau et montrait ses notes à Tsunade qui voyait jusqu'où la jeune fille était allée dans ses réflexions. Cela était plus que travaillé, tous étaient détaillés, structurés, analysés et vérifiés. Tsunade la voyait sous un jour nouveau, le trio ensemble était un vrai danger, en particulier quand ils devaient s'entraider. Elle se sentait dépasser par cette jeune fille qui la regardait avec le même regard déterminé qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'elle était venue lui demander d'être son élève.

Naruto commençait à trouver le temps lent, ses deux compagnons n'avaient reparu depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait tellement envie de sortir de là. Se tenant au chambranle de la porte, son pied jouait avec le rebord de celle-ci et la grille grinça. Il crut que Sasuke ou Sakura allait venir le voir, mais s'était tout autre. D'un pas aérien Gaara descendait les marches une à une regardant le blond avec intensité. Cela le fit sourire et quand le roux arriva jusqu'à lui, il lui fit une accolade qui surprit l'arrivant. Gaara entra et parla avec Naruto qui voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur au contraire de son habitude et resta plusieurs heures. Le Kazekage le renseigna mais alla très vite au sujet qui l'intéressait. Il voulait savoir comment Naruto se sentait. Car il le connaissait assez pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et le blond craqua.

Quand la grille d'entrée fut poussée sur la silhouette de Sasuke, Naruto se trouvait dans les bras de Gaara qui n'en menait pas large, et pleurait. Il sentit la jalousie le prendre aux tripes, en un rien de temps il fut en bas des marches, mais Gaara le regarda calmement et lui laissa sa place dès qu'il fut près d'eux. Naruto sembla choqué de se montrer si faible face à lui alors qu'il se donnait tant de mal pour l'aider, mais quand le brun le prit dans ses bras, alors il se laissa encore plus aller malgré le fait que le brun le traitait de boulet. Gaara le salua d'un mouvement de tête et mit sa main sur l'épaule du blond avant de repartir dans un geste de salut.

Naruto resta dans ses bras, il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité. Sasuke le traîna à l'intérieur, lui demandant pourquoi il chialer, mais Naruto resta muet comme une carpe, cela le mit en boule de savoir que le roux savait et pas lui, alors avec une certaine colère dans la voix, il lui raconta l'avancée de ce qu'il faisait et prit place dans le canapé. Un moment plus tard, s'était le brun qui se laissa aller, il dormait. Naruto l'allongea, posant sa tête sur ses genoux qu'il effleura et caressa. Il aimait le voir dormir car alors Sasuke avait l'air si détendu, presque enfantin. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front une première fois, puis une deuxième, ses larmes reprirent, il avait tellement envie de sortir d'ici, et la seule personne qui pouvait le faire se trouver devant lui, tendrement alanguie. Sasuke se réveilla un peu plus tard, Naruto s'était endormi à son tour, callé dans son fauteuil et cela se voyait qu'il avait pleuré. Sasuke avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, d'aller plus loin. S'était interdit. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Il partit sans un bruit.

Sur un nouveau terrain il s'efforça de continuer son entraînement, des semaines furent nécessaire juste pour quelques instants de plus. Un matin il eut une idée qui résonna dans son esprit comme une évidence au point qu'il se mit à rire tout seul. Oubliant pour un temps l'ouverture simultanée de ses portes, il se concentra à mettre en œuvre son idée. Cela lui prit peu de temps pour y arriver et lorsque ce fut fait, il reprit son entraînement habituel en l'y ajoutant.

Naruto ne l'avait vu que de rare fois depuis, et il ne s'était pas éterniser à chaque visite. Lorsqu'il arriva ce jour là, il fut encore plus proche que d'habitude. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et resta ainsi contre lui sans rien dire, profitant juste de sa présence. Le blond s'inquiéta de cela et l'appela doucement mais Sasuke ne lui dit rien. Alors Naruto passa son bras dans son dos, agrippant son haut au niveau de son omoplate et nicha son visage dans son cou.

-Naruto. La voix du brun était si faible.

-…il n'osa rien dire de peur de l'empêcher de continuer, ne le regarda même pas, écoutant seulement sa voix grave tellement fatiguée et lasse.

-Ce sera pour bientôt promis.

Sasuke ramena ses lèvres aux siennes et l'embrassa longuement, prenant son temps et il se prêta volontiers à le lui rendre. Quand Sasuke s'écarta, Naruto prit peur, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, tout son être lui disait de se jeter sur l'autre et de le retenir. Il avait l'impression qu'il disparaîtrait une fois la porte passée. L'Uchiha lui offrit un dernier regard en sortant, calme et doux, si peu habituel. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos, il essaya de calmer sa peur mais n'y arriva pas, alors il courut jusqu'au brun et lui attrapa la main.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe Sasuke, et si tu ne veux pas me le dire alors prends au moins ça.

-…

Le brun regarda dans sa main le collier que portait toujours le blond et qui lui demandait implicitement de revenir coûte que coûte. Il se le passa autour du cou et lui offrit un nouveau baiser puis s'en alla. Naruto tremblait comme un beau diable, il voulait voir Sakura là tout de suite sans attendre, il voulait savoir ce que le brun lui cachait, mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche sur le sujet, l'évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait lorsqu'elle arriva plus tard. Naruto décida donc de prendre son mal en patience, l'estomac serré et dans l'incapacité de manger le ramen qu'elle lui avait amené, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage.

Sasuke venait d'arriver à destination et entra. De son air le plus hautain il se planta devant le bureau de Tsunade. Elle termina de signer un papier et lui rendit un regard tout autant arrogant et mauvais. Elle ne l'avait vu depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il y arriverait. Elle pensait donc savoir pourquoi il était là, et elle ne se trompait pas. D'un sourire méprisable il continua de la mirer, sachant qu'elle avait sans doute comprit. Tsunade se leva et l'enjoignit de la suivre d'un regard froid. Elle l'emmena dans un coin où personne ne venait et lui demanda de lui faire une démonstration de ses talents, ce qu'il fit. Elle savait que cette technique était bien trop dangereuse pour être utilisé, maintenant elle voyait les capacités qu'il avait du développer pour y parvenir et surtout le peu de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour perfectionner son jutsu. S'était effroyable de voir à quel point il pouvait être dangereux. Et ce sourire qu'elle détestait s'élargissait de plus en plus alors que ses yeux la foudroyaient de haut. Pestant intérieurement elle lui fit signe de le suivre et un peu plus loin en ressortant elle parla rapidement à Shizune, puis le duo disparut vers des bâtiments surprotégés par des anbus.

Les pièces puaient le sang, l'humidité, la moisissure. Parfois des cris se faisaient entendre, certains de douleurs, d'autre de lamentation. Devant une porte gardée de deux personnes masquées, elle fit un signe qui leur permit de passer. La pièce contenait un homme affaibli, attaché à un mur par d'étroites barres de fer. Du sang s'écoulait de quelques blessures, la fièvre due aux plaies ne l'empêcha pas de lever des yeux fatigués mais emplis de fierté. Cet homme n'avait toujours pas du trahir les secrets qu'il avait. Tsunade venait de prendre place sur une barre de fer plane et peu confortable liée au mur par deux chaînes de fer. Sasuke voyait qu'elle voulait participer à la séance, cela ne le dérangea pas.

Fermant les yeux pour laisser apparaître ses sharingans l'homme face à lui fut surpris et commença à murmurer de le laisser, de ne pas le toucher. L'Uchiha ne se laissa pas démonter, après tout il avait déjà agit de la sorte chez Orochimaru. Pourtant aujourd'hui ça le gênait, il sentait que ce n'était pas pareil, Tsunade le voyait réfléchir et pensait qu'il reviendrait sur ses dires. Mais non. Son sceau se propagea mais n'avala pas son corps pour le transformer, les symboles se dirigèrent juste au niveau de ses yeux qui perdirent leur couleur de sang pour devenir d'un blanc translucide cerclés d'un noir profond. Comme pour ses ailes qu'il avait pu sortir seul, il se concentrait sur son regard pour le développer. Un instant plus tard Sasuke se trouvait à l'intérieur de cet homme, pour ne pas être gêner il l'avait plongé dans une illusion qui répétait la réalité, le laissant attacher à un mur peu ragoûtant. Alors dans l'esprit de ce dernier, il s'exerça, voyant que la chose était possible, mais garder les portes ouvertes était dur. Quand il reprenait possession de son corps, il était à bout de souffle, mais il recommençait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, ne laissant aucun répit à sa victime.

Tsunade ne le lâchait pas des yeux, elle savait qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait et voyait ce dont il était capable. Ce jeune homme était une véritable menace, souvent instable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle faisait sans doute l'erreur fondamentale de sa vie. Des heures étaient passées, l'ambiance n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi glacé et peut prompt à une bonne entente entre les deux membres du même village. Sasuke arrêta d'user de son sceau, le laissant se résorber, respirant par la bouche pour prendre plus d'air alors que ses yeux redevenaient noir corbeau. Même ainsi fatigué, il gardait un air supérieur comme s'il ne plierait jamais à rien ni personne.

-J'essaierai encore demain, mais il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème. Prévenez Sakura de se tenir prête puisqu'elle m'a dit avoir complété la technique.

-…..il n'y a donc aucun danger pour Naruto à ce stade.

-A celui-ci non.

-Tu devrais peut être aller le prévenir de se préparer psychologiquement alors.

-Ne croyez vous pas qu'il s'inquiète déjà assez.

-On jouera avec sa vie.

-Mais il préférera ça à être enfermé pour le restant de ses jours.

-Tu crois ?

-….Demain soir je le mettrai au courant. Je prendrai une journée de repos puis on s'y mettra.

-Hm. Viens avec moi, je ne peux te laisser là.

-Hn.

Ils laissèrent l'homme gémir dans son coin. Ses yeux montraient clairement sa crainte face à l'Uchiha qui ferma derrière lui sans un regard pour sa victime. Les deux femmes se parlaient, Sakura comprenant que le jour J serait pour bientôt. Sasuke n'écouta rien, il alla directement jusqu'à un fauteuil où il se laissa tomber et dormit. Tsunade le regardait avec une haine non dissimulée, et Sakura faisait celle qui ne le voyait pas, préparant les divers ustensiles dans le brun aurait besoin, réunissant ses notes, vérifiant une dernière fois. Quand Sasuke se réveilla, elle diffusait encore son chakra dans divers sceaux, il la laissa se faisant suivre par Tsunade et retourna jusqu'à la cellule. Il recommença. De nouveau il y arriva encore. Laissant la cinquième il fila jusqu'à Naruto, il entra sans frapper et le trouva en pleine séance sportive. Le blond qui faisait des tractions sur une barre s'étala en l'entendant entrer.

-Mais ça va pas baka tu…

-C'est fait !

-Ne ?

-C'est fait. Demain on te soigne !

-…hein ? ça semblait si irréel, il avait tellement peur d'avoir mal comprit. Naruto se mit une baffe mais tous resta en place.

-Je te dis que j'y suis arrivé Usuratonkachi. Sakura termine les préparatifs. Demain on le fait.

-….

Naruto vit sa vue se brouiller, il pleurait et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. La sensation qui s'était emparée de lui était tellement bizarre, il se sentait léger, soulagé, trop heureux. L'envie de pleurer et de rire s'affrontait en son sein et son esprit était blanc, il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin que l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. S'était tout bonnement impensable. Deux mains se posèrent sur lui, Sasuke s'était accroupit près de lui et les lui passa dans le dos lorsqu'il se jeta sur lui pour continuer à pleurer. Sasuke le calma, passant sa main dans son dos, Naruto aimait ce contact qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant dans sa jeunesse et se laissa faire, se reprenant petit à petit. Naruto serra le tee-shirt abîmé de son compagnon et tira un peu dessus, mettant à découvert la gorge pale qu'il embrassa de plus en plus avidement laissant un suçon. Il glissa la main sous le haut, mais celle de Sasuke l'arrêta, ce dernier l'embrassa avec passion, toujours entier dans ce qu'il faisait une fois qu'il l'avait décidé.

-On fera ça plus tard Naruto.

-…

-Il faut que je sorte d'ici et me repose, demain ça sera dur autant pour moi que pour toi.

-Ça fera mal ?

-…je sais pas. Ça pourrait.

-…ok.

Naruto tendit une dernière fois ses lèvres et scella les siennes, gardant les yeux ouverts sur les siens, confiant. Sasuke sortit et Naruto se releva en se trémoussant l'arrière train, un sourire sur toute la face, riant tout seul aux éclats, ne pouvant rester en place un seul instant. Sakura passa un peu plus tard lui demandant de se calmer un peu car il devrait avoir toute son énergie au top le lendemain puisqu'ils devraient le changer d'endroit et pour cela prendre un risque qu'il se fasse dominer par ce qu'il avait en lui. Acquiesçant il se mit devant un film et passa le reste de sa journée ainsi, finissant par un film cucul qui le fit s'endormir bien vite.

Quand il se réveilla, il devint nerveux tournant en rond comme une bête en cage. Le jour de sa rédemption était arrivé, l'impatience qu'il ressentait était à son comble et il sentait chaque minute passée. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il les regarda calmement et alla jusqu'à eux, l'impression qu'à chaque pas un gouffre allait l'absorber loin de tout ça. Il stoppa juste à l'entrée, il hésitait à la franchir et Tsunade prit les devant sur lui, se plantant juste sous ses yeux et le regardant de cet air soucieux qu'elle prenait parfois.

-J'ai fait surprotéger la zone. Ça va se faire ici.

-Ici ?

-Entre ta cellule et ces grilles. Ici.

-…

-Avant que ça ne commence il faut que Sakura t'apposes quelques sceaux. Donc garde le contrôle du mieux que tu peux ok.

Il hocha un seul coup la tête et la rosée vint à lui, lui demandant de se dénuder au moins le haut du corps. Son haut fut bien vite balancé au loin, il était tellement impatient. Elle aurait pu lui demander de faire le poirier en récitant l'alphabet qu'il l'aurait sans doute fait sans se poser plus de question que ça. Sakura mit plusieurs bouts de papier sur lui et il hurla, les signes et symboles se gravaient dans sa chair à l'en faire saigner par endroit mais en même temps il sentait en lui l'animal se mouvoir. Son regard changea devenant orangé pailleté de jaune, devant lui il vit Sasuke concentrer son sceau au niveau de ses yeux, les mangekyous blanc le miraient cerclé d'un noir profond. Il entra en lui et Sasuke le retrouva dans la pièce noire qu'ils n'avaient vue depuis bien longtemps.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ? le blond entendait les grognements dans les ténèbres qui se rapprochaient.

-Laisse toi faire, absorbe le à peine, il faut juste qu'il se connecte avec la masse qui est en toi.

-…ok.

Sasuke s'écarta, un peu aux aguets. Le silence s'était fait, encore plus inquiétant que les grognements ou souffle qui pouvaient se faire entendre. Naruto hurla d'un coup, comme de nombreux mois auparavant une lumière rouge tamisa le noir, semblant s'éteindre par moment. Le symbole sur le dos de sa main s'illumina et l'amas sembla siffler, l'atmosphère était lourde. Les sceaux que Sakura avait laissé sur lui se mirent à briller d'une couleur ocre. Sasuke attendait, quoi il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il sentit lorsque ce fut le bon moment. Ce fut celui où les signes changèrent de couleur pour réfléchir un bleu saisissant. Sasuke se clona en huit exemplaires, copiant ainsi la technique préférée du blond.

Ils l'entourèrent et l'original se plaça juste derrière eux se concentrant de nouveau, faire tout cela en même temps n'était vraiment pas aisé. Huit portes apparurent autour d'eux, et les huit silhouettes s'approchèrent d'un même pas, chacune portant la main sur l'un des sceaux du blond. Naruto hurla de douleur, des cris profonds d'agonie alors que les mains des bruns le traversaient et ressortaient en tenant chacune une lueur qui semblait grandir de plus en plus pour former l'ombre d'un démon. Chaque Uchiha courut jusqu'à la porte lui faisant face et y plongèrent leurs mains où s'étaient pratiquement reformer chaque démon. Les portes se refermèrent pratiquement, et leurs mains plongées à l'intérieur ressortirent, laissant les sceaux sur les ouvertures des mondes parallèles où il les avait mis en leur centre. S'étendirent tout autour de nombreux autres signes parfois accompagnés d'un symbole.

Huit portes fermées brillaient, les sceaux s'étaient répandus et bloquaient tous passages potentiels. Les clones disparurent, laissant le duo face à face. Sasuke semblait à bout de souffle, il se tenait un peu courbé quand il se fit happé en arrière. En tournant la tête il aperçut ce qu'il restait de Kyubi, ce que le blond n'avait pas réussi à avaler et qu'il n'avait pu sceller car aucun sceau n'avait été présent pour lui. Un cri de rage se fit entendre, Naruto le frappa, le faisant reprendre une forme plus ou moins liquide jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit libre. Alors ce dernier vit que la bête avait du mal à contrer le blond.

-Naruto ! pousse le par là !!

-…

Naruto s'était tourné et avait comprit, il attrapa le renard qui cherchait à s'enfuir. Il le traîna à bout de bras jusqu'à la grille et l'y jeta, gardant en lui la part qu'il avait avalée des mois auparavant et qui ne représentait pas sa masse pensante. Sasuke ferma la porte, passa sa main au travers du ventre de son compagnon et en ressortit un sceau d'une couleur différente des autres. De part la même technique il la fixa sur la porte du démon et la scella ainsi. Sasuke tomba à genoux près de Naruto qui l'avait fait un instant auparavant. Sur son corps brillait les sceaux des neufs portes.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit à l'Hokage. Leur énergie pourra filtrer des portes. En fait, ils ne pourront pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit, ils n'auront aucune volonté, mais tu auras tous leurs avantages. Enfin normalement, on a pensé les sceaux de cette manière Sakura et moi. Faudra donc que tu arrives à gérer ça.

-….je le ferai.

-Pour Kyubi s'était de l'impro. Reste sur tes gardes on ne sait jamais, peut être qu'il pourra ressortir.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enfermé comme les autres ?

-On ne savait pas si tu résisterais, quand tu te l'ais fait enlevé la dernière fois tu as failli mourir, alors je préfère qu'il reste en connexion avec toi. Les sceaux ne seront visibles qu'ici…enfin normalement.

-Merci Sasuke.

-Hn. Faut que je sorte là. Le brun respirait de plus en plus mal.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Naruto regarda vers le renard, les yeux de ce dernier ne le lâchaient pas. Alors il savait que le démon aurait toujours dans l'idée de sortir, mais sa force était diminuée fortement, rien qu'à sa taille s'était visible. L'immense créature ne faisait même plus la moitié de ce quelle avait été. Naruto baissa les yeux, Sasuke avait disparu, il suivit. Le brun avait reprit possession de son corps et vacilla, faisant quelques pas en avant puis en arrière avec l'impression qu'il s'écroulerait bientôt. Naruto reposait à terre, et il alla tomber à genoux contre lui. Plus aucun sceau n'était visible, plus aucun signe de maladie mis à part sa pâleur due au manque de soleil depuis tant de temps.

Sasuke lui toucha la joue, la trouvant un peu froide, sentant ses pouls s'accélérer, peut être qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naruto revenait à lui, le sol était froid, il n'entendait rien, sentant une main sur lui il voulut ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut sur un baiser qu'il le fit. Yeux dans les yeux il regardait Sasuke, il joua aussi avec les lèvres chaudes de son partenaire et glissa sa main dans ses mèches ébène. Sasuke se redressa un instant, Naruto vit son regard changé alors qu'il tombait inconscient sur lui. De sa main il le colla à lui, Sakura venait d'entrer dans son champs de vision, inquiète comme à son habitude, sur la défensive aussi si jamais il n'était pas lui-même.

-Naruto ?

-Salut Sakura.

Il lui offrit un sourire des plus brillant, essayant de se redresser tant bien que mal et alors qu'elle allait l'aider, il reforma un bras de chakra qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis qu'il était là. La rosée ouvrit ses yeux en grand, Tsunade sembla mécontente, mais rien ne se produisit de plus, il n'y avait plus la bête qui patientait dans l'ombre. Ce qu'il utilisait là était ce qu'il avait avalé d'elle. Une fois sur ses pieds, il se sentit extrêmement léger, l'apesanteur qu'il avait du jusque là supporter et qui lui était devenu si habituel n'était plus, du moins pas de ce coté ci.

-Tout va bien ?

-Impec'. Enfin je me sens super bien. Sasuke les a fait disparaître, mais la lueur dans ses yeux fit comprendre à la rosée que son plan avec le brun avait fonctionné à la place de cela. Et pour Kyubi, du moins ce qu'il en restait, il l'a remit derrière ses grilles. Il ne bougera plus de là.

-Ton sceau et réapparu on dirait ?

-Ne ? ah ouais, enfin je préfère ça que cette tâche toute moche que j'avais.

-S'il y a une rechute, tu pourras t'en sortir ?

-Oui, après tout ce ne sera que Kyubi.

-Hmm. Où est ton collier ?

-Oh. Sakura, tu peux le prendre sur Sasuke et me le mettre s'il te plaît.

-Ok. La jeune fille le lui enleva et le lui mit.

-Je vais convoquer Yamato, il restera près de vous deux quelques jours. Après que je sois rassuré, tout ira pour le mieux. On y va, pour le moment tu vas rester avec Sakura vous resterez en observation dans un appartement que je vais vous attribuez.

-Sakura, tu m'aides s'il te plaît ? j'ai pas envie de sortir cette main devant tout le monde.

-Oui, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Hisse Sasuke sur mon dos.

-….les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Pffff HAHAHAHAHA.

-Vous avez quoi bande de baka ? Tsunade les regardait sans comprendre.

-Mais…Hahaha, vous…hahaha….Naruto n'arrivait même plus à parler.

-Vous imaginez Sasuke dans cette position Tsunade Sama ? il tuerait quiconque le verrait en temps normal non ? hahahahahaha. Sakura n'en pouvait plus.

-Pfff huhuhu. Ça lui ferra pas de mal de se faire un peu rabaisser le caquet de temps à autre à celui là. Dépêchez vous avant qu'il ne se réveille non ?

-Hm, à mon avis il se réveillera pas avant au moins demain et encore, il sera pas en pleine forme.

-Alors vu son idiotie il risque d'être de mauvais poil.

-Baa chan, arrêtez de le dénigrer où de le regarder comme s'il était la pire merde du monde, par expérience je peux vous dire que la seule chose qui en ressort c'est l'envie d'être encore pire.

-Pfff, ce n'est pas ma faute si je le blaire pas cet idiot.

-Moi aussi au début vous ne m'aimiez pas.

-Pfff, c'est une autre histoire. Monte et ne touche pas la porte, tu serais à terre directement.

-Ah ?

-Les sceaux qu'on y a mit fonctionneront sur toi uniquement si tu les touches.

-Ok.

Une fois Sasuke sur son dos Naruto remonta les marches, entouré des deux femmes, se faisant suivre par les gardiens des portes. Son cœur battait la chamade, l'impatience grandissait, enfin il allait voir autre chose que ces quatre murs et cette grille. Chaque escalier le rapprochait de la liberté, chacun de ses pas se faisait plus léger car plus rapide malgré le fait qu'il se sentait déjà fatigué. Plusieurs étages plus haut, ils furent à l'air libre, pour la première fois depuis de long mois il découvrait enfin le soleil à travers une fenêtre et était en extase devant lui. La main de Sakura passa sur sa joue, essuyant la larme qui avait perlée, et dans un sourire elle l'enjoignit de les suivre. Regardant une dernière fois dehors, il reprit sa route, réajustant Sasuke du mieux qu'il put sur son dos. Tsunade les laissa dans la pièce où la rosée avait pratiquement vécue jusque là. Elle les laissa mettre Sasuke sur le futon de Sakura, les gardes à la porte, et partie à la recherche de Shizune.

Elle envoya finalement un subalterne chercher Yamato et continua plusieurs couloirs, rejoindre son bureau, non sans inquiétude pour ce qui pourrait arriver. Sakura examinait Sasuke et Naruto resta juste à coté, jouant à faire apparaître et disparaître sa main de chakra. Il n'avait pratiquement rien perdu à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, il se clona alors en plusieurs exemplaire, vérifiant, faisant quelques mouvements de taijutsu qui achevèrent de le convaincre. Naruto se sentait bien mais véritablement fatigué par les quelques mouvements qu'il venait d'accomplir. Sakura passa à lui, examinant sous toutes les coutures son corps.

-Ton corps a un peu de mal à réguler ton chakra. L'afflux a du changer trop de fois, tu mettras un peu de temps à t'en remettre mais te connaissant ça va aller vite je pense.

-Héhé, dis Sakura, et Sasuke ?

-Rien que de la fatigue.

-Ok. Le blond s'allongea près de son compagnon, passant un bras tout contre lui sous le regard vert.

-Pfff, quand je pense que vous finissez ensemble. Y'a pas que toi qu'est imprévisible j'ai l'impression.

-Hahaha.

-Prends soin de lui Naruto. Il est plus fragile qu'il ne le montre. Si t'avais vu comment il s'est défoncé pour…

-Je sais.

Elle ne trouvait pas vraiment les mots pour expliquer l'expression du blond, peut être qu'il resplendissait, en tout cas elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et rien que ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Et tandis qu'elle restait aux aguets, Naruto s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres après confortablement installé contre le brun. Sakura vit entrer Yamato qui sursauta en les voyant ensemble, d'autres comme lui n'étaient d'ailleurs toujours pas au courant. Ensemble et ainsi, ils semblaient tellement en paix, elle souriait béatement et accueillit Néji quelques heures plus tard toujours avec cette expression de bonheur totale. Enfin tout irait bien, elle en était convaincue.

Néji lui avoua être là sous les ordres de Tsunade, il devait vérifier l'état de chacun. Son examen fut vite fait, il n'y avait rien à signaler, et en terminant de le lui dire dans un sourire qui la rassura, il l'embrassa avec de plus en plus de passion et cela la fit pouffer. Néji avait bien vu les chakras différents qui fusaient presque imperceptible, mais elle l'avait déjà prévenu et pour elle mais aussi pour ce que Naruto avait déjà fait pour lui, il ne dirait rien. Naruto entendit le rire fin, un peu lointain, en ouvrant un œil il découvrit le tableau et eut un petit souffle au cœur, celle qu'il avait tant aimé était avec un autre. Un soupir le tira de ses pensées, Sasuke s'était resserré contre lui, cherchant plus de chaleur, et il ne la lui refusa pas, la petite douleur due à Sakura n'était déjà plus face à ce qu'il ressentait à présent.

Il resta collé à lui et resta ainsi sans bouger face à son compagnon, mirant chacun de ses traits, les gravant de nouveau dans sa mémoire, aimant par-dessus tout cet air apaisé qu'il avait en dormant. Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire du blond, automatiquement il y répondit, se redressant jusqu'à celui ci pour sceller ses lèvres. Naruto ne fut pas du tout contre et le fit même durer, fermant au fur et à mesure ses yeux qui jusque la l'avaient fixer.

-Salut.

-Hnnn.

-Hahaha. Bien dormi ?

-Hn.

-Ouah trop causant. Hahaha. Le blond l'embrassa sur la tempe, euphorique.

-Tu bouges enfin Naruto ?

-Ne ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure j'ai vu que tu étais réveillé mais que tu ne bougeais pas pour ne pas le réveiller. Alors comment tu te sens ?

Naruto s'était assis et regardait vers l'autre couple dont Néji avait prit la parole avec un sourire malicieux en coin. Sasuke se redressa un peu, posant son menton sur ses cuisses et passant une main derrière son dos, mirant dans la même direction d'un air ennuyé. Le blond regarda la masse ébène devant lui et y passa la main, Sasuke se laissa faire, alors Naruto répondit à la question. Pensant qu'une bonne partie de leurs amis devaient être au courant si Sakura était passée par là.

-Libre, soulagé, hmm tout simplement bien.

-Tant mieux. Nous on a rien à signaler. Sakura jeta un regard en coin à Yamato qui était dans un coin et qui restait silencieux.

-Dobe.

-Hm ? le blond baissa la tête et vit que le brun semblait en avoir marre de se faire caresser le crâne, alors il ria et se pencha pour l'embrasser alors que l'autre s'était retourné pour le recevoir.

-Quand même Naruto, pourquoi Sasuke ? Néji semblait vraiment chercher à comprendre.

-Euh…

-Et puis toi Sasuke, pourquoi lui ? vu que tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux sur un claquement de doigt ? Sakura avait sauté sur l'occasion pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien attiré le brun chez l'autre.

-…pourquoi je devrais te le dire ?

-Alleeeeez !!!

-Hmpf.

-Sasukééeeuuuu.

-…c'est peut être parce qu'il est le seul qui arrive à me surprendre ?

-…..les quatre le regardait éberlué de le voir répondre, jamais ils n'auraient cru le voir faire, mais il ne le remarqua pas, cherchant apparemment la réelle raison.

-Ou bien…parce qu'il est sûrement l'une des seules personnes capable de me battre ?...j'en sais rien Sakura, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais ce baka que depuis son coma et….d'un coup Sasuke devint si rouge que ce mot n'était pas assez fort pour en désigner son état.

-Et ? et ? Naruto l'avait renversé sur le lit et le mirer droit dans les yeux. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard, être mis ainsi à nu le faisait un peu paniquer alors il le renversa de coté.

-Et que je pouvais plus m'en passer sans m'en trouver mal. Il m'est devenu vital.

Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux, le défiant de rire et de se moquer de lui pour lui avoir ainsi avouer ce qu'il ressentait ainsi devant un petit comité. Naruto le regarda un instant ébahi et eut un petit rire frénétique, presque hystérique et passa sa main sur sa nuque pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes par de petits baisers successifs. Il était tellement heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il en pleurait un peu et que les rougeurs du brun ne s'améliorèrent pas. Sakura était en extase devant le couple, riant par moment, souriant aussi, tenant la main de Néji et y entremêlant ses doigts.

-Toi aussi tu m'es vital Sasuke. Alors t'as pas intérêt à crever avant moi Teme !

-Peuh, ça vaut pour toi aussi alors Usuratonkachi.

-Olalala les gnangnans. Sakura avait un énorme sourire et commença à rire. Bien vite accompagnée du blond.

Néji ne s'attarda plus très longtemps, il devait faire son rapport à Tsunade et y alla en laissant les autres derrière lui. Sakura passa le temps en rangeant un peu la pièce, remettant des livres dans un coin, les grimoires dans un autre sous le regard de Sasuke qui trouva bien vite un autre centre de préoccupation lorsque Naruto se mit à former sa main de chakra. Il essayait de la sortir un peu plus longtemps à chaque fois et réussit au bout d'un moment à le faire assez longtemps pour parcourir la pièce dans sa largeur pour donner à son amie un bouquin qu'il avait ramassé avec elle. Bien vite cependant cela ne l'amusa plus, ne tenant plus, il n'avait qu'une envie s'était d'aller dehors.

Et alors qu'il soufflait pour la énième fois en regardant la porte, les bras de Sasuke passèrent ses épaules pour se réunir devant lui. Il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, Naruto se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien pouvoir penser. C'est alors que le brun bougea pour lui attraper le bras et l'attirer à sa suite. Yamato s'interposa, Naruto vit les sharingans apparaître, alors il mit sa main devant les yeux de son camarade mais cela ne stoppa qu'un instant Sasuke qui ne se préoccupa même plus de celui qui s'était interposé avec la porte qu'il poussa et passa. Sakura les suivit, enjoignant d'un regard l'homme atterré à faire de même.

Ils n'allèrent pas vraiment loin, Sasuke mena le groupe jusqu'à un petit jardin en contrebas et lâcha la main de Naruto. Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre, et puis un gazouillement se fit entendre, un papillon passa devant lui, il en oublia tout. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce petit espace vert qu'il avait pourtant de nombreuse fois passé sans s'en rendre compte auparavant. S'était maintenant le paradis sur terre et son rire résonna. C'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qui attira la cinquième, accompagnait de Néji et qui se rendait vers la chambre où ils avaient été. Lorsqu'elle les y vit, elle sentit en elle monter une colère plus que justifiable, pourtant plus elle s'approchait plus elle voyait son bonheur et moins elle avait envi de le descendre.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là !

-Baa chan ? Naruto se retourna inquiet une seconde mais retrouvant bien vite son sourire avant d'aller tourner autour d'elle. Désolé désolé, j'avais envie d'aller dehors et ils n'ont pas pu me stopper. Ça me manquer tellement, plus d'un an que je suis pas allé dehors ! je pouvais plus tenir.

-Hm. La cinquième regarda les trois autres dont les faces n'exprimaient pratiquement rien. Dis moi Naruto, rien de bizarre depuis que tu n'es plus en bas ? et je veux la vérité.

-Non rien. Je me sens tout léger. Hahahaha. C'est géniaaal !!! lui attrapant les mains, il la fit tournoyer avant de la lâcher pour faire de même avec Sakura qu'il poussa dans le bras de Néji dans un grand rire. Son bonheur était totalement visible.

-Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, tu devras te reposer correctement et me dire tout ce qui pourrait t'être bizarre. Rien en solo, pigé ! tu me dis tout. Et…

-Ok !!! Viens Sasukeee on va à l'Ichiraku !!!

-Na…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pus finir, le duo s'en était déjà allé et elle soupira d'exaspération, attrapant Sakura par le col avant qu'elle les suive pour lui dire les recommandations qu'elle aurait aimé dire au blond. Naruto n'avait pratiquement rien perdu de sa forme, il courait aussi vite qu'avant et semblait bouger bien mieux, seulement il semblait un peu moins endurant. Sasuke le suivait sans rien dire, le laissant s'extasier sur la moindre chose que ce soit un reflet, un bruit ou autre chose. Et lorsqu'il stoppa d'un coup l'Uchiha faillit lui rentrer dedans. Naruto avait tourné la tête d'un coté de la ruelle et la regarda longuement. Il y avait plus important qu'un ramen.

Il changea de direction et sauta sur un toit, respirant à plein poumon l'air du début de soirée qui commençait à supplanter celui de cette fin d'après midi, stoppant un instant sur un petit promontoire pour regarder les toits qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le soleil couchant. Il ne se départait toujours pas de son sourire et Sasuke prit place à ses cotés. Ils ne restèrent pas là bien longtemps, Naruto lui avait tendu la main pour l'entraîner de nouveau dans une course folle qui ne prit fin qu'à leur ancienne académie. Ils tombèrent sur un rebord de toit près d'une fenêtre et entrèrent, à cette heure là il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne tout le monde le savait. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui arrêta Naruto, il alla directement jusqu'à une salle où il entra sans frapper. Iruka assis à son bureau sursauta et resta sans voix en voyant le blond face à lui. Quand il se leva pour aller jusqu'à lui, sa chaise tomba en sol dans un fracas mais fut bien vite couvert par tout ce qu'il disait et ses hoquets qu'il avait pour se retenir de pleurer.

Naruto lui avait envoyé de temps en temps des lettres par l'intermédiaire de Sakura en lui disant qu'il était en mission spéciale, mais restait toujours vague. Alors quand il l'eut calmé un peu, il l'amena jusqu'à un siège et lui raconta en détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il n'avait pu le mettre au courant. Sasuke les laissa seul, allant près de la fenêtre, la place était si nostalgique, cela lui rappelait quand il avait vu pour la première fois le blond entrer dans la classe. S'étaient ses yeux qui l'avaient attiré, si grands, si bleus, angoissés, un poil apeurés puis une lueur s'y était allumée lorsqu'il avait croisé le sien, lorsqu'il avait vu que quelqu'un l'avait remarqué. Alors il s'était efforcé de ne plus le regarder, de l'oublier mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pu, car alors des yeux emplis de colère et d'amertume les avaient remplacés lorsque ce n'était pas le même air froid qu'il lui lançait parfois. Oui, depuis Naruto l'avait intrigué mais il n'avait voulu l'approcher de trop près. Ça le fit sourire de voir où ils en étaient aujourd'hui.

Assis à son ancienne place de la même manière que des années auparavant il se mit à rêvasser, regardant dehors. Sentant près de lui une présence il leva les yeux vers le blond qui était accroupi sur le pupitre où il avait posé ses coudes, d'un air espiègle le blond lui souriait gentiment, se tenant là où des années auparavant il l'avait défié dans la même position et où ils s'étaient finalement embrasser accidentellement. Sasuke se leva en prenant appuie sur ses bras et l'embrassa, Naruto eut l'air surpris un instant, après tout il se trouvait devant la personne qu'il considérait comme son père et il avait occulté cette partie de l'histoire dans ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de le rejeter, ainsi au moins Iruka saurait. Alors il passa sa main sur sa nuque et fit durer un peu plus longtemps le baiser.

Iruka était éberlué, il les regardait l'un l'autre, son cerveau mettant un certain temps à capter l'évidence. Et les deux autres dans leur bulle ne virent pas tout de suite la gêne qu'il avait eu à les voir s'embrasser ainsi. Mais Naruto eut une réaction tellement normale après ça que son tuteur en resta pantois, il les regarda encore comme pour vérifier si tout cela était vrai. Main dans la main Sasuke fut tirer par Naruto et ne s'en plaignit pas vraiment, le suivant juste d'un air un peu blasé puis se laissa faire lorsque le blond l'attrapa par les hanches, au bon niveau pour lui laisser un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

-J'ai faim ! Iruka sensei j'ai pas été à l'Ichiraku depuis que j'étais la dessous, on peut y aller hein ? J'ai faiiiim !!!

-Euh…oui…euh…vous…vous êtes ensemble ?

-Ne ? ah ! oui. Le blond se donna une petite tape sur la tête d'un air espiègle comme si ça n'avait pas été évident.

-Ça vous dérange ? Sasuke le fixait droit dans les yeux le mettant un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ben je pensais que Naruto aimait Sakura…et puis là je vois que…enfin…

-Ouais j'aimais Sakura mais en fait je préfère mon Sasu-chaaan.

-Pff baka, n'ose pas m'appeler ainsi devant les autres.

-Hahahaha. On va manger ?

Naruto lui fit un baiser bien bruyant sur la joue lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel et sortit de la classe sans les attendre. Sasuke ne daigna même pas lever les yeux sur lui, passant la porte en hurlant au blond de les attendre, alors Iruka se mit à les suivre. Cette ambiance le ramenait des années en arrière si se n'était la présence irréelle de ce baiser auquel il avait assisté. Il faisait à présent nuit et un vent tiède balayait les ruelles, Iruka et Sasuke marchaient cote à cote alors que l'autre gambadait à droite et à gauche. Leur ancien professeur ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il n'aurait jamais imaginer une telle situation entre ces deux là qui se haïssaient depuis leur enfance d'un commun accord.

L'Ichiraku n'était pas loin, lorsqu'ils y furent ils trouvèrent Sakura et Néji en plein échange de salive et le blond aurait bien aimé les concurrencer mais l'Uchiha n'était pas d'humeur à se montrer ainsi en spectacle quand il y avait du monde. Naruto prit place en boudant, écoutant à peine sa coéquipière qui lui disait tout ce que Tsunade lui avait transmit. Il mangeait en grommelant et Sasuke semblait devenir de plus en plus en colère, les trois autres n'en menaient pas large devant ce qui semblait être le début d'une dispute. Quand Naruto eut avalé sa bouchée, le brun lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa, attirant la majorité des regards de l'établissement, faisant même lâcher au patron un bol, qu'il servait, sur un client.

-Content ?

-Ouaiiis. Héhéhé. Naruto se pencha et captura à nouveau ses lèvres, se fichant éperdument des regards sur eux. Aujourd'hui ça ne lui faisait plus rien.

-Peuh, hey servez lui en un autre ou il ne me laissera pas manger.

-Tout de suite.

Le patron du restaurant lui donna sa demande et le blond se remit à manger de bon coeur. Sasuke leva les yeux vers ceux qui les fixaient toujours et les leur fit détourner, Sakura discutait avec Néji et Iruka essayait de savoir à voix basse si tout ça était sérieux. C'est là que le prénom du blond résonna fortement à l'entrée de l'échoppe.

-Ne ? ce dernier se retourna, des nouilles pendouillantes aux lèvres. Hey Konohamaru ! t'as encore grandi…

-Et il va bientôt te dépasser Dobe.

-Oh ça va je sais que je suis p'tit. Pfff. Ben c'est quoi cette tête ?

-…personne ne m'a dit que tu étais revenu Naruto ni-chan !

-Hm ? ouais ça fait juste quelques heures.

-Et ta mission s'est bien passée ? elle a était longue dit donc, et puis je le voyais lui qui était resté là. Il est pas sympa, il a jamais voulu m'entraîner.

-Hahaha, ah oui ? tu me l'avais pas dit ça Sasuke.

-Hn, mais tu m'aurais obligé et j'avais pas de temps à perdre.

-Hahaha.

-Mais t'es sur que tout va bien Naruto ni-chan ? l'ado s'était approché et le regardait avec inquiétude malgré son sourire parce qu'il venait de le retrouver après tant de temps.

-Oui oui ça va mieux. J'ai été un peu malade dernièrement. Naruto se retourna complètement vers lui et le vit devenir blanc. Konohamaru ?

-Ton…ton bras…

-Hm ? ah ouais mon bras, un petit accident que j'ai eu pendant la mission. Comme quoi personne n'est invulnérable.

-Bien sur que personne ne l'est Dobe, pffff.

-Oh ça va hein.

Konohamaru s'invita avec son équipe à coté d'eux, cherchant à savoir les détails sur comment il avait pu perdre son bras. Naruto n'avait jamais réfléchit aussi vite pour trouver une raison à quelque choses, restant plausible sur la manière dont cela s'était passé. Il parlait encore et encore sans s'arrêter, voir du monde qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis longtemps était un réel plaisir. Et quand il ne put plus rien avaler sous crainte de rendre, il prit congé se faisant suivre de Sasuke. Il était tard, mais Naruto s'en fichait. Avant d'aller dormir où quoi que ce soit d'autre il voulait profiter de tous ce qui l'entourait et que parfois il avait cru ne jamais revoir. Cote à cote ils traversèrent le village de droite à gauche. Naruto s'extasiait encore et encore de tout et de rien n'ayant apparemment pas l'envie de rentrer, ça Sasuke le comprit bien vite. Et quand ils arrivèrent sur une place dégagée en traversant un petit parc, près d'une fontaine, Naruto vit le ciel étoilé et brillant, il stoppa alors bouche bée pour le mirer comme un assoiffé.

-J'avais oublié que s'était si beau en vrai.

-…mes visions n'étaient pas assez poussées ?

-Si…mais je savais que ce n'était que des illusions. Et puis…Naruto glissa sa main dans la sienne, enroulant ses doigts entre les siens…j'étais toujours seul. Il lui offrit un sourire espiègle avant de retourner mirer le ciel.

-….

-Et lorsqu'on est seul, même le plus beau des rêves n'est rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Sa voix s'était assombrie, son regard devint plus profond.

-….

Sasuke comprenait, même si lui n'avait jamais été vraiment seul durant sa vie. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un de confiance ou non à qui se raccrochait même dans les pires moments. Ce n'avait pas été toujours le cas pour son comparse qui avait été fuis et détesté, qui n'avait trouvé de l'aide que beaucoup plus tard. Sasuke essayait de se mettre à sa place, pour une fois il essayait de savoir ce qu'il aurait fait lui s'il avait reçu le démon et s'il n'avait jamais eu personne pour s'occuper de lui. Naruto, les yeux brillants face au spectacle devant eux, se mit à rire en levant le poing au ciel, communiquant silencieusement avec il ne savait qui. En cet instant, Sasuke le respectait plus que tout. Lui n'aurait sûrement jamais pu devenir ce que son compagnon était, plus que jamais il aurait haï le monde. Mais alors il se mit à penser ce que le blond serait devenu s'il avait connu sa famille et s'il l'avait rencontré. Oui, il réfléchissait à ce qu'aurait été leurs vies si elles avaient été échangées, un rire le tira de sa réflexion, Naruto s'était tourné vers lui et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de sautiller un peu plus loin.

Il ressemblait à un petit enfant tout joyeux face au plus magnifique des spectacles, Sasuke le trouvait irrésistible. Il lui tendit la main, et Naruto le regarda un instant perplexe puis l'attrapa en souriant. Sasuke le tira à lui et s'accapara ses lèvres, gardant les yeux ouverts pour se perdre dans son bleu si pur. Naruto se laissa faire, fermant petit à petit les paupières avant de les rouvrir pour le fixer, laissant son plaisir transparaître clairement. Quand il le lâcha, Naruto laissa entendre un petit rire de plaisir et le tira par la main. Jamais il n'avait été dans cette part du village, le blond pourtant semblait savoir où aller. Ils passèrent plusieurs pâtés de maison, et plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus les maisons s'espaçaient. Ils arrivèrent devant un long escalier de pierre qui s'élevait dans des sphères plus hautes de la montagne où prenait place le visage des Hokages. Sauf qu'ils se trouvaient sur l'une des extrémités de la façade d'où ils apercevaient à peine les sculptures.

_

* * *

__A suivre : a suivre quoi me direz vous ? euuuh lemons __ et puis la fin toute pleine de bonheur. Mdr._


	7. Chap 7 : cet autre rêve

_KYYYAAAA jdr vos reviews XD. marchiiii tout plein XD. je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, une bonne années et une bonne lecture pour ce final looool. et dsl pr le retard j'ai des pblms avec internet et mon ordi. eh oui je suis dans un cyber que pour le final ...a pluche._

**Résumé : **_Naruto sort de son trou, il profite de sa liberté avec son Teme. Et puis l'Usuratonkachi décide d'aller dans un endroit spécial pour lui, Sasuke le suit (et va pas le regretter mdr)_

* * *

**Qu'est ce que je fous là ?**

**Chap 7 :**** Cet autre rêve si longtemps mis de coté.**

Gravissant une multitude de marche, il semblait aller toujours plus haut et même s'il s'essoufflait, Naruto ne ralentit à aucun moment l'allure. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, Sasuke regarda la terrasse naturelle, cerclée d'une barrière de corde qui se rattachait à l'énorme montagne. Elle n'était pas très grande, à peine pour quelques personnes et semblait avoir toujours été là. Pourtant l'Uchiha ne l'avait jamais vu ni connu avant même qu'il ne s'en aille du village. Dans le vent volait quelques symboles de papiers traditionnel, quelques inscriptions étaient étalées sur l'un des murs, l'ambiance était un peu intimiste comme s'ils l'a troublée un peu juste en étant là. Naruto alla sur l'un des rebords, embrassant la vue à la lumière nocturne.

-Sasuke, je voudrais que l'on reste là cette nuit. C'est possible ? Ne ? Ne ?

-Hn. Il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, se resserrant contre lui.

-Héhéhé. Naruto tourna la tête pour lui présenter ses lèvres.

Le cauchemar qu'il vivait depuis un bon moment maintenant semblait s'être envoler en cinq minutes et même n'avoir jamais existé tellement il était heureux en ce moment même. En coin il vit que Sasuke lui aussi regardait en contrebas tous les toits qui s'éparpillaient entre quelques points de verdures. De nouveau il avait l'air tellement fatigué, Naruto l'embrassa sur la joue et se retourna pour le prendre contre lui, restant ainsi un moment à écouter les battements de son cœur qui s'élevaient comme une douce musique contre son torse.

-C'est la première fois que j'amène quelqu'un ici.

-….Sasuke le regardait dans les yeux et l'expression qui lui faisait lui coupa le souffle une seconde.

-Quand j'étais petit et que des gens s'en prenaient à moi violemment, je me promenais dans Konoha en cherchant une cachette. J'ai trouvé cette corniche un matin, je venais de me faire frapper en sortant de chez moi pour aller m'acheter à manger si je me souviens bien. Ils m'avaient traité de monstre. Ça avait été horrible parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait ça et la blessure qu'ils m'avaient faite s'était guérie en un instant. J'avais eu peur, je comprenais que je n'étais pas comme eux et qu'ils avaient peu être raison de dire que j'étais un monstre. J'ai couru encore et encore pour leur échapper et je me suis retrouvé ici.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils me faisaient du mal et j'étais fatigué. J'avais envi de leur faire payer, qu'ils souffrent autant que je souffrais. Ce matin là quand je suis arrivé ici j'ai voulu tellement leur faire mal et je me sentais tellement faible. J'ai pleuré des heures entières, prostré par là. Le blond lu pointa un coin de la corniche les yeux dans le vague.

-…..

-Et puis épuisé je me suis couché au sol et il y a eu un énorme coup de vent qui m'a mis de la poussière dans les yeux. Je me suis essuyé et j'ai vu en contrebas ce que on voit aujourd'hui. Et alors j'ai compris. Ils pouvaient me faire autant de mal qu'ils le voulaient, s'en était qu'une partie, tellement petite, tellement misérable, de ce si grand village. D'ici on se sent plus grand. Je suis revenu à chaque fois qu'on me faisait trop de mal ou lorsque j'étais trop seul. Je revenais et je me disais qu'un jour tout changerais et qu'il fallait que je trouve le moyen de le faire.

-….

-Parce que quand on est seul, il n'y a personne qui vous aide.

-T'es plus seul.

-…je sais. Depuis que je vous connais, je le sais. Naruto lui souriait tendrement. C'est pour ça que je t'amène ici. Pour partager avec toi ce que je suis. Tu vas voir, c'est un spectacle magnifique.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu verras.

Naruto alla près d'une petite niche qui les protégerait du vent et s'y installa. Sasuke prit place à coté de lui et Naruto le fit se coucher la tête sur ses cuisses, caressant sa chevelure de jais. La douce caresse le fit somnoler, lui rappelant bien des choses de son passé. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit, s'était tellement bon, tellement apaisant. Naruto le regardait et perdait parfois son regard sur ce qu'il voyait au loin, il avait bien sommeil, mais avant il ne voulait pas rater ce pourquoi il avait amener son compagnon ici. Quand ça commença il se pencha sur Sasuke et le réveilla d'un baiser. Après un grognement et un regard tueur le brun capitula se relevant à son niveau et s'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui. Naruto en profita pour se caler contre lui et mettre son bras derrière lui pour s'agripper à sa hanche. Il lui laissa un suçon dans le cou et Sasuke ne put que constater qu'il aimait vraiment lui en faire un dès que l'autre disparaissait.

Il regardait l'horizon alors Sasuke fit de même et c'est ainsi il commença à comprendre pourquoi Naruto avait voulu rester là. Le bleu presque noir se dégradait, au loin une lueur montait, bientôt de nombreuses couleurs s'éparpillèrent dans le ciel se battant mollement pour prendre sa place et parfois se reflétait dans un petit nuage. Quand ces lueurs entrèrent en contact avec le village, ce dernier resplendit, semblant précieux et tellement paisible. Un petit bijou cerclé de vert. Les premiers gazouillements d'oiseaux se firent entendre, quelques ombres bougèrent sur les toits en contrebas alors que quelques bruits d'origines plus ou moins humains se faisaient entendre. De la fumée s'élevait par endroit et tout cela brillait dans ses yeux. S'en était impressionnant de paix.

Naruto se leva et reprit la place qu'il avait eut quelques heures auparavant, son regard se portait sur toute chose et la gratifiait d'un sourire. Sasuke s'était mis sur ses talons, s'aidant du mur pour se relever, Naruto le regarda et le subjugua. Sa silhouette se découpait dans le jour levant laissant divers reflet dans sa chevelure et ses yeux, sa peau n'étant pas en reste. Sasuke avait l'impression de voir en face de lui un soleil et ce dernier venait à lui en riant, l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes et l'embrassa. Sasuke dézippa sa veste glissant ses lèvres contre son cou, en cet instant il voulait lui aussi le marquer, montrer que cet homme était à quelqu'un, qu'il était sien.

_**lemon**_ :

Il laissa sa marque plus d'une fois le long de sa gorge devenue aussi pale que la sienne. Il s'amusa à l'effeuiller avec de plus en plus d'impatience, glissant ses lèvres partout où l'envie le prenait. Et Naruto se laissait faire, entre l'envie d'y aller carrément et une certaine gêne tout de même face au fait que se tenait devant lui là personne qu'il aimait le plus en ce bas monde. Quand il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses cuisses tout comme son sous vêtement, il ne put que baisser le regard vers Sasuke. Ce dernier agissait le plus naturellement du monde si se n'était la couleur rouge qu'il arborait presque fluorescente, mais ce n'est pas la gêne qui allait l'arrêter, depuis des mois il pensait à ça et se restreignait. Alors ça n'allait pas être maintenant qu'il abandonnerait.

Naruto laissa un gémissement s'échapper de lui lorsque Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur son membre, s'était tellement bizarre, inhabituel. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus précis, de moins en moins doux. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Lui aussi il sentait cette sorte d'urgence le prendre aux tripes, oubliant toute retenue, il l'appela plus d'une fois entrecoupant par moment son prénom d'un râle. Sasuke ne savait pas comment procédé, alors il se laissait guidé par son imagination et les intonations de son amant. Il adoré l'entendre, sa voix était teintée et n'en était que plus excitante. Et la manière dont il disait son prénom l'excitait au point qu'il sentait son pantalon devenir bien vitre trop étroit pour lui. Sasuke comprenait que jamais personne ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là, il comprenait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup trop et que le perdre serait impensable.

Impatient ils l'étaient de plus en plus, surtout qu'ils sentaient leurs corps sur le point de s'enflammer. Naruto n'arrivait plus à se tenir debout, ses genoux flanchèrent et il se retrouva face à Sasuke. Aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, ça ne les empêcha pas de s'embrasser. Sasuke se mit à le caresser alors qu'il lui enlever ses vêtements, s'interrompant un instant de l'embrasser pour le débarrasser de son haut. Les sensations en devenaient intolérables, presque à en faire mal tellement ils voulaient se sentir l'un l'autre. Naruto renversa Sasuke au sol, le chevauchant pour mieux l'embrasser, promenant ses lèvres sur lui, sentant son sexe contre ses fesses et cela le fit grogner. Il venait d'avoir une idée mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire part à Sasuke, ce dernier supportait mal cette position inférieure à la sienne. Il attrapa Naruto et se releva pour le plaquer contre la paroi, s'emparant beaucoup plus sauvagement que lui de ses lèvres.

Cela fit sourire Naruto. De toute manière il ne s'attendait pas à moins de lui, il savait pertinemment que Sasuke détestait les positions inférieures. Il lui dévorait le cou et Naruto perdit sa main dans son dos, la remontant jusqu'à sa chevelure pour s'y perdre, alors que son amant continuait à lui caresser l'entrejambe. Sasuke attrapa sa jambe et la plaqua contre lui, alors Naruto sentit que le brun voulait faire ce à quoi il avait pensé. Il présenta son sexe, commença à le pénétrer et Naruto hurla de douleur. Sasuke stoppa tout mouvement, n'était alors audible que leurs souffles plutôt cours et rapide. Naruto semblait souffrir, lentement il se retira.

-Faut trouver un autre moyen parce que là, ça fait mal.

Naruto haletait à son oreille et Sasuke se demandait s'il pourrait continuer plus loin. Il se redressa un peu, lui embrassant la mâchoire puis le menton, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres, jouant avec celle inférieur. L'Uchiha ne bougeait plus, il cherchait ce qu'il manquait et puis là ça fit tilt dans sa cervelle. Puisque Naruto ne semblait pas réfractaire à le faire, il n'avait qu'à essayer. Pour le distraire un instant Sasuke l'embrassa à nouveau, jouant avec sa langue, recommença à le caresser, à l'exciter. Et plus le blond perdait la tête et plus il le suivait. Quand Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il l'embrassait dans la gorge, agaçait ses tétons et que leurs deux hampes se frottaient l'une à l'autre, Sasuke humidifia sa main et la glissa plus bas. Il sentit le blond se raidir puis essayait de se détendre. Il se mordait les lèvres, se concentrant sur ce qu'il se passait en lui.

Il émettait des plaintes, parfois un peu teintées de douleur, sa face était rouge et il frissonnait, du moins la chair de poule le parcourait par endroit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir cette expression chez le blond. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire ça avec lui non plus. Naruto s'agrippa à lui, se resserrant contre son corps, commençant à onduler des hanches instinctivement alors qu'il le préparait avec ses doigts. Lui aussi se mit à remuer contre Naruto, faisant entrer en contact leurs sexes qu'il joignait parfois de sa main libre pour les malaxer. Le blond lui avait planté ses ongles dans l'épaule et cherchait à présent sa bouche. Sasuke la scella, ce baiser semblait vital, ils s'abreuvaient l'un de l'autre et Naruto grogna lorsqu'il enleva ses doigts de lui. Après ce baiser qui laissa un fin filet de bave entre leurs lèvres, Naruto émit un râle un peu plus fort. Sasuke avait commencé à le pénétrer de son membre, et il le supportait un peu mieux que la première fois, ce qu'il ressentait était trop bizarre mais pas désagréable même si par moment la douleur était intolérable. Son souffle était parfois coupé, il se colla contre Sasuke dont le cœur était affolé, et plus il entrait en lui et plus Naruto le mordait pour se retenir de ne pas défaillir.

Il eut bientôt le goût du sang dans la bouche, il passa sa langue sur la blessure, il avait tellement envie de continuer à le mordre, surtout quand Sasuke commença son mouvement de va et vient, d'abord un peu lent et imparfait, puis de plus en plus mieux réguler et maîtrisé. Mais le mur derrière lui, lui blessait le dos à cause des mouvements de plus en plus brut de son amant. Entre deux gémissements il lui laissa entendre qu'il avait mal, alors Sasuke se calma, se retira et le retourna face vers la roche où Naruto prit appuie de sa main. Il avait à peine eut le temps de réaliser que le brun l'empala d'un coup de rein et reprit ses mouvements, et sentir ainsi en lui ces allées et venues le rendaient fou. Encore plus lorsque Sasuke imposa le même rythme à son sexe. Plus que jamais il se sentait lié à quelqu'un, et cette personne il l'aimait plus que tous, essayant de former les mots pour le lui dire, Naruto se mit à se laisser aller, pleurant à moitié, mangeant plusieurs syllabes. Mais Sasuke le comprit. Lui-même avait envi de le lui dire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, toute son attention était sur autre chose. Naruto se redressa du mieux qu'il put, semblant vouloir voir sa face, alors il se pencha au mieux, mouvant juste ses hanches avec un peu de maladresse car la position n'était pas des plus simples, il se colla au blond et l'embrassa quand il se tourna un peu vers lui. Ses coups de butoir reprirent ensuite de plus belle, et il se retenait de jouir, voulant d'abord voir le blond le faire. Cela lui demandait vraiment de la maîtrise, il avait tellement envie de se perdre en lui. Cela devenait un supplice de ne pas céder à ce que son corps lui commander, et Naruto râlait de plus en plus fort, reprenant parfois sa respiration dans ce qui semblait être un sanglot. Quand il le sentit se raidir, il sut que le blond avait jouit, d'autant plus que sa main reçu sa semence car il continuait de le masturber. Il vint un instant plus tard, s'écroulant à moitié sur lui tellement il se sentait bien. Il remarqua alors la marque qu'il lui avait fait à l'épaule, Sasuke aussi l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang, mais déjà la plaie fumait un peu et se refermait. Naruto n'y prêta même pas attention, il se colla de nouveau à lui en quémandant ses lèvres qu'il lui alloua sans aucun problème.

Il se retira de lui et Naruto s'écroula presque, ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Les siennes pratiquement plus d'ailleurs le laissèrent le rejoindre au sol. Naruto l'y accueillit en continuant ses baisers, se nichant dans ses bras lorsqu'il se mit derrière lui. Jamais l'un et l'autre ne s'était vu aussi rouge, mais mis à part cette gêne par rapport à ce qu'il venait de franchir, il ne restait qu'un énorme bonheur, et l'un et l'autre arrivait à le lire dans les yeux lui faisant face. Naruto se pencha à son oreille et réitéra plus d'une fois qu'il l'aimait au creux de celle-ci. Sasuke ne le lui dit qu'une fois, mais cela suffit à son amant qui s'endormit dans ses bras, comblé entre avoir passé sa nuit éveillé, avoir put mirer son aurore et s'être ensuite donner à celui qu'il aimait. L'Uchiha lui caressait l'épaule ou il restait à peine quelques traces de ses dents, il se sentait lui aussi tomber de sommeil, alors il leur remit leur sous vêtements respectif et le rejoignit au pays des songes.

_**Fin du lemon.**_

Sasuke se réveilla le premier tenant toujours Naruto dans ses bras. Le soleil tapait un peu trop fort pour lui et son compagnon était un peu trop mat. Il espérait que Kyubi traiterait pour lui les coups de soleil qu'il risquait d'avoir et se leva, se trouvant un peu poisseux alors qu'il s'asseyait au coté du blond qu'il laissa dans son dos. Alors tout lui revint en mémoire et il passa du blanc au rouge en une fraction de seconde. Pourtant il ne regrettait rien. Naruto qui l'avait senti bouger émergea doucement, lui non plus n'avait rien oublié et ne savait pas trop comment ça aller se passer. Il leva les yeux pour voir son amant dont il ne put observer que le dos où s'étaler deux larges cicatrices. Sa main s'y posa et il les caressa l'une après l'autre, Sasuke n'avait même pas sursauté, mais un frisson l'avait parcouru, Naruto l'avait bien vu. Cela le fit sourire, il déposa ses lèvres sur ses reins et remonta le long de sa colonne en en déposant plusieurs pour dévier de sa nuque à son sceau sur son épaule. Le brun se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sourire répondit au sien.

Ils se préparèrent en prenant leur temps, surtout Naruto qui sentait une drôle de sensation au niveau de ses hanches et qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment. Enfin prêts, ils descendirent de leur perchoir coupé du bas monde pour rentrer chez eux. Tout du long Naruto marcha cote à cote du brun qui avait les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude, alors il fit de même, ralentissant cependant la marche au fur et à mesure. Sasuke avait bien vu, à chaque fois il se remettait à son niveau, puis finalement posa sa main sur son front, lui trouvant l'air fiévreux. Ce n'était que de la fatigue, et Naruto le regardait un peu surpris de son geste, encore plus lorsque Sasuke lui prit la main pour le tirer un peu à sa suite. Son rire raisonna et Naruto lui offrit un sourire en coin pour toute réponse. Beaucoup de regard se tournait sur eux mais ils s'en fichaient éperdument, ils n'étaient plus à sa près.

Le blond n'avait pas envie de prendre un quelconque repos, trouvant qu'il avait déjà passé bien trop de temps enfermé et ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans l'appartement qui était dans un triste état pourtant. Ils se promenèrent toujours main dans la main et Naruto entamait la conversation avec tous ceux qu'ils croisaient sur leur route. Quand la situation semblait gêner l'interlocuteur, Sasuke n'hésitait pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de repos et de temps libre, ça lui plaisait assez, particulièrement parce qu'il y avait son acolyte à ses cotés et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec lui. Les jours suivant se ressemblèrent, main dans la main à travers les rues de Konoha, quelques repas entre amis, quelques sorties. Et puis la réapparition inextinguible de cette flamme si singulière dans ses yeux si bleus.

Naruto avait décidé qu'il était temps de reprendre l'entraînement. Un matin donc Sasuke fut levé à grand renfort de baiser et le blond vaqua d'un coin à l'autre de l'appartement pour se préparer. Sasuke insista silencieusement pour prendre son petit déj simplement en se posant à la table de la cuisine sans intention de bouger quoi qu'aurait pu lui faire Naruto qui prit place face à lui en ayant l'air de bouder. Il observait en fait son amant dans les moindres détails, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et cet examen ne gênait pas le moins du monde Sasuke. A peine sa vaisselle fut elle déposée dans l'évier qu'il se fit entraîner par Naruto.

Ils sortirent du village, Naruto le guidait et ne s'arrêta que dans une immense clairière bien abîmée. Une drôle de cascade s'élevait un peu plus loin et Naruto la regardait l'air un peu nostalgique. Il s'échauffa puis reprit les mouvements de base pour se remettre dans le bain, Sasuke s'était assis dans un coin et regardait ce qu'il faisait avec attention au cas où il aurait eu besoin d'aide à cause de Kyubi. Mais Naruto semblait gérer. Sa main de chakra apparue, et pendant un moment il s'essaya à la maîtriser du mieux qu'il put, puis jugeant cela suffisant il joignit ses mains pour faire apparaître des clones. L'opération rata. Il râla tout seul, comprenant qu'il devrait réapprendre à gérer son chakra plus ceux des innombrables êtres en lui.

En fin de journée il avait réussi à se cloner autant qu'autrefois, dépassant même par deux fois sa limite en la doublant. Le lendemain ce fut le même cinéma mis à part qu'il s'occupa de son rasengan en priorité. Et le troisième jour, il s'écarta plus que d'habitude de Sasuke et resta tranquillement dans un coin. Sasuke reconnut cette posture un peu singulière qu'il prenait parfois lorsqu'il rejoignait le démon, et comprit que Naruto cherchait comment user de ses nouvelles particularités. Alors l'Uchiha décida qu'il devrait lui aussi reprendre l'entraînement s'il ne voulait pas se faire trop distancer, et cela même s'il savait que se serait bientôt trop tard.

Tsunade regardait Yamato droit dans les yeux et ce dernier ne flancha pas comme des jours auparavant au moment où il lui avait dit assister aux 'retrouvailles' beaucoup trop intime pour lui des deux jeunes hommes. Il maintenait que depuis un mois le blond essayait d'utiliser des techniques liées à des éléments qu'il n'aurait jamais du pouvoir utiliser. Cela intriguait Tsunade, alors elle fit venir dans son bureau Sakura en demandant à Yamato de rester en alerte. Pourtant jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait rien eu à déplorer dans ce sens là, Naruto semblait avoir la parfaite maîtrise du démon puisque même dans son sommeil il n'y avait aucun signe de sa présence. Quand Sakura entra elle croisa dans le couloir l'homme avec qui elle avait déjà tant de fois travailler et le salua. La Godaime l'attendait de pied ferme, tournée vers l'horizon qu'elle semblait déchiffrer tellement elle le fixait.

-Hokage sama.

-Hm. Assieds toi Sakura. Je voudrais savoir….

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce que vous avez trafiquoté tout les trois ?

-Hein ?

-Bon je vais faire plus précis. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Naruto et que vous ne m'avez pas dit ?

-….

-N'abuses pas de ma patience Sakura. J'ai des espions et ils ont vu que Naruto commençait à faire autre chose que du futon.

-….Sakura se rappela Yamato et son air préoccupé dans le couloir. Nous n'avons rien fait. S'il peut utiliser d'autres éléments…je sais pas…puisqu'il les a absorbé peut être qu'une part d'eux est restée en lui.

-….tu m'en diras tant. Bon, je vais allez juger par moi-même.

Sakura stressait un peu, elle n'avait pas vu les deux beaucoup dernièrement, elle ne savait donc pas sur quoi ils travaillaient. Quand ils furent en vue les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent sous le couvert des derniers arbres. Naruto était en pleine bataille contre Sasuke, ils échangeaient des coups plus ou moins durs et violents. L'un enchaînait et l'autre évitait habilement, chacun savait après tout comment l'autre bougeait, les rôles ne faisaient que s'inverser sans qu'aucun ne prenne l'avantage. Sasuke semblait contrarié et accéléra la cadence, Naruto évitait de justesse et réussit à placer son pied pour le faire trébucher. Mais l'Uchiha avait déjà bondit plus loin car ses yeux avaient vu l'action malgré la vitesse, s'étant habitué à le voir plusieurs heures durant.

Il souffla un katon vers Naruto, ce dernier s'entoura d'une masse de chakra pour ne pas se faire brûler et éclata l'énorme boule dont les flammes s'en prirent à l'herbe environnante. A peine était-il sorti de sa boule d'énergie que Sasuke tomba sur lui pour lui flanquer un chidori dans les entrailles. Naruto souriait et redevint une masse de terre informe alors que l'original ressortait un peu plus loin, qu'il se clona et qu'il les envoya à l'assaut de Sasuke qui jura, avant de faire son possible pour les éliminer un à un. Mais il y en avait toujours plus qui réapparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il les éliminait. Et le rire du blond résonna quand il entendit Sasuke jurait parce que chaque clone s'était décidé à s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il arriva au niveau du brun et les éclipsa avant de s'asseoir sur l'autre et de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres alors qu'il boudait. Sasuke ne supportait vraiment pas de perdre face au blond, et ce dernier le regardait exaspéré alors qu'il évitait son baiser et laisser sa tête sur le coté.

-Teme, t'arrête un peu oui ?

-….

-Hey je te cause Baka.

-Grmpf.

-Et revoilà l'homme des cavernes, je te jure. Arrête de bouder ! tu sais très bien que si tu utilisais tes yeux je serais mort plus d'une fois déjà depuis le début de cette semaine.

-…si tu redevenais celui que tu as été face à Madara, je n'aurais aucune chance.

-Et comment tu veux que je retourne dans cet état Teme ? t'es stupide toi.

-C'est sur que je doit être idiot pour être avec un tel baka.

-…le ton de sa voix déplut fortement à Naruto.

Cela faisait longtemps que Sakura n'avait pas vu cette expression sur la face de son coéquipier qui se leva et s'écarta de Sasuke pour aller vers les flammes qui allaient de plus en plus loin sur le terrain. Naruto se concentra, ça lui prit un temps fou mais des monceaux de terre s'élevèrent et tombèrent sur les flammes qu'il écrasa encore et encore comme pour passer sa rage. Sasuke s'était redressé et le regardait, il regrettait mais ne savait pas comment le dire. Après tout il savait que Naruto faisait plus d'un effort pour toujours aller plus loin alors que pour lui tout était facilité par ses yeux. Agissant au lieu de parler il alla jusqu'à lui et passa ses bras autour de ses flancs pour se coller contre son dos, mais Naruto le repoussa, en colère. Sasuke le regarda fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils, il savait que le blond n'avait rien choisi de cela et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le vexer, surtout depuis qu'il s'était vanté d'être plus fort que lui et que lui l'eut boudé un moment.

-Je suis désolé.

-….

-Pardon Naruto. Je…j'ai dit ça…enfin…p'tain. Tu sais comment je suis avec mon caractère de merde ! d'ailleurs je me demande comment tu fais pour me supporter !

-T'as raison je dois être stupide.

-Hu ?

-Mais le plus heureux des stupides.

Naruto s'était retourné vers lui et lui souriait comme à son habitude, entendre l'Uchiha demander pardon était chose bien trop rare pour ne pas le lui accorder. Sasuke se demanda comment le blond faisait pour être comme ça, vraiment, contre ça il se sentait complètement impuissant.

-Alors moi je dois être le plus chanceux des abrutis.

-Ne ?

Mais le murmure n'avait pas échappé au blond qui se réfugia tout contre lui et qui l'embrassa en gloussant. Sakura regardait la cinquième qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée, elle avait vu tout comme elle le combat et ce dont le blond avait usé. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, elle sortit du couvert des arbres et se mit bien en évidence. Naruto fut le premier à la remarquer. Dans sa tête à toute vitesse il revoyait ce qu'il venait de faire, elle n'avait pu que voir si elle avait été là depuis assez longtemps. Et vu l'expression de Sakura dans son dos, elle n'avait rien manqué.

-Alors ?

-Ben…vous avez vu quoi au juste ?

-Tous.

-Oh. Ben…depuis quelques temps j'arrive à toucher à d'autres affinités. Alors je m'efforce de pousser plus loin.

-Et tu trouves ça normal ? tu pensais me le dire quand ? je t'avais dit de me faire part de tout changement anormal et…

-Désolé. En ce moment je sais que vous êtes occupée, je ne voulais pas vous dérangez. Surtout que rien ne m'a paru anormal, j'ai toujours le dessus sur Kyubi, c'est juste que j'ai ça en plus…en moi. J'essaie de le maîtriser et au cas ou, il y a Sasuke.

-Hm. Et qu'arrives tu as faire ?

-Dôton. Un peu de Suiton mais c'est difficile. C'est tout.

-….je veux être mise au courant Naruto.

-Oui.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Comment veux tu que je puisse avoir confiance en toi et te confier mon rôle si tu ne me le retournes pas ? baka ! elle le fusillait du regard.

-…je ne l'oublierai pas Baa-chan. D'ailleurs…

-Usuratonkachi !

-Je veux lui dire Sasuke. Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de lui cacher plus longtemps. Seulement…j'espère que vous n'oublierez pas d'avoir confiance en moi par la suite.

-…

Naruto lui fit signe de le suivre, et traversant la clairière à pas lent il se mit à lui dire ce qu'il se passait en lui, pourquoi ils ne lui avaient rien dit et ce qu'il comptait faire sachant que de toute manière il en avait le contrôle total. Ainsi elle apprit qu'il était toujours connecté à chacun des démons dont l'énergie fusée vers lui en constance et qu'ils l'avaient fait et pensé car Naruto les avait avalé et qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que cela aurait fait s'ils avaient été totalement éliminés. Elle les pensait fou, cependant elle était juste. A leur place elle se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait pour ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tous autre chose au lieu de s'énerver et de le frapper. Cela la fit sourire, sûrement qu'elle n'aurait pas agit autrement et cela la fit rire. Au loin elle voyait les deux autres les regarder, surtout Sasuke qui suivait chacun de leurs mouvements, et elle repensa à tous ce que Naruto avait fait pour ce village, pour ses compagnons, comment il changeait les gens. Elle en conclut qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution, qu'un avenir. Et ayant rejoint Sasuke et Sakura, elle posa sa main sur la chevelure du blond qu'elle ébouriffa.

-Ok Naruto. Tu seras le prochain. Je ferais tous pour ça.

-Hé ? les trois jeunes la regardèrent surpris de l'entendre dire ça si simplement et après une telle scène.

-Il faudra juste que je te trouve de bons conseillers sinon Konoha coure à sa perte. Hahahahaha !!!

-Hééé !!!! mais ses deux acolytes eux-mêmes riaient en chœur avec la blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto et Sasuke ne s'entraînaient plus ensemble que pour les mouvements de bases le reste étant devenu trop dangereux. Depuis la venue de Tsunade près de deux mois étaient passés et ils ne s'étaient pratiquement plus retrouver seul. Il y avait autour d'eux des ninjas pour les aider à maîtriser leur savoir, et Sakura était là constamment. Quand elle se battait contre eux elle arrivait à comprendre leurs mouvements de plus en plus aisément, n'ayant finalement du mal que lorsqu'ils accéléraient la cadence pour les éviter. Naruto devait reconnaître qu'elle avait vraiment changée et que son attention en combat était toujours à son maximum. Elle était stupéfiante, parfois même effrayante. Sasuke trouvait qu'elle esquivait beaucoup trop, mais cela ne la dérangea pas, elle savait quel était le rôle d'un ninja médecin après tout sur un champ de bataille.

La Godaime avait présenté au conseil son choix de Rokudaime. Il fut refusé, alors elle s'était élevée contre le conseil du village et n'avait jamais lâché le morceau, son seul successeur était Naruto porteur du démon et personne d'autre. Ce choix ne leur avait pas convenu, mais la cinquième avait été catégorique, ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire sur cette décision là. Sa position était fragilisée à cause de cela, elle le savait et en avait parlé au trio. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se plantent que ce soit au sujet des démons ou d'un acte qui pourrait tout briser.

Elle assista autant qu'elle le put à leurs avancées, Sasuke était plutôt bloqué car il ne pouvait usé de ses yeux à tort et à travers alors que le blond s'essayait au développement de ses nouveaux dons. Plus ou moins il pouvait utilisé un peu de chaque élément. Il se débrouillait bien mais pas assez pour développer seul une technique personnelle sur chacun d'eux. Il avait bien essayé d'user de son rasengan pour les y allier comme il l'avait fait avec son futon, mais cela prenait énormément de temps. Ainsi plus d'une fois elle tomba sur une armada de clone en plein exercice dont parfois le professeur était Sasuke. Strict, performeur, il n'aimait pas les erreurs facile et était plus que drastique. Surtout quand il essayait de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait en Raiton et Katon.

Alors Tsunade décida qu'il était temps de les aider. Elle n'avait pratiquement aucun savoir de ce genre mis à part en théorie, cependant elle avait des listes de ninjas et parmi eux il y en avait des exceptionnels. Elle en fit venir qu'elle connaissait déjà et eux aussi. Ainsi elle retrouva Kakashi et Yamato comme professeur du couple. Parce que ce que Naruto apprenait, Sasuke copiait. Sakura continuait d'améliorer ses savoirs médicaux, mais Tsunade la voulait plus forte. Elle l'envoya les rejoindre bien plus souvent, ne s'attendant certes pas à ce qu'elle les rattrape, mais qu'elle puisse au moins voir si une affinité quelconque parcourait son corps et de ce fait la développée. La rosée avait une prédisposition pour le doton, elle s'y exerça donc même si sa faible quantité de chakra était un moins dans la conception des jutsus qu'avait voulut lui apprendre Yamato. Elle n'apprit pas beaucoup de coup, mais alliés à sa force démesurée s'en était diabolique lorsqu'elle les utilisait.

Mais même ainsi en pratique, elle ne pouvait laisser trois de ses meilleurs éléments en pause aussi longtemps. Elle les envoya donc sur des missions plus d'une fois. Et ils ne déçurent à aucun moment ses espérances, rageant le conseil qui n'attendait que le moindre faux pas. Sakura évitait au possible de se battre, se gardant pour les soigner, esquivant lorsqu'il fallait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais lorsqu'elle s'y mettait ses ennemis ne pouvaient que regrettés. Un incident parvint pourtant un matin. Jusque là Naruto avait essuyé plusieurs attaques sur sa personne en dehors mais aussi au sein même du village, il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Tsunade venait de l'apprendre par Sakura en panique, qui à la suite d'une beuverie pour fêter l'anniversaire de Néji avait appris la chose de la bouche même de son coéquipier éméché. Tsunade comprit d'où venait le problème. Elle alla donc ce matin là dans la salle du conseil ou se réunissait leurs membres d'un pas décidé et vif, car la rosée lui avait dit qu'ayant dormi chez lui cette nuit, ils avaient du se défendre d'une attaque et que ses deux amis n'étaient pas de bon poil.

Elle n'était pas la première à y être arriver. Passant la tête par le trou béant elle y vit Naruto réellement énervé, tenant à bout de bras par la gorge un homme qu'il jeta en travers de la table, qui y roula et tomba sur les genoux de quelques vieillards. L'atmosphère était vraiment froide et plus personne ne parlait, Naruto n'avait plus cette lueur dans les yeux qui le rendait si aimable, il n'y avait là que des avertissements de colère. Sasuke se tenait près de lui, bras croisés et les toisait lui aussi de toute sa hauteur alors qu'ils étaient tous assis et qu'ils osaient à peine respirer. Ils savaient qui étaient devant eux et ce dont ils étaient capable.

-Je suis fatigué de vos attaques répétées. Qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire ? me dégoûter du village pour que je m'y attaque ? bande de vioques séniles ! si vous vous attaquez à moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais ne vous en prenez jamais plus à mon entourage. Je…

-Naruto ? Tsunade l'avait coupé et se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Hm ? Bonjour Baa-chan.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Dans la nuit nous avons été attaqué par cet homme et quelques autres sous ses ordres. Ils ne se sont pas attaqués qu'à moi et…

-Je le sais, Sakura est venue en panique me voir pour me prévenir. Mais comment peux tu en être sur ?

-Sasuke à sonder l'esprit de ce mec. Il a été plutôt rapide à dire d'où venait ses ordres et il n'y a aucune erreur possible. Tchhh, Sakura a été blessée. S'il n'y avait que moi…mais pas mes amis…jamais. Sa voix grondait.

-Je sais, mais calme toi. Ce n'est pas une raison pour tous les tuer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu leur prouveras ta bonne volonté.

-Ma bonne volonté je la montre depuis bien trop longtemps et ils ne la pigent pas !!!

-Tu es trop impliqué ! la voix d'une femme venait de s'élever dans ce qui ressemblait presque à une remontrance. Tu ne peux réfléchir calmement à une situation, nous avons eu accès à tous les rapports où tu es mentionné. Tu mets souvent en danger les autres. Et en plus tu détiens le démon !!! On ne peut avoir pour chef le démon. C'est…

-Vous vous écoutez ? la voix grave de Sasuke venait de s'élever calmement. Depuis le début de cette audience imposée il se tenait à la droite du blond et venait juste d'activer ses sharingans sous la colère qu'il cultivait depuis un bon moment.

-Parle Uchiha. Nous t'écoutons.

-Pfff. Par mon nom vous me traitez déjà mieux que lui alors que j'ai déjà trahi ce village. Vous êtes complètement incohérent. Comme vous l'avez dit Madame…l'intonation montrait plus une insulte qu'un quelconque respect…Naruto possède en lui Kyubi. Oui c'est vrai. Il le possède, il l'a en lui. Mais ce n'est pas lui. Si ça avait été le cas vous seriez mort comme le village il y a un bon moment.

-Sasuke…

-Laisse moi finir Naruto. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il l'a et ne l'a pas choisit, il doit juste faire avec et vivre au mieux, supportant tout cela uniquement pour que ce village vive en paix. S'il n'avait pas été là, qu'aurait il été de Konoha ? jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne s'est jamais laissé aller et n'a jamais écouté le renard qui le poussait à se venger. Jour après jour il a tout fait pour prouver qu'il était différent de ce que l'on pensait et disait de lui, repoussant toujours plus loin ses limites.

-Mais…

-Et sa seule envie est de protéger ce village. Vous avez du le voir dans tous les rapports non ? même s'il agit plus qu'il ne réfléchit il n'empêche que ses missions sont des succès pour la plupart et que vous n'en avez pas à vous plaindre. Grâce à lui nous avons Suna pour allier, grâce à lui des ninjas ont changés leurs manières de penser et de voir ce monde, l'Akatsuki même n'existe plus. Tout cela vous devez l'avoir lu de toute manière dans ces rapports, je ne me trompe ? alors ici je ne pense pas que l'erreur vienne de lui. pas le moins du monde. Et si vous avez peur de lui, c'est uniquement parce que vous craignez tous ces changements qu'il va amener dans son sillage et parce que vous avez peur de n'avoir aucune prise sur lui. C'est vous qui êtes pathétique ici…non pardon comment l'avez-vous dit…impliqué ? c'est ça ?

-Sasuke…Naruto s'était enfin calmé, ses yeux rouges redevant bleu lorsqu'il le regarda avec un sourire tendre.

-Hm, ce qu'il dit est censé. Vraiment. Tsunade les regardait tous dans les yeux sans flancher. Et toi tu aurais du me mettre au courant plus tôt.

-Vous savez comment est Naruto Hokage sama.

-Shikamaru ?

-Pff, ouais c'est moi. Et je suis pas tout seul. Sakura nous a pratiquement tous fait rappliquer. Elle avait peur que ça dégénère, les autres arrivent.

-Vous voyez il est donc dangereux.

-Elle avait plutôt peur que le premier à vous sauter à la gorge soit Sasuke. Le Nara regarda l'homme qui avait parlé, l'air toujours aussi blasé qu'avant.

-Huhu. Sasuke avait émit un petit rire sournois montrant qu'il s'était détendu un minimum, mais ses yeux n'en restaient pas moins rouges et froids.

Plusieurs voix se firent entendre et bientôt une petite assemblée se monta à l'entrée de la pièce. Plusieurs descendants de clans se tenaient là, plus ou moins important. Tous ses amis lui faisaient face, inquiet pour certains, cela se voyait clairement sur leur face. Sakura alla jusqu'à eux deux et attrapa la main de Naruto.

-J'ai rien baka ! je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire.

-Mais Sakura…

-Il fallait mettre ça au clair Sakura. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer, non ? D'ailleurs ce n'est toujours pas fait.

-Sasuke a raison. Sakura nous as dit que vous ne vouliez pas que Naruto soit notre futur Hokage ? pourtant on s'était tous fait à l'idée de le voir à ce poste, hein les gars ? Kiba s'était avancé aux cotés de Shikamaru, caressant le crâne de son énorme chien pour le calmer.

-Ouais. Les réponses fusaient, silencieuses ou non elles n'en restaient pas moins les mêmes, toutes affirmatives.

-Aucun d'entre vous n'a de quelconque peur face à lui ? il porte le Kyubi !

-Et alors ? Naruto nous à tous sauvé au moins une fois d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et personnellement, parmi tous les shinobis que j'ai pu voir et côtoyer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun ne convient mieux à ce rôle que lui.

-Néji a raison. Et si comme je l'ai entendu l'un de vos principaux soucis est ses choix stratégiques, alors ne vous en faites pas. De bons conseillers ça existe, tout Hokage en a toujours eu de toute manière à ce que l'on en sait.

-Ça peut se vérifier Shikamaru, j'en suis sur. Sakura avait un sourire de peste et des yeux déterminés et brillants.

-….tu as les descendants de plusieurs familles principales derrière toi. Chacun pensent que tu te dois d'avoir ce rôle. La cinquième nous assure que tu as le contrôle total sur le démon qui est en toi…La femme semblait résignée et regarda les autres membres, surtout ceux restés silencieux.

-Hm. Et nous n'avons pas oublié les paroles du quatrième à ton sujet. Il voyait loin, il voyait grand. Une autre femme avait parlé, lentement, pesant chacun de ses mots.

-Nous n'avons pas respecté toutes les dernières volontés qu'il nous a laissé pour toi. Pourtant il semble que tu ais réussi à te faire accepter et que nous ayons réellement tort. Que faisons nous ? l'homme interrogeait la femme qui semblait parler en leurs noms et place.

-Nous devons tous revoir notre position et penser de manière à juger équitablement cette fois cette proposition. Qu'en pensez vous ?

-Hm. Je pense que tu as raison.

-Bien. J'aimerai que ceux présents ici participent à nous éclairer, puis nous vous donnerons une décision claire. En dernier lieu nous interrogerons le jinchuuriki. Nous commencerons par les jeunes femmes que voilà. Vous nous donnerez votre nom et rang, puis nous écouterons vos positions face à cela. Nous pourrons bien sur vous demander des précisions.

Sakura passa la première pour pouvoir ensuite aller chercher ceux qui n'étaient pas présents où qui pourraient appuyés le blond. Quand elle ressortie, elle leur fit un clin d'œil confiant et monta au bureau de la cinquième pour savoir où trouver ceux qu'elle voulait voir venir parler. Naruto vit arriver du monde et les ils passèrent avant lui. Sasuke était assis près de lui et ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation que le blond avait avec ses amis, il était dans ses pensées. Ils ne partaient pas une fois qu'ils étaient ressortis, mais restaient près d'eux et réintégraient la conversation qu'il avait lâché comme si le passage devant les conseillers n'était qu'un simple contre temps dans leur réunion. Il ne resta que Sasuke et lui, alors il se pencha à l'oreille de son amant.

-Tu restes calme et tu me ranges tes sharingans.

-Hn.

-Sasuke.

-Ouais, je suis pas sourd, ça va.

Le brun se leva avec une aura inquiétante, mais Naruto le rattrapa par le col pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de le laisser aller et de reprendre la conversation qui dévia sur leur couple. Quand Sasuke ressortit, il n'ouvrit pas plus la bouche qu'avant, au moins ses sharingans n'étaient pas la. Naruto le frôla, leur mains entrèrent en contact un faible instant, s'effleurant au passage. Sasuke reprit sa place, de là il les voyait tous, la conversation avait encore changé, il écouta simplement, ne faisant que de revoir ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé. Tsunade arriva au bout d'un moment accompagné de Shizune, elle alla dans le groupe des senseis présents et parla encore et encore, demandant ce qui avait été dit et autre. Naruto sortit peu de temps après son arrivée, il souriait, et rien que cela en apaisa plus d'un.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les membres du conseil tombèrent sur tout le groupe en grande discussion. Le blond riait, d'autres aussi, certains semblaient désolés. La cinquième elle-même prenait part à la conversation, tout comme les plus jeunes représentés en tête par Konohamaru. Quelque soit la tranche d'âge, ils semblaient tous parler et eux se sentaient à part. Ce fut Sasuke qui les remarqua et mit sa main devant la bouche de son compagnon, lui faisant signe d'un regard que le conseil était là. Tsunade se mit en avant, alors la vieille femme s'avança.

-Notre verdict est positif. Nous acceptons Uzumaki Naruto comme prétendant principal pour votre rôle Godaime.

Et alors que Naruto sauta au cou de Sasuke puis de tout les autres en souriant et en riant, Tsunade remercia le conseil qui regardait cet éclat de joie. Le blond se posta près de la cinquième et s'abaissa respectueusement devant eux pour les remercier de leur considération. Un moment plus tard, ils fêtaient ça dans un restaurant que Choji voulait essayer depuis un moment, et la fête perdura un bon moment. Ils ne se quittèrent que lorsqu'ils furent mis dehors par le patron, alors le groupe se dispersa, certains continuant en allant plus loin et d'autres en rentrant chez eux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les entraînements reprirent, entrecoupé parfois de séances auprès de la cinquième qui lui montrait en quoi consisterait son rôle. Elle lui demandait souvent son avis pour savoir comment il résoudrait le problème auquel elle faisait face, au fur et à mesure il devint moins hâtif et plus pensif, surtout quand elle lui laissait le temps de penser plus longuement à la question. Elle vit bien que l'avis de Sasuke et de Sakura était important, il écoutait surtout Shikamaru lorsqu'il était dans une impasse, quitte à aller le chercher jusqu'au fond de son lit.

Quand il s'entraînait, elle allait encore parfois voir son évolution. Naruto avançait rapidement, bien trop, pourtant sa manière de penser face à cette puissance rester la même, s'il n'était qu'il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir devenir plus fort et ainsi pouvoir aider plus de monde en cas de besoin. Chacun des éléments était à présent sien, et jour après jour il s'appliquait à s'essayer de les maîtriser toujours mieux, toujours plus loin. Il tentait d'inventer ses propres jutsus, parfois il copiait et s'en inspirait pour l'améliorer à sa manière. Sa plus grande motivation était Sasuke qui agissait dans le même sens, et les échanges qu'ils avaient, que ce soit physique ou verbal, faisaient toujours résulter un acquis. Ces deux là cote à cote ne tardèrent pas à répandre leur noms dans le pays, ils étaient redoutés, souvent demandés pour les missions importantes et ardues qui demandaient les plus puissants. Et lorsque s'ajoutait celui de leur coéquipière, la plupart de leurs adversaires censés préféraient fuir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-NARUTO !!

-Ouais ouais deux secondes !!

-Tcchhh !!! chidori nagashi !

-Ben tu t'en sors très bien sans moi Teme !

-Baisse toi baka !

-Oups !!

Ils étaient en mission dans une région bien éloignée de Konoha, escortant une jeune femme et deux hommes, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils rencontraient du menu fretin sur leur chemin. Et alors qu'ils allaient arriver à destination, un groupe leur était tombé dessus, il aurait pu ne comporter que quelques hommes, mais apparemment leur défaite précédente les avait bien énervé. Donc il y avait devant eu une petite armée, plusieurs vers ensembles pouvaient prétendre à ressembler à un serpent, ce n'est pas ce qui fit peur aux deux acolytes. La bataille les sépara, Naruto renouvelait ses Kage bushin dont plusieurs encerclaient les commanditaires de la mission, et la bataille semblait sans fin. Ils savaient que le mieux serait de se débarrasser le plus vite possible de leurs ennemis.

-Uugggh…Naruto !!

-Sasuke ? Sa…

-P'tain. Le brun se tenait derrière lui et tenait dans sa main un sabre qui aurait du toucher le blond dans les reins.

-Baka ! j'aurais pu le stopper.

-C'est ça je te crois !

-VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI DE TAPER UNE TELLE DISCUT' PENDANT QU'ON SE BAT !!!

-Oh la ferme !! les deux amants avaient parlés d'une même voix.

Sasuke le planta avec son sabre alors que Naruto fit plusieurs signes. Sasuke comprit ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'une carapace de terre enveloppa les trois personnes qu'ils devaient protégés et dont la femme ne cessait de hurler hystériquement. Il protégea donc Naruto qui commença alors d'autres signes et posa ses mains au sol, la terre sembla s'assécher et à se craqueler tout autour d'eux mis à part sous les pieds de leurs adversaires où commença à s'élever une fine flaque d'eau qui devint assez haute pour atteindre leurs pieds. Certains semblaient avoir comprit et s'élancèrent plus loin tandis que Sasuke plantait son sabre dans le sol humide et y répandit sa foudre. Une bonne partie du groupe convulsait sur le sol, Naruto invoqua de nouveau des clones qui stoppèrent la fuite des hommes restant alors qu'il mimait pratiquement Sasuke.

Naruto cracha une énorme quantité de vent de ses poumons et le brun fit de même d'un katon. Dans d'atroces cris ils moururent mis à part quatre d'entre eux qui finirent découpés et déchiquetés. Reprenant leur souffle, Naruto regardait méchamment Sasuke et avait les poings sur les hanches alors que ce dernier les avait croisé sur son torse. Naruto ne resta pas longtemps à le regarder, il s'approcha pour arrêter le sang de couler et voir l'ampleur de sa blessure à la main, la plus sérieuse que son partenaire avait alors que les siennes étaient déjà de l'histoire ancienne.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'une telle blessure c'est rien. Ils me guérissent.

-Tchh. Tu crois que j'ai envie de te voir blesser ? baka !

-Et tu crois que j'ai envie que tu le sois ? TEME ! je te signale que je guéris plus vite moi !

-Ouais mais tu ressens la douleur abruti ! et ça je veux pas.

-Mais moi non plus ! et je suis assez fort pour me démerder, merde je suis le futur Hokage !!!

-Je m'en fous, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je te protégerai toujours dès que je le peux.

-Pffff. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et partit vers son armure de terre.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je pensais juste qu'il était loin le baka qui voulait me tuer pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il me voyait.

-Oh c'est pas l'envie qui me manque parfois Usuratonkachi. T'es tellement borné.

-Non c'est toi qui l'est.

-Nah c'est toi.

-Sasuke ! je te dis que c'est toi !

-Huhu.

-Hé ?

Sasuke avait abandonné et riait. Dernièrement il l'avait vu ainsi plus souvent et cela lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Voir l'Uchiha avoir un petit fou rire tout seul en était presque inquiétant. Et ce dernier l'embrassa avant de couvrir la distance qu'il manquait entre eux et la carapace qu'il brisa en concentrant un peu d'électricité sur son bras.

-Ça j'aurais pu le faire, au moins t'aurais pas gaspiller ton énergie Teme.

-Et ça recommence. Bla bla bla.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi. C'est quoi ce rictus ! hey TEME !!!

Les hommes étaient sortis de l'habitacle et ne bougèrent plus d'un poil alors que la femme se mit à hurler devant l'hécatombe qui avait eut lieu près d'eux et dont les coupables parlaient comme si de rien n'était. Ces cris travaillèrent très vite l'esprit de Sasuke qui lui enleva quelques souvenirs et l'endormit, demandant aux hommes s'il voulait subir la même chose. Mais aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche, bougeant juste un peu la tête pour leur signifier que non, alors que Naruto pratiquait un nouveau jutsu qui laissa le sol avaler les cadavres. Ils reprirent leur route, perdus dans leurs pensées et se disant qu'ils savaient les ninjas dangereux mais que là ce n'était plus un simple euphémisme. Ils se promirent au passage de ne jamais prendre comme défense d'autres ninjas que ceux de Konoha, au moins ils savaient qu'ils vivraient longtemps. Moins d'une demi journée plus tard ils étaient arrivés dans le village visé sans plus un seul inconvénient.

Ils continuèrent de se charrier, n'ayant plus aucun contact avec les trois personnes qui essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de ne pas trop être près de eux deux. Sasuke haussa les épaules quand Naruto lui en fit la remarque, ne voyant nullement le malaise. Ils entrèrent dans le village et attirèrent quelques regards à cause de leur tenue qui n'étaient plus très fraîches et du sang qui s'y étalait, en particulier sur celui du blond qui semblait s'être pris plus d'une giclure cramoisie et odorante. Ils restèrent avec eux le temps qu'il fallut pour régler les derniers points de la mission, recevant au passage le reste du payement et une lettre à remettre à la cinquième et ressortirent dans les rues inconnues, les parcourant et remarquant qu'il y a avait beaucoup de onsen. Mais après tout, ce petit village tranquille n'était qu'un point de ralliement pour leur client qui était sûrement déjà reparti avec leur propre garde comme il était convenu. Ils mangèrent sur le pouce, cherchant un endroit où se rafraîchir puis où rester car la nuit commençait à tomber quand Sasuke stoppa en pleine rue pour voir une enseigne luire de l'autre coté.

Ils ne se quittaient pratiquement pas, ils avaient encore passés leurs anniversaires ensembles. Sakura ne les suivait pratiquement plus en mission, s'occupant de l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec Néji, pouponnant avec Ino qui essayait de convaincre Saï de faire de même et qui riait énigmatiquement à chaque fois. Naruto en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun s'était arrêté un poil derrière lui et suivit son regard. Sasuke mirait une pharmacie et y alla, lui demandant de l'attendre à la porte. Naruto jeta un regard à l'intérieur et alla s'acheter de quoi boire avant de revenir juste devant la devanture, regardant un peu les produits en vitrine. Il se posait à présent des questions sur le cas d'une probable union entre Shikamaru et l'ambassadeur de Suna à Konoha qui n'était autre que Temari.

La pharmacienne avait vu l'Uchiha entrer et son cœur avait fait un fracas du tonnerre. Elle lui offrit un sourire resplendissant se disant que son client était réellement à son goût malgré son aspect tirant sur le clodo, mais le bandeau qu'il arborait autour de son cou lui montrait qu'il était ninja, donc un parti encore plus intéressant si on voulait de l'aventure. Il lui plut encore plus lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. Sous le charme de sa voix grave et traînante, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris et le fit répéter. L'air exaspéré qu'il prit la fit fondre, écoutant un peu mieux pour comprendre sa commande, elle se retourna vers l'étagère supportant les différents produits, essayant donc de parader devant lui, faisant traîner sa commande, disant qu'elle ne la trouvait pas. Plus que blasé de voir ses œillades et son arrière train se trémousser sous ses yeux lorsqu'elle se penchait pour lui faire une quelconque envie, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui continuait de boire tranquillement sa canette et qui le vit lui faire signe de s'approcher. Il entra et stoppa au comptoir juste à coté de lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? la jeune femme se retourna, contente d'apprendre son prénom et vit la face de l'Uchiha totalement différente. L'autre homme n'était pas plus mal, et faire son choix devenait difficile, elle les dévorait des yeux et se mordit même la lèvre.

-Elle trouve pas de lubrifiant. Faudra allez voir ça ailleurs si on veut le faire ce soir. Ou sinon il y a toujours moyen d'acheter de la vaseline ?

-BAKA !!!! Naruto rattrapait bien Hinata dans ses couleurs, et cela fit rire le brun qui d'un air un peu pervers se tourna vers la pharmacienne un sourire en coin.

-Alors ?

-Euh…je….oui. Elle venait de comprendre et subissait la pire désillusion de sa pauvre vie. Je…je vais voir en réserve.

-Hn.

Et avec un rictus il la regarda s'en aller, heureux de la voir déguerpir. Naruto ne perdait pas ses couleurs et cela l'amusa, alors il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Après tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, il suffisait qu'il y fasse allusion en public pour qu'il prenne des couleurs, cependant il ne le faisait plus devant leurs amis, il n'avaient toujours pas oublier ce qu'il avait pris ensuite et surtout combien de temps il avait été privé de le toucher. D'abord pas trop pour, Naruto se laissa finalement convaincre par cet échange buccal qui fit hoqueter la pharmacienne à son retour. Elle laissa un pot sur le comptoir que Sasuke regarda comme de la merde.

-Vous avez pas le modèle supérieur ?

-SASUKE !!!

-Quoi ? le brun se tourna vers Naruto qui désirait se faire le plus petit du monde. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit de ne jamais en prendre au village, alors je profite quand soit ici. Vous voulez ma photo vous ?

-Si…euh non je…je vais vous chercher ça monsieur. La femme ne savait plus où se mettre et fila.

-Huhu. Et tandis qu'elle retournait dans l'arrière boutique, Naruto agrippa son amant par le col.

-T'as pas finis Teme ! tu veux me faire mourir de honte ?

-Quoi ça te dérange qu'elle sache que…

-C'est pas qu'on soit ensemble qui me dérange c'est qu'elle sache ce que l'on fait.

-….Stupide, ça coule de source à partir du moment où l'on sait qu'on est ensemble.

-….oui mais au moins je ne suis pas au courant des questions qu'ils doivent se poser. Alors arrête.

-…ok, j'ai compris. J'arrête.

Et scellant ça avec un baiser ils repartirent après avoir payer la jeune femme qui mit plusieurs minutes à faire fonctionner la caisse, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin en fait. Sasuke donna un coup d'épaule à Naruto pour le faire dévier dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards et le plaqua contre un mur. Ce dernier souffla puis pouffa et sortit de sous sa cape un bras rouge et un peu trop brillant dans la nuit pour lui attraper le menton et l'embrasser. Sasuke s'y était fait, cette main ne le dérangeait pas, même si elle n'était pas aussi chaude que l'autre. Le blond l'embrassa alors qu'il sentit son entrejambe à travers son pantalon se frotter contre la sienne.

-Sasuke.

-Hnn quoi ?

-Je veux pas.

-Hein ? Sasuke s'était redressé d'un coup et le regardait droit dans les yeux comme s'il était fou. S'était rare que le blond lui dise non.

-Enfin…pas ici stupide Teme, on pourrait nous voir. Naruto lançait des regards suspicieux de gauche à droite totalement sérieux.

-Et alors ?

-Désolé je n'ai pas eu de maître exhibitionniste moi, il était juste pervers. Je te demanderai pas ce que tu as fait avec Orochimaru, dans mon cas on ne m'a pas appris à avoir si peu conscience du monde extérieur.

-Kukuku.

-Sasukeee !! je plaisante pas.

-….. Le brun avait relevé la tête après avoir plongé dans sa gorge et y avoir laissé un suçon pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Hmpf, espèce de boulet.

-C'est toi le boulet.

-Vaut mieux être sourd que d'entendre ça. Bon viens là, mais après tu ne te plains plus baka.

-Héééé !!!

-La ferme.

-Mais on va où ?

Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas, mêlant juste ses doigts aux siens et le tirant à sa suite. Il l'amena dans un coin de la ville qu'ils avaient traversé et il vit une petite pancarte qui indiquait un chemin étroit qu'ils empruntèrent. La ville n'était qu'à deux pas, alors que les bâtiments se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Naruto vit se dessiner devant lui un vieux bâtiment et ils y entrèrent.

-Bonsoir jeunes hommes.

-Hn b'soir, je veux un onsen.

-Sasuke ! un peu de respect quoi.

-Hmpf, alors ?

-…ils sont publics, je ne vais pas vous les réservez comme ça.

-Combien ?

-….mais jeune…

Mais quand le vieil homme vit les sharingans apparaître, il comprit que les bandeaux qu'ils arboraient n'étaient nullement des décorations. Il prit payement et les guidèrent vers un petit point d'eau qui devait être pour usage personnel et les y laissa. Naruto était en train de se déshabiller tout en regardant le bain naturel à l'extérieur de la petite pièce sombre, éclairée juste par quelques bougies que le propriétaire avait allumé en entrant. Sur l'eau courait des petits nuages de fumée et le bain n'était éclairé que par la lune et la lueur venant de la pièce. Il y avait quelques plantes et arbres alors que l'eau entourait une roche en son sein.

-Non mais vraiment, tu te crois toujours tout permis toi. Et il vient d'où ce fric ?

-T'as oublié que j'avais eu un clan au dessus de moi ?

-Hé ?

-Pfff, allez, viens là. Sasuke l'attrapa et le tira à sa suite, l'entraînant sur le coin de parquet où ils allaient se rincer avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

-Baka hahaha hahaaa hmmm.

-Kukuku.

-Te..haa…me

Sasuke n'aimait pas grand-chose en ce bas monde, et celle qu'il tenait entre ses bras avait était celle qu'il avait la plus détestée après son frère. Mais aujourd'hui il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer, entendre sa voix plus particulièrement dans cet état là était l'une des choses qu'il préférait, et ses yeux azurs, encore plus que ça. Il ne pouvait l'exprimer, quel qu'était le moment, là ou en mission, pendant ses colère ou joie, ces deux perles bleutées étaient ce qui l'avait sauvé. Naruto releva la tête vers lui, acceptant tous ce qu'il lui faisait sans jamais se plaindre ou presque, Sasuke savait que ce dernier l'aimait, s'il ne lui disait souvent il avait le mérite d'accepter d'être pris malgré sa fierté toute masculine. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu remettre à sa place des gens qui faisaient des commentaires sur eux deux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sien que Naruto avait changé d'attitude, loin de là, il était toujours fidèle à lui-même et détestait qu'on le compare à une fille.

D'ailleurs en ce moment même, Naruto l'avait soulevé et mit sur un petit promontoire de bois solide à l'aspect vieillot, continuant de l'embrasser avec passion, le caressant, se permettant de le guider. Une fille n'agirait sans doute pas ainsi, Sasuke le savait, ou alors très peu d'entre elle. Il détestait être en dessous, ça aussi Naruto le savait, pourtant parfois il se laissait faire. Après tout, il l'aimait autant que lui, donc il ne pouvait qu'en être capable.

_**Lemon : **_

Naruto oublia bien vite de rire, se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, il laissa le brun parcourir son corps alors qu'il l'asseyait sur une petite commode. Il l'embrassait sans fin, il s'en étonnait lui-même, mais quand il faisait l'amour ainsi il avait toujours l'impression de s'abreuver de lui jusqu'à plus soif, et cela était si rare car il avait la sensation d'être toujours plus assoiffé. Sasuke le rinçait et le lavait en profitant pour le caresser, l'effleurer, l'agacer par endroit alors qu'il s'épanchait sur sa gorge si pale y laissant des petites rougeurs. Sasuke venait de l'asperger d'eau de la tête au pied, ses mèches se perdaient sur son visage et il attrapa le seau d'eau, faisant de même sur son compagnon.

Ils se frottaient mutuellement, excitant l'autre toujours plus. Sasuke embrassa son torse, descendant plus bas, s'occupant de son bas ventre, Naruto s'écroula à moitié sur lui, bombant le dos suivant son corps arqué sous lui, s'agrippant à se flanc, serrant les doits sur la peau humide, laissant s'échapper son plaisir de sa gorge sans retenues. Sasuke sentit le blond le préparer, il grogna un peu mais se laissa faire l'aidant en se levant même un peu, attrapant le tube de gel, il en recouvrit le sexe tendu à l'extrême de son amant. Un peu maladroitement, Naruto le repoussa sur le dos et commença à le pénétrer, s'arrêtant parfois pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres ou une autre partie de son corps. Et Sasuke faisait son possible pour ne pas gémir, il avait toujours sa fierté mal placée malgré le temps qui était passé.

Alors Naruto s'enfonça le plus profondément possible en lui et ne bougea plus. Sasuke attendait plus, il voulait plus. Mais pour cela il devrait lui-même bouger, Naruto faisait son possible pour ne pas céder à la tentation de continuer ses mouvements de va et viens. Sasuke grogna et se redressa à demi, tendant ses lèvres, mêlant sa langue au baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Il prononça le nom du blond et sa voix était si différente, si sensuelle que Naruto bougea lentement, prenant son temps pour ressortir de lui avant de lui donner un à-coups violent qui lui coupa un instant le souffle. Il le refit encore une fois et ne bougea plus, regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Le brun tendit les mains et s'agrippa à sa nuque, l'attirant à lui.

-Tu vas le faire bordel !

La menace lui avait été susurrée au creux de l'oreille, mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Naruto. Alors Sasuke leva les hanches, mettant finalement les coudes au sol pour s'aider à imposer son rythme. Naruto avait réussi à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Et le brun qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre avait finalement céder et quémander qu'il continue avec son corps. Naruto reprit ses mouvements mais l'échange plutôt doux devenait de plus en plus rude presque sauvage, cela ne déplaisait pas à Sasuke, s'était dans le caractère du blond et tant qu'il y prenait du plaisir il n'en voyait pas l'inconvénient.

Il sentait son membre en lui, un instant tellement profond puis absent, Naruto avait appris à le rendre fou même s'il n'avait pas souvent cette position de domination sur lui. Sasuke essayait de s'agripper au rebord de bois car les poussées de Naruto étaient de plus en plus fortes, ce dernier le retourna alors, améliorant les sensations et sa prise. Sasuke râla plus, il n'aimait pas cette position là mais qu'importe il désirait toujours plus ces sensations. Naruto criait son nom mais lui n'y arrivait pas, de sa gorge ne sortait que des râles de plaisir et d'excitation. Il se sentit venir alors que le blond se déverser en lui, pantelant, se serrant contre lui après s'être raidit un instant. Sasuke s'affaissa et Naruto le suivit, restant un instant collé à son dos pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il se retira et prit place à coté de lui, ne le touchant d'abord pas puis glissant finalement sa main dans ses cheveux en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, approchant son visage tournait vers le parquet pour recevoir un baiser et lui demander si tout allait bien.

-Je déteste quand tu jouis en moi.

-Hahaha, toujours le mot pour râler hein ?

-Hmpf.

Mais rien que sa voix encore teintée de plaisir fut suffisante pour lui redonner envie de lui, Sasuke l'embrassa de nouveau, se redressant avec lui, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses pendant le long échange que dura le baiser. D'une main il guida celle du blond jusqu'à leurs sexes qu'ils frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, Naruto arrêta le baiser, se mordant la lèvre, levant la tête vers le ciel ouvert, laissant s'échapper de la buée d'entre ses lèvres. Cette expression Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru la voir un jour chez Naruto, et il savait qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. A chaque fois qu'il faisait ainsi l'amour il la voyait, à chaque fois il trouvait que cela ne durait pas assez longtemps, alors il le fixait pour graver profondément dans sa mémoire ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il ressentait. Et Naruto pensait la même chose de sa frimousse alanguie et de ses yeux corbeaux enfiévrés et impatient de le goûter.

Sasuke lui mordillait son lobe d'oreille, le suçotant par endroit, il le voulait tellement qu'il semblait brûler de l'intérieur, alors après avoir sentit son amant lui mettre de la lotion, il n'y tint plus et l'attrapa pour le soulever et le plaquer sur le mur. Il le pénétra d'un coup alors que Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement bruyant à ses oreilles avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ensemble ils bougèrent, l'un griffant sans le voir le dos diaphane et gémissant son plaisir parfois dans des notes suraiguë, l'autre le maintenant avec force et râlant pour mieux se perdre en lui.

Sasuke alternait les rythmes, tout comme Naruto il savait comment le rendre fou et totalement implorant, ce que ne tarda pas le blond qui n'en pouvait plus. Il quémandait, soufflait, répétait son nom encore et encore. Le brun se vengeait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait faire juste avant. Mais cette punition était divine. Naruto se déhanchait aussi, se mordant la lèvre, pressant ses doigts sur sa peau. Sasuke le laissa jouir après l'en avoir empêché un moment, prenant son temps. Libérant son sexe de sa prise au moment même où il le faisait aussi. Sasuke l'embrassa sur l'épaule jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne glisse ses doigts contre ses joues pour lui faire lever la tête, ils mêlèrent leurs lèvres et restèrent un moment ainsi pratiquement sans bouger.

Sasuke regardait Naruto droit dans les yeux, il y voyait tant de chose. Un instant il semblait rire, l'autre il était sérieux, toujours insondable et imprévisible. Ils glissèrent, Naruto retrouvant le sol. Il prit l'Uchiha dans ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger en l'enserrant entre ses jambes, aimant écouter leurs cœurs battre en rythme jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment. Naruto profitait ainsi de ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu et Sasuke de ce qu'il avait perdu. Sur un petit rire et un dernier bisou rapide, Naruto attrapa le seau d'eau, s'aspergea, se lava vite et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant que Sasuke fasse de même pour aller dans le bain.

_**Fin lemon. **_

Un instant plus tard ils entrèrent dans le bain chaud et fumant, Sasuke trouva une niche où s'asseoir et Naruto qui n'en trouva pas prit place entre ses jambes, posant son dos contre son torse. Puis ils échangèrent de place, Sasuke râlant d'abord mais cédant en voyant le regard larmoyant du blond. Naruto supportait le poids de Sasuke contre lui, il aimait ça. Sentir l'autre était toujours un plaisir immense, il n'était plus seul et même si ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il aurait pu rêver jeune, ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui n'en était pas plus mal. Ils se rincèrent de nouveau et partirent se détendre dans les bains un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Naruto avoue avoir envie de dormir. Ils se rhabillèrent lentement, échangeant des baisers. Ça aussi Naruto l'appréciait particulièrement. Qu'importer ce que disait et faisait son amant, il était toujours attentif surtout dans ces circonstances, montrant une facette que personne d'autre que lui ne connaissait. Le regard que lança le vieil homme à l'entrée était assez explicite, il avait du entendre une bonne partie de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, les laissant partir comme si de rien n'était. Naruto glissa sa main dans celle de son amant et ils reprirent le chemin de terre si calme jusqu'au village.

Sasuke le guida jusqu'à l'un des plus grand bâtiment et ils y montèrent, y atteignant le toit plat où ils restèrent, s'enroulant dans une couverture avec leurs armes à portée de main. D'abord cote à cote, Naruto se glissa comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il dormait, dans ses bras en nichant son visage contre son cou. Lui le faisait rarement, malgré la relation qu'ils partageaient, il avait toujours du mal à accepter de se montrer ainsi. Quand Sasuke ouvrit un œil le matin, Naruto mirait déjà le soleil levant, toujours contre lui, d'ailleurs ses jambes le réchauffaient du froid environnant. Il se redressa et se glissa derrière lui, le mettant entre ses jambes et ses bras autour de ses flancs.

-Tu t'es encore levé plus tôt pour le voir ? Naruto arrêta un instant sa contemplation, et se pencha, tournant vers lui ses lèvres, l'embrassant puis s'adossant un peu à son torse.

-Ouais. J'en ai été privé trop longtemps pour ne pas en profiter. Et comme ça peut recommencer, je veux le graver dans ma mémoire.

-Pfff, ça n'arrivera pas vu que je resterai à coté de toi. Il faudrait me tuer pour t'avoir et vu l'état dans lequel tu te mets pour une égratignure qu'on ose me faire.

-C'était pas une égratignure Teme.

-Pfff.

-Hahaha.

-Hn ?

-N'empêche, tu sais que tu dis des trucs mignons des fois ?

-Hein ?

-Hahaha. Naruto se retourna et le renversa sur le toit, le chevauchant et le fixant droit dans les yeux avec un petit air malicieux que le brun avait fini par ne plus en être agacer.

-Quoi ? Sasuke maintenait son regard sans flancher pour autant.

-T'as raison, j'ai plus besoin de ce soleil et de ce ciel…Je t'ai toi. Naruto lui offrit un magnifique sourire sous le regard étonné du brun. Dans son dos ces deux éléments le découpaient magnifiquement. Heyyyy !!!

-Tais toi et prends tes responsabilités Usuratonkachi !

-Hé ? hahaha. Son rire s'éleva encore plus fort lorsqu'il sentit l'entrejambe de son amant contre sa cuisse alors qu'il s'occupait de sa gorge déjà mise à nue en la dévorant à moitié. En tout cas j'ai l'impression qu'il va déjà falloir retourner à la pharmacie.

-Huhuhu. Baka.

Un peu plus discrètement plus tard le brun retourna à la pharmacie, une nouvelle bien sur car Naruto avait fortement insisté pour ne pas traumatiser la pharmacienne en lui demandant à nouveau la même chose à une journée d'intervalle. Sasuke était tenté de recommencer, mais ne le fit pas, prenant à la place plus d'un tube de gel XXL et quelques bandages pour sa main. Ils reprirent ensuite la route vers Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un brouhaha s'éleva et cela gêna à peine Gaara qui était en pleine réunion de Kages. Lorsqu'il avait entendu que la cinquième de la feuille enverrait son suppléant car elle était malade, son intérêt avait été piqué au vif, même s'il s'y attendait. La porte s'ouvrit, un anbu à la chevelure d'ébène si caractéristique passa le chambranle, suivit d'une silhouette enveloppée dans le costume officiel de l'Hokage, comme s'il l'était déjà. La rage monta chez les autres membres de ce qu'ils prenaient pour un affront alors que s'écartait le premier anbu. Lentement le missionnaire leva la tête, son sourire en coin était déjà tellement fier, Gaara n'eut plus aucun doute et avant même d'avoir vu sa face en entier, il s'adressa à lui.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Héhé. Bonjour Gaara…pardon Kazekage sama.

Deux perles bleues si vives, si fortes, le fixaient à présent, tellement douces et pourtant impitoyables face aux autres regards, alors que se détachait dans son dos un anbu aux cheveux rose. Rien que cet échange montra aux autres Kages que ces deux là se connaissaient, et pour que le Kazekage se lève à son encontre pour lui serrer la main alors qu'il n'était qu'un suppléant, ils comprirent toute l'importance du personnage. Surtout qu'ils se souriaient l'un l'autre comme des vieux amis, et ces deux amis avaient en leur possession les deux plus imposants village de ninja du continent. La tenue qu'il portait n'était donc pas que pure provocation, il avait vraiment en face d'eux la relève de Konoha, aussi jeune que le chef de Suna. Comme deux vieux amis, et ils n'avaient pas du tout tort, l'un et l'autre s'assirent cote à cote alors que les deux anbus qu'étaient Sasuke et Sakura, prenaient place derrière eux, rejoignant ceux du Kazekage et à qui Sakura fit signe en les reconnaissant. Ravalant leur salive, les autres petits Kages surent qu'ils ne devraient jamais se mettre l'un des deux hommes à dos.

-Je me présente : Naruto Uzumaki ! suppléant de l'Hokage et futur Rokudaime. Le blond sortit un papier ou s'étalait le sceau de la cinquième et lui conférant son rôle pour cette réunion.

-Naruto baka ! descend ton pied de ce siège !!

Sakura était apparu derrière lui et le pinçait à la fesse pour qu'il descende son pied de la table et prenne une position digne d'un Hokage. Il s'exécuta en lui demandant pardon à demi voix sous les regards éberlués des autres hommes de voir un homme qui serait le plus puissant du Feu se faire ainsi remettre en place par un subalterne. Et après un salut plus respectueux et la présentation de chaque Kage envers lui, de manière plus ou moins diplomatique que polie, il prit place dans son siège. La réunion put commencer sous le regard clair de deux jeunes hommes dont l'un n'hésiterait sans aucun doute à aider l'autre à se diriger dans leurs combines habituelles. Naruto était au fait du sujet, il le connaissait et le maîtrisait bien. Gaara restait silencieux alors qu'ils débattaient, et il voyait que le blond n'était pas du tout d'accord. Cela le fit rire doucement et glaça le sang aux membres présents. Naruto en profita pour râler contre ce qui était dit et fait, ça ne rata pas, et Gaara pensa que ces ennuyeuses réunions seraient à présent un peu plus gaies.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

-Mais Kaze…

-Il a raison sur le fait. Cela peut vous paraître puéril, moi je ne trouve pas et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ses décisions lui font tout honneur.

-….Les Kages se regardaient, toujours méfiant envers le nouveau venu. Bon recommençons notre débat alors, mais expliquez nous pourquoi il aurait raison.

Naruto écouta Gaara parler puis reprit à sa suite ne laissant aucun temps mort. Les autres voulurent un temps de réflexion à l'issue de la journée qui dura bien plus longtemps qu'habituellement. Deux jours plus tard Naruto, Gaara et leur garde particulière, reprirent leurs routes pour leurs villages respectifs, faisant un bout de chemin ensemble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se frotta les yeux, il était fatigué comme jamais, la grande fête qu'il y avait eu quelques jours auparavant et les diverses obligations auxquelles il avait du faire face l'avaient presque tuer. Posant son stylo sur une masse de papier, il quitta son siège de vieux cuir vert passé et sortit sur la large terrasse qu'il avait et qui surplombait Konoha. Cette vue de la ville était magnifique, et il l'adorait plus que tout. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait déménagé son bureau dans un autre que celui de la cinquième. Et celui qui était le sixième depuis peu se mit à embrasser le ciel d'un regard majestueux où se dessiner une pleine lune scintillante, il y allongea la main comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre une autre se joignit à la sienne, entrecroisant leurs doigts. Naruto pouffa puis se retourna, glissant ses doigts rouges griffus sous le masque de anbus de celui qui lui faisait face. Sasuke le fixait droit dans les yeux, l'un et l'autre s'avancèrent en même temps, capturant chacun les lèvres de celui qui lui faisait face.

Naruto était Hokage, Sasuke était revenu, Sakura attendait son deuxième enfant. Plusieurs ninjas étaient en missions, ses amis étaient toujours vivants, le jour les rires des enfants s'élevaient jusqu'à son bureau et la nuit la paix sur le village était plus que saisissante. Mais plus que tout, il avait su prouver qu'il existait et à chaque fois qu'il voyait son reflet dans ses yeux de jais, il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie. Et s'il devait tout revivre sans ne rien pouvoir changer, alors il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas et courait même au lieu de marcher.

-Hey Teme, t'as plutôt était lent sur cette mission. J'ai faillit…c'est quoi ça ? mais ? mais ! t'es blessé ! Baka !! il faut te soigner et…

-C'est qu'une égratignure Usuratonkachi. Ça fait cinq jours que je cavale, alors emplois ta bouche à autre chose.

-….hahahahaha.

Sasuke avait toujours ce même caractère qui faisait croire qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, un masque mais qui était si fin lorsqu'on y regardait de près. Oui, il continua de rire en pensant que rien ne devrait changer. Sasuke l'embrassa alors à perdre haleine, ça ne le dérangea pas, il savait que le brun pouvait se montrer plus sauvage dans ces actes là qui le révélaient mieux que lorsqu'il se disait lui-même. Il sentit contre ses reins sa main qui descendait de plus en plus bas vers ses fesses.

-Sasuke !

-Hn ?

-Pas ici on va nous voir !

-Tu m'agaces Dobe.

Sasuke n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser, même celui donna un peu plus de vigueur. Naruto avait envie de s'énerver, mais l'Uchiha connaissait ses points faible, déjà il s'attaquait à sa gorge, descendant près de sa clavicule, et insista encore et encore jusqu'à lui tirer une plainte de plaisir. Cela fit rire Sasuke, il adorait être là. A présent cette question qu'il se posait n'était plus, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait là. Alors que Sasuke continuait de rire, Naruto passa ses mains dans sa chevelure, après tout, peut être bien que s'il avait le choix, alors il essayerait une chose finalement. Changer le caractère stupide de son imbécile de Teme. Mais cette idée lui sortie bien vite de la tête.

_

* * *

__A suivre…non je déconne. Bien que j'aurais pu comme ça longtemps longtemps. _


End file.
